The Mourning After
by cyke93
Summary: Set in season 3, AU, What if the school shooting happened and Nathan and Haley weren't back together. Haley gets shot, Nathan feels responsible. The story of Nathan and Haley as well as the other characters through drama, love, and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

The Mourning After

Summary: What if the school shooting happened while Nathan and Haley were still separated? Haley and Nathan are married but are still not together, that's basically all you basically need to know, the rest will fill itself in.

Note: I am sorry for not updating any of my previous stories. I didn't want to take a new project on but recent personal tragedies have distracted me and this is what came out . I wanted to write everything in one shot but the more I wrote the longer it got. I will update my other stories soon, more likely by the weekend when I have more free time. Thanks for the patience and enjoy the story. Reviews help me write faster so keep 'em coming !

--

"What're you doing here?" Nathan asked, it sounded too harsh even for him. Haley turned around from the stove, trying to ignore his remark. He had no right to talk to her that way, especially after yesterday's fiasco when someone played the time capsule tape to the whole school.

"Morning to you too, I'm making breakfast." She tried to sound upbeat. Haley has done everything in her power to get her and Nathan back together but for the most part it hasn't worked out. She was hurt when she saw the video tape of Nathan telling the whole world that marrying her was a mistake, but she knew the mistake was Nathan's, that he really didn't mean those words. At least that's what she told herself.

"I know that.. but why are you doing it here?"

"I just wanted to do something for you." She said honestly "Besides." She added. "I'm hoping you'd join me and head over to school together."

"Haley.. I don't think that's a good idea." Nathan said, sounding more calm. There was so many things going on right now with school and basketball, he didn't want to bring up the talk of their marriage again, especially this early in the morning.

"I know I'm not as great of a cook as Karen but how hard is it to make pancakes.." She started to ramble on but Nathan cut her off.

"Haley.. I think you know what I mean."

"And that was what I was afraid of." She responded, putting the bowl down and stopped emptying out the contents to the trash. She was lost with out him and was running out of ideas. The night she returned to Tree Hill, she practically pounced on Nathan but he refused her. She practically begged him to sleep with her. It was a new low for Haley, something she swore she would never stoop to again. But at this moment, she was right back there. She had no right to come to his house and think that a morning breakfast would solve their problems. She set herself up for heart ache and that's exactly what she got. She started to think that it was becoming pointless.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." Haley managed to mumble out, while holding back her tears as she started put back the items she took out. Nathan felt the pain in her words, it upset him to see her hurt but his walls were too high, even for her to climb over.

"Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up." Was all he managed to blurt out.

"No.. no it's ok." She replied quickly. "It's my mess .. I should be the one to fix it up." Haley said with Nathan understanding the double meaning behind her words. She quickly put everything back and grabbed her bag. On her way out, she turned back to Nathan, "I'm sorry I bothered you .. it's just… that tape.. did you really mean it?" She paused for a second and then quickly added, "you know, nevermind … I'm sorry ok, it won't happen again… goodbye." She locked eyes with him, fighting the tears back as she said that and took off. She didn't want to know the answer because what she feared the most was that he meant it. Nathan stood there for a moment, thinking about the weight of her words.

He headed to the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed for school. As he got ready for school, he couldn't stop thinking of Haley, not like he didn't think about her constantly. He saw the pain in her eyes and he wondered if maybe this time he went to far, that he pushed her too far this time and that she might not come back. These thoughts plagued him but as he parked his car, he tried to shake things off and focus on getting through the day. He didn't mean the things he said on the tape, he was mad back then, but he never meant it. He knew he had to go find her and tell her that, she deserved that.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't see the swarms of his fellow students running away from the school. He snapped out of it as sirens roared and one student bumped into him.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" He asked someone.

"There's a gun.. someone has a gun in the school." The kid said in a panic, as he started to run away. His thoughts immediately turned to Haley. He looked around trying to see if she was in the crowds of students exiting the building. He started heading towards the school, but it was hard going against the traffic of students running away from the building. He saw Lucas standing, looking around. He ran over to him.

"Luke!" Nathan called out.

"Nate, thank God you're okay… Brooke and Peyton just got on the school bus." Lucas said with a shakey voice. Nathan knew something was else was wrong.

"Haley? Where's Haley?"

"I .. I don't know.. I ran into her into her earlier.. and before I knew it, someone fired a gun and everyone was racing out of the building... I can't find her Nate."

Nathan's stomach dropped. "Haley!!!" He started to yell out. He started running towards the building with Lucas following, both of them calling out for Haley. But before they can get back in, the police had already arrived and prevented the two brothers from entering. They were forced onto an awaiting school bus were they were shipped away to the local rec center.

--

Chaos was one word to describe the madness unfolding at the rec center. No one knew anything for sure, stories were rampant, there was one gunmen, they were two. Some didn't even know what was going on until they arrived there. They were picked up at their normal bus stops and wondered why they went to the rec center and not to school. Some people were angry, some people were crying and for 4 friends, they were all very worried.

Brook held Lucas a little tighter. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"And Haley?" Peyton asked. Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and the girls knew.

"We have to get out of here, we have to do something."

"Agreed." Nathan stated and the four of them started to head for the exit but was stopped by a police officer.

"Sorry, no students are being released until a parent picks them up." The officer stated as he motioned them to head back.

"I'm Nathan Scott.. the mayor's ."

"I know who you are son" the officer interrupted "but I'm sorry we can't let you out with an adult."

"Then you must know that I'm emancipated so technically I am an adult." The officer turned to his partner who looked at Nathan and knew the boy was telling the truth. The partner gave a nod and the officer reluctantly agreed to let him go.

Nathan started walking out with the others in tow.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid only Nathan can go." The officer stated. But they knew it was pointless to argue, Karen would be there soon and take care of the rest of them.

"You go on ahead, Nate.. for all we know, Haley could be here somewhere.. we'll go look around here." Lucas said as Nathan made his way out.

Reaching for his cell, he called Haley but again it went straight to voicemail.

--

The school was much further away than Nathan thought. But he was in shape and ran as fast he could back to the school. When he arrived, there was a mob of people and reporters behind police barricades. He fought his way to the front and saw his dad. He called out for him and after a few minutes, he finally got Dan's attention and he was able to slip through.

"Dad.. we can't find Haley.. we think she's still inside."

"Don't worry son, I'm sure she made it out fine. Some students were sent to the elementary school down the road." Dan said, trying to reassure his son, before going back and talking to some more officers. Nathan felt somewhat relieved. He called Lucas, but they still couldn't find Haley. They managed to reach Skills and Bevin, who were sent to the elementary school. They asked them to look for Haley. They called back a couple of minutes later, saying that she wasn't there. As time went on, Nathan got even more worried.

Nathan hung around while the police were in a flurry and his dad was trying to organize things with the police chief. Nathan stood there as he heard that shots were fired in the school. Nathan's heart sank when he heard that and he was powerless to do anything. Suddenly there was a flurry of activity as police stormed inside the building and paramedics following behind them.

Shortly there after, a couple of students came running out. Nathan looked intently to see if anyone of them was Haley. Then Dan took off his headset and placed his hand on Nathan's shoulder. He was going to ask what was going on, but that was when he found out. The doors of the school flung open and the paramedics came out with a stretcher with Haley on it. Nathan jumped at the site and ran as fast as he could. Mouth and Rachel were at her side by the paramedics, both with tears in their eyes.

In that moment, everything felt as if it were going in slow motion. Nathan held on to Haley's hand as the paramedics led her into the ambulance. She had been shot in the upper left shoulder and she was covered in blood. Stating that she was his wife, the paramedics allowed Nathan to accompany them to the hospital. He held on to her hand, urging her to wake up. He held her hand throughout the ride and when they arrived at the hospital. She was rushed into surgery and Nathan had to let her hand go. He stood there looking through the glass of the doors as the nurses and doctors led Haley into surgery.

He looked down at his hands and shirt and realized that he too was covered in blood.. her blood. Lucas, Brooke and Peyton with Karen arrived just moments later. They ran over to Nathan who was just standing there looking down. Nathan turned around and saw the grim faces of his brother and friends. At that point, he couldn't take it as Lucas came over and held onto Nathan as he wept openly.

To Be Continued... feedback appreciated !!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Mourning After Part II

Summary: Haley was shot and wounded during the school shooting.

Note: Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. Hope you enjoy the chapter. While I have a couple of days off, I'd like to get caught up with my stories.

--

Flashback 

_Haley arrived at school, early as usual. She couldn't bear to go back to the apartment and face Brooke. Brooke has already done so much for her that she didn't want to trouble her with her on going problems with Nathan. Brooke had her own problems to deal with and she knew that Brooke must be getting tired of the sick cycle she had put herself through. Brooke would love nothing more than to see her two friends back together but even she just kept seeing Haley's heart getting broken by each passing day._

_Haley went through her planner and was sad that she had finished all her homework and already completed all her upcoming term papers and projects. She was sad because school had been the only thing to really keep her distracted and kept her mind off Nathan. Cheerleading had turned out to be a double edged sword, seeing Nathan all the time but not being with him was just a cruel tease._

_She sighed to herself as her mind drifted back to him. How did her life get so complicated so fast. A year and a half ago, she was your normal high school student, now she felt like she had enough drama to last her a lifetime. She hated how much she needed him and she hated the fact that she caused him so much pain. But now, she didn't know what to do. He didn't want her and that was enough for her to crawl up in a ball and cry her eyes out. _

_She applied to both Duke and Stanford and got accepted to both. In a heartbeat, she would go to Duke and follow Nathan. It had been a dream of hers to go to Stanford, but pales in comparison to a life with out Nathan. For so long now she fought hard to keep their marriage afloat, but she knew that as soon as they were eligible, Nathan would file for divorce. Would she give up her dream of Stanford only to face four more years of Nathan hating her and ignoring her if she went to Duke? Music was already tainted for her. She could barely hum while she took a shower, the sparkle and magic of singing was completely lost to her now. Her dream of music cost her the only man she had ever loved and for that she could never love music. Even Stanford started to loose it's appeal. Without Nathan, what was the point she thought to herself. _

"_And I thought I got here early." Lucas said from behind her. Haley snapped out of her thoughts and greeted Lucas. _

"_Are you okay?" Lucas asked curiously. _

"_Yeah." She lied. They talked for a minute before she excused herself and headed for the tutoring center. She still had time to kill and students would often stop by and ask for help. She was glad when she saw some freshmen and sophomores there needing some quick help with their homework. She welcomed the distraction and sat them down and started helping them out. Moments later, Haley heard people screaming and running out. Everyone in the tutoring center looked around, unsure of what was going on._

--

"And back to our lead story, where tragedy has struck at Tree Hill High School. A disgruntled 17 year old student James Edwards brought a gun to school and held a classroom of students hostage, among the hostages was fellow student Haley James Scott, an acquaintance of Edwards who managed to convince the troubled teen to release the hostages, sadly though tragedy struck when Edwards agreed to release his fellow students, he killed himself and upon dropping to the floor, the gun hit the ground striking Scott…"

Lucas turned off the television in the waiting room, he couldn't bear to hear the story again. Nathan who was sitting down with his head down was also relieved. The two brothers were alone in the waiting room, while the others were in another room. Nathan felt claustrophobic and didn't want to deal with so many people. Lucas stayed with him while they waited to hear word of Haley's condition.

Haley had managed to stay calm and collective and possibly helped saved the lives of the other hostages. According to Mouth, Haley convinced Jimmy to let everyone go but as he did, he shot himself and Haley ran towards him but the gun fell on the ground and fired a second shot right at Haley. The door opened and the doctor entered.

"Mr. Scott?"

"Yes." Both Lucas and Nathan responded and stood up.

Nathan moved forward, "I'm Haley's husband.. how is she?"

"Good news is that she is going to be okay." Nathan never felt more relieved. "We managed to remove the bullet and stabilize her. Her heart rate dropped suddenly during surgery but that was due to the large amount of blood loss. Given her young age and remarkable health, we see no reason why she shouldn't make a full recovery, but we still need to keep a close eye on her. We're moving her to her room now."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, I'll send a nurse over to tell you when it's okay, but I must warn you that given her blood lost and anesthesia, she maybe knocked out for sometime." Nathan nodded and thanked the doctor.

Once he left, Nathan broke down again and Lucas was right there to catch him. "We came so close to losing her." Nathan said with tears in his eyes.

"Look, like the doctor said, she's going to be fine .. she will be fine and she is not going anywhere."

"You don't understand Luke, it's my fault .. my fault she was there.. if I didn't push her away this morning.."

"Nate, look you can't do this to yourself.. what's done is done.. you didn't know this was going to happen."

"That might be true but Haley thinks I don't love her .. I've been so stupid and my damn pride wouldn't let me forgive her and now I could've lost her and…" Nathan closed his eyes to hold back the tears.

"Tell her that.. she loves you.. she'll understand.." Just then a nurse walked in and told them that Nathan can come up.

"Go." Lucas said, "I'll tell the others the good news."

To Be Continued ... feedback appreciated !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summary: Haley is out of surgery and what really happened in the school.

The morning after the school shooting, Nathan was in Haley's hospital room. Nathan dozed off, nearly falling off his chair. He looked at Haley who was still unconscious. The site of her lying there broke his heart. When he first entered the room, he almost didn't want to walk in, seeing how badly injured she looked. Now hours later she still hadn't woken up. The doctors said it would take time and that she would be okay but that still didn't make him feel better. As Haley's husband, he was allowed to stay in the room with her, the others waited in the waiting room. No one wanted to leave until they knew Haley was okay.

He couldn't deal with the people outside, it was already hard enough to be with Lucas. Everywhere he went and everywhere he turned, they were talking about Haley. She was a hero afterall. She talked to Jimmy, tried to calm him down and see reason. She succeeded but she still got hurt. She was able to calm down a guy with a death wish, someone who was out to kill himself and others. But he hadn't let her calm him down. At that moment, Nathan felt worse than Jimmy for Haley was able to get to him.

Despite what Lucas told him, he was still being hard on himself. She could've died thinking that he didn't care for her. He kept thinking of all those times that Haley had reached out to him and how he kept pulling her away. The night she came home, she came to his room and tried to plead for his forgiveness. He should've let her stay with him that night. Or during High Flyers, when he received her letters but never replied back. Or how he ignored her at school or brush her off when she tried to talk to him.

He was hurt pretty bad when she left him. He had given her his heart and she walked out on it. It was the first time his heart got broken and it was just easier to stay mad at Haley than to deal with it. Now she was paying for his mistake. Was it only yesterday that she came to home, wanting nothing more than to cook him breakfast? Breakfast, that was it and he still pushed her away. If he hadn't push her away, she would've arrived to school later, she wouldn't have been in the building when the shots were fired. She wouldn't be here lying unconscious.

Nathan took her hand and placed it on his, kissed her forehead. He held her and prayed that everything would work out. He nearly lost her, the love of his life. The thoughts kept repeating in his head. The thought was so disgusting that it made his stomach turn. More than that he was mad at himself. Whatever walls he built around his heart got torn down with one gunshot.

"Haley, please wake up. I need you to wake up. I know I've been a jerk lately and I promise you that it ends now. You just need to wake up, if not for me then your friends. They're all waiting for you to come back to us Hales.. please.. if you can hear me.. just squeeze my hand, just move one of your perfect fingers and let me know that you're still with us."

He waited a moment but felt nothing. He closed his eyes, tears coming down his face. But then he felt Haley's hand twitch and he immediately turned his attention back to her. Her eyes starting fluttering and then they were open. Nathan's face lighted up and as he felt a huge weight off his shoulders. He kissed her forehead again.

"Thank God.. you're awake." Nathan said relieved.

"Nathan?" she said softly, almost not speaking. She looked confused and looked around the room and saw where she was. "Water.." was the next thing she said. Nathan immediately got up and went towards the corner and poured her a glass of water and put the cup up to her as she took a sip.

Her memory coming back to her, she turned to Nathan. "Jimmy?" Nathan shook his head, realizing that she did watch him kill himself.

"The doctors said that you're going to be okay Haley.. don't you worry… we're all here for you."

The "we" part stung at Haley's heart when she heard that.

"Lucas." She said, "Is he here?" She said softly.

Nathan was brought back down to reality. Of course she wanted to see Lucas, he was there for her when he wasn't. He had always been there her whole life. He nodded and smiled politely, hiding the pain he felt. He got up and headed out the door to get Lucas and the doctors.

--

A short time later, Haley was fully awake. The doctor came in first and checked her out. After checking her vitals and running some test, he told Nathan that she was doing much better. Lucas came in after the doctor was done. Nathan watched from the doorway as her face lit up when she saw him and reaching out to give him a hug. He couldn't watch any more. He walked away from the door, giving them the privacy they needed. He was jealous. Lucas can make her feel happy, all he was able to do was give her pain and heart ache.

The rest of the gang eventually went to see her. Nathan watched from the sidelines as everyone showered Haley with love and affection. He couldn't help but be jealous at all of them. Haley paid him no mind, as if he wasn't in the room, but he couldn't be mad. He did after all deserve this. He thought back to when he crashed Cooper's car. He called Haley to tell her not to come. This was the pain she felt that night. To know that the person you loved almost died and to be turned away. He didn't deserve her. He was mad at Haley, angry and wanted her to feel as bad as he did. Now, he realized that he accomplished that and much worse.

Feeling suffocated, he got out of the room and stared out into the hallway. A nurse came in a few minutes later to tell everyone that Haley needed her rest. Nathan looked back in the room as Haley smiled and said bye to everyone. Nathan said his goodbyes to them too as they made their way out. Lucas was the last to leave and turned to Nathan. The two looked at each other, but both knew what the other was thinking. Lucas tapped Nathan's shoulder, as if saying "Hold on there" or "it's going to be okay," but Nathan wasn't so sure.

Nathan of course could stay and after Lucas started to walk away, he went back in the room. The smile across Haley's face was visibly gone.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He said walking inside, trying to sound composed.

"Thanks." She said, turning away from him, looking away at any distraction she could see in the room. "You can go." She said. "You must be tired." She added.

"I'm okay." Nathan replied back.

"I'm fine.. plus I told my parents I'd call them back and I need my rest." Nathan knew she wanted him out of there. He didn't blame her. He nodded in agreement. "I'll.. I'll be outside if you need me."

"Need me." Those words echoed in Haley's head after Nathan left. Of course she needed him, she had always. But now she wasn't so sure. She thought back to the school shooting and how scared she was when Jimmy held them hostage.

_Flashback_

_Haley was in the back of the tutor center along with Rachel, Mouth and a couple of other students. She watched as Mouth tried to plead with Jimmy, but he wasn't budging. She looked at the faces around her, lined with fear and pain. She thought of Nathan and wondered what he must be going through. "Did he even know I was here with Jimmy? Does he even care?" A part of her wanted to believe that he did care but his recent actions proved otherwise._

_She convinced herself that he stopped caring a long time ago and that made her sad and angry at the same time. Her family was gone, her parents are out on the road and lord knows where the hell they were. Her siblings were all grown up and had families of their own to take care of. Her only family was Nathan and he left her. She had good friends of course, but she still felt alone in this world. She looked to Jimmy and saw the same pain in his eyes that she also carried. _

_She knew Jimmy, he would be with Mouth when they watched Lucas and them play ball at the river court. She couldn't believe what he was doing, but then again she could relate to his pain. The world had turned on him and he felt like there was no where else to go, no where else to turn but to the barrel of a gun._

"_Jimmy." Haley said as she stepped forward._

"_Get back!" He yelled at her._

"_You have to let these people go."_

"_I said stay back!"_

"_I know what you're going through."_

"_YOU have no idea what I'm going through… you of all people."_

"_What about me?" She asked a little annoyed. She didn't care if he had a gun. _

"_You're just as bad as the rest of them.. you were my friend.. in the rivercourt until Lucas joined the team and now you two are just like them… Mrs. SCOTT."_

"_You like to think that because I'm married to one of the most popular guys in school makes my life rosey and peachy. The truth is Jimmy, it's not .. far from it." She walked closer to him, lowering her voice so that the others wouldn't hear her._

"_You want to know something.. Nathan hates me.. I left to go on tour for 2 months and he still hasn't forgiven me.. I don't think he ever will .. this is the man I love.. the man I want to spend the rest of my life with.. the one I gave ALL of myself to and he doesn't want me… I have friends yes.. but they don't know what I'm going through.. to feel as if you are all alone in this world.. so tell me Jimmy, what part of you don't I understand.."_

"…"

"_Our situations are different and I'm not out to play who has it worse, but the truth is we all hurt.. even the popular ones.."_

"_I just want them to stop Haley.. I just want everything to end .. but I can't.. I can't now.. not after this."_

"_Look Jimmy, no one's been hurt.. this is a f situation but you can still fix this.. let them go.. I'll stay with you Jimmy… just let them go.."_

"_No.. I won't let them go!" He yelled._

_At this point, Haley didn't care what happened to her next. She may not have Nathan anymore but at least she could do something right with her life. She can save her friends and classmates behind her. She moved closer, not caring what he would do to her. He was just as scared as the rest of them, maybe even more._

"_Yes, you will Jimmy.. because deep down .. you're a good guy.. a good guy who's had bad things happen to you.. just like me.. just like everyone else.. no one deserves to have bad things happen to them Jimmy.. you can end it.. just let them go."_

_He pointed the gun at her, his hand shakey. She turned to her classmates behind her and signaled them to go. They were unsure at first but they eventually started moving out and towards the door. Mouth and Rachel were one of the last ones to leave._

"_Haley.." Rachel called out, the gun still pointed to her face._

"_Go on you guys.. it's going to be okay.. Jimmy won't hurt me." Haley said as she slowly walked backwards towards the door, where Rachel and Mouth were waiting for her._

_At this point, Jimmy had tears streaming down his eyes._

"_I just want it to end.. I just want it to end." He kept repeating. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry for everything." He pointed the gun to himself and fired._

"_No!!" She screamed as she moved forward to him, but as she did the gun fell on the floor and fired another shot._

--

The next day, Haley woke up with her shoulder very sore. It hurt and the doctor gave her some morphine to deal with the pain. It was too bad that it couldn't help the other pain she was feeling. Thoughts of Jimmy and what happened replayed in her head. She saw a few visitors but she wasn't up for it. She told the nurses that she didn't want to see anyone, including Nathan.

Nathan went back home, unsure of what to do next. He spent the rest of the day pacing, trying to think of a way to get through to Haley. He came back the next morning, bringing with him flowers. He went straight to her room, but when he got there, it was empty, with Lucas standing over an empty bed.

"Luke.. what's going on? Where's Haley?"

He turned to look at him, unsure of how his brother would react.

"I'm sorry, Nate.. she's gone."

To Be Continued..

Note: I was planning on posting this later in the week, but hey it's Christmas, so to all those waiting for this chapter this one was for you. This was supposed to be a oneshot, that turned out to be too long so I broke it apart but even now it has gotten longer but oh well. I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summary: Nathan dreams of Haley and the day of the funeral. Thanks for all the feedback, please review!

--

He went to the cliffs overlooking the beach. The site of it put a smile on Nathan's face. It felt so long ago that he and Haley were here with Haley's parents as they exchanged their "I do's." It happened so fast, so suddenly, but at the same time it was perfect. He looked around and saw what he came here for. He spent the better part of the afternoon collecting little purple flowers for Haley. She knew she would like them and it would make her remember of their wedding.

Staring at the empty hospital bed, where Haley used to be, Lucas' hand went back to his pocket. He felt the outline of cell phone and debated with himself whether or not to use it. He needed to call Nathan. He paced the room, thinking of how his brother would react. He heard footsteps coming near him and he knew it was him.

"Luke.. what's going on? Where's Haley?"

He turned to look at him, unsure of how his brother would react.

Trying to keep a straight face. "I'm sorry, Nate.. she's gone."

With those words, his heart dropped and so did the flowers he held in his hand.

--

"_I say hard is the right word." Nathan said with a smirk._

"_Eww" Haley responded, smacking him in the arm. _

_Both laughed and Nathan opened up a packet that was inside a cracker jack box they were eating. "Ok, what's this?"_

"_Oh score, a bracelet, last time I got some fake tattoo with a random number."_

"_Well here." Nathan responded, holding the bracelet out to her. "It matches that thing you call a shirt."_

"_My mother made this for me and you shut up."_

"_You shut up." _

"_You shut up." She hit him again and she reached out her hand and he put the bracelet on her. _

"_Don't say I never gave you anything."_

_Nathan looked down and looked up again and she was gone. He stood up and turned around and looked all around the docks but she wasn't there. _

"_Haley!" He called out. "Haley!"_

"Haley!" He screamed waking up. He looked around and realized he fell asleep on the docks. It was still dark but the sun can faintly be seen in the distance. He couldn't believe he had another one of these dreams. Last night, like this night he was back in that fantasy world he dreamed of when he crashed his Uncle Cooper's race car. It was a world in which Dan had picked Karen over Deb and one where he and Haley were best friends growing up. It felt so real, so vivid that at the time he thought that his real life was the dream. The funny thing was that his feelings for Haley were the same in either world. Last night he dreamt that he and Lucas were playing one on one for a spot in High Flyers. He won and everyone in the river court came up to congratulate him and then there was no one, he was by himself and he woke up calling for Haley.

He was restless. He couldn't stay in his bed. He grabbed the pillow, thinking it was Haley but it wasn't. Even before the shooting, he would clutch his pillow imagining it was her. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. Last night, he tried to distract his mind and went to the river court and shot some hoops. Basketball was his outlet and he could always depend on it to distract him from the problems of the world. But it's effect and meaning wasn't there like it used to. He sat on the tables and looked up at the stars. He remembered when things were good between him and Haley that she would do her homework on the same tables while he practiced and shot free throws by himself. They would stay until dark and would lie on the same table and look up at the stars. He fell asleep that night, searching for a falling star so that he could wish Haley was here with him.

Tonight was no different. Nathan couldn't go to sleep and he went to the docks where he first got to know Haley. He didn't know why he was having those dreams again. He thought about it for a moment. In that world, he was not a jerk and not cold to Haley. He let her in and they were best friends, they weren't dating or married but they were together. He made her laugh and vice versa. But even in that dream world he wanted her, he remembered looking into her eyes and using all his strength not to kiss her. It was an alternate world, where he was so close to Haley but they weren't "together," kind of like this one. He closed his eyes, holding back the tears that kept creeping up to him. He fought them back for today was the funeral and he knew all eyes were going to be on him.

--

Dressed in his black suit, Nathan looked out at the coffin that lay before him. His thoughts was on the person inside it, who now laid cold and still. Dead. He looked up while the priest continued to give his sermon. He wondered what Haley would think, knowing all these people were here because of her. Nathan looked around and saw all the people around them, friends, family, classmates. He knew she'd be happy for that. Earlier, he felt uneasy with all these people here. Mouth saw his friend's apprehension gave him a tap on the shoulder and said that "Haley would've like this.. all these people." He simply nodded and prepared himself as everyone started to look at him. Nathan's eyes went back to the priest, who was still talking. Haley, his Haley. He wished she were him with him now.

Lucas kept up a good front but he just lost his friend and the reality of it finally started to sink in. He stepped away towards the back with Brooke consoling him. Nathan couldn't look as the casket was being lowered down into the cold empty earth. He tried to keep a straight face as the people around him all had tears in their eyes. Lucas moved forward now, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small purple flower. The two brothers looked at each other and gave each other a reassuring smile. "Haley would like that." Nathan thought. Lucas tossed the flower on top of the casket as it continued to make its way down to its final resting place.

--

After the service, Nathan took a walk along the cemetery. He couldn't face all the people there who would talk to him about Haley. He didn't know how he got through the surface but he got out of there as soon as he could. At away games, he could face a whole arena of people hating him when he played basketball and would not flinch, but this, this was something much different.

He stopped when he reached a particular grave, Camilla Duhram, Whitey's wife. He looked at the headstone and thought of Whitey and how he felt when he lost her. Whitey managed to move on and devoted himself to the game. Maybe, he could do the same, but nothing at this moment seemed to affect him. Nothing seemed to matter but her. He wanted Haley, it was as simple as that.

"Hey stranger."

Nathan turned around and saw Peyton walking towards him.

"Hey there yourself… what're you doing here? I thought you would've left by now."

"My mom's buried over there. . . I figure I stopped by and say hi." Nathan nodded and looked back at the headstone.

"Is that weird?.. I mean talking to her when you know she's not."

"I'd like to think that she is." She said simply and he nodded and took her answer.

"This is Whitey's wife … I always thought of him as just a coach , you know, who lived to make me run suicides but he's a tougher man than I give him credit for."

"He comes here almost every day, I see him sometimes and we'd talk."

Peyton wondered how her friend was doing. She still cared for him deeply even though he treated her like a jerk when they were going out. But Haley managed to change him, in fact she changed everything at Tree Hill.

Even though she knew the answer, she still asked it. "I know this might be a stupid question.. but I'm going to ask anyways.. how are you Nathan?"

He looked at her for a moment, before tears started swelling in his eyes. She came up to him and hugged him.

"It's my fault Haley's not here.. it's my fault.."

"Shh.. Nathan.. don't do this to yourself." She said trying to comfort her friend.

"I miss her Peyton.. I miss her."

"I know.. I know." She said as he cried her shoulder.

To Be Continued . . .

Note: Thank you for all the great reviews and the support. I thought I would have only one more chapter left but I've enjoyed the responses so I'll see how far this story can take me. This story is not based on real events in my life but came out of the emotions I felt recently when a string of tragic and bad news came my way.

I know this chapter was kind of dark, I re-worked some scene to not make it so morbid, it is Christmas afterall. I hope it wasn't too confusing with the whole switching between the past, present and Nathan's dream world. I did my best to straighten it out. Even though this story is in third person, it sort of set through Nathan's POV and I sort of wrote it with how he was feeling, which was a jumble of mixed emotions, hence the switching between timelines. Feedback greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

The Mourning After

Chapter 5

Summary: A look of how Brooke and Peyton have been dealing with things. Thank you everyone for your support. Please review!

Peyton looked over her shoulder and saw Nathan staring out aimlessly outside her car window. After the funeral, she found Nathan hovering over Camilla's grave, Whitey's wife. He broke down and Peyton was there to be a shoulder to cry on. The moment was cut short when Mrs. Edwards, Jimmy Edward's mom came towards them. After a short exchange, Peyton knew she had to get him out of there and offered to take him home.

She hated to see him this way and frankly she felt a little guilty herself. When Haley returned back to Tree Hill, she gave her the cold shoulder along with Nathan. In fact, she sort of encouraged it. Peyton was dealing with her own issues. She felt betrayed by her father, who turned out not to even be her father. She was adopted and her birth mother came back into her life, throwing her world upside down once again.

She took her frustrations and stress out on Haley, even though she really didn't deserve it. Haley was punished enough, even Brooke set Haley straight, but Brooke forgave her and befriended her while others had seemed to turn their backs on Haley. One time, Peyton watched from a distance as Haley almost got into a fight with another girl at school. She was being teased about going on tour and being some sort of big rock star. She wanted to go there and help Haley out, but she didn't and she watched as Whitey had to break up the fight and then there was that time at Tric for the costume party.

--

"_Nice wings?" A guy in a Batman costume came up to her._

"_Nathan?" Peyton laughed. "I couldn't even tell that was you." _

"_This is how I can see everything and pretend I wasn't even here."_

"_Very sneaky Bruce." Peyton responded. She looked over Nathan's shoulder and saw Brooke waving hi to her._

"_I hate to say this but you're wife looks pretty hot."_

"_Haley always looks hot." Nathan responded before walking away. A few moments later, Haley came walking up towards her._

"_Hey.. you look great.. are talking to me yet?"_

"_No but apparently you're talking to me."_

"_Peyton, I don't understand why you're so pissed off." _

"_Really? You come back into town after months of being away and pretend like nothing's happened."_

"_I'm not pretending anything… I'm sorry I didn't staty in touch with you, it was hard to keep up with people."_

"_Haley, it isn't me. I'm not that needy, but you didn't even call Nathan." _

"_I did call."_

"_And anyway, I just don't like what you did." Peyton saw the desperation in Haley's eyes, the sorrow that was behind them. She knew that look too well. She wanted to give her some hope, some slack, to tell her that Nathan just told her that she looked hot, but she didn't. Instead, she walked away leaving a bewildered Haley. _

--

After Haley and Nathan started dating and after they got married, Peyton had a much better relationship with Nathan than when they were going out. If he wasn't so into Haley and her own feelings, dealing with Jake and Lucas, maybe there could've been something for them again. But they were both content to have a friend to talk to. She wished she would've encouraged him to reach out more to Haley, to meet her halfway. Peyton eventually reconciled with her birth mother and came to terms with her own problems. She pulled up to the Scott house and the two shared an awkward silence.

"Hey Nathan.. don't blame yourself okay.. cuz the truth is I blame myself as well. If I had been more friendly to Haley when she came back to town.. or tell you to reach out to her…"

"Peyton… look Luke and Brooke were telling me that the whole time and I doubt you saying it also would've changed things.. but thank you for what you're trying to do."

Peyton smiled and placed her hand on his shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Nathan.. everything will work itself out."

Nathan forced a smile, "I hope you're right."

--

After the funeral, a good number of people went to Karen's Café. It turned into an impromptu meeting spot. Lucas was there along with Mouth, Skills and their other friends. Brooke turned around and saw Luke with his friends. She figured he didn't need her to hover around him right now, so Brooke stepped outside to get some fresh air. The past few days have been so bus that Brooke haven't had the time to really assess the situation for herself. Luke was a mess, despite he says and what he portrays to the world. Jimmy Edwards was his friend, Haley' s his best friend and Nathan's his brother. She had constantly been by his side through out everything that happened.

On the street corner, Brooke saw Rachel sitting at a bench there. Her and Rachel haven't been on the best of terms but after everything that happened, Brooke didn't have it in her to carry a grudge. Rachel looked like she was elsewhere, lost. It was a far cry from the confident, sexy girl that she portrayed to the world. Brooke sat on the opposite side of the bench and the two sat there in awkward silence.

"You know Haley pretty well?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah.. I mean we haven't known each other very long but .. yeah.. why?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I have a secret.. two secrets actually."

"Ok." Brooke responded a little unsure.

"I have this ability to ease drop on other peoples' conversations."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I don't think that's much of a secret."

"Well, I overheard what Haley had to say to Jimmy the day of the shooting."

Brookes eyes immediately widened.

--

Flashback 

"_You want to know something.. Nathan hates me.. I left to go on tour for 2 months and he still hasn't forgiven me.. I don't think he ever will .. this is the man I love.. the man I want to spend the rest of my life with.. the one I gave ALL of myself to and he doesn't want me… I have friends yes.. but they don't know what I'm going through.. to feel as if you are all alone in this world.. so tell me Jimmy, what part of you don't I understand.."_

"…"

"_Our situations are different and I'm not out to play who has it worse, but the truth is we all hurt.. even the popular ones.."_

"_I just want them to stop Haley.. I just want everything to end .. but I can't.. I can't now.. not after this."_

"_Look Jimmy, no one's been hurt.. this is a f situation but you can still fix this.. let them go.. I'll stay with you Jimmy… just let them go.."_

"_No.. I won't let them go!" Jimmy yelled._

"_Yes, you will Jimmy.. because deep down .. you're a good guy.. a good guy who's had bad things happen to you.. just like me.. just like everyone else.. no one deserves to have bad things happen to them Jimmy.. you can end it.. just let them go."_

_He pointed the gun at her, his hand shakey. She turned to her classmates behind her and signaled them to go. They were unsure at first but they eventually started moving out and towards the door. Mouth and Rachel were one of the last ones to leave._

"_You can point that gun at me Jimmy and it won't make a difference. If you think, I'm scared to die.. then you're wrong. Nathan could care less what happens to me and frankly I feel the same way.. but you will let these people go." Haley said in a low voice, almost at a whisper so that only her and Jimmy heard her. _

"_Haley.." Rachel called out, the gun still pointed to Haley's face._

"_Go on you guys.. it's going to be okay.. Jimmy won't hurt me." Haley said as she slowly walked backwards towards the door, where Rachel and Mouth were waiting for her._

_At this point, Jimmy had tears streaming down his eyes._

"_I just want it to end.. I just want it to end." He kept repeating. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry for everything." He pointed the gun to himself and fired._

"_No!!" She screamed as she moved forward to him, but as she did the gun fell on the floor and fired another shot._

--

"What're you getting at?" Brooke asked after Rachel told her what she heard.

"I'm saying that.. that I think Haley wanted to die that day."

"No.. you're lying." Brooke said standing up.

"When Jimmy shot himself, Mouth and I immediately went to the floor. Mouth's head was down, but I saw up and saw Haley. She just stood there.. not even flinching .. she didn't even take a step back.. she moved closer to him.. she could've avoided that bullet Brooke.. but she didn't." Rachel said with tears down her eyes.

--

Nathan entered his room and sat at the foot of his bed. He took of his blazer and loosened his tie. He kicked off his shoes and laid back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He sighed to himself as he saw that he hadn't received a phone call today.

"You look like shit little brother." He heard someone call from the doorway.

"I can say the same thing about you." Nathan retorted back.

"Don't worry, when she's ready.. Haley will call."

"I hope you're right Luke … I hope you're right."

To Be Continued . . . .

Note: I know this chapter is short and I have some explaining to do, but I promise the next one is almost done so the wait won't have to be too long. And thank you for all the great reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

The Mourning After

Chapter 6

Summary: Brooke has something to tell Lucas and the return of Haley. please review!! btw, how awsome was the premiere, J-Luke Scott totally stole the show, can't wait for Nathan to own up and shape up!

After the funeral, Nathan wondered the grounds and stopped when he reached a particular grave, Camilla Duhram, Whitey's wife. He looked at the headstone and thought of Whitey and how he felt when he lost her. Whitey managed to move on and devoted himself to the game. Maybe, he could do the same, but nothing at this moment seemed to affect him. Nothing seemed to matter but her. He wanted Haley, it was as simple as that.

"Hey stranger."

Nathan turned around and saw Peyton walking towards him.

"Hey there yourself… what're you doing here? I thought you would've left by now."

"My mom's buried over there. . . I figure I stopped by and say hi." Nathan nodded and looked back at the headstone.

"Is that weird?.. I mean talking to her when you know she's not."

"I'd like to think that she is." She said simply and he nodded and took her answer.

"This is Whitey's wife … I always thought of him as just a coach , you know, who lived to make me run suicides but he's a tougher man than I give him credit for."

"He comes here almost every day, I see him sometimes and we'd talk."

Peyton wondered how her friend was doing. She still cared for him deeply even though he treated her like a jerk when they were going out. But Haley managed to change him, in fact she changed everything at Tree Hill.

Even though she knew the answer, she still asked it. "I know this might be a stupid question.. but I'm going to ask anyways.. how are you Nathan?"

He looked at her for a moment, before tears started swelling in his eyes. She came up to him and hugged him.

"It's my fault Haley's not here.. it's my fault.."

"Shh.. Nathan.. don't do this to yourself." She said trying to comfort her friend.

"I miss her Peyton.. I miss her."

"I know.. I know." She said as he cried her shoulder.

Nathan pulled back and wiped the wetness from his eyes and looked down. "This is embarrassing."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Nathan Scott." A familiar voice called out. Peyton and Nathan turned to see Mrs. Edwards standing there in front of them. "I'm sorry to bother you two… I just want to thank you again for coming to my son's funeral.. it really meant a lot to see all those people there even though my son did a horrible thing… and please thank your wife again. She stopped by before she left town, I know if it wasn't for her, no one would've came, but still it meant a lot."

"I will." Nathan said softly. "And Mrs. Edwards.. I'm sorry for your lost."

Mrs. Edwards turned to him and nodded and smiled before walking away.

"Come on, Nate, let me give you a ride home."

--

Haley James Scott woke up to the rays of sunshine coming through the window. She looked around, confused at first, but then she remembered where she was. She was at here sister's house in Honey Groove, Texas a small suburb 30 miles east of Dallas. The shooting just so happened to occur around the same time her sister Quinn gave birth to her first son, Tyler. The whole James clan were planning on going to Honey Groove anyways to welcome the latest member of their family. Haley herself planned a weekend trip to go out and see them once the baby was born. But once the shooting happened, her family were changing plans and were going to head back to Tree Hill. When Haley's family found out about the shooting, the worse had already passed. She insisted they stay in Honey Groove and keep their original plans. It would make a lot more sense for Haley to go there instead of having the whole clan go to Tree Hill. Haley pleaded with her doctors to release her. They reluctantly agreed, provided that she take it easy and they prescribed her some medication for her sore shoulder.

When Haley arrived in Texas, it was like a hectic to say the least. The house was packed but they insisted Haley take the guest room so that she can rest. Being with her family again was comforting to Haley. They were gracious that they didn't pry too much into her personal life. It was no secret that her and Nathan were having problems, to the extent her family didn't know, but she was glad nonetheless when they only grazed over that topic. She did laugh to herself when she remembered her brothers coming up to them and asking her if they can beat Nathan up. Even Taylor, who is usually a headache was not bad at all. But now the house was mostly quiet, all of her siblings and their families left already, leaving only Quinn, her husband, the baby and her parents. She knew it was only a matter of time before she had to leave too.

Haley got up and showered. She ate breakfast with her parents and then spent an "all girls" morning, with her mom and Quinn. They went to get their hair and nails done while the boys stayed home to baby sit. Haley went back to the house and entered her room. She looked at her phone and saw the missed calls, from some of her friends and of course Nathan. He has constantly called her but she never picked up, she actually put her phone on silent and ignored it the whole time she was here. Her friends had called her as well but she wasn't up for talking about her feelings. She flipped the phone opened and started to dial. She knew the funeral was today and wanted to know how it went.

--

Nathan entered his room and sat at the foot of his bed. He took of his blazer and loosened his tie. He kicked off his shoes and laid back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He sighed to himself as he saw that he hadn't received a phone call today.

"You look like shit little brother." He heard someone call from the doorway.

"I can say the same thing about you." Nathan retorted back.

"Don't worry, when she's ready.. Haley will call."

"I hope you're right Luke … I hope you're right."

Ring Ring

Lucas looked at his phone and saw the caller. "See what did I tell you?" Lucas said before answering the phone. Nathan immediately jumped up.

"Haley, I'm so glad you called."

"Hey Luke.. I'm sorry I haven't called, I just wanted some space."

"I understand Hales… how're you doing? How's the new baby?"

"I'm okay, shoulder is still a little sore but I'm on meds. The baby is sooo cute, he has his father's eyes and Quinn's nose.. he's so well behaved well considering he sleeps all the time… how was the funeral?"

"Sad.. but there was a good turnout thanks to you.. Mrs. Edwards seemed pleased."

"That's good, the last thing I would want is for the world to think that he was a monster."

"Agreed, so is all your family still there?"

"No, its just me, my parents and Quinn now."

"So I guess you're coming back to Tree Hill soon?" Lucas asked cautiously. By this point, Nathan had stood up next to Lucas, trying to hear what they were talking about. Lucas glared at him, warning him to stay away.

"I don't know…" She said hesitantly.

"You don't know?" Lucas repeated.

"What!?!" Nathan commented.

"Who's that?" Haley asked. "Was that Nathan?"

"Yeah.. umm.. I'm here with him."

"I have to go Lucas.. I'll talk to you when you're alone!" Haley said before hanging up. Lucas tried to call her back but she turned off her phone it went straight to voicemail.

"She's not coming back." Lucas heard his brother muttered.

--

Lucas was coming down the stairs when he heard the front door open.

"Hey Brooke, what're you doing here?"

"Peyton asked me to check in on Nathan, how is he?"

"I managed to calm him down and he's taking a nap, I was going to call you, I didn't see you leave the café."

"Yeah, I stepped out to get some air, plus I saw you with you friends .. Jimmy was one of the guys from the rivercourt, I know you guys must be going through a hard time right now."

"Thanks Brooke." Lucas responded, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Today has been rough.. I knew Jimmy.. he worked with me a few weeks last summer at the shop cuz he needed some cash.. it's just hard to think he isn't here anymore.

"I know." Brooke said, wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh.. so Haley called me today."

"Oh."

"She doesn't know if she's coming back."

"Wait, what!?"

"I don't know she didn't say anything else. She heard Nathan in the background and hung up on me."

"Oh my God, I can't believe this." Brooke released herself from Lucas and walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Luke, there's something I need to tell you and I don't know if you'll like what I have to say."

"You're making me worried what is it?" Lucas asked sitting next to her.

She started to tell Lucas about her conversation with Rachel earlier. Lucas sat there intently as Brooke told him what Haley said to Jimmy the day of the shooting and how Haley could've avoided being shot. After she was done, Luke just sat there in silence for a moment.

"Hello, Luke.. are you still with me?"

"Oh yeah.. sorry.. look there's nothing going on, you know Rachel, she's just trying to stir up trouble."

"That's what I thought too at first but Luke, you don't understand . . ."

"I understand that it wasn't too long ago that you and Rachel were at each other's throats because of me and it's no secret she's a flirt, especially with Nathan."

"I would love nothing more than to agree with you and that this is just another pathetic attempt for Rachel to gain attention, I actually think she was telling the truth.. look, what does she have to gain by saying this? Haley saved her life, why would she say such things and it might sound a little weird but she actually sounded concern for Haley."

"Brooke.."

"Luke.. no you listen to me.. you maybe Haley's best friend but that doesn't mean she's told you everything."

"What're you talking about?"

"I've lived with her for the past couple of months.. she's a wreck Luke."

"I know she was having a hard time dealing with Nathan."

"She cries herself to sleep.. almost every night."

Lucas now stopped talking and listened to Brooke.

"At first she would let me in, and we would talk about things but after a while, it got a little repetitive saying that things will get better because they just kept getting worse and eventually Haley stopped talking to me about it. I tried to get her to open up to me every now and then but she didn't want to burden me with her problems with Nathan.. I tried but she wouldn't budge… I would wake up in the middle of the night and hear her crying… and sometimes she would get up in the middle of the night and come back shortly before I would wake up… one time I got worried and I followed her."

"Where'd she go?"

"The docks. She sat on one of the tables there and just stared out across the water. She doesn't know I followed her, I knew she would be embarrassed if she did.. . and then there was the last time I found her crying.. it was the night before the shooting.."

Flashback

Brooke raced back to the apartment. She was stuck in a meeting with Principal Turner and other faculty members over the release of the time capsule tape. She wanted to check up on Haley. She couldn't believe the things Nathan said on that tape.

"Haley!" Brooke called out. She went inside the bedroom and found Haley trying unsuccessfully to stop crying. "Aww Haley." Brooke said, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"I was the biggest mistake of his life." Haley cried out.

"He was mad and upset at the time, he didn't mean it."

"Yes he did."

"No, I don't believe that."

"I ran into him in the hallway and you know what he said… 'I'm sorry.. you weren't supposed to see that' …I don't know how much more I can go on like this Brooke.. I can't live without him.. I know it's sad and pathetic but it's true."

"Haley.. you are not sad and pathetic.. I'm sure in a few days this'll all blow over."

"Brooke, he hates me .. he doesn't want me .. I don't even know why I bother anymore.."

"Haley . .he doesn't hate you. . he's just still being stupid and stubborn.. you know how those Scott boys are .. and look he said you weren't supposed to see that.. he was just venting.."

"It's been months Brooke and he still hasn't forgiven me.. what am I supposed to do?"

Brooke stood up. "You my dear need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and take some charge… I say let's call Peyton and call and an emergency shopping trip."

"How is shopping supposed to me make me feel better?"

"Oh that's to make ME feel better .. in case you forgot, my boobs were plastered all over the place today.."

"Oh Brooke, I totally forgot.. I'm so sorry about that."

"Well, we can't do anything about that anymore, besides I spoke to Peyton earlier, I think we have a way to turn this bad situation into a good one, which is what you should do Haley… I say just corner boytoy, force an actually conversation between the two of you.."

"I can come by and see him tomorrow morning.. I'll cook him some breakfast.. we'll eat family style!"

"There you go tutorgirl."

"No, it won't work.. he'll kick me out of the house.. I know him well enough by now."

"Honey, you'll never know if you don't try."

"I've been trying Brooke.. I think I know… but whatever .. he's hurt me so many times now, what's one more right?"

"Aww Haley, don't think like that."

"I have to Brooke.. cuz if I come in with expectations then.. (holding back her tears) then yeah.. but like I said, I don't know if I can go on like this.. I need him, I can't picture my life without him." Tears rolling down her face.

"Aww Haley, come here."

"No.. no it's okay Brooke." Haley sucked it up and dried off her eyes. "There's been too many tears shed already.. you go and have your shopping trip, I think I'm just going to hang out here and catch up on some work."

"No, I can't leave you like this."

"I've been like this for months .. another afternoon won't change anything, besides you had a bad day today too.. I know you.. you need this.. so go out, have fun, buy something pretty.. I'll make us some dinner when you come back and don't worry I promise I won't sulk while you're away."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

--

"Now tell me Luke, if you can honestly say for sure that you didn't think some part of Haley didn't want to die that day."

"I .. I just can't believe it.. she wouldn't.. would she?.." Lucas responded after a moment of silence.

Little did they know, that Nathan was upstairs the whole time listening to their whole conversation. Nathan swallowed hard, he knew the answer to Lucas' question, he knew that Haley wanted to die that day. It was a feeling all too familiar with him. He quietly went back to his room and lied down in the darkness.

--

Haley's parents just dropped her off at the airport. She carried with her a small duffel bag and a large empty suitcase. Her should was still sore but she took some medicine for the pain and something else to help her sleep on the plane. Her parents offered to come with her but Haley needed to this on her own. She would pack whatever she could and the rest would be shipped to Texas. She knew the day would come when it would be time for her to say goodbye to Tree Hill. She had expected it to be after graduation but if there's anything she learned, it's to expect the unexpected. The time had come for Haley to say goodbye to her town, her home, her friends and especially those she loved.

To Be Continued . . .

Note: Thank you all for the reviews. What I originally intended to be a story with only a few chapters has turned into something more. It's funny how a story can take a life of it's own. Sorry for the deception, I wrestled with the idea of making you guys think Haley was dead for two chapters instead of finding out at the end of the last chapter. I hope that when you do go back and re-read the previous chapters, you'll see that I used terms like she's not here or she's gone, which would inherently implied death but I hope you can see the double meaning in those words. The deception was intent but to Nathan, with her gone she is sort of dead. She's not there and not answering his calls and he feels it was all his fault. I hope the flashbacks aren't too confusing, if you notice I sometimes would write a scene which was from a previous chapter and incorporate it into a different chapter. For example, last chapter we had Nathan and Peyton at the cemetery, in this chapter, I copied and pasted the same scene but extended it with Mrs. Edwards talking to them, likewise, the end of last chapter saw Lucas coming into Nathan's room, where I copied and pasted that scene as well and added to it with Haley calling. I hope this little explanation will help those who told me they were a little confused. The story is not so much linear as it is overlapping between chapters. I've planted little seeds here and there through out the chapters and you'll start to see them sprout if you haven't noticed so already. So stick around, it's going to be interesting the next few chapters. Please review !!!


	7. Chapter 7

The Mourning After

Chapter 7

Summary: Haley comes back to Tree Hill.

Note: I've this chapter in my head for a while now and I'm glad I reached the part where I can finally write it, which is why there is minimal flashbacks. Enjoy and keep those reviews coming! Also, how great is Season 5, I'm so glad Nathan is trying to get it back together, I loved that dinner scene and him and Jamie playing ball, but the babysitter, hmm we'll see about her. I hope we get some more Naley moments next week. Also, I nearly went in my pants when we realized that was Brooke's mom, so didn't see that coming, even though it was glaringly obvious, I loved it. We also got a little hint of Brucas there and k-fed, what else do you want haha. Keep it up Mark!!

--

Nathan got out of his car and dribbled the basketball that was on the front seat. He fired a shot from the 3 point line and made it in of course. He locked his car and made his way to the front door of his house. He just came back from playing basketball at the river court with Lucas and some of the guys. It didn't occur to him that this was the longest period of time he went with out playing. Ever since the shooting occurred, classes were cancelled for a few days and once classes resumed all after school program, including basketball were cancelled. They needed everyone out of the building while they continued to install surveillance cameras, new locks, and metal detectors.

But practice was going to start soon and the Ravens still had the rest of the season in front of them. The last thing Nathan cared at the moment was basketball and their season, but he welcomed the distraction that it brought. With so much sadness and heartache from the school shooting, Lucas and Skills thought it was a good idea to get a game going. Initially, he didn't want to go but Lucas dragged him out and he was actually thankful for it. Playing out there tonight felt good, for the first time in what has felt like forever, Nathan wasn't sulking around or feeling guilty. For a few hours he was just a kid playing a game he loved.

Basketball had always been his retreat ever since he could remember. There were times though, were he wished he didn't play. It was thanks to his dad, he seemed to suck the fun out of everything the game brought to him. But times like these, when you're just playing to play, it felt good, it felt right. Basketball seemed to be the only thing Nathan didn't suck at the present moment. When he was out there in on the court, he was in control of his destiny, not so much off court. He knew his past mistakes, of treating people around him like dirt, the random girls he hooked up with, how he treated Peyton and then Lucas and of course his failure as a husband to the only person who made him truly happy.

Nathan opened the door and little did he know that his other love also made their return tonight. He turned the knob and wondered if he forgot to lock it. As soon as he walked in, he felt like something was off and different. By the door he saw a dufflebag and a large suitcase. He stepped inside the living room and there she was. Haley. The first girl he fell in love with, the first girl that mattered and the one, his wife was finally back. She must've used the spare key under the pot. He stood there for a moment, unsure if this was really her or another dream. It took a moment for him to actually speak.

"Haley.. Haley.. it's you.. you have no idea how glad I am to see you." He said walking right up to her and giving her a hug. Haley pushed back, it seemed like forever since he held her in his arms and as much as Haley wanted it, she couldn't let herself go like that, at least no anymore. Realizing that he was making her nervous, he took a step back.

"When.. when'd you get back?"

"A few hours ago... umm look Nathan I can't stay long.."

"Oh.. I .. I understand .. don't worry Lucas has all the homework and notes you need for school." He tried to sound upbeat.

"No, Nathan .. I can't stay because I have to pack."

"Wai.. what?.. Wh.. where are you going?" Nathan asked hesitantly, although he was pretty sure he knew her answer.

"I'm moving."

"Moving!?"

"To Texas.. at my sister's .. my parents are going to be there for a few weeks to help Quinn out with the baby.. I can also help and they offered to put me up until I graduate and so yeah.."

Nathan stood there in silence, almost in disbelief. He has been bracing himself for this but hearing her say it still hit him by surprise.

"Plus it'll be good to be around family." She added. The words stung a little for Nathan. He remembered a time when Haley considered her to be her family and vice versa.

"You.. you can't leave."

"I already made up my mind.. look Nathan .. I didn't come her to fight or argue.. there's already been enough of that and I'm just done with it all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means Nathan that I'm done with everything .. this .. us .. after everything that's happened .. I've come to terms with it.. and I want to say I'm sorry .. for leaving you .. I'm sorry I left for the tour .. I'm sorry I left the hospital with out you knowing .. so I wanted to come here and tell you first that I will be going and this time for good."

"Look, Haley .. I know I messed up and I'm sorry but you can't leave."

"Why? Because all of a sudden it's what you want?"

"No.. yes.. I mean of course I want you to stay."

"Well, what about what I want Nathan? .. I'm sorry Nathan I made up my mind .. besides isn't this what you want?"

"I don't want this." He said softly.

"Well I didn't want an annulment, but you signed those papers anyways, and when I didn't want a divorce, you signed the separation papers .. so don't blame me for finishing something YOU started."

She was right, every single word she said he deserved. The guilt he's been feeling has suddenly came crashing down on him, crushing him, suffocating him.

"Haley.. I'm sorry.. I don't know what else to say."

"You could've said that months ago!" She practically screamed. At this point, Haley was mad and furious, her emotions and frustrations were getting the best of her. "I could've died Nathan.. my parents would be planning their grandson's christening and my funeral and you know what .. I didn't care.. I could've died that day and I would've let it happen!" This time she was chocking on her words and had to hold back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Look Nathan.. I just wanted to come here and say bye, not to bring up old wounds." She stood there for a moment while he had a blank look on his face. She walked by him but he grabbed her arm before she could go any further.

"Wait Haley.. please.. before you go.."

"What Nathan?"

"Would.. would you go with me someplace … I want to show you something."

"If you're planning to take me to our wedding site, don't bother it's gone just like me pretty soon." She said that with conviction but Nathan tried not to get hurt by her words, although she was doing a good job at it.

"No.. not there." He mumbled "… please Haley.. just come with me.. if you're going to leave then it wouldn't matter… come on." He pleaded. She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Nathan ran up the stairs and quickly took a shower and changed. When he came down his hair was still wet.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah.. whatever.. but you're giving me a ride to the apartment so I can start packing."

Nathan clenched his jaw and nodded. A few minutes later, they were off.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Haley asked a little annoyed.

"It's a surprise."

"Whatever, Nathan." She looked away and out the window.

"So.. when are you planning on leaving?" Nathan tried to make small talk, although the last thing he wanted to talk about was when she was leaving.

"End of the week.. I'm going to pack my stuff, clear out my locker, talk to Principal Turner .. you know say my goodbyes."

"Have you told Lucas or Brooke?"

"No, not yet, I was going to tell them tonight but then someone had to drag me out and take me to the middle of nowhere." She turned to him and gave him the evil eye.

Sensing her hostility, he decided that maybe silence was the best course of action. He flipped on the radio and the two sat there in silence as Nathan continued to drive. Haley stared out of the window, the tiredness of the past few hours and her uncomfortable plane ride finally started to take its toll. Her eyes were heavy and pretty soon she fell asleep.

--

"Haley.." Nathan called out softly and gently shook her. Her eyes started fluttering and she looked around and saw that she was in Nathan's car. At first, she was confused but then it all came back to her.

"We're here." Nathan said as he got out of the car and then went around and opened the door for Haley. Haley got out and stretched a little, looking at the barren parking lot they were in. She looked around and was now even more confused.

"What're we doing here?"

"Come on, I want to show you something." Nathan said as he took Haley's hand and dragged her along with him. Again, it felt like forever since Nathan's hands were placed around her. She couldn't stand the physical contact with him and eventually was able to be released from his grasp.

"Again, what're we doing here?" Haley asked as they entered the empty race track. Although the place was empty, the arena was still pretty well lit.

"This was where my Uncle Cooper used to practice . . . and this is the wall that I crashed into a couple of months back."

"Oh.. umm.. why did you bring me here?"

"The night before I crashed.. me and Uncle Cooper were right over there …"

--

Flashback 

"_You know, when my wife left, I was a mess."_

"_You're saying you're not still a mess?" Cooper laughed at his nephew's comments. " I mean, you should have been; Kerry was… really hot." _

"_Yeah, well they usually are when they're supermodels. And by the way, shut up I had to let it all go, you know; the feeling that I wasn't… good enough for Kerry… how much I resented the fact that she wanted things besides me. I mean, it wasn't fair to her. Hell, I wasn't going to give up racing for her." _

" _I would have. I mean given up basketball for Haley.. Kind of did."_

"…_Well you think… maybe that's the reason she left? …. I mean, when you met her, would you have given it up then?" _

"_No, probably not."_

"_Maybe your not the person she fell in love with anymore, man. Maybe she's not the person you thought she was… Look, I don't say this… to hurt you, Nate, but… it's just… people change, you know? _

" _So after she left you, I mean,… was there ever a day when it… felt better?"_

" _Sure,…followed by a day when it felt worse. I mean, that's just the way it goes. But I gotta tell ya, you'd be amazed at how therapeutic (Pointing to the track.) two hundred miles an hour can be." _

" _I'll bet, man."_

"_Look, Nate…love is a pretty great thing, man .. maybe it's the greatest thing. But it's gotta be true love… for the both of you. _

"_What if it was? What if it still is?"_

"_Well, if it still is, man, you fight like hell for it… But the harder question is: (Pauses before shaking his head.) what if it wasn't? … Trust me,… that one's a bitch."_

_--_

"Why are you telling me this?" Haley asked a little nervous.

"Because right before I hit the wall, I went on the comm and told Coop that I needed some of that 200 mph therapy.,."

"You crashed on purpose?" Haley almost said in disbelief.

"I dunno.. maybe.. all I know is that I was willing to try anything to not feel the pain of not having you with me."

Haley turned away from him. Nathan could tell she was visibly upset, but he needed to let her know. After overhearing what Brooke said a couple of days ago, he knew he had to say something to Haley if given the chance.

"I never told anyone this.. Lucas came close once.. he asked me why there weren't any break marks before I hit the wall, but luckily for me we got interrupted before I could say anything."

"Why are you telling me this Nathan.. you shouldn't be telling me this." She started to walk away.

"What happened that day of the shooting?" Nathan asked softly.

"You blew me off AGAIN .. that's what happened .. I felt miserable again.. like crap, like it was all my fault.. that I just wanted the pain to end…" Her voice trembling.

Nathan walked over to her and gave her a hug, but this time she didn't protest instead crying into his chest.

"I was hurt Haley.. I thought you left me for another guy.. I always had this fear that I was never good enough for you as much as I blamed you .. I blamed myself for letting us fall apart .. that's why I told you not to come back to Tree Hill .. you needed to live your dreams.. like I had to live mine and go to High Flyers.."

"So what Nathan? You us to try again?" She pulled away.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why.. because I came this close to losing you .. I never want to come that close again." He said taking a step forward but she took a step back.

"Nathan you were loosing me anyway.. a gun didn't have to be fired.. I could've gotten hit by a car, struck down by lightening or have my heart stomped repeatedly by the person I loved.. the point Nathan is that the whole time I've been back, you could've lost me .. you don't just decide to let me back in because it's convenient for you.. I have spent months … MONTHS trying to work things out between us.. I get that you were mad and hurt and upset and that's why I sucked it up but I let you walk all over me but Nathan not anymore."

"Haley.."

"No.. you wanted a divorce Nathan.. I'm giving you that.. I can not get hurt by you again.. I can't… and I'll be gone soon and you can't hurt me anymore.."

"You think that by moving away that it's going to solve all of your problems.. all of our problems .. it won't Haley.. I know what you're going through .. you just want the pain to end.. I've been there.."

"Stop it! You don't what I'm going through."

"You tried to get yourself killed!! You don't think I know how that feels.. I'm not stupid enough to believe that you'll forgive me for putting you through hell but I'm sorry Haley.. I am so sorry… I pushed you away because I was afraid .. I was scared of being hurt.. just like you are now. . . but if you won't stay because of me, then what about your friends .. what about Lucas or Brooke .. or the fact that you'll graduate valedictorian from our class .. or those kids you helped saved at the tutor center that day..in a couple of months we'll be graduating anyways… just please don't leave because of me."

"You think I'm leaving because of you? That's a little presumptuous."

"Prove me wrong .. if you won't stay for me .. stay for Lucas or Brooke .. we're only going to be together for a few months anyways… stay for yourself.. you made it this far, with you grades you can get into any school of your choice, why ruin that by transferring mid year."

". . ." Haley crossed her arms and tried not to look at Nathan. She hated that he was right. He moved closer to her now, resting his hands on her shoulder, she flinched for a second but she didn't move.

"Like I said, I don't expect for you to suddenly forgive me and take me back, I know I messed up and I know that's it going to take more than saying I'm sorry or telling you how much I love you to make things right.. but you told me before you weren't going anywhere and I want to let you know that I'm not as well.. so what do you say.. stay?" He stood there for a moment, waiting for a reaction. Her eyes grew angry and before he knew it, she slapped him in the face.

"That was for treating me like crap!"

--

Brooke and Lucas came back to the apartment. When they came in, they noticed the lights in the bedroom were on. They went to the back and Brooke immediately squealed for joy as she saw Haley there. The two gave each other a hug and then it was Lucas' turn.

"It's so good to see you tutor girl."

"Yeah, seriously Hales, we're glad you're back… when'd you get in? You should've called us."

"I didn't want to make it a big deal."

"Well now that my roomy is back.. shooo boyfriend.. I'm going to help my friend here unpack.. we wouldn't want you to see where tutorgirl's unmentionables.."

"eww.. gross.. I'll be in the living room." He gave Haley a kiss on the forehead, "It's good to have you back."

"Um.. actually Brooke.. I was packing."

"Packing? Wh.. why are you packing.. you just got back."

Haley bit her lower lip, which immediately sent warning signals off in Lucas' head.

"Haley what's going?"

"Guys, I'm.. I'm moving out.."

Brooke and Lucas stood there for a moment. They weren't surprised by the news but they still wouldn't let her leave with out a fight. Lucas hadn't spoken to Haley since she called him when he was with Nathan. He was afraid something like this might happen, he figured that spending time with her family again would make her want to move in with them.

"No.. there's no way." Brooke said, grabbing a bunch of Haley's clothes and putting it back in the dresser. "Lucas deadbolt the door!"

Haley sighed to herself, she knew this wasn't going to be easy. It was going to be hard to explain this.

To Be Continued . . .

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming !!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Summary: Haley decides where she is going to live. Reviews greatly appreciated!

"So Haley came back last night?"

"Yep.. Lucas and I found her already packing her stuff."

"So where is she now?" Peyton asked Brooke as they walked through the quad and took a seat at an empty table.

"With Principal Turner."

"Is she finished packing?"

"No, not yet. I'm going to help her after school."

"I can't believe what happened.."

"Yeah, tell me about it.. I still can't believe it… you should've our reactions.. though you can imagine how Nathan felt.."

"I bet, I can't believe it either.. did you see that mark Nathan had on his face." Peyton commented.

"Remind me never to get on Haley's bad side."

"Oh God, should I expect a bitch slap too?"

"What? Peyton .. you're delusional.. Haley loves you."

"That's why you've kept calling me **P**eyton **M**arie **S**awyer… I was a bitch to Haley."

"You were not a bitch." Brooke responded and Peyton shot her a look.

"Ok, you were.. but Haley has bigger things on her mind right now.. I'm sure it's water under the bridge."

"What's under the bridge?" Haley asked, dropping a big pile of books down on the table and taking a seat.

"Haley, what're you doing? Did you like clean out your locker? You know you shouldn't be lifting so much with your bad shoulder."

"Yeah, I know .. will you help me carry the rest of this? My shoulder is a little sore." Haley took out a bottle of water and some medicine her doctor's prescribed.

"You know it." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah.. I'm here too if you need any help." Peyton chimed in.

"What bridge were you guys talking about? If it's Molina Bridge just outside town then you can help me out Peyton by jumping off it."

"Ohh, harsh tutorgirl.. maybe I should start calling you Peyton Marie Sawyer."

Haley took a sip of her water. "It's been a long day long day and it's only lunch… look Peyton if you want to help, you can come by after school and help us pack my things."

"Yeah.. I'll be there.. and I'm sorry I wasn't there much before .. I know I've been a bitch and the fact that you didn't call me out on it sooner really shows how big of a person you are."

"As long as that doesn't mean I'm fat then you're forgiven P. Sawyer besides it's too exhausting harboring a grudge.. and I'm definitely going to need my energy .. and you're timing is perfect too, the guys have basketball practice today and we can load all my stuff in your car and Brooke's." Peyton and Haley smiled at each other.

"Well why don't we wait until the guys get out of practice so that Lucas, Nathan .. and Peyton can move everything." Brooke stated.

"Brooke!" Peyton called out.

"What? You want to stay on Haley's good side, right.. you do remember that red mark on Nathan's face."

Haley rolled her eyes as the three of them shared a laugh. Haley was definitely going to need all her strength.

--

"Someone was on fire today." Lucas stated as he and Nathan were packing their things to go in the locker room.

"Well, let's just say I didn't want any grief from Whitey today so he would actually let us out on time."

"Someone's excited."

"Is it that obvious?" Nathan said laughing. "Come on, hurry up, the girls are waiting for us at the apartment."

"Just how much stuff does Haley have?"

"You'd be surprise.. now you ready?"

"Someone's in a rush."

"Well, it's not everyday my wife gets to move back in with me."

"Yeah.. I'm still wondering how that happened."

"It wasn't easy.." Nathan said as they walked out of the locker room.

--

Last Night 

"_Like I said, I don't expect for you to suddenly forgive me and take me back, I know I messed up and I know that's it going to take more than saying I'm sorry or telling you how much I love you to make things right.. but you told me before you weren't going anywhere and I want to let you know that I'm not as well.. so what do you say.. stay?" He stood there for a moment, waiting for a reaction. Her eyes grew angry and before he knew it, she slapped him in the face._

"_That was for treating me like crap!"_

_Nathan stood there shocked, and even more shocked when she slapped him again. She stood there looking furious._

"_What was that for!?" Nathan called out._

"_Well that one was cuz I felt like it. . . look Nathan you're right.. I need to leave for the right reasons and leaving because of you is certainly not it. I already left music and the tour behind me.. I always wanted to go to Stanford and I'd have a better shot if I stayed here in Tree Hill High instead of transferring mid year .. I won't let you take anything else from me."_

_Nathan was thrilled that she was going to stay in Tree Hill but her last statement put him back in his place and needless to say, the words hurt, but he took it anyway because he deserved it and more importantly, they were true. They stared at each other, each with a serious look on their faces. Tiredness was setting in for Haley, she didn't want to talk anymore about this. She knew she was being harsh but she couldn't help it. _

"_At least now I don't have to worry talking to Lucas and Brooke about leaving, lord knows they would've locked me up to keep me here." She tried to joke and put on a smile to lighten the atmosphere. She still had to drive back with him all the way back to Tree Hill. _

_Nathan smiled as he followed her out of the race track. The ride back was a little bit more pleasant than the ride in. Haley got on the phone with her parents and told her that she wasn't going to go back to Honey Grove. She cited college as the main reason and Nathan was glad, any excuse would do just as long as she didn't have to leave. Her parents were happy for her, they knew how much school meant to their daughter. _

"_So I was thinking that you should move in with me." Nathan said out of the blue._

_Haley nearly choked on her own salvia. "And Lucas said you don't have a sense of humor."_

"_Haley, I'm serious."_

"_Yeah and so was I."_

"_Haley.." Nathan said a little frustrated. "I want you to move in with me."_

"_Did you not hear what I just said back there? No, Nathan I am not going to move in with you."_

"_Haley, just hear me out."_

"_Nathan, no! If we weren't so far away from Tree Hill, I'd tell you to pull over and let me out.. there are a million reasons why I can't and won't move in with you .. I don't think you want me to list them."_

"_No, you're right .. but will you at least let me tell you why."_

_Realizing that Nathan wasn't going to let this go, she sighed, "Fine go.. but my answer will still be no."_

"_We'll see about that." Nathan thought to himself. "First off, I know it must be cramped living there with Brooke."_

"_Two people can perfectly share that apartment Nathan or is your memory that short."_

"_Yeah, but did I have as much stuff as Brooke .. and then there's Lucas.. when he comes over and him and Brooke have to put out the scrunchy."_

"_Eww.. gross.. point taken but I'm still not moving in with you."_

"_Then there's your shoulder .. you need to sleep on a proper bed, not that air mattress Brooke has you on."_

"_First of all, it's not an air mattress and I'm sure Brooke won't mind me taking the bed until I heal."_

"_My place is bigger and you don't have to pay rent."_

"_I help Brooke out with the expenses.. Nathan no, how many times do I have to repeat myself?"_

"_Haley, I know you're I'm the last person you want to live with but it's not like we're going to be sharing the same bed.. I do have a guest room remember? .. and besides that house is all big and alone.. Now that the divorce is final, Dan lives in the beach house.. and my mom's in rehab.. the house was signed over to me, which technically makes the house yours."_

"_Nathan.. you shouldn't have."_

"_You're names already on the deed Haley, it's your house too .. you should live in it."_

"_When the divorce is finalized, you can keep my half."_

"_If we get a divorce…" Nathan corrected._

"_Nathan"_

"_Haley."_

"_Are you going to let this go?"_

"_No, because you know I'm right.. I mean you'll finally have your own room and some privacy.. and believe me Brooke and Lucas are attached to the hip.. I don't know if you want to be in the apartment for that.. and I know how much a distraction Brooke can be, just think about it .. your own room."_

_Haley was tired, both physically and mentally, but her resolve was waning. As much as she didn't like having special treatment when she was in Honey Groove, she was glad that she had the guest room all to herself. The last time she had that level of privacy was right before she got married. "I don't know Nathan .. and I still can't believe you put my name there."_

"_Why no, besides if it was just my name, it'll automatically be your's too.. and I didn't list you down."_

"_Deb did?"_

"_No.. Dan actually."_

"_Dan?" Haley nearly choked again._

"_Yeah when they finalized everything, my parents agreed to just put it under my name and m dad put you down also.. he's still an ass but not as big as before.. I don't know maybe he's trying to change.. but he's warmed up to you I think .. but you know him.. he'll still spin things around he says that I play better ball when you're with me and how his daughter in law helped with the school shooting really boosted his poll numbers.."_

"_Typical.."_

"_Yeah.. so, what do you say?"_

_She sighed to herself and couldn't believe what she was about to say. "Fine." She mumbled. Nathan had to contain his excitement and tried to hide the huge smile forming on his face. He didn't want to push the issue any further, he didn't want to push his luck especially with the night he's having. _

"_Good." He simply stated and continued to drive._

"_But just for the record.. this by no way mean we're back together. Do I make myself clear?" She turned to him. He looked back at her with a straight face. "Crystal."_

--

Haley arrived at Nathan's house and went upstairs to the guest bedroom. Nathan and Lucas went on ahead of her and brought most of her things. She looked around and was confused, where was her stuff?

"Nathan!" She called out as she entered his bedroom, "Where is my .." She was surprised to see her luggage and boxes of clothes was in Nathan's room. "Nathan, what are you doing now? Just cuz I said I'm moving in does not mean, we're sharing the same bed!"

"I know.. but this is your room now."

"What?"

"My room is bigger, the bed is nicer, and the computer is here so you can do your assignments, lord knows you'll use it more than me.. I can take the guest room."

She sighed in frustration. "Nathan, this is silly .. I'm taking the guest room."

"My bed is much more comfortable than the one in the guest room and you need it with your shoulder, besides if you want to stay in the guest room, that's perfectly okay, just know that I'll be there too." And before she could argue back with him, he already left the room.

She opened his walk in closet and noticed that half of it was empty and that Nathan stuffed all of his stuff on one end. She hung a couple of pieces that needed to be hung like dress shirts, a couple of dresses she owned but anything else she kept in her luggage. This was a temporary arrangement until school ended and she didn't want herself and especially Nathan to think that she was going to be here permanently.

The day had soon passed and she was glad that Nathan, for the most part, didn't bother her. For dinner, Nathan ordered pizza and invited her to join him in the living room to watch television. She declined instead, eating in the kitchen with her history book as she had a lot of school work to catch up on. She got ready for bed and changed into her sleeping clothes. The door was ajar and Nathan knocked before stepping inside.

"I just want to make sure you're okay and have everything."

"I'm good."

"K good.. I'm going to crash now too.. good night."

"Nathan." Haley called as she took a seat on his bed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome Hales."

"I was wondering… with the crash.. on the race track.." Haley choose her words carefully for the incident was definitely not an accident.

"Yeah?"

"With.. with what happened.. how ..how did you get over that?"

"Well I decided to go to High Flyers so that was good for a time but when that was over I pushed away everyone who cared about me and acted like an ass to the ones I loved … and only recently I realize what a huge mistake that was.. so I guess you can say I'm still getting over it .. with what you went through with the shooting Hales.. just don't make the same mistakes I did."

He flashed her a smile and then walked out. She sat there for a minute, taking in his words. She turned the lights off and snuggled under the sheets. His sheets, Nathan's sheets, it even still smelled like him. Her arms wrapped around and a pillow and she tried to push out the thoughts that were in her head. She eventually fell asleep, but couldn't help imaging that it was Nathan that she was hugging.

To Be Continued . . .

Note: Thanks for the reviews and yeah poor Nathan, the boy is trying. Don't forget to watch OTH this week!


	9. Chapter 9

The Mourning After

Chapter 9

Chapter Summary: Haley goes on a girl's night out.

Story Summary: Just in case you forgot. After Haley returned from tour, Nathan still didn't forgive her. Haley has been trying for months to get him back but decides to give up after the school shooting, where she herself got shot. Both Nathan and Haley are facing their own inner demons and Haley was about to move to her sister's. Nathan intervened and convinced her to move in with him. That's it in a nutshell. Enjoy! And Thank you for all the reviews, please leave some more :). Flashbacks in italics.

- - -

Haley woke up feeling extremely tired and then she panicked as she quickly realized that she was not alone in bed. Her head was resting on someone's chest. She immediately got up and was relieved to find that it was only Nathan. "Nathan!? What the hell?" She asked herself. Nathan woke up as soon as he didn't feel Haley near him. "Morning." He said fluttering his blue eyes.

She got up from the bed, "What the hell is this? Why are you here?" She asked in an angry tone.

Nathan smirked and his head landed on the pillow. "You begged me to stay here, remember?"

Haley looked at herself, she was still wearing the same clothes from last night. Suddenly, it all started coming back to her.

--

_24 Hours Ago . . . _

"_You're like super tutor girl." Brooke commented._

"_What're you talking about?" Haley asked confused._

"_You're back in school for a few days and already you're more caught up than me. What the hell?"_

"_Well Stanford is my ticket out of this place and believe me I am getting out as soon as I can."_

"_Aww Haley, don't talk about that.. you know I'm not yet ready to leave this place."_

"_Sorry Brooke.. you'll be fine, you'll see."_

"_Easy for you to say, you know what you want."_

"_Believe me I'm as confused as everyone else." Haley alluded. Brooke caught on and wondered if it had anything to do with the shooting and what Rachel said to her. But from all accounts Haley seemed fine. Though she did wonder what on earth convinced her to move in with Nathan. She was a bit vague on the details when her and Lucas caught her packing. With everything she went through, she didn't want to pry too much, at least not yet. _

"_Speaking of confusion, how is it living back with boytoy?"_

"_Fine." She said nonchalantly. _

"_You're back under same roof as Nathan, sleeping in his bed no less and all you can give me is fine. Spill."_

"_There's not much to say. Nathan has kept to his word, he doesn't really bug me. I've spent the past few days catching up on work. It's actually been a lot less stressful than I thought it would be."_

"_I'll buy that.. for now."_

_Haley laughed to herself and stood up from the table. "It's time for me to head out .. I'll see you later." Haley gathered her things and started walking through the halls. Lost in her thoughts she almost bumped into someone._

"_Haley." Rachel said._

"_Oh hey." Haley said back, the last time she had spoken to Rachel was during the shooting._

"_It's good to have you back.. how are you?"_

"_Ok I guess." Haley was a little hesitant, her and Rachel didn't really get along, especially when she tried to take Lucas away from Brooke. She was a little curious as to why Rachel was suddenly acting all nice to her._

"_That's good, you look nervous, that's okay, I know I haven't been the most friendly person." _

_Haley fake coughed._

"_Point taken, but I owe you, everyone in that tutor center owes you their lives, who knew what Jimmy what've done if you weren't there, I just wanted to say Thank you."_

"_You're welcome." This was weird, Haley actually believed she was sincere._

"_I also hear you finally moved back in with Nathan, good for you."_

"_It's not what you think, we're not back together."_

"_Oh… but you're not sleeping with him?"_

"_I'm living with him, as in separate bed and separate room." Why did everyone always have to associate living with Nathan with sex. _

"_Oh so you're not back together with him." Rachel replied coyly. Great, did I just feed my husband to the wolves, Haley thought to herself and she suddenly got a little jealous._

"_Rachel.." Haley said a serious tone._

"_Relax Haley, I'm not after Nathan.. well not yet." Rachel joked but Haley only glared. "Geez, Haley relax, I was only kidding (maybe? Rachel thought to herself).. and actually that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about.."_

"_What Nathan?"_

"_No, relaxing .. having some fun.. I was thinking if you wanted to go out.. girl's night out, what do you say, it'll be fun."_

"_Thanks for the offer Rachel but I think I'll pass."_

"_No, I'm serious.. you can even bring Brooke and Peyton.. it'll be my treat.. it's the least I can do.. what do you say?"_

"_I don't know Rachel."_

"_Fine, suit yourself.. spend another night with Nathan." _

_Haley started thinking. Sure, Nathan gave her space but she needed to show him that she was moving on with her life. Rachel isn't exactly her best friend but she knew she could expect a good time._

"_Rachel, wait." Haley said._

--

"Hey there sleepy head." Lucas said taking a seat next to Brooke and Peyton who looked like crap. They had their heads on the table and both wearing sun glasses.

"Could you not talk so loud?" Peyton warned.

"Yeah, seriously Luke." Brooke added.

"I guess 'lady's night' was a success?"

They both nodded. The bell rang and both girls got up. Peyton started walking to her class while Brooke sat back down.

"I don't want to go." She pouted.

"Come on, let's go." Lucas ushered her up and they started walking.

"So everything went well?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded. "And Haley?"

"She seemed like she enjoyed it." Brooke muttered.

--

_Last night_

_Brooke excused herself from the bar to go to the bathroom. Rachel managed to pay off the bouncer and she was treating her, Haley and Peyton out. She ran into Rachel, just as she was getting out of the bathroom._

"_Whatever you're up to, just so you know I'm on to you." Brooke warned._

"_Relax, I'm not doing anything, I'm just trying to help Haley out."_

"_By feeding her drinks?!"_

"_No, by showing her a good time… you remember what I told you.. if Nathan can't show her how to live, then we might as well show her that there's more to life than Nathan Scott." Brooke only glared at her harder. "And besides," Rachel added, "look at her, she seems like she's having fun."_

_Brooke looked over to Peyton and Haley and they were both talking and laughing. It was actually the first time in a while that Brooke actually saw a real smile from Haley and with that she couldn't get too mad at Rachel. _

"_So don't worry about it, drinks are on me and none of us is driving tonight.. so just have fun." Rachel said as she joined Peyton and Haley._

_-_-

Haley could only laugh at herself. She just passed Peyton and Brooke and all three of them looked like ass and were wearing sunglasses. She opened her locker and prepared herself for another long day at school. She took her pills from her purse and took two in her mouth. She placed the bottle on her locker as she continued to pack her books.

"Who knew sunglasses were so in this season?" Rachel asked as she stood by Haley's locker.

"After all the drinks you had, I'm surprised you didn't get the memo."

"Well, unlike you girls I can hold my own liquor .. but I really hope that you had fun."

"Despite the massive headache right now, I actually agree with you.. it was more fun than I thought it would be."

Rachel smiled and noticed the prescription pills in her locker. She looked back at Haley, "I'm glad and I'm sure Nathan loved it when we dragged you home and he had to get you in bed." Rachel smirked as she walked away.

Haley rolled her eyes. "We should do it again?" Rachel said as she made her way down the hall. "Maybe." Haley replied back.

Haley could still feel Nathan's arms wrapped around her, her arms wrapped around his torso. The memory brought a smile to her face. The bell rang and Haley grabbed her pills, closed her lockers and made her way to class.

--

Nathan got home early and knew that Haley was still in school tutoring. He went inside the kitchen to get started on dinner. Three days after Haley's night on the town, he still couldn't get the dumb smirk off his face. He thought about that night he shared with Haley. Lucas ribbed him about it:

"_Was that you're plan to get Haley back? Drink her into sleeping with you?" _He remembered Lucas telling him.

He remembered lying in bed, worried that Haley wasn't home yet and then he heard the front door open.

--

_3 nights ago_

"_What the hell?" Nathan said as he made his way down the stairs, dressed only in his pj bottoms._

_Rachel and Brooke were there supporting Haley. He could smell the alcohol on them and looked outside and saw Peyton passed out in the cab._

"_We might've drank a little too much." Brooke said, slurring her words._

"_Much, being the operative word." Rachel said, who seemed to be the most sober of them all. "Here you go, Nathan, take care of her would you.. I gotta make sure these bitches get home alright." _

_Haley draped her arm over Nathan's shoulder and he helped Haley get upstairs to his bedroom. Haley was awake but wasn't saying anything that really made sense. He managed to take off her coat and undo her boots. _

"_There you go Hales, just get some rest and I'll see you in the morning." He said trying to tuck her in. He tried to move away but she grabbed his arm._

"_No, Nathan don't leave."_

"_Haley, it's okay.. I'm only down the hall."_

"_Stay here." She said getting up and almost stumbling back down._

"_Haley, you're drunk and you need to rest."_

"_I can't go to sleep like this.. please stay with me, please." Haley pouted and rested her head against Nathan's bare chest. He tried to pull away but she stubbornly refused. He got up and Haley started to protest._

"_I'm just turning off the lights." He said as he turned them off and jumped into bed with Haley. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his bare chest. "Don't leave me."_

"_I'm not leaving."_

"_I can't go to sleep like this."_

"_Shh.. it's okay, I'll be here.. just sleep okay." She nodded but he saw her try to fight the tiredness that set over her. She eventually drifted to sleep and he held her tight. It was such a long time since he held her like this, he cursed at himself again for what he did, pushing Haley away for all these months. He watched her sleep and held her tight. He was definitely not going to let go this time._

--

Nathan smiled thinking about that night. He had dinner cooking and decided to clean the place up a little bit for Haley. He started going to the bathrooms and the rooms to take out the trash. He reached his room and noticed two empty prescription bottles. He picked them up and noticed the dates were fairly recent. He swallowed a lump in his throat, suddenly not feeling so well.

To Be Continued . . .

Note: Thank you so much for the responses, they were really great. Last chapter had the most reviews since the first chapter so I am really thrilled about that. I had to slow it down a little bit in this chapter, but as you can see the drama continues. So please review, remember they help make writers write faster. I have the next chapter half finished so depending on the feedback, I might be able to update as soon as tomorrow or Tues night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Summary: Another night on the town and secret's revealed.

Note: Thank you guys for the reviews, they were great and that's why I decided to post so soon. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it came out a little longer than expected but I'm sure you guys won't mind. There's been a little confusion about the pills, but don't worry, everything you need to know will be in this chapter. I'll have more to say at the end, enjoy and please review!

--

"Someone shoot me!" Peyton exclaimed. "Opps, sorry Hales." Peyton said, forgetting the company she was with.

Haley laughed. "It's not all that, trust me.. what's going on anyway?" Haley asked joining her friends at the lunch table.

"Nothing, my life is pathetic." Peyton sighed.

"It's not pathetic, right Haley?" Brooke said trying to cheer up her friend.

"No of course not, but I'm a little confused, what's going on?"

"Peyton got a letter from Jake." Brooke said.

"Jake!? What he did he say? Is he moving back?" Haley asked all excited.

"No." Peyton said bluntly. "He wrote to say hi and say hi to everyone.. blah blah.. and he included a photo of Jenny.. oh my God, she's so big."

"Aww, that's sweet." Haley said. "So what's wrong?"

"It was just another reminder of how much my life sucks… I mean this one here is always with Luke, you're back with Nathan, what do I have.. who do I have?" Peyton complained. Peyton wasn't normally like this, to be so needy but after the shooting, it made her start to rethink things. Her life was great but her love life, on the other hand, was lacking.

"Peyton! I might be living with Nathan but we are not back together." Haley stated.

"Hey bitches, what's up." Rachel said taking a seat next to the three girls.

"Peyton's lonely." Haley said.

"That's just a formal way of saying that you're horny." Rachel said.

"Rachel!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Oh I got a great idea." Haley said all excited. "Let's go out again, maybe this time a little less shots… we'll find you love yet P. Sawyer." Haley said with a smile.

"Oh I like how you think tutorgirl." Brooke said.

"If not love, then at least a good one night stand, what do you say Peyton, you in?" Rachel asked.

"Why not?" Peyton shrugged.

--

"Nathan!" Whitey yelled as he dismissed the team from practice.

"Yeah coach."

"You played like crap today, care to tell me why my star player is playing so crappy when we got states coming up."

"Nothing, coach.. just got distracted."

"Is it Haley?"

Nathan looked down.

"How is she?" Whitey asked concerned.

"She's good." Nathan lied, but somehow Whitey wasn't buying it. He didn't want to be too harsh on Nathan, these kids had a lot more on their plates than he ever did when he was a senior in high school.

"Well.. make sure you take care of yourself.. we'll need you out there." Whitey said.

"For once I agree with the old man." Dan Scott said interrupting the two men.

"I thought this place got a new security system to keep scum bags like you out." Whitey glared.

"I'm just here to make sure our new system is up to code, we're still working out the kinks since you made it in." Dan glared back. The two grown men gave each other a hard look before Whitey walked away.

"How are you son?"

"I'm ok." Nathan still felt a little uneasy around his dad. Sure he backed off him lately but he still didn't trust him.

"And how's Haley?"

"You actually sound like you're concerned."

"I am.. she's your wife and my daughter in law."

"Was this before or after your poll numbers went up?" Nathan shot back, unconvinced that his father was being sincere.

"After."

"Ha.. I knew it."

"After the shooting when I realized that it could've easily been you inside that school .. or Lucas. . . I may not have been the biggest fan of your marriage to Haley a Scott almost died that day, Nathan."

"Somehow I don't buy."

"Believe what you want son, I'm just glad you're okay and you and Haley are back at the house instead of the cramped one bedroom. . . you may not believe me but I do want what's best for you Nathan .. you and Haley." Dan said as he walked away.

Nathan went back to the locker room, where Lucas approached him.

"Are you okay? I saw Dan walking in."

"Yeah, I'm okay.. he was surprisingly nice.. something is up."

"Yeah, he gave me this I could've lost you in the shooting speech, I'm still weirded out by it."

"You think he's serious?"

Both brothers pondered for a moment before saying at the same time "Nah." They both laughed.

"Now that you're in a good mood, I have something to cheer you up." Lucas said.

"What?"

"Brooke told me that the girls are going out tonight.. to pick up guys for Peyton."

Suddenly the thought of Haley in a bar surrounded by guys started to make him sick. "I thought you said good news."

"I lied .. if I'm going to feel like crap.. I'm taking you with me."

"Gee thanks."

--

"Don't wait up." Haley yelled as she was about to run out the door.

"Haley!" Nathan said catching her before she could leave.

"Be careful tonight."

"Yes, I know.. don't worry I won't come in stumbling like an idiot next time." 

"You're not an idiot.. but do you have money?"

"I'm ok.. geez Dad, relax."

"I'm not your Dad, I'm you're husband." He said honestly, placing some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "And I worry about you."

"Don't worry.. I'm fine." She tried to say in a more upbeat tone, trying to lift the seriousness in the air. She moved away from Nathan and made it out the door. Nathan watched as she got in Peyton's car.

"I'm fine." Haley's words reverberated in his mind.

As he saw the car pull away, Nathan muttered to himself. "No, you're not."

--

Lucas came by a short time later and the two were playing NBA live in the living room.

"So what do you think their doing now?" Nathan asked.

"Well on my way here, I called Brooke .. they're probably taking their 3rd shot with every guy in that bar hitting on them."

"Thanks for the rosey picture big bro." Nathan said sarcastically. "I tried calling Haley but she didn't pick up."

"Nate, don't worry about it, they're going out for Peyton, Haley wouldn't go to a bar to hook up with some random guy, she's not Rachel.. and for all you know, she could come back drunk again, which means little brother, that you can help her out again."

Nathan smiled at the image and although he would love nothing more than to spend the night with Haley, something else kept bothering him. "Dude, relax .. it's going to be okay.." Lucas said as he saw the serious look on Nathan's face.

"Have you noticed anything different with Haley? Like her personality?"

Lucas put the controller down. "I know what this is about."

"You do?"

"Did Brooke tell you or Rachel?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Haley and the shooting." Nathan looked perplexed. "Ok, maybe not.. nevermind .."

"No Lucas tell me."

"K fine, it's crazy and coming from Rachel, I'm not sure how much to trust it .. but Rachel has this crazy notion that Haley could've avoided getting shot and she purposely didn't." Lucas said really fast. "I know it's really crazy to think.. you know how Rachel like to start trouble… I know Haley, she would never .."

"I know."

"What?"

"I overheard you and Brooke after the funeral."

"Oh."

"It's ok.. I talked to Haley about it."

"You did? Wait .. so it's true!?" Lucas was now very worried.

"Yeah.. sort of… look I took care of it." Nathan said as Lucas was flipping out.

"Nathan, you better tell me what's going on.. she's my best friend .. I have a right to know."

"I know that but you have to trust me on this one Luke, we talked about it." Nathan said recounting the night out in the racetrack. "Don't worry about that, it's kinda how I got to her to stay here… look can we just drop this."

"Fine, Nathan, I'll leave it alone… for now… but what is it then?" If that wasn't the problem then Lucas wondered what is.

Nathan sighed and buried his head in his hands. "You're not going to like this." He said and started to tell Luke. Afterwards, Lucas became very angry and defensive.

"If you weren't my brother, I'd swear to God I would lay you out!" Lucas was fuming.

"I wouldn't joke about this."

"You're calling my best friend … YOUR WIFE, a junkie … how am I supposed to react.. I've known her all my life Nathan.. there's no f way!" Lucas was about to storm off.

"Luke .. just hear me out .. go to my bag, front pocket." Lucas gave him a dirty look and finally went to the corner of the living room, where Nathan had his bookbag. He did as he was instructed and pulled out three empty prescription bottles for pain medication, all under the name Haley James Scott.

"This proves, nothing." Lucas seethed.

"Look at the dates."

Lucas took a closer look and his claw clenched and he held back tears in his eyes.

"I found two last week in the trash last week, while I was cleaning. The other one was a few days ago in the trash in the bathroom."

"I don't believe you." Lucas said in a low voice.

"Lucas I wouldn't lie about this."

"No.. that you were cleaning." Lucas sank to the coach and put his head on his forehead. Nathan smiled, knowing that Lucas was having just as hard of a time as he was.

"I'm so sorry Nate..What're we going to do?"

"I .. I don't know." Nathan stammered.

--

Brooke excused herself from the group as she made her way to the bathroom. When she stepped out, she stopped to pick up her phone.

"Lucas Scott, are you checking up on me?" Brooke said answering the phone.

"Maybe I am." He teased. "So are you girls holding them vultures off with a stick."

"You know it." She teased.

"No, I'm serious.. you are fighting them off."

"Relax Luke, we're just sitting and chatting."

"Oh good."

"How about you? What're you up to?"

"I'm heading over to Nathan's right now to play NBA live."

"You two certainly live exciting lives." Brooke joked.

"Real funny.. look I'm almost there, promise me that it'll just be strictly a 'girl's only' event.. but if you make out with Rachel, can you phototext it to me."

"Get your head out of the gutter Scott.. don't worry we're here for Peyton."

"And Haley?"

"Don't worry.. she's still in love with Nathan.. there's no way she's going to talk to … another .. guy." Brooke trailed off. "Look Luke, I gotta go."

"Okay bye."

Brooke's mouth was wide opened as she saw two guys sitting at their table talking to Haley and Peyton. Brooke scanned the bar and saw Rachel by the bar.

"Who the hell are those guys?!" Brooke demanded.

"Oh I met them at the bar and introduced took them over to the table .. the hottie with Peyton is Chase, his cutie friend Damien is talking to Haley."

"I don't care about Peyton, but Haley!? What're you trying to pull?"

"Nothing.. Haley deserved a little fun… besides, Damien's the least of her problems."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She might be trying to kill herself again." Rachel said flatly. Brooke nearly dropped her drink. "Close you're mouth Brooke, I'm not Lucas… come here." She dragged Brooke off to a quiet spot in the bar.

"What the hell Rachel?" Brooke was now fuming.

"You're not going to like this.." Rachel said and she took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Brooke how she noticed that Haley was always taking her pills.

"I can't believe you pulled me over for that, those are prescription!"

"Really, how many times do you see Haley pop a pill, she's been out of the hospital for a while and I don't see anything wrong with her shoulder during practice."

Brooke started to recall everything Rachel just told her but she didn't want to believe her. "You're over reacting!"

"Really, well just look."

They looked on from a distance as Haley left the table carrying a bottle of water and what was clearly her pills that she pulled out from her purse. Brooke swallowed hard, remembering that Haley just took pills when they were getting ready to go here. Seeing the stunned look on Brooke's face, Rachel turned to her and said:

"Now do you believe me."

--

Brooke, Rachel and Haley eventually made their way back to the table. Chase and Peyton were chatting as were Haley and Damien. Rachel and Brooke were giving each other weird looks and were talking as much.

"Oh, I love this song… care for a dance." Chase said standing up and offering a his hand out to Peyton. She smiled and took it as the two made their way to the dancefloor. Damien stood up a moment later, "What do you say Haley?"

Brooke gave Haley the look. "Sure.. I'll meet you out there."

Damien went off to the dance floor and Haley turned to Brooke.

"Look Lucas, I already know what you're going to say?" Haley said turning to Brooke.

"Lucas?"

"Yes, cuz I can already hear the same lecture that he would give me if he were here right now.. don't worry it's just a dance." Haley said.

"Yeah, Brooke it's just a dance." Rachel chimed in.

"Thank you Rachel." Haley said.

"You're welcome .. oh by the way.. you have change for a twenty?"

"Yeah.. it's just get it in my purse.. it's next to Brooke's jacket.." Haley said as she made her way out to the dance floor.

"Glad you can make it." Damien said as the two began to dance. She was enjoying herself, for the first time in a long time she was having fun. She was pleasantly surprised that Damien was acting like a gentlemen, he didn't try to grope her or anything. A slow song started to play and he reached out his hand and she took it.

"So how do you like Duke?" She asked.

"I love it, but it gets rough sometimes, especially with practice?"

She looked up into his blue eyes and dark hair. "Practice?"

"Yeah, I'm on the basketball team."

"Basketball.. really?" Just her luck she thought as she smiled.

"Why Haley, do you have a thing for basketball players?"

She smiled and looked at the other direction. "Something like that."

He smiled as he spun her around and the two embraced closer and shared another laugh.

Meanwhile, once Haley was out of earshot and out in the distance on the dancefloor, Brooke said:

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm just getting change." Rachel said innocently.

"My ass."

"Look, I just need two tens. Haley said it was ok to get it from her purse."

Even though Brooke didn't like to poke inside Haley's purse, she did say it was okay and Brooke wanted to prove Rachel wrong. Brooke hesitated for a moment before opening the purse and sighing in relief.

"What did I tell you? They're prescription!" Brooke announced victoriously. She held it carefully to Rachel so that others wouldn't see.

"Look at the date, moron." Rachel simply said.

"The bottle was half empty and it was only filled two days ago…Unless the directions say take 1 every 3 hours then you're right …. Oh but what's this .. take 1 pill every 8 hours or as needed!" Rachel read from the label.

"No, this is a mistake, she prolly left some at home or in her locker or something."

"Haley's not a squirrel who hoards her nuts for the winter.. face the truth Brooke Davis cuz you already know I'm right."

Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat, she Rachel was right. Brooke started to recount all those times Haley had a bottle of water in her hand or how she complained about her shoulder when there was nothing wrong with it.

Flashback

"_You were not a bitch." Brooke responded and Peyton shot her a look._

"_Ok, you were.. but Haley has bigger things on her mind right now.. I'm sure it's water under the bridge."_

"_What's under the bridge?" Haley asked, dropping a big pile of books down on the table and taking a seat._

"_Haley, what're you doing? Did you like clean out your locker? You know you shouldn't be lifting so much with your bad shoulder."_

"_Yeah, I know .. will you help me carry the rest of this? My shoulder is a little sore." Haley took out a bottle of water and some medicine her doctor's prescribed._

"_You know it." Brooke smiled._

"_Yeah.. I'm here too if you need any help." Peyton chimed in._

"_What bridge were you guys talking about? If it's Molina Bridge just outside town then you can help me out Peyton by jumping off it."_

"_Ohh, harsh tutorgirl.. maybe I should start calling you Peyton Marie Sawyer."_

_Haley took a sip of her water. "It's been a long day long day and it's only lunch… look Peyton if you want to help, you can come by after school and help us pack my things."_

--

The two girls sat in an awkward silence. Brooke took a sip of her drink and looked back on the dance floor, where a slow song was playing. She saw Damien twirl Haley and she could tell that Haley was having fun.. with another guy. "Oh Haley.. what're you doing?" Brooke said to herself.

Rachel noticed the worried look on Brooke's face, especially when she followed her gaze to see Damien and Haley comfortable on the dance floor. Brooke was already worrying enough, Rachel thought. She didn't need to hear anymore bad news. Rachel fiddled with the straw on her drink, thinking back two days ago.

--

_2 days ago_

"_What do you mean I'm out of refills?" Haley asked annoyed in the pharmacy section of CVS. _

"_I'm sorry but you're out of refills, you have to go back to your doctor and get another prescription from him, but if you want we can call him and if he gives us the okay, we can refill your prescription." The salesperson said. _

"_No, that's okay." Haley huffed and turned around. She was already at the doctor's a couple of days ago and going to him again would be suspicious. Frustrated, she made it out of the store and almost ran into somebody. "Sorry." She said to the tall dark man wearing a suit. _

"_Mrs. Scott?" He asked._

"_Yeah.. do I know you?" She was a little weirded out that he knew her._

"_I'd doubt that, but I recognize the mayor's heroic daughter in-law any day."_

_She tried to feign a smile. "I'm sorry to be nosey but I couldn't help but you back there in the pharmacy, is everything ok?"_

"_Just a misunderstanding over my prescriptions."_

"_From the shooting?" _

_She nodded. "You know a good friend of mine is the general manager of the store, he owes me a few favors, I'm pretty sure he can help you out."_

"_Oh you don't have to, it's not a big deal."_

"_It's the least I can do, after what you did, just wait here." _

_Haley waited out there for a good 5-10 minutes. She debated whether or not to go or not. When the dark skinned man appeared reappeared with her prescription in tow._

"_Here you go pretty lady."_

"_I really don't know what to say… thank you soo much." She said, giving the man a hug. "I'm sorry to be rude, you know me but I don't even know you."_

_Reaching out his hand, "I'm Rick but most people just call me by my last name, Daunte."_

"_Well, Daunte." Haley said shaking his hand. "Thank you so much for your help."_

"_Believe me the pleasure was all mine." Daunte smiled back. "Believe me." He muttered as she walked away._

_Haley left shortly thereafter, but unbeknownst to her, a certain nosey red head was hiding out behind one of the isles and saw the whole thing. _

To Be Continued . . .

Note: The next few chapters will definitely be very interesting so I hope you stick around for the ride, I'm very excited to reach this part of the story. Now that you read the chapter, the pills are for pain, in particular her shoulder, if you go back to the end of chapter 3, you'll know what I mean and the flashback that Brooke had was from Chapter 8. These were one of the little "seeds" I placed in the story, just in case I wanted to make it longer.. but as you can tell I am going to make it longer. As far as anymore surprises are concerned, you'll have to wait. Thank you again for the reviews, the feedback is what makes me write faster.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Summary: A weekend away.

Note: Thanks guys for all the reviews, please keep them up.

--

Nathan waited patiently in his living room waiting for Haley to come home. He hoped she wasn't as wasted as the last time. He held the pill bottles in his hand, squeezing it so tightly that he was crushing it. "What was she doing to herself?" He thought and suddenly waves of guilt came washing over him. This was his fault, he drove her over the edge, it was because of him she wanted to die in the school, because of him she might just finish what Jimmy Edwards started. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a car pull up.

He peered through the blinds of the window, not wanting to seem like a worried parent waiting for their child to come home, although he was very concerned. Now, he got very worried, it wasn't a taxi nor did the car belong to any of his friends. He looked through the window and saw Haley in the front with another guy. His heart was racing and his whole body became heated. He saw Haley lean over and give the guy a kiss before she stepped out of the car.

It took all of his composure not to run out there and beat the crap out of that other guy. Haley started walking up the driveway and Nathan sat back down on the couch and turned the tv back on. She arrived inside a moment a later.

"Nathan!" She called out. "Oh there you are." She said as she went inside the living room.

"Hey." He muttered. She noticed the sour expression he had on his face.

"Look, I can walk straight this time." She tried to sound upbeat. "I told you not to worry."

Truth was, he was more than worried, he was petrified. He had to keep his emotions in check or risk driving her away by saying something stupid. "Yeah.." He laughed hesitantly. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, thanks I think I'm just going to get ready for bed… nite." She said as she made her way up to Nathan's room.

A short time later, Nathan went upstairs and the door to his room was ajar. He saw Haley there, wrapping her hair in a bun in her pj's.

Knock Knock

"Hey." He said from the doorway. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yes, I'm fine.. I didn't have too much to drink this time… is everything okay, you look really out of it?"

"I got some news about my mom." He lied.

"Oh, how is she?"

"Not so good." He shook his head. "Anyways, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm more than okay.."

"I could tell.. maybe it was because of that kiss you gave that guy." He said coldly and left. He went to the guest room, slamming the door shut.

Haley's eyes widened and she started to feel bad. He wasn't supposed to see that. She swallowed some of her pills but it didn't help. She lay in bed, completely restless.

--

The next day,

"What do you want?" Nathan said in a livid tone as Rachel was sitting on the hood of his car. Today was not a good day at all. During the morning, he and Haley barely spoke two words to each other and avoided each other all day at school.

"Thinking about another lady's night out with my wife?"

"Not a night Nathan, but a weekend."

"Rachel, I don't have time for your crap."

"Believe me, you want to listen to what I have to say." She said slipping off his hood.

--

Haley was also having a bad day. She avoided her friends but couldn't keep them off her tail for long.

"Tutorgirl!" Brooke said joining her friend in the quad, with Peyton with her.

"What happened to you last night?" Brooke asked. "Please don't tell me you took off with Damien."

"I did."

"Haley! You were supposed to keep Damien occupied while I talked to Chase… taking off with him was not part of the plan." Peyton added.

Haley really couldn't deal with this now.

"Look, I might be married to Nathan but it's over between us." Before her friends could object, she added. "And for the record.. we talked a little bit and then he took me home… I gave him a peck on the cheek good night and that's it."

"That was it?" Brooke asked.

"Yes.. so we can drop it.. it's bad enough Nathan saw that."

"He what?" Peyton asked.

"He saw me and I think he thinks that I was making out with him.. I don't know.. he's pretty upset about it .. and of course in true Nathan Scott fashion, he's freezing me out.. but whatever.. I don't owe him anything."

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other concerned.

"Besides, we went out for you Peyton, so how did things go with Chase?" Haley tried to change the topics and Brooke and Peyton realized to just let this one go.

"It was okay, he said he'd call, I mean he's cute and nice.. we'll see."

"Gee, don't sound too excited." Brooke said sarcastically and the three of them laughed.

"But I got good news, we already talked about this earlier but Haley, what do you say about going away this weekend?"

"I think a night out is good enough.. I don't know about the whole weekend."

"Well, it won't just be us.. Rachel has a cabin in the mountains and she invited all of us including the guys to go." Brooke said.

"I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun.. Luke, Skills, Bevin, Mouth are also going.. it'll be good to just get away." Peyton said.

"And Nathan?"

"Yeah, him too." Brooke added.

"I don't know you guys."

"Don't worry about Nathan, we're all going to be there anyways… sooo?" Brooke gave Haley those puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sure, since everyone is going."

--

Nathan loaded his things in his car. Haley came out of the door and Nathan immediately went over and took her bags from him.

"Nathan, I can carry my own things."

"I don't want anything to happen to that shoulder of yours." He gave her a stern look before grabbing it and putting them in the trunk. The weekend was here and the two of them were barely talking to each other. Nathan's emotions were all over the place. He felt guilty for pushing Haley away and now with the pills and now this new guy, he wasn't sure what to do or say, afraid of making the wrong move again.

Haley seemed equally as conflicted. Things were over between the two of them, she made that perfectly clear, so why did she feel guilty about hanging out with Damien. Things with Nathan were finally going smoothly, until this. She sighed in frustration, hopefully this weekend will turn out good.

Rachel's Yukon pulled up behind Nathan's car and Rachel rolled down her window.

"You guys ready to go?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Nathan said as he closed his trunk.

Haley walked up to Rachel's car and Brooke rolled down the window. She said hi to everyone and asked. "You guys look cramp, there's plenty of space in Nathan's car."

"We're good here." Brooke said quickly as she rolled the window back up.

"Come on Hales!" Nathan yelled.

"Great." She thought, "4 hours in the car with Nathan." She got in the car and they drove in silence for about half an hour. Haley started thinking about that night with Damien.

--

_"So I had fun." Damien said as he drove. _

_"Yeah, this was a good night.. you're not a bad dancer either." She smiled and he smiled back. _

_"Nathan's never one to dance." She added and as soon as she said that she regretted it. She didn't mean to bring him up. _

_"So that's his name." _

_"Huh?" _

_"It's okay. I pretty much figured it out when your friend Brooke kept giving me the look of death and how you always checked your watch or phone." _

_"It was that obvious?" _

_"Yeah.. but its okay, don't worry about it… and I assume he plays basketball.. I mean I never met a girl who asked me more about Duke basketball." _

_She laughed hesitantly. "Sorry." _

_"No don't be. I had a good time, but Nathan, he wants to play for Duke?" _

_"Umm you can say that." _

_"Just don't tell me he goes to UNC." _

_"Actually, he's not in college, but he's going to go." _

_"Umm.. how old are you?" Damien asked, something about the tone of her voice didn't seem right. _

_"18..God I feel so awful.. look we're all seniors in high school.. Rachel just knows how to get us into places." _

_"Haha.. well as long as you aren't like 16.. I mean I just turned 21 so it's not a big deal.. don't worry about it, besides Chase just turned 20, he's been using his brother's id." _

_Haley sighed in relief that he was cool about the whole thing. "Wow, this is your house?" Damien asked as he stopped. _

_"Yes and no .. technically it's mine or at least half of it is." _

_"Huh?" _

_"It's my mother in-law?" _

_"In-law?" _

_"Nathan's not my boyfriend.. he's my husband… at least until the divorce goes through." _

_"What?!" _

_"It's a long and complicated story.. I don't want to bore you." _

_"I don't think it'll be boring, but it's cool if you don't want to talk about it…you guys in Tree Hill certainly grow up fast." _

_"You have no idea." She said. "Look, thanks for the ride.. I hope I didn't lead you on." _

_"Don't sweat it .. I knew you were with someone .. I just didn't know you were married… but even if that doesn't work out, I'm pretty sure I won't hear from you, will I?" _

_Haley shook her head. "Sorry." She said as she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride." _

--

Haley couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Just so you know, nothing happened."

"What're you talking about?" Nathan asked taking his attention off the road.

"With Damien."

"Oh." Nathan replied, the bastard finally has a name he thought.

"Peyton met this guy so I was there to distract the friend and we talked and danced…"

"You gave him a LAP DANCE !!!"

"I said DANCE.. geez Nathan, I asked him to take me home, I gave him a peck on the cheek good night, that was it, I swear."

After a moment, Nathan calmed himself down. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I see how upset and jealous you are."

"I'm not." He tried to sound nonchalant.

Nathan had one hand on the wheel and the other was resting on the arm of his chair. She put her hand over his free one. "_Right?_" She responded.

"Well, at least not anymore." He said as he took her hand and kissed it. They looked at each other and smiled, their hands still connected. They fell into a comfortable silence and Haley eventually drifted off to sleep.

She woke up a short time later at a gas stop. Nathan was outside filling the tank.

"Hey, sleepy head." Nathan said as he opened the driver door when he saw Haley waking up.

"Hey." Haley said looking around, "Where's Rachel's car?"

"A couple of miles behind us, Bevin kept drinking too much water." He chuckled and she chuckled back.

"They have a deli here, you want anything."

"Do they have soup?"

"Chicken noodle?" Nathan asked and Haley nodded.

"With extra noodlee." They both said at the same time. They both smiled and Nathan went inside to get food.

Pretty soon they were back on the road. Haley just finished her soup and she took out her phone.

"Peyton, where are you guys?"

"Bevin decides to drink a gallon of water before leaving and then Brooke and Rachel got caught up in the magazine section.. girls I tell you."

Haley started laughing and so did Nathan as he overheard what Peyton said.

"So I guess you and Nathan haven't killed each other?"

"We're still both alive."

"That's good.. but yeah we're still on the road.. we'll catch up to you guys later, drive safe, it looks like rain clouds ahead."

"Yeah, you too bye."

Pretty soon they arrived at the cabin and Haley got out of the car. It was getting dark and the clouds were already thickening. Nathan went to the back and popped the trunk open.

"They key should be under the mat." Nathan said as he started to take their stuff out.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything but coming from Rachel, I thought the cabin would be bigger." Haley said as she went up the stairs.

Nathan followed behind her in silence. Sure enough the key was under the mat and Haley opened the door to find a nice and cozy cabin, a small nice and cozy cabin. She went in and looked around, there was a kitchen, a deck, living room with a fireplace, a dining room, a bathroom and only one bed room. She got out of the bedroom and glared at Nathan who just put the bags down.

"Care to explain to me how nine people can share a one bedroom cabin?" Haley asked annoyed, suddenly feeling like she's been set up.

A clasp of thunder suddenly came from outside. Now it was Nathan's turn to bite his lower lip.

--

_"Thinking about another lady's night out with my wife." Nathan asked Rachel. _

_"Not a night Nathan, but a weekend." _

_"Rachel, I don't have time for your crap." _

_"Believe me, you want to listen to what I have to say." She said slipping off his hood, she then proceeded to tell him everything that she told Brooke at the bar, about Haley and the pills. _

_"I know." He said softly. _

_"You do? Maybe Brooke was right about you?" _

_"What does that mean?" _

_"That you aren't completely oblivious .. anyways.. that brings is to this weekend." _

_"What about this weekend?" _

_"Clearly, something needs to be done about your wife and since you are the husband, we're giving you first dibs." _

_"First dibs?" _

_"To get control of her.. if that doesn't work Brooke wants to send Lucas, her and Peyton after her… you of all people should know what addiction does to a person.. you need to reach out to her first Nathan." _

_"Funny, I wasn't expecting you to help with all this.. you were never too fond of Haley." _

_"Don't you know? I'm just full of surprises." She said seductively. _

_Nathan shook his head, even while trying to help his wife, she was still hitting on him. "So, what does this weekend have to do with anything?" He asked and she smiled back as she started to tell him the plan. _

--

"Care to explain to me how nine people can share a one bedroom cabin?" Haley asked annoyed, suddenly feeling like she's been set up.

A clasp of thunder suddenly came from outside. Now it was Nathan's turn to bite his lower lip. "Umm.. by having two cabins."

Haley took a deep breath, trying to suppress her anger. "And where is this other cabin?" She tried to say as calmly as possible.

"About 5 miles away." He muttered. Another clasp of thunder rolled by and the lights suddenly turned off as it started to pour outside. "This is definitely a bad sign." Nathan thought to himself.

To Be Continued . . .

Note: Thank you for all the reviews, I pretty much have all of next chapter done, so please review and I might post it by tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

The Mourning After

Chapter 12

(Chapter Rated M, you've been warned)

---- 

_Flashback (Chapter 7) _

_"Why are you telling me this?" Haley asked a little nervous. _

_"Because right before I hit the wall, I went on the comm and told Coop that I needed some of that 200 mph therapy.,." _

_"You crashed on purpose?" Haley almost said in disbelief. _

_"I dunno.. maybe.. all I know is that I was willing to try anything to not feel the pain of not having you with me." _

_Haley turned away from him. Nathan could tell she was visibly upset, but he needed to let her know. After overhearing what Brooke said a couple of days ago, he knew he had to say something to Haley if given the chance. _

_"I never told anyone this.. Lucas came close once.. he asked me why there weren't any break marks before I hit the wall, but luckily for me we got interrupted before I could say anything." _

_"Why are you telling me this Nathan.. you shouldn't be telling me this." She started to walk away. _

_"What happened that day of the shooting?" Nathan asked softly. _

_"You blew me off AGAIN .. that's what happened .. I felt miserable again.. like crap, like it was all my fault.. that I just wanted the pain to end…" Her voice trembling. _

_Nathan walked over to her and gave her a hug, but this time she didn't protest instead crying into his chest._

------

"I don't care what you say, 'yo' is not a word." Haley declared.

"Is to!"

"Just because Skillz says it on daily basis does not make it part of the English language."

"Fine, have it your way, don't say I didn't warn you." Nathan smirked.

"Whatever Scott… you have the basketball court but Scrabble… now you're on my turf!" Haley proclaimed.

"We'll see about that." Nathan continued to smirk as he put the letters "g," "u," "r," "t," down on the board. "And I do believe that was a triple word score." Nathan said getting up in triumph and heading to the kitchen to check up on dinner.

Haley looked at board, completely shocked. Haley stormed into the kitchen with a determined look. "Have you been letting me win?"

"My lips are sealed." Nathan threw his hands up.

"I don't get it! I always used to kick your ass in this, daymit."

"Don't be upset Hales, when Mr. Thomas (history teacher) tells us to do research on the computers, I just play Text Twist."

"Cheater!"

"How is that cheating? Don't be upset because I beat you fair and square."

"No, you led me on."

"Hey, you wouldn't let me use 'yo'." Nathan shrugged.

"So you were letting me win!?"

Nathan immediately started laughing. "Don't you dare, this isn't funny." Haley pointed her finger at him and he tried his best to suppress his laughter.

"Haha.. well come on the pasta is ready." Nathan said turning off the stove. Nathan smiled to himself, this was going much better than he had planned.

----

_Two Hours Ago_

_"Haley, where are you going?!" _

_"To the other cabin!" She said grabbing her things. _

_"That's silly.. you can't walk there." _

_"Well maybe you can drop me off?" She scoffed. _

_"I'm not dropping you off." Nathan stated. _

_"Then I'm walking." _

_"Hales, it's pouring out, look will you just stay." _

_"Why should I!?" _

_"Because I can start a fire until the lights come back and the stove works so I can cook us spaghetti or something .. and I brought board games." He tried to lighten the mood. _

_"I can't believe you did this… what were you planning on accomplishing by dragging me out here in the middle of nowhere!?!" _

_Nathan took in a nervous breath. "Look, Haley I really just want to spend some time with you." He said honestly. _

_"We live in the same house, I see you all the time." _

_"No, it's not the same thing.. we have school, I go to practice, you have tutoring.. and all these other things.. we don't get to spend anytime with each other." Not to mention nights out meeting random guys, he thought to himself. _

_"In case, you forgot, we're getting a divorce.. divorce people don't spend much time with each other." She declared. _

_"In case you forgot, we're still married and married people do spend time with each other." Nathan clarified. _

_"You're unbelievable, you know that." _

_"Look, I'm not expecting a miracle here...but what's so bad about just spending some together… please Haley, just stay here tonight and once the storm passes, we'll join the rest of them." _

_"Fine! It's not like I have another choice." Haley put her bags down, even if she could convince Nathan to drive her to the other cabin, she was mad at her friends too and didn't feel like seeing them either. Plus it would be suicide to drive in the hilly terrain with the rain and lightening outside. She took a minute to calm herself down, _

_"Now what games did you bring?" She said, trying to make the most of a bad situation. _

_-- _

Haley had to admit that she was having a lot more fun that she originally thought. Nathan was right, they didn't spend any real time together. Sure they weren't 'together' anymore, but that didn't mean that they couldn't be civil with each other. Once they started playing, Haley calmed down and the two of them talked, laughed and ribbed on each other the whole night. She missed this, although she had to be careful and not to be caught up in the romantic atmosphere, especially with the warm and cozy fire Nathan started in the fireplace and candles surrounding the dining room.

"No, I'll do the dishes.. you already cooked." Haley protested as they finished eating.

"It's not a problem, just go relax." Nathan said back.

"Fine, I'm going to get ready for bed." And with that awkwardness settled back in.

"I'll take the couch." Nathan quickly added and Haley nodded.

She went to her bag and took out her toiletries.

"Shoot, Nate I forgot my toothpaste, do you have?" She called out.

"Yeah." He called from the kitchen. "Check my bag."

Haley went over to Nathan's bag and found the toothpaste, but she also found something else, something that made her blood boil.

She came storming to inside the kitchen. "What are you doing with these?!?!" She asked furiously as she dropped her empty pill bottles on the table. Bottles that she thought she threw away.

Nathan turned off the faucet and looked at the empty pill bottles, now rolling onto the floor. He cursed to himself, he forgot he put those in his bag. He swallowed the lump in his throat, he wasn't ready to do this so soon but he figured there was no turning back now.

"WELL!!!" She demanded.

"I think you know." He said as calm as he could.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said heatedly.

"You know what it means, Hales."

She stood there for a moment a little confused. "WAIT! Is this why we're here.. cuz of this.. you think I have a problem so you hold an intervention in the middle of nowhere!!"

Nathan's silence seemed to only confirm what she just said. "Unbelievable .. wait.. no.. don't tell me you had help?!"

"Haley.."

"NATHAN…" She gritted her teeth.

"Haley, look we're all concerned about you…" Nathan finally admitted.

"OH MY GOD !! .. You guys are unbelievable I can't believe I call you guys my friends.. you've been plotting against me this whole time!"

"We're not plotting anything." Nathan pleaded. "We're concerned, Haley.. I'm concerned.. you shouldn't be taking so many pills."

"Who are you? My doctor?"

"No, you're husband."

"Yeah, only when it's convenient for you!" She scoffed.

"Haley.." Nathan tried to plead, trying to ignore the hurt he felt at her words.

"I do not have a problem with _medication my doctor prescribed to me_!!!"

"Well according to _your_ doctor, you're supposed to take one every 8 hours."

"Or as needed." She tried to remind him.

"So 3 or 4 is okay?" He shot back.

"Now your some math whiz? Where'd you learn to count pills or did Deb teach you that?"

She did not just go there, but Nathan tried to keep his temper in check. He knew he was going to face resistance. He had to be strong, for her.

"What's the matter, Nathan? Did I hit a nerve? Seems like you and your dad have more in common than you think." She said with a smirk on her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Having your wives reach for the pill.. apparently, Deb and I have more in common than I thought too." She knew she was hurting him but she was too upset to care.

"Haley, stop this." With each word coming out from Haley's mouth felt like a twist in the knife in Nathan's heart.

"What?! You're the one who thinks I'm a junkie."

"I never said you were a junkie." Nathan said in frustration.

"God, I can't believe you." Haley rushed over to her purse and pulled out her pills. "Here, take it..I don't need it." Haley slammed the bottle on the table.

"Ok." Nathan said calmly. "Then you won't mind if I do this." Nathan took it and held it over the trashcan, she didn't flinch. "Or better yet." Nathan opened the bottle and held it over the sink.

Suddenly, Haley's eyes grew wider and he could see fear in them. The sight just broke his heart. He was turning the bottle slowly when suddenly, Haley took a step forward.

"DON'T!!!.. Nathan, give them back!" Desperation in her voice.

"NO!"

"Give them to me!!!"

She lunged at him, trying to take the pills but him being taller and stronger just held it over her. He moved passed her.

"Come back here."

"No."

"Nathan Royal Scott, you better give those back to me or I swear to God."

"What.. what're you going to do?!" He challenged her.

She wasn't sure what to do or say. Her mind was so confused and she felt so angry, hurt and betrayed.

"Just like Dan." She muttered. "I'm surprised Deb lasted as long as she did." Her face grew cold.

Nathan didn't think his heart could be broken anymore than it was, but everything Haley was saying was rubbing salt in the wound. He couldn't loose it, he had to stay cool Everything was coming at him, anger, hurt, guilt, most of all guilt. He needed to breath, he couldn't breath. He opened the door and stormed off with the pills, not caring that it was pouring outside.

"Where the hell are you going!?!" Haley said chasing after him. "NATHAN!!" She screamed and he turned around.

"You're right." He said, almost so low that Haley almost couldn't hear it. "YOU'RE RIGHT!!!" He finally shouted, his emotions now getting the best of him.

"It's my fault .. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!"

"Look Nathan, we're both a little heated.." She said in a more calm voice ".. let's just go back inside where it's warm and dry.. just give me the pills and we can go inside."

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing, she wanted the pills. He had driven her this far.

He held out the pill bottle from his hand. "The pills or me." He said softly.

"What?" She almost didn't hear him.

"The pills or me." He said more firmly.

The both of them stood there for a moment, both completely drenched by this point. Haley stepped closer and tried to reach for the pills but Nathan pulled his hand away and took a step back before she could take them.

"Nathan!!"

He couldn't believe what she just did. He was now completely distraught. "YOU DON'T NEED THESE!!!" He yelled. He stepped closer to her.

"YES I DO!!!"

"WHY?!" He demanded to know.

"Because of YOU!!!" Nathan's heart sank even further than he thought it could ever go. Then Haley started to recall:

_**Flashback (Chapter 8) **_

_"I was wondering… with the crash.. on the race track.." Haley choose her words carefully for the incident was definitely not an accident. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"With.. with what happened.. how ..how did you get over that?" _

_"Well I decided to go to High Flyers so that was good for a time but when that was over I pushed away everyone who cared about me and acted like an ass to the ones I loved … and only recently I realize what a huge mistake that was.. so I guess you can say I'm still getting over it .. with what you went through with the shooting Hales.. just don't make the same mistakes I did." _

_End Flashback_

"I'm following your advice.. you had basketball... I have school.. I'm not pushing my friends or family away.. hell I even decided to move in with you … I'm not going to be cold and hurtful like you were ….I'm dealing okay (her voice choking).. and I need those pills to deal .. so if you care for me at all you'll give them back to me." Haley pleaded.

"I do care, more than you know." He said softly.

"Then give them to me!"

Frustrated he threw the bottle, sending pills everywhere. Haley couldn't believe what just happened, her world crashing down on her.

"NOOO!!"

"DAMMIT HALEY, when're you going to realize that you don't need them?!"

"YES I DO! I NEED THEM!" She screamed, tears in her eyes.

"DAMMIT HALEY !!!..YOU HAVE ME!! … YOU LOVE ME!! WHEN'RE YOU GOING TO REALIZE THAT YOU ONLY NEED ME!!!" Nathan screamed at the top of his lungs, his hands trembling.

Haley had never heard him talk that. She felt his anger, frustrations and most of all hurt and desperation. The rain masked his eyes and if it weren't raining, she was pretty sure that tears were streaming down his eyes. She was now shivering and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the cold rain beating down on them.

"You need me.." He said once more out of breath. "I'm you're drug." He said with more conviction "YOU LOVE ME!!!" He pounded his chest, his voice cracking. She felt the weight of his words, all at once, wondering if that was more a statement of a question.

"And I'm going to prove it!" He stated more calmly, quickly walking right up to her, holding her face and crashing his lips on hers.

He poured every emotion into that kiss, his anger, hurt, frustrations, but most of all his love. She was taken completely by surprise and she tried to push back but he was stronger and held her in place. Her mouth resisted but as the rain poured down on them, her resolve started to fade. Mustering all her strength she tried to push him away but he only pushed her closer to him. He wasn't going to let go, not this time. He pressed his lips harder and she couldn't hold her resolve and long and she kissed him back. Her hands, instead of trying to break free, were now wrapped around his neck. They took a few steps back and Nathan leaned forward and now Haley rested on the hood of Nathan's car.

Their lips finally broke free, both of them breathing heavily. Haley looked up and saw Nathan's blue eyes staring intently into hers. Rain was pouring over them but she could still see clearly. She was trembling and he wiped away some loose hairs that were on her face.

His lips crashed against hers and she wrapped her arms and legs around Nathan. He held her tight as he brought her back up and carried her into the cabin. Their lips never parted and Haley held on for dear life as Nathan open the door and carried her in.

Slamming the door behind him, Nathan carried her to the bedroom, Haley unbuttoning her shirt, along the way. Their lips finally separated when Nathan dropped Haley onto the bed. In an instant, their clothes were shed and Haley moved to the top of the bed, her head resting against the pillows. Nathan went on top of her, his hands roaming up her legs and stopped near her hips where he felt a birth control patch. They looked each other in the eye, both grateful that they had some sort of protection.

His mouth ran up her torso, through her breasts and the side of her neck before landing back on her lips. She moaned in pleasure as she felt Nathan's hardness pressed up against her. She couldn't take it any longer, she needed him inside of her. She spread her legs further, letting him know exactly what she wanted.

He ran his hands through her wet hair and then held her cheek. Pressing his forehead against hers; "Tell me you need me." He said softly. She only responded by kissing him. "Tell me you need me." He said with a little bit more force as he pressed his erection against her entrance, taunting her.

"I need you." She moaned.

"Tell me you want me." He whispered, grazing the tip of his erection against her wetness.

"I want you." She said almost breathless. She tried to press her hips more towards him but he moved back in response. His forehead remained on hers and she opened her eyes to see him staring right into her.

"I want you.." she repeated, her eyes never leaving his and her mouth trembling.. "I want you Nathan.. God Nathan.. I need you.."

"Tell me you love me." He said softly, his lips grazing her and slightly moving his hips forward towards hers.

She wanted him so badly at that moment. Still staring into his eyes, she gave herself up to him. Their futures were uncertain, that much was for sure but she saw forever in his eyes, just like the first time she fell in love with him.

"I love you … I love you..Nathan.. don't leave me.. I love you so much.." She said desperately as she ran her hands through his wet hair, tears now rolling from her eyes, all of her emotions bubbling up to the surface. That's when Nathan finally saw it, he felt it, her last bit of hesitation and doubt waning and in that moment he knew too that she had completely and utterly given herself over to him, his heart finally set free.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed her once more and thrust his hips forward, the two, bodies now completely one. Her legs wrapped around his waist as the space between their bodies closed in.

"I love you."

To Be Continued . . .

I worked through 11 chapters for this moment and hopefully it showed, especially after so many rewrites. Please leave your reviews!!


	13. Chapter 13

The Mourning After

Chapter 13

Summary: The morning after ….

Thank you guys for the reviews, please keep them coming !

-----

Haley woke up with the morning sun beaming through the windows. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a pleasant night's sleep, although last night was anything but pleasant, well at least a parts of it were. The feeling of joy and bliss she felt being with Nathan was now completely replaced with doubt and fear as she realized that she was naked and alone in bed. She looked around and saw no trace of Nathan. Her heart raced and doubt plagued her mind. _Did he leave me again? Where'd he go?! _The feeling lasted a moment as she smelled something from the kitchen. Wrapping a bedsheet around her body, she peeked through the door and saw a glimpse of Nathan in the kitchen, obviously cooking something. She sighed in relief and wondered, when did he become such a cook?

Nathan heard the door open and turned around to see Haley. He smiled at the site, she looked absolutely beautiful and incredibly sexy, just wearing that over sized shitrt, his shirt. But his smile quickly turned upside down as he realized that she looked upset. She came straight up to him and gave him a hug, she pressed her face against his bare chest, her hands roamed through the muscles of his back and then she playfully jabbed his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" She pouted.

"Do what? … please tell me what's wrong, I promise I'll make it better." He had never been so concerned, seeing that look on her face, he wanted nothing more than to take her pain away.

"Leave me alone in bed.. I thought.. I thought you left." She admitted as she buried her head back onto his chest. He held her tight, never wanting to ever let her go. She felt so silly, she even started to tear.

"Aww baby, I'm so sorry.. I'm never going to leave you." He held her tight, he couldn't bear to think that he would be the cause of anymore tears in Haley's life.

"I'm sorry.. I'm being silly."

"No, you're not, I will never leave you."

"Promise." She tried to smile.

"Promise." He kissed the top of her head. ".. you looked so peaceful while you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake up.. I actually wanted to bring you breakfast in bed."

"Aww Nate, that's so sweet."

"So do you forgive me?" Nathan asked, relieved that Haley seemed to be in better spirits

She nodded her head and smiled and tiptoed up to give him a peck on the lips and then another one and pretty soon, their lips were locked. Neither wanted them to stop, but the smell of oil and smoke broke their lips apart.

"Crap." Nathan muttered as he turned off the burner. _I hope she likes burnt bacon._

"Don't worry about it.. it's okay."

"No it isn't, I wanted to do something nice for you, like make you breakfast." Now it was his turn to pout.

"Aww baby, it's okay.. I was actually in the mood for sausage."

"Shoot, I don't have sau.." Nathan stopped mid-sentence as he saw the seductive look in his wife's eyes. She knew that he understood what she meant and he gave a sly grin. Their lips automatically attacked each other and they started to make their way back to the bedroom.

A while later, Nathan and Haley lied down and took a minute to catch their breath.

"I think that was the best breakfast, I ever had."

"Wait til lunch." Nathan smirked and two embraced each other once more and their lips met. They stared at each other and Nathan started to stroke her hair. "God you're beautiful." He muttered breathlessly. Haley turned red, completely embarrassed, only Nathan could make her feel like that. She reached out and started to stroke his cheek and traced the outline of his jaw.

"I'm so sorry for everything." She said softly. "Those things I said.."

"Shh!" Nathan answered back, putting his finger over her lips. "You have nothing to be sorry about .. it's me.."

"Nathan.." she said in a more serious tone.

"No, Hales.. if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have even been at school that early.. if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten shot.."

"You're wrong Nathan, if I hadn't left to go on tour…"

"If I hadn't pushed you away.." Now it was her turn to put her lips over his mouth.

"Ok, I have a feeling that we're going to argue over who's fault it is."

"There won't be one when you just accept that it's my fault."

She smiled and gently slapped him. "Nate.. it's my fault, too.. it was our fault… now I forgive you, do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do." He said kissing her.

"Now, we just have to forgive ourselves." Nathan nodded and smiled, though his wife had a point. He knew that deep down it was all his fault, but he didn't care anymore because he has his second chance with his wife. He was going to spend the rest of his life making it up to her. He kissed her once more.

"So what now, Nate?"

"I don't know.. all I know is that whatever happens, we'll face it together.. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that's never changed despite everything that's happened.. I was just so scared of getting hurt again and …" He looked down not wanting to look at her.

"And what?"

"Letting you down.. I told you I would be there for you but I wasn't.. you deserved better than that.. I mean my life was already a mess but you .. you were fine before me, ever since we got together ... look what happened to you.. you'd have your parents still here, you'd prolly be on tour and be some big star by now.. you'd have a much better life with out me in it."

"Hey.. don't you dare think for a second my life wouldn't have been better with out you .. before I met you, I didn't know what life was .. sure my parents took off but they were going to leave once I graduated before you came along, I never sang for anyone.. if it wasn't for you, no one would've heard me.. you gave me a voice a Nathan." His gaze intensified and she wondered what was he thinking behind those blue eyes. "What? What's that look?"

"Nothing, I just .. I just love you so much.. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you."

"I could say the same thing about you ..you make me so happy.. you make me feel alive.. you once told me that I was your family.. well.. you're my life… and I leave my life in your hands." She said the last part a little more seriously. He gave her that, 'what's that supposed to mean' look.

"My bag, front pocket." She stated.

Nathan looked at her for a moment then got up to go see what was there. She couldn't help but smile when he got out of bed without putting clothes back on. He opened her bag and, sure enough pulled out a bottle with a couple of pills inside. He looked up at her and she sat up from the bed.

"Like you said, I don't need them.. I have you." She stated simply and his heart melted once more. He smiled and went over to his bag and pulled out what looked to be a photobook. He hopped back onto bed and handed Haley the book.

"What is this?" She asked as she opened the book and saw that it was a scapbook, of her. Her eyes started to water as she flipped through the book and saw various newspaper and magazine clippings, even some printed stories from the internet. "Nathan…" She was speechless.

"I was hurt when you left but I still loved you and I wished I was there to experience it with you.. so everything I could find on you, I kept it."

"This is wow.. I can't even put into words.. thank you … but you were wrong Nate.. you never left me .. you were always here." She grabbed his hand and placed it over her hear.

She closed the book, figuring she'd look through it more in detail later and kissed Nathan. "I could just lay here all day with you." She said as she snuggled up to him.

"I couldn't agree more." He said hugging her tighter "But it's a beautiful day outside and there's something I want to show you."

She sat up. "Ohh what is it?" She asked eagerly.

"You'll see.. so what do you say?"

"Ok, let's go." She sounded excited. "Let me just take a shower first.. care to join me?" She asked seductively.

"If I do that, then we'll never leave."

"Exactly." She grinned and he laughed.

"Well, no need for a shower.. with how dirty we're going to get .. we won't need one until we get back."

"Nathan!!!" She started to go completely red and he couldn't help but laugh hard.

--

"God that was incredible!" Haley exclaimed as her and Nathan both stopped.

She took off her helmet and let her hair fall down. "I think I scared the hell out of those cows."

Nathan laughed as he took off his helmet. "You were very good baby.. I'm glad you're enjoying the ATV."

""Enjoy it .. I love it." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Race you back to the cabin."

"You're on James."

"It's Scott by the way."

Nathan smiled. "Game on _Scott_."

--

Brooke checked her watch and her cell phone for what seemed like the millionth time. Lucas sighed, "Don't worry Brooke, I'm sure they're okay."

"We haven't heard from them all day yesterday and today.. what if something's wrong!?"

Lucas didn't want to admit it but he was worried for Nathan and Haley, probably more so than Brooke, but she was freaking out about more than he was and if he started to freak out, then both of them would lose it.

"Nathan will call."

"But he hasn't and both their phones are off! Nathan was supposed to talk to Haley.. what if it went badly.. oh my God.. Haley probably murdered Nathan."

"Relax Brooke.. you know, but you're right.. it has been a while.. maybe it won't hurt if we go by their cabin and check up on them."

"You two worry too much." Rachel said as she entered the living room. "Their probably in bed doing lord know what to each other."

"Eww Rachel." Lucas stated, he didn't need to have that image in his mind.

"Gross Rachel, our friends are in trouble.. you think you can keep your mind off the gutter."

"You guys are overreacting .. if I was stuck alone in a cabin with Nathan, hmm the things I'd do to him." She licked her lips and smiled seductively.

"Ew Gross.. you're not helping Rachel, come on Lucas let's go."

A short time later, Brooke, Peyton and Lucas headed off to Nathan's cabin. They didn't want to overwhelm them by bringing everyone over. They arrived at the cabin and saw that Nathan's car was still there. The three of them got out and started walking over to the door.

"What's that?" Lucas asked as he saw Brooke carrying a white box.

"A first aid kit, just in case Haley attacked Nathan." Brooke responded. Lucas shook his head and then to turned to Peyton. "Do I even want to know?"

She held out the bottle of whip cream and hot fudge syrup that Rachel handed to her before they left. "In case Nathan attacks Haley."

_Gross._ Lucas thought as he knocked on the door. The three of them waited breathlessly as they heard someone turn the knob.

Nathan opened the door and the three of them didn't know whether or not to be relieved or weirded out. He stood there, only wearing his boxers and Brooke already counted 5 hickie marks across his torso.

"Oh hey guys." Nathan greeted.

"We just wanted to make sure you guys are ok." Lucas asked a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah.. we're good.. sorry we haven't called.. we've been up.. busy."

"I could tell." Brooke gave him a wink.

"Oh hey guys!" Haley said as she made her way to the front. She was wearing one of Nathan's shirts but tugged it a little further down to try to cover herself up more. She stood next to Nathan and he immediately put his arm around her. The three friends, relieved to know that everything was okay.

"Thanks for stopping by guys.. but umm.. we're good." Nathan said looking down at Haley.

"We're more than good." She smirked back at him.

"What's this?" Nathan asked, looking at what Brooke and Peyton were holding.

"In case things went bad.. or really good." Peyton smirked.

"Well thanks for checking up on us guys." Nathan said.

"Yeah.. we're going out to dinner later.."

"Oh yeah .. sounds good." Haley responded. "We'll try to get out of bed." Instantly Haley tensed up and bit her lip. She wished she hadn't said that. She could almost hear Nathan holding back the laughter. "We'll give you guys a call… k see you later." Haley wanted to go back inside and continue what her and Nathan were up to. She started to close the door, but Nathan opened it back up and grabbed the first aid kit from Brooke's hand.

"Haley's nails are too long." He shurgged and started to close the door once more, but Haley opened it again and gave a weird look to Peyton before taking the whip cream and hotfudge and closing the door behind her.

The three of them just stood there for a moment, taking in what they just saw.

"I think that's going to scar me for life." Lucas stated.

"That was.. pretty hot." Brooke said as she turned to Peyton.

To Be Continued . . . .

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't want to make it very dramatic, after what Nathan and Haley went through, I really just wanted them to relax and have a little fun in this chapter. So no flashbacks and all that stuff, there's going to be plenty of drama still ahead. I really enjoyed writing the last chapter and I've been waiting for so long to put it out there, thank you guys for the comments and please keep them coming !


	14. Chapter 14

The Mourning After

Chapter 14

Summary: Dinner, Dancing and a lot more.

Sorry for the long delay but I sort of developed writer's block for this chapter, but don't worry I have the whole story mapped out in my mind. Thank you guys for the reviews, please keep them coming!

--

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Haley said as her and Nathan took their seats in the restaurant.

"Yo Nate, you got a little chocolate right here." Skills said, wiping his lip.

Nathan instantly wiped his mouth and the whole table erupted in laughter.

"Very funny guys." Nathan joined in the laughter but Haley turned completely red. "Just know it was her idea."

"Nathan!" Haley gasped and took a jab at him.

"What, it was!?"

She turned even redder and the table laughed once more. A waitress came by and handed them their menu.

"You guys order already?" Haley asked trying to change the topic.

"Umm.. we kinda ate already." Lucas said.

"What?" Nathan responded. He looked over at Haley who was glaring at him that said: This is all your fault!

"We've been here for a while.. we just ordered desserts, though I think you guys already had yours." Rachel smirked.

--

Flashback

2 hours earlier

Haley was on top of Nathan and leaned down to kiss him again. "Ok, this time I really need to go."

"No, stay." Nathan pouted.

"C'mon we're having dinner with everyone."

"You can be my dinner." He said seductively.

Haley giggled. "Well you already had that for breakfast, lunch…"

"And don't forget a couple of snacks."

"A couple?" Haley giggled further. "Ok.. I'm taking a shower." Haley said getting up and Nathan pouted like a little kid.

Once inside the shower though, Nathan had other plans.

"Nathan, what're you doing here?" Haley asked as she was about to shampoo her hair.

"What I have to take a shower too?" He shrugged.

--

Nathan and Haley ate their dinners as everyone else were eating their desserts. Brooke looked over at Nathan and Haley and thought that they were so cute. The two were sharing each others food and he would sometimes feed her his and vice versa.

"You two have to stop… it's too cute to watch." Brooke finally said.

"What? We're just eating?" Haley tried to sound so innocent.

"Yeah.. each other." Peyton joined in.

"You guys aren't going to let this one go huh?" Haley shot back.

"Don't bet on it." Brooke laughed.

Haley put her fork down and wiped her mouth. "But seriously guys.. (now addressing the whole table) .. thank you for everything.. ever since the shooting .. and even before then.. things were a little rough…" Haley turned to Nathan and saw the pangs of guilt on his face. She squeezed his thigh to reassure him. "but I wouldn't have made it out with out you guys.. so thank you for everything .. from the bottom of my heart thank you." She looked around the table and everyone smiled and nodded in her direction.

"And thank you most of all." She looked up at Nathan and he smiled and she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

Nathan picked up his glass. "I propose a toast."

Everyone raised their glasses. "I'd like to say thank you to everyone .. you guys have

been there for me when I probably didn't even deserve it."

"Probably?" Lucas raised his eyebrow.

"Ok.. when I didn't deserve it." Nathan chuckled and everyone laughed. "So here's to my beautiful wife (smiles at Haley) and to good friends."

"CHEERS!"

--

After they had dinner, they headed downstairs. Once the kitchen was closed, they removed all the tables and set up a dance floor, while people were free to sit and chat in the booths against the wall. A DJ was brought in and people were already dancing. Rachel, being Rachel, was able to get everyone wrist bands so they could grab drinks at the bar. The whole group headed out to the dance floor to burn off the food they just ate.

Lucas looked around and for the first time in a long time, he saw smiles on everyone's faces. He was especially happy to see his brother and best friend finally resolve their issues and now they looked more in love than ever. He held Brooke tighter, wanting to remember this moment forever.

While the group continued to dance, Nathan and Haley eventually snuck out of the dance floor.

"Where are we going?"

"I heard this place had a killer view." He took Haley's hand in his as they walked around the grounds. The place was definitely beautiful. The restaurant/bar overlooked a small lake, with the mountains towering all over them. The night was cool and clear. The stars twinkled and the moon shone bright over them. They walked over to the dock, which was lighted by torches.

"You're right, this view is amazing.. I've never seen anything so beautiful." Haley stared out.

"I could say the same thing." Nathan said but his eyes only on Haley. She was blushing again, only him.

"Now that we're together.. I don't ever want to keep anything from you again .. I don't ever want to come close to losing you."

"You're never going to lose me."

Nathan smiled and kissed her. "I actually have something to tell you.. I've been waiting for the perfect time."

"What is it!?" Haley jumped up in excitement.

"I know we haven't really talked about college yet .. but I know you always wanted to go to Stanford so I asked Whitey a to contact their coach for me and I submitted my application."

Nathan smile soon faded as he saw that his wife didn't seem so happy with the news. "Hey Hales, what's wrong? That's good news.. isn't it?"

"Oh yeah.. it is.. but it's just that.. I sort of had my mind set on going to Duke."

"Duke?"

"Yeah, I know you always wanted to play there.."

"Hales.. you've always wanted to go to Stanford.. I want to go where you're going."

"Me too .. but as much as I love Stanford.. I don't love it like you love Duke.. I mean you're going to be a part of their team.. that's huge.. I was just going to be another student at Stanford.. I love the campus and I'd love to go there but I can still get the same education at Duke.. plus I'll be with you.. and Lucas might go to UNC so.. what do you say?"

"I can't let you go to Duke for me."

"And I won't let you go to Stanford for me."

"Hales.."

"Nate! If anything I can always do my master's or something at Stanford if I wanted to. I really want to go to Duke.. and yes I am going for you .. but it's not like we're going to go to college and break up?.. We're not going to break up again?" She asked with a bit of worry in her face.

"Never happening."

"Good (she smiled)..so .. what do you say?"

Nathan smiled. "We're going to Duke!" He hugged Haley and twirled her around. He set her down. "You're going to love it there, I promise."

"As long as I'm with you, I know I will."

"God I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He stared into his eyes and he couldn't believe how happy he is right now. This whole evening has just been magical. He wiped a strand of hair behind Haley's ear.

"Marry me?" He came out blurting. Haley gave him a weird look.

"Umm.. kinda did that already." She was confused.

Nathan smiled wider and got that on his knees and held her hand.

"Marry me?" He asked a little louder.

"We're already marry.. you're fingers are over the ring… just how many drinks did you already have?"

Nathan laughed. "I should've stole that ring from you..hehe.. but being with our friends tonight, I realized we never got to tell everyone how much we love each other."

"You do remember that Lucas threw us a reception?"

"I know but it wasn't a big fancy wedding that you've always wanted."

"Hey.. I have the husband I always wanted.. that's more than enough."

"We've been apart longer than we've been together and I just want the whole world to know how much you make me happy.. to be up there on the alter in front of all our family and friends .. there's been so much sadness lately .. why not celebrate us .. so what do you say, will you marry me again?"

Haley heart melted and she grabbed his hand bringing him back up. "Yes!" She said as she kissed him once more.

---

"Hey Luke, got a minute?"

"Sure man." Lucas responded as he and Lucas were alone outside.

"I wanted to tell you… I asked Haley to marry me."

"You could've told me that a year ago, what's going on?"

"We're.. we're going to renew our vows."

"Aww Nate, that's awesome."

"Yeah.. and I want you to be the best man."

"Me?!"

"Yeah.. I mean you are Haley's best friend and you're my brother and I wouldn't know what I'd do this past year if it wasn't for you.. so what do you say?"

"Of course little brother." The two shaking hands and patting each other in the back.

On the other side, Haley rushed Peyton and Brooke outside.

"So what's up tutor girl?" Brooke asked.

"K, I wanted to let you guys know that Nathan asked me to marry him again.. we're going to renew our vows!" Haley sounded very excited.

"Oh my God that's great!" Peyton said and the three girls embraced.

"Which brings me to my next big news.. I was wondering if you two would like to be my bridesmaids?"

Brooke and Peyton started to squeal. "Of course!"

"Oh this is going to be soo much fun, I love weddings or re-weddings.. whatever." Brooke could barely hold back her excitement.

Haley laughed. "And Brooke.. I really couldn't have made it without you.. especially since you took me into the apartment when I moved back.. how would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"Maid of honor!? Oh my God, I think I'm going to cry?" Brooke said as tears were forming.

"Well if you don't want it, hey Pey.."

"What NO! .. I mean yes .. of course I'll be your maid of honor!!.. AHHH!!" Brooke was so excited and they hugged once more.

Meanwhile, Lucas heard Brooke squealing and turned over to Nathan. "I guess Haley told the girls."

The two brothers walked around and met up with the girls. Lucas immediately went over to congratulate Haley and Peyton and Brooke each hugged Nathan. Rachel came out, where she joined Mouth, Bevin and Skills on the deck.

"What I miss?" She asked.

"Nathan and Haley are going to have another wedding… to renew their vows."

"I just love weddings." Bevin hinted as she gently nudged against Skills, who looked the other way. Rachel laughed and she looked over to Nathan and Haley who were still being congratulated by their friends. Rachel sighed to herself. This was their weekend, they just got back together. She didn't want to worry them, it could all wait, but a voice kept creeping into Rachel's mind saying, _Daunte._

To Be Continued …

I guess this could be considered my little fluff piece for Valentine's Day. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I was a little tired from work. I hope you enjoyed, but be prepared for some drama up ahead. Poor Naley, but I promise no phycho nannies. So just a quick status update, expect updates for Games and Blood this weekend. Games, I think will be coming to an end soon, I think which is good considering that I really like my new story "Winners and Losers," which will continue. Thanks and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

The Mourning After

Chapter 15

Summary: Back to reality.

Thank you guys for the feedback, but like the summary states it's back to reality for our favorite couple. Please review!

--

Nathan glanced over at Haley and he could tell that something was wrong. They just left the cabin and were now on their long drive back to Tree Hill. If Haley was unhappy, he was unhappy, it was as simple as that. He caused her so much grief, so much pain, he couldn't bear to do that to her again. And if something else was bothering her, he was damn sure he would do something about it. This weekend was like a dream come true for him, for both of them. He laid out all the cards out in front of him and took the biggest gamble of his life. In the end, he was rewarded with the biggest jackpot and guy could ever ask for, the love of his life.

They spent countless hours getting to know each other again, both in the physical sense and emotional sense. The thing they learned the most was that through these difficult months, they were never far from each other's hearts. They couldn't getting enough of each other, both of them willing to hand over their bodies to the other to make up what they called "lost time." There were moments when they just laid there in silence and then when they would talk, laugh, cry, smile. They finally moved past Haley's tour and how Nathan treated her when she came back. Most of all, they managed to deal with the school shooting and come face to face with Haley's problems with her pain medication. Ever since Haley left for the tour and the incident at the racetrack, he felt like there was always something missing. He knew what it was or rather who it was and now that he had Haley back, he felt complete and more alive than ever.

Though it took a little force, Haley gave herself completely over to her husband, in every sense. He was so moved when she told him of the remaining pills she had. They were going to work through the pain together. He even asked her to marry him.. again. He wasn't planning on it but then again he never planned it the first time either. He was never into the big wedding scene, which is why he was perfectly fine getting married by the beach with only Haley's parents in attendance. Although Haley was different than most girls, he knew she secretly wanted a big fancy wedding in front of their friends and family. But seeing her upset now, that didn't sit well with him at all.

Nathan sighed. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Haley snapped out of her thoughts and turned back to Nathan. "What? Nothing's wrong."

"_Haley_..." He said with that look in his eyes.

_I hate how much he knows me_, she told herself.

"I think I know what's wrong." Nathan added.

"You do?"

"We just had this amazing weekend and I'm sad we have to leave but we still have each other Haley.. nothing else matters right?"

She smiled to herself. "Of course." She gripped his hand, which was on the clutch. "I am going to miss that place .. but there's something else." Nathan saw the look of worry plastered across her face.

"Haley talk to me.. we promised to be honest each other." It was killing him not to know.

"You're right.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't keep this from you."

Nathan got a little worried by the sound of her voice and he pulled over by the side of the road.

"K .. here's the thing." Haley took a deep breath.

-- Flashback --

"All set." Haley declared as she stepped out of the cabin. She put the last bag in the trunk and closed it. She sat on the passenger seat and gave Nathan a quick peck on the lips.

"Promise me one day, we'll come back."

"Promise." Nathan stated, giving her another kiss. "Maybe next time, we can actually explore more than the bedroom." He teased and she jabbed him lightly.

A couple of minutes later, they made their way to the other cabin and joined the rest of their friends. They enjoyed a quick breakfast there before heading out.

Haley went to the back and enjoyed the view.

"Pretty nice huh?" Rachel commented joining her.

"Yeah, it's awesome.. thank you for this weekend Rachel."

Rachel forced a smile, she was exactly thrilled about spoiling her weekend but she knew she had to say something.

"Look, Haley.. there's something I need to tell you.. something you might not like."

Haley turned around a little concerned. "What is it Rachel?"

Rachel then proceeded to tell her about the encounter in the Pharmacy (see chapter 10) and Haley's dealing with Daunte.

"Oh.. I'm sorry you had to see that… but I promise you.. I'm done with that.. Nathan and I worked it out, I won't be hitting up the prescription isle anytime soon." She gave a nervous laugh and smiled at Rachel.

"I'm glad Haley.. but that's not the problem.. at least not anymore.. the man that helped you out."

"Daunte?"

"He's a bad guy, Haley."

"What're you talking about?"

"He's a bookie .. a gambler and lord knows what other things he's into."

"How do you know this?"

Rachel gave a hesitant laugh. "Well sneaking off into bars .. _among other places_.. you kinda hear things.. look Haley.. I know this is the last thing you need right now but I wanted to let you know.. for all you know this could be nothing and I'm blowing this whole thing out of proportion."

"No Rach.. it's okay.. I'm glad you told me." Haley said giving her friend a hug.

"What're you going to do?" Rachel asked softly.

Haley turned back around and looked back at the view. "I don't know.."

-- End Flashback --

Nathan took everything Haley just said and took a deep breath. He'd heard about Daunte and wasn't surprised about the whole booky thing. Tree Hill was bigger than most small towns but you still heard stuff about other people. There were rumors that he'd approach college players about rigging games, from Tree Hill alumni who came back to visit. But other than that, he really didn't know much. He saw the worried look on Haley's face and ran his hands over her hair.

"Don't worry about it.. like Rachel said.. it's probably not a big deal."

"What if it isn't .. I mean. . . your dad's the mayor.. I'm his daughter in law.. you're the star player of the Ravens."

"That's it."

"What's it?"

"My dad."

"Dan?"

"He's actually been a pretty decent guy.. kinda weird actually .. but like you said, he is the mayor and he has connections.. I'll talk to him.. I'm sure everything will work itself out.. I promise."

"Then how come I still don't feel better."

"Well does this make you feel better?" Nathan said as he moved his head forward and gave Haley a kiss.

She smiled. "Okay.. maybe a little."

Finally seeing a smile on her face, Nathan felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. He leaned in and gave her one more kiss before getting back on the road. What's good about the mayor's son if he couldn't get any perks of it. Nathan was sure that his father would him and this whole thing would be forgotten. The rest of the ride went smoothly and they eventually made their way back to Tree Hill.

Haley opened the door and stepped inside and placed her duffle bag on the floor. Nathan came in right after her with the rest of their stuff. He immediately placed it down and scooped up Haley in his arms.

"Nathan! What're you doing?" Haley giggled.

"I've been waiting all day for this." He teased.

"For what." She said seductively as her finger traced the outline of his face.

"For this." His lips crashed into her and in record time, he sprinted up the stairs and headed straight for his bedroom.

--

The next morning, Haley woke up, her body still entwined with Nathan's. Over the weekend, he would wake up first and she would wake up and see his sparkling blue eyes looking down on her. Now it was her turn to see him sleep, to see him look so handsome and peaceful. Her stomach rumbled. They arrived back in Tree Hill in the early evening but didn't have dinner or unpack. Nathan had other things in mind. Haley smiled at the thought, they were like horny teenagers, until she realized that they were. Lately, she felt like she was growing up way too fast. It was nice to just live in the moment.

As carefully as she could, she tried to sneak out of bed but as if by reflex, Nathan pulled her back in.

"It's early.. stay in bed." Nathan groaned out, not bothering to open his eyes.

"We have to go to school."

Nathan opened his eyes briefly and saw the time on the alarm clock. "Not yet, go back to sleep." He pulled her into a massive bear hug, making sure there would be escape from him. She loved being wrapped around by him and in truth she could care less about school and spend all day like this.

"I'm going to make breakfast." She said as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he wasn't budging. "Nate!!" She complained.

"I'll make breakfast.. you go back to sleep."

"Nathan." She said in a more serious tone. "You've been cooking and doing everything for me the whole weekend, I want to do something for you."

"You've already done enough for me." He still had that classic Scott smirked, even with his eyes closed.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Nathan." She pouted. "And when did you become such a cook huh?"

Nathan shifted his body, he wanted to go back to sleep but Haley had other plans. "Well for the past couple of months I lived here all by myself .. I went to school.. practice .. came home and then I found the food network and yeah.. it goes to show you that my life is pretty boring with out you."

Haley smiled and kissed him on the lips but as she was about to pull back Nathan just pulled in closer. She finally broke free. "K.. I'm making breakfast." She tried getting up but Nathan still wasn't letting her go.

"Nathan.. please.. you remember the last time you stopped me from making breakfast." She teased, but Nathan's face turned dead serious. Images from that morning came pouring back to him.

-- Flashback --

_"What're you doing here?" Nathan asked, it sounded too harsh even for him. Haley turned around from the stove, trying to ignore his remark. He had no right to talk to her that way, especially after yesterday's fiasco when someone played the time capsule tape to the whole school. _

_"Morning to you too, I'm making breakfast." She tried to sound upbeat. Haley has done everything in her power to get her and Nathan back together but for the most part it hasn't worked out. She was hurt when she saw the video tape of Nathan telling the whole world that marrying her was a mistake, but she knew the mistake was Nathan's, that he really didn't mean those words. At least that's what she told herself. _

_"I know that.. but why are you doing it here?" _

_"I just wanted to do something for you." She said honestly "Besides." She added. "I'm hoping you'd join me and head over to school together." _

_"Haley.. I don't think that's a good idea." Nathan said, sounding more calm. There was so many things going on right now with school and basketball, he didn't want to bring up the talk of their marriage again, especially this early in the morning. _

_"I know I'm not as great of a cook as Karen but how hard is it to make pancakes.." She started to ramble on but Nathan cut her off. _

_"Haley.. I think you know what I mean." _

_"And that was what I was afraid of." She responded, putting the bowl down and stopped emptying out the contents to the trash. She was lost with out him and was running out of ideas. The night she returned to Tree Hill, she practically pounced on Nathan but he refused her. She practically begged him to sleep with her. It was a new low for Haley, something she swore she would never stoop to again. But at this moment, she was right back there. She had no right to come to his house and think that a morning breakfast would solve their problems. She set herself up for heart ache and that's exactly what she got. She started to think that it was becoming pointless. _

_"I'm.. I'm sorry." Haley managed to mumble out, while holding back her tears as she started put back the items she took out. Nathan felt the pain in her words, it upset him to see her hurt but his walls were too high, even for her to climb over. _

-- End Flashback --

She saw that guilt ridden look on his face, her hand reached over to caress his cheek. "Too soon?" She muttered and Nathan gave her a half smile.

"I felt so horrible that morning.. you were trying to do something nice for me and I pushed you away.. again."

"Nathan.. please it's okay."

"No, it isn't… especially after that whole stupid tape.. I was mad.."

"and angry and upset." Haley finished his sentence. "It's okay.. you already apologized.. I don't need to hear it again." She tried to reassure Nathan.

He smiled. "When I got to school, I had every intention of going up to you and apologizing."

"You did?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

Haley looked deeply in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Inside she was ecstatic. The school shooting brought them back together but she wished deep down that they didn't need a tragedy to get them back on track. And now she had her answer.

"It's only breakfast and come on .. I thought we got over this.. and I'm serious I want to do something for you.." She smiled back.

"You've done enough and now your going to Duke."

"Yes.. with you.. so I'm really kinda doing it for myself .. so come on Nate.." She placed her forehead on his.

"Fine." He muttered and finally released his grasp. "I hope you know I won't be able to go back to sleep now."

"Tell you what.. since we both have 3rd period free today."

"Wait you know my schedule?"

"Please, I memorized it on the first day of class .. how did you think I managed to _bump_ into you so many times?"

"My very own stalker." Nathan teased.

"And like this stalker just said .. 3rd period .. janitor's closet." She whispered in his ears. Nathan's eyes grew wide open, he was definitely awake.

--

Nathan slowly opened the door and checked out the hallway.

"K coast is clear." He whispered as he and Haley stepped out of the janitor's closet. They both carried a sly grin on their faces and readjusted their clothes. The bell rang and students started to pour into the halls.

"See you at lunch." Nathan said as he gave a goodbye kiss to Haley and headed off in the opposite direction.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan said as he walked by her and she smiled at him and then linked her arms to Haley.

"Hey tutorbride."

"Hey Brooke."

"So janitor's closet huh? … nice."

"Brooke!" Haley shook her head and Brooke just laughed. "That's what I get for living with you." Both girls continued to laugh.

"Now you mustn't waste all your strength.. playoffs are here and we need to work on a whole new sets of routines to make sure our guys head to the championship."

Haley smiled to herself. At this point in her life, she thought her biggest challenge would be figuring out which college to go to not shootings or failed marriages. But with hook up sessions in the janitor closets, tutoring, cheerleading practice and basketball, aside from the whole being married part, she started to feel like a normal kid. Normalcy never felt so good.

--

Nathan took a deep breath before knocking at the door.

"Come in." A voice called out.

Nathan stepped inside the huge office.

"Nathan." Mayor Dan Scott called out. He turned to his advisors in front of him, "get me the rest of the numbers and we'll meet again tomorrow." The other people left the office and now it was just the two of them.

"Sit.. son.."

"Hey Dad." Nathan said taking a seat across from Dan.

"How was the weekend?" Dan tried to make small talk, which was something Nathan wasn't used to.

"It was good.. I wanted to tell you that Haley and I .. we're.. we're back together."

"That's.. that's good news." Dan said with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Dad!" Nathan let out a sigh of frustration. "I thought you were cool about me and Haley."

"Son, don't get me wrong, I think Haley is a great girl.. but I'm just worried that you guys are rushing into things with out thinking things through."

"Well we did this time.. we love each other dad and we're going to stay together."

Dan still had a look of skepticism on his face. "You say that now son but you both are graduating in a couple of months.." 

"We know that.. and we're heading off to Duke together, so at least for the next 4 .."

"Wait what did you say?" Dan cut him off.

"We're going to Duke."

"You and Haley?"

"Yeah.. I told you we're going to stay together." Nathan was a little confused as to why his father was acting so surprised.

"I thought she wanted to go to school out west."

"She did.. but she wouldn't let me go with her .. she sort of left me no choice about going to Duke."

"So it was her idea?" Dan said as a smile formed on his face.

Nathan shook his head. "Dad.. please don't make this about basketball cuz I swear to God, I'll call coach K and call the whole thing off."

"No.. no don't do that! Yes, I'm happy your going to play for Duke.. I mean that was the plan all along .. I'm just a little surprised that Haley would go for it… I guess she's not the girl I thought she was."

"She's more Dad, if you ever got a chance to know her." Nathan didn't want to sound so bitter.

"You're right son.. I was wrong about Haley and although I still think you're too young to be married to her.. I'm glad you found her .. I know she loves you and would do anything for you."

"I'd do the same dad.. which is kinda why I'm here."

"Oh?"

"Listen Dad.. have you ever heard of a man named Daunte?"

Nathan saw his Dad's expression change and he seemed to actually be squirming in his seat. Dan reached over to his phone and paged his secretary.

"Yes Mayor Scott."

"Hold my calls."

"Yes sir."

Dan turned back to Nathan with a serious look on his face. "Tell me everything."

To Be Continued . . .

I was pleasantly surprised with how this chapter came together and how I was able to bring some things back especially from chapter 1. Most of the times, I have scenes from earlier chapters that I know I would bring up again but this time it just sort of fell into place. There are about 3-4 chapters left in this story, maybe more if certain chapters get too long. This chapter basically gets the ball rolling sort of speak and I hope you guys stay around for the ride. Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming !


	16. Chapter 16

The Mourning After

Chapter 16

I didn't receive as many reviews last chapter, I hope people are still reading. Thank you guys for the reviews, please keep them coming !!

--

Haley never felt so nervous. The Ravens were playing against the Marauders and the game was very close. The girls in the cheerleaders squad held hands with thirty seconds left on the clock. Haley could feel her insides turning, like everyone else in the packed auditorium. The score was tied and the Ravens had possession of the ball. She watched as the players moved like lightening. Her husband had the ball and he took it to the court. Ravens score.

Ten seconds left on the clock and a lot could happen in that time. The Marauders took possession and just like that they raced against the clock to sink at least one basket in to send them into overtime. "NO FOULS!" Whitey yelled to his players. 3-2-1 and with the last fleeting seconds, one of the players lobbed ball from half court and everyone held their breath. The buzzer rang and the ball missed, the Ravens went wild.

Haley ran to the court and she was immediately scooped up by her husband. "You did great!" She smiled and the two leaned in for a kiss.

"And what about me?!" Lucas pouted.

"You were great too." Haley let go of Nathan and gave Lucas a hug.

"I agree with the pretty lady.. good game sons." Dan said as he made his way on the court patted Lucas and Nathan on the backs.

For many, the site would warm most people's heart. A father congratulating his sons on a game well played, but Dan Scott was no ordinary father and his sons were no regular basketball players. To everyone who knew the Scott family, they would think the site of Dan Scott with his two sons was something out of the Twilight Zone. Haley would've been those people, but if this past week and a half ago, everything changed.

Haley couldn't believe how fast time flew by. A week ago and a half ago, her and Nathan were still apart. She was still taking pills and for Haley James Scott, she felt like she was in limbo. Now, she felt whole again. After a long darkness, she was finally seeing the light. Things were going great. Her and Nathan were back together and were now stronger than ever. She loved him more with each day, with each second actually. They spent all their time together but she missed him terribly when he wasn't there. It was silly, they attended the same school but she desperately missed him as soon as they had to split up to go their respective classes. She took great comfort in knowing that they at least had the next four years planned out for them. They were going to Duke together, the Ravens were in the playoffs and for once Dan Scott was not meddling in their affairs in fact, he was doing the opposite.

--Flashback--

"Haley!" Nathan called out as he entered the house.

"Hey you." Haley said as she greeted her husband with a kiss.

"Something smells good.. someone looks good too." He smirked as he brought her in again for another kiss.

"Down boy.. dinner first.. then dessert." She winked at him as he followed her back to the kitchen.

"Did you talk to your dad?" Haley asked hesitantly. Nathan had gone to seen his dad earlier. She tried to put Daunte out of her head but it still managed to bother her.

"Yeah.. everything's going to be okay." Nathan gave her a reassuring smile. "But about my dad.." Nathan added.

"Yeah?"

"Did you happen to make enough for three?"

"Three?" Haley asked curiously. Just then the front door opened and Dan Scott entered the kitchen.

"Oh." Haley managed to say. "Hi Mr. Scott."

"Please Haley.. call me Dan.. or dad if you want."

She tried to force a smile. She still was weary of Dan. He was always against their marriage, he was the one who brought the annulment papers to her and then there was Lucas to consider.

"Only if Lucas does." She tried to say with a polite smile.

Nathan was nervous. He hoped she wasn't mad at him. He knew he should've called Haley and told her that Dan would be joining them.

"Fair enough." He said. "And these are for you." Dan held out a dozen roses.

"Thank you Mr. Sco.. I mean Dan." Haley was a little surprised by his kind gesture and she looked over at Nathan and decided to give it a try, for his sake.

"I hope you don't mind, I asked Dad to come join us for dinner."

"Not at all.. there's plenty of food."

A few moments later, they made their way to the dining room.

"So Haley." Dan spoke up. "Nathan explained to me what happened.. I hope you know you have nothing to worried about."

"You sure?" Haley felt a little embarrassed.

"I can't go much into detail but the police have been investigating Daunte for a while now.. on some alleged illegal gambling but.. let's just say some prescription pills will be the least of his worries."

She looked at Nathan and smiled back at him.

"Thank you." She responded.

"No thank you.. this meat loaf is delicious." Dan said trying to lighten the mood. They continued talking and eating.

"So Nathan, are you excited about the play offs?" Dan asked.

Haley immediately felt Nathan tense up, even though she was sitting across from him. When it came to basketball, Nathan and Dan always seemed to but heads.

"Yeah.. hopefully we can go all the way." Nathan said nervously.

"With you, Lucas and that new guy.. umm.. Skillz.. I'm sure you guys are going to give those other teams a run for their money."

"Thanks dad."

"But don't worry if you don't make it .. you have the next four years trying to get that NCAA championship.. . I'm happy you two decided to go to Duke together.. I'm sure you'll both do great there."

"Thanks Dan." Haley looked at Nathan. They both a bit surprised with him being so… nice.

"What is it Dad?" Nathan asked looking at the big smile forming on his dad's face.

"I wanted to wait until later but I have a surprise for you."

"What dad?"

"I spoke to your mother.. and she's coming home soon… maybe within the next week or two."

"That's great Dad."

Haley looked over at Nathan and saw how happy he seemed at the news. Deb wasn't her favorite person either but she knew Deb had a hard time and with her own incident with prescription pills, she was more sympathetic to her.

"There's more.."

"More?" Haley asked.

"Deb was so happy to hear that you guys picked a college.. she called up on of her real estate buddies and managed to get you guys an apartment just outside campus. I hear it's only a 5-10 minute walk to the main campus."

Haley nearly choked on her drink. "Thank you .. but .. that's that's too much."

"Haley please.. your family now.. Deb and I will not let our son and daughter in law spend four years locked up in some cramp college dorm."

"I don't know what to say Dad.." Nathan was left speechless.

"Consider it a belated wedding gift from your mom, it was all her idea."

Nathan looked at Haley to make sure she was okay with all this and she looked back at him and smiled.

"Dad.. we also have a surprise too."

"Oh."

"I asked Haley to marry me.. again.. we're going to renew our vows."

Dan nearly choked on his drink. "That's.. that's great son… what did you guys have in mind?"

"We were thinking of doing it after the season is over. Brooke said she'll make my dress and we were going to have the ceremony where my parents got married and probably have a small reception at Tric or something."

"No that will not do at all."

"Dad!"

"You can't have your reception at Tric.. let me make some calls.. I'll book you guys a party room at the country club."

"Dad.. we can't afford that."

"Who says your paying?"

"We can't ask you to do that." Haley interjected.

"You're not.. I'm offering. Besides, I can't let Deb out stage me.. she already gave you housing at Duke.. the least I can do is give you the dream wedding I missed out the first time."

-- End flashback--

"Sorry.. what did you say?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Where's your head at Mrs. Scott?" Nathan asked. They just returned from the basketball game where the Ravens barely managed to win against the Marauders. Nathan played a tough game and his body was exhausted. They sat in bed while Haley was giving him a massage.

"On Mr. Scott." Haley replied. Nathan smiled. "Mr. Dan Scott." Haley added.

"My dad? Talk about a turn off."

She pinched his shoulder harder. "Owww!" She laughed. "I just can't believe this past week and with your dad paying for our wedding.. and tonight .. it just seems.."

"Unreal."

"Exactly.. I feel like this is just some weird dream and I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and it's all going to be over."

"Hey.. it's not a dream.. we're getting everything we want.. everything we deserve.. and it doesn't matter.. we're together.. that's all that matters."

She kissed his shoulder blade. He was knew what to say to make her feel better.

"But Hales.. are you okay about my dad paying for everything and my mom moving in with us?"

"Nathan.. if he wants to spend his money let him .. and this is your mom's house."

"Technically.. it's our house."

"She's your mother."

"Your willing to put up with her?"

"Yeah.. for you… she's family Nate and she needs us."

"Thanks.. Hales .. you're great you know that."

"I try."

"But I hope you know .. you have to keep the noise level down now." He laughed but she immediately pinched him again.

"That's it Mister.. no more massage for you."

"Aww baby.. I'm sorry.. I was just teasing.. besides it's my fault you're so loud." He smirked.

She smirked back too. "It is all your fault."

Nathan leaned back and rested against Haley's body as her arms hugged him. Haley's hands went back to Nathan's shoulders as she massaged it and worked out the kinks.

"How does that feel?" She whispered in his ear.

"Wonderful." He whispered. Her hands roamed his side and caressed his chest and stomach.

"How does that feel?" She asked again.

"God Haley.. I love you so much."

Her hands continued to roam his torso. She loved running her hands through his muscular frame. She let her hands wonder for a while before becoming more daring. Her hand slipped down his boxers and Nathan immediately shuddered at her touch. He leaned back, resting on Haley's body, a soft moan coming from his mouth. She slipped his boxers off and her hands roamed through his entire length. He was now squirming up against her.

She loved making Nathan feel this way. Most of the time, he was in charge, he took control. But moments like these, Haley loved it. He was putty in her hands. She was in full control now and Nathan had no qualms about her taking the driver's seat.

"Oh God Hales." He moaned and rested his head against her neck. Eventually she needed both hands to work him over. He squirmed even harder, his breathing erratic and she knew he was close. After a while Haley quickened the pace, until he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Oh man.. Hales.. that was …" Nathan said breathless.

"I'm glad you enjoyed." She teased.

"Oh I enjoyed." He said as he turned around and planted a kiss on his wife.

--

Another week had passed and Haley was in the gym with the rest of the cheerleading squad.

"Ok girls, let's go through it one more time." Brooke announced.

"Do we have to?" Rachel complained.

"Yeah Brooke!" Peyton responded.

"Come on girls, our boys are this close to the championships, we need to work extra hard!" Brooke announced.

Going back into formation, the girls all moaned. "Do something!" Rachel glared at Haley and Peyton.

"I'm so tired, I just want to go home." Haley complained. Practice seemed never ending and the fact that Nathan was keeping her _up_ all night really wasn't helping. All she wanted was a nap.

"Well you heard Rachel, do something." Peyton added.

"What! You?" Haley glared back.

"Do you want to keep practicing or what?" Peyton glared back.

"Fine.. I think I have something." Haley said.

She walked up to Brooke. "Hey, what time are we getting off today?" She said softly.

"When we get it right, now come on tutorgirl back in line."

"K.. I just hope we can make it before the boutique closes."

"Boutique?" Brooke asked.

Haley knew Brooke's weaknesses and although she wasn't proud to do it, things called for desperate measures.

"How could you forget!?" Haley asked.

"Forget what?" Brooke looked confused.

"We're supposed to go_ shopping_ for bridesmaids dresses.."

"Oh my God.. that was today?!"

"Yeah..don't tell me you forgot."

"No I didn't forget.. must've slipped my mind… now go back into formation."

Haley did as she was told and stood next to Peyton.

"Well?" Peyton asked.

"I told her that we're going shopping for bridesmaid's dresses.. hopefully that'll work."

"Oh.. good one Scott."

_Scott. _Haley loved being referred to Mrs. Nathan Scott. She turned around and looked at the boys practicing as well. Her and Nathan locked eyes and they both smiled at each other.

"K girls.. one more time and then we can all enjoy our weekend." Brooke announced.

Peyton was smiling.

"Wipe that smile Peyton." Haley commented.

"What?"

"You think I was going to go shopping with Brooke by myself!" Haley said, suddenly Peyton wasn't smiling anymore.

--

Haley and Peyton sat on the sofa while Brooke was in the changing room trying on dresses. The two of them glad to be off their feet.

"Good idea, having Brooke try on all the dresses." Haley said.

"Please that took no effort on my part." Peyton shot back. "So how are the wedding plans going?"

"Surprisingly well.. Dan's assistant is taking care of mostly everything.. she just needs mine or Nathan's approval."

"I still can't believe Dan is paying for it."

"I can't believe he wants to go all out .. I told him no on the fireworks but I conceded with the horse and carriage." Both girls laughed.

"Is your family coming?"

"Hopefully.. with the date set.. everyone is scrambling to see if they can take the time out of work… but at least Deb will be there."

Just then, Brooke came out wearing a blue strapless dress that went down to the floor. Peyton and Haley looked at each other and shook their heads. Brooke grabbed another dress and went back to the dressing room. "Isn't this fun!" She called out and Peyton and Haley laughed.

After trying on a couple of more dresses, Peyton and Haley stood up when Brooke came out wearing a red strapless dress that hugged her perfectly.

"Oh my God, we have it." Haley said.

Peyton nodded in agreement. Brooke clapped her hands. "I look so hot!" Brooke commented. Peyton was now excited and picked up the same dress in her size and tried it on. Haley jumped for joy when she saw her two bridesmaids in their dresses.

"We definitely found it!"

The three girls made their way out of the boutique. Peyton stopped in front of a record store and Brooke stepped off to the side to take a call on her phone. Haley was feeling very tired now. She yawned while waiting by Peyton's car for her two friends.

"Mrs. Scott." A voice called out to her. Her head whipped around and her stomach dropped.

"Hi." She said nervously.

"I hear your husband's going to take the Ravens all the way this year." Daunte commented.

"Hopefully." she said.

"Well.. I'll be seeing you Mrs. Scott." Daunte said with a smirk and started to walk back down the street where he was joined by another accomplice.

Peyton and Brooke came up to Haley. "Who was that?"

"No one." She muttered. "Let's go home." All Haley wanted to do was snuggle up next to Nathan.

Haley eventually made it back home, where she Nathan was eagerly waiting for her.

"How was shopping?" Nathan asked giving her a kiss.

"It was good.. I think we found it." She kissed back.

"Well I have some good news." Nathan said as he took her hand and led her in.

"Haley!!" A voice called out.

"Deb! It's so good to have you back." Haley said giving her mother in law a hug.

To Be Continued . . .

I forgot I had this chapter already done. I wished I would've spent more time on it during the weekend to write the next chapter. I think there will be 3 chapters left including the epilogue. I obviously don't want to give anything away, but I'll leave it up to you guys to guess, hehe. I just finished Games, Lies and Love and I hope to wrap this one too before starting my next story. On some of my other stories, Thicker Than Blood is maybe in the halfway point, I'm not sure, I finally have a road map set up where I know exactly how that story will end. Winners and Losers will not be as long as some of my other stories, the mystery surrounding Nathan and Haley's past is what drives the story and it'll be hard to maintain that mystery for several chapters. Again thanks for the reviews and feedback. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

The Mourning After

Chapter 17

Thank you for the reviews and support. This chapter will mimic the style Episode 4x09 of OTH (the championship game of the Ravens against Pontiac) and other episodes of OTH, where the story starts in the present and flashes back and goes back to the present. Headers will be provided, so hopefully the story won't get too confusing. The "present" also takes place about three weeks later than the last chapter, where the flashbacks are scenes within those three weeks. Enjoy and please review !!!

--

Nathan and Haley just stepped out of Karen's Café. Outside, the morning newspaper was already out. There on the cover was a picture of Lucas on his knees, hands in the air with the caption reading "Raven's Soar." Nathan smiled looking at that, he definitely needed to get a copy of the later.

They chatted a little as they strolled through the streets. Nathan smiled at his beaming wife. This was one of the greatest nights of his life, despite a rough first half, Nathan managed to step it up at the end. They crossed through the dark streets of Tree Hill, in a happy mood, Nathan twirled Haley across the street.

_--Flashback-- _

_"Oh my God, Nathan!! You should see the size of this walk-in !" Haley shouted from the bedroom. _

_Nathan smiled and turned to his mom. They were both in the kitchen in their soon to be apartment at Duke University. Nathan leaned against the counter while Deb was sitting on a stool. _

_"I can't thank you enough for this mom… as you can tell Haley loves this place." _

_"Nathan.. I told you already.. it's the least I can do." _

_"K fine.. I'll stop.. it's just a little weird.. you and dad getting along and now this." _

_"After the shooting, your father came to see me and we know we aren't perfect people.. certainly not perfect parents.. but we had a lot to discuss and the truth was .. we were selfish.. Dan was never able to leave the game.. and I yearned to break out on my own, which is why when you were old enough I took the job and traveled so much.. I realize now that it was a mistake." _

_"Mom. .you don't need to apologize.." _

_"Nathan.. yes I do… I mean I love Haley I do and I still think that you guys shouldn't have gotten married .. but I can't help but think that if your father and I did more .. I mean you guys have been through so much already.. I remember how hard it was when your father and I started out.." _

_"It wouldn't have mattered.. I would've married her either way… well maybe not soon." He joked. _

_"I'm glad for you.. for both of you.. part of the problem with your father was that we got married for the wrong reason.. my parents forced us into a marriage because I was pregnant.." _

_Nathan laughed. "And I went around your back and Haley and I didn't even sleep together yet.. ironic huh?" _

_"Wait.. you guys waited?" Deb asked curiously and Nathan shook his head. "Wow!" was all Deb could say. "I'm so happy for you son.. you found love.. real love.. I'm sorry I ever stood in the way." _

_Before he could respond, Haley came back out and joined them. "Deb, oh my God .. thank you I love this place .. we even have a den we can use for an office or a spare bedroom.. this is going to be so great." Haley jumped up and down and snuggled up next to Nathan. _

_"Haley, like I've been saying for the millionth time .. it's my pleasure.. and please it's mom.." _

_"Mom?" Haley questioned and both women shook their heads. _

_"Nah." They both said. Nathan laughed, he loved seeing the two most important women in his life getting along. _

_"So.. are we going to check out this fancy university.." Deb said getting up. _

_--End Flashback--_

Dan was at Karen's Café and went to the back to grab more garbage bags. He stopped when he heard his phone ringing.

"Hello." He answered as the voice on the other end spoke, Dan grew cold and angry.

"Listen Daunte, I told you never to call me!" Dan tried to keep it down so no one could hear him.

"I thought we had a deal Scott.. you sold me out!"

"Plans changed.. you should know something about that ..like when you approached my family.."

"I told you I had no choice.. but it doesn't matter anymore.."

"I told you to hang in there.. stick with the plan and we'll both get what we want.."

"I'm tired of your lies Scott.. I'm done.. I'm done with it all!!" Daunte yelled angrily.

"Daune! Daunte!" Dan quietly yelled into his phone but he had already hung up. Frustrated, Dan slammed his phone and just then Rachel walked in.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Just looking for the garbage bags.." She said quietly. He handed her some and she took off. Dan needed a minute to cool down.

_--Flashback-- _

_"Rachel! Finally!!" Brooke said as Rachel entered the apartment and took a seat alongside Haley, Peyton and Bevin. _

_"Now that everyone is here.. we can now have the unveiling." Brooke clapped her hands as she stood in front of a mannequin that was draped in a white cloth. Haley could barely hold back her excitement. "And now without further ado.. I give you.. tutorbride." Brooke said as she lifted the cloth. _

_The four other girls just looked at the garment, unsure of how to react. _

_"Wow.. Brooke.. it's really something." Haley tried to muster the words out. There was no way she was going to wear this on her wedding day. _

_"Yeah Brooke.. you really did a number on this one." Peyton was also equally confused. _

_"I've never seen anything like it." Rachel tried to hold back her laughter. _

_"I love it!" Bevin exclaimed excitedly. And Haley, Peyton and Rachel just looked at her completely confused. _

_"What?" Bevin asked. And then Brooke immediately started to laugh. _

_"Relax girls.. this isn't the dress." _

_"Oh thank God!!" Haley clutched Peyton's hands and the other girls laughed._

_"Follow me .." Brooke said as she made her way to the bedroom. "And now I give you… tutorbride." _

_Haley walked in and her eyes watered. "Oh my God Brooke.. it's.. it's perfect." Haley said as she gave Brooke a hug. The other girls made similar comments. _

_"Now don't just stand there.. try it on!" Brooke said. _

_A moment later, Haley came out of the bedroom with the dress on. _

_"Thank you again Brooke!" _

_"Oh God.. you are so hot!" Brooke said as she came up to Haley, making sure to do a last minute fitting to make sure the dress was properly sized. _

_"It's just a shame Brooke." Peyton added. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Yeah.. I'm with Sawyer.. such a shame." Rachel added _

_"What guys?" Brooke asked. _

_Peyton and Rachel looked at each other and laughed. "That after all your hard work, Nathan is just going to rip it off of her." Rachel added and everyone started to laugh, except Haley who turned completely red, knowing that it was probably going to be true. _

_--End flashback--_

Dan came back to the front just as Nathan and Haley were coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys.. we're going to take off." Nathan said. Nathan and Haley said bye to him and their friends.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Deb."

"I'll see you back at the house." Deb said giving her son and daughter in law a hug.

Rachel looked at Dan curiously before heading off and talking to some other guys from school. Lucas got up from where he was sitting with Brooke and joined Dan in cleaning the counter.

"I'd never thought I'd get another chance at State Championships.." Dan commented. "I'm so proud of you and Nathan.. you guys did great."

Lucas looked at Dan. It was a little unnerving talking to Dan, but he decided to give it a shot. Nathan mentioned to him how he's changed since the shooting and Lucas had to admit that he agreed. Although Lucas was still weary, he decided to give Nathan the benefit of the doubt.

"Thanks.. I think."

"You know Lucas.. I really am sorry for everything.." Dan said softly.

Lucas gave him a half-smile. "Me too.. _Dad_."

_--Flashback-- _

_"Nathan take a seat." Whitey said. _

_"But coach." Nathan tried to protest. _

_"Take a rest Scott… we're going to need you." _

_"But coach we have a minute left." _

_"And we're leading by 15.. don't worry.. if the Bears make a comeback, I'll be sure to send my starters back in but right now we need to give these other guys a time to shine." _

_Nathan nodded and took a seat. The seniors all sat out while the juniors and some of the sophmore players took center court. "Come on guys!" Nathan encouraged them. Nathan and Lucas sat next to each other as the clock ran down. In ten seconds, it was all going to be over and just like that it was. Both brothers, co-captains hugged each other and joined the rest of their teammates out on court. The Ravens just won by 9 and were now heading to the championship game. _

_"Ahh!! 30 points.. that's awesome!" Haley said as she hugged Nathan. _

_"Thank you.. but I am a little sore .. I think I'm going to need that massage later." _

_"Oh you'll get it." She whispered seductively into his ears. _

_-- End Flashback -- _

"..we are all going to be fine." Haley said as she smiled at Nathan. This was one of the greatest nights of his life, despite a rough first half, Nathan managed to step it up at the end. They crossed through the dark streets of Tree Hill, in a happy mood, Nathan twirled Haley across the street.

"Listen.. there's a reason why I played so bad tonight at first…"

"What do you mean?" Haley asked as they stopped in the middle of the street. But just then a pair of headlights shown in her face. "Nathan look out!!" Haley screamed.

_-- Flashback (earlier in the evening) -- _

_"You sure we have everything we need on Daunte and Bear?" Dan asked as he spoke into the phone. "K good.. keep me informed.. I'm going to be see my sons' win the state championship tonight." _

_Nathan approached his dad. "Dad? Did I just hear right?" _

_"Nathan!.. you shouldn't have heard that." _

_"But Dad." _

_"Look.. I told you I'm going to take care of it.. and now it's going to be done.. the only thing you need to worry about is the game.. look son these are bad men and they have a wrap sheet as long as my arm .. they've had this coming to them for years so don't worry about it and just play your heart out okay?" _

_"Yeah.. of course.. thanks Dad." Nathan said giving Dan a hug and running back into the gym for warm ups for the championship game.. _

_--End Flashback –_

"Listen.. there's a reason why I played so bad tonight at first…" Nathan said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked as they stopped in the middle of the street. But just then a pair of headlights shown in her face. "Nathan look out!!" Haley screamed. She grabbed into Nathan's arm but he pushed her away. She fell back and watched in horror as the man she loved, her husband hit the hood of a black Cadillac. He went straight into the windshield and rolled over and hit the ground.

"Nathan!!" She screamed.

_--Flashback (earlier in the evening) -- _

The first half of the Championship game was nearly over and the Ravens were down by 15. 

_"Are you okay?" Lucas asked Nathan. _

_"Where's Haley?" Nathan asked looking over to the empty group Ravens cheerleaders. _

_"I'm worried about her." Nathan said. He knew something was wrong and the fact that he heard his Dad earlier talk about Daunte didn't sit right with him. He needed to know she was safe and basketball, at least for the moment would take second priority. _

_"I know you are.. but they're fine… I just talked to Mouth, he got a text and the girls got a flat and are stuck on the side of the road." _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yeah.. it's just taking them longer to get here.. come on it's them.. they wouldn't know how to change a light bulb let alone a flat.. they'll should be here soon... now come on .. let's do this little brother." Lucas said as they pumped fist. Nathan felt a little better knowing that Haley was okay. _

_--End Flashback— _

"You know Lucas.. I really am sorry for everything.." Dan said softly.

Lucas gave him a half-smile. "Me too.. _Dad_."

Dan smiled. "I'm glad I got a second chance a this too." Lucas smiled back as the two continued cleaning.

Lucas was gathering garbage by the door when a loud noise outside grabbed his attention. He stepped outside and in the distance saw Nathan lying on the street with Haley crouched over him. He immediately took off and ran as fast as he could.

"Nathan!… Nathan!!" Lucas heard Haley's screams as he stepped closer.

"Wha.. .what happened?!?" Lucas said looking at his distraught best friend.

"They just hit him Luke!" Haley said with tears in her eyes as she tried to grab her phone and dial 911.

Lucas turned and saw the car that hit his brother in the distance. "Haley.. stay with him!" Lucas grew angry as he took off running towards the car, which was now off in the distance.

_-- Flashback (earlier in the evening) -- _

_Nathan looked at the clock and score. Pontiac 67 and the Ravens had 65 with thirty seconds on the clock. During half time the girls showed up and Haley along with him. Seeing her was what he needed to get back his head back in the game. He looked at her again and smiled. He came back during the second half and cut Pontiac's lead significantly, but Pontiac bounced back and they were neck and neck this whole time. _

_"Hey ..it doesn't mean anything if you can't hit the shot." Lucas turned to his brother. _

_"That sounds familiar." Nathan smiled thinking of the memory. _

_Lucas looked at his brother who looked warmly at his wife and best friend Haley. He never thought in a million years that she would end up with Nathan. They hated each other but now he could see that Nathan was his other best friend he never knew. He was proud of the man Nathan had become and how he took care of his best friend. He stood with them through good and bad and even when they were going to give up on themselves, he encouraged them to go on. Haley was his sister and Nathan his true brother and he loved them both to death and would do anything for him. _

_Growing up, there was a void in his heart that was there because of Dan, but lately that void starting to get smaller and smaller. Lucas looked up and took in the moment around him. He was playing side by side with his brother with his best friend and girlfriend cheering him on. Dan was there proudly watching his sons as was Deb and Keith and his mom. Things were falling into place and all he needed now was this state championship. _

_"Let's do this little brother." Lucas said firmly as the two bumped fists once again. _

_"Nathan on top with twenty seconds left." Mouth was commentating. "10 seconds left Nathan takes it out to Skills …now 5 seconds .. Skills passes back to Nathan … Nathan has it .. Nathan Scott drives to the hoop and he passes to Lucas Scott for the THREE!!!" _

_At that moment everyone held their breath as the buzzer rang and the ball went in. _

_"Ravens win!! Ravens win!!" _

_-- End Flashback -- _

Lucas turned and saw the car that hit his brother in the distance. "Haley.. stay with him!" Lucas grew angry as he took off running towards the car.

Lucas ran as fast as he could and made it to the black car. He never felt such anger such hatred. Someone had messed with his family, his brother and now Haley was distraught. He had only one thing on his mind right now and that was to get even. As he was about yank the door open, a hand stopped him.

"Son.. don't!!" Dan warned. He saw that look in his, it was cold and dark and Dan knew that look well.

"Don't do anything you'll regret!" Dan said louder.

"But Nathan…" Lucas was nearly frantic now.

"I know.." Dan said breathlessly. He was going to run and be with Nathan but he had to stop Lucas from doing what he knew he was going to do.

"Your brother needs you .. your best friend needs you.. now go!" Dan yelled. Just then the police and ambulance sirens could be heard. "I'll take care of this and meet up.. go!" Dan yelled again and Lucas took off.

_-- Flashback (earlier in the evening) -- _

_It was half time and Nathan Scott was heading out back to the court. _

_"6 turnovers." A familiar voice called out to him. "That's not the Nathan Scott I know." Haley said leaning up against a white pillar. _

_"I got worried when I didn't see you." Nathan felt relieved now that he saw her. _

_"It's okay.." she said walking up to him and giving him a hug and a kiss. "Everything's fine." _

_Just then Whitey came up from behind them and patted Nathan on the back. _

_"Look Nathan.. we didn't get a flat.. we just said that so you guys wouldn't worry.." _

_"What happened?" Nathan was now concerned. _

_"We pulled over to use the bathroom…I wasn't feeling good, I was throwing up and had severe cramps… the girls took me to the hospital." _

_"WHAT?!" Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why didn't you call me?! Are you okay?" _

_"Relax Nathan.. it's okay.. we're fine." _

_"You sure?…. wait what..'we'.." _

_"I just found out .. I'm.. we're pregnant."She said softly. Nathan stood there for a moment. Haley regretted telling him. She should've waited until after the game. Suddenly a smile broke out across his face. He picked her up and hugged her and then realized that maybe he was hurting the baby. Haley laughed and she felt relieved. _

_"Oh my God, how did this happen?" _

_"You seriously want me to answer that." She shot back and Nathan laughed. They have been going at it like rabbits for the past few weeks. Birth control could only do so much. _

_Nathan laughed . "I'm going to have a son!" Nathan exclaimed and kissed Haley again. _

_"Nathan.. I'm only a month pregnant.. we won't know the sex for a while." _

_"You're a Scott.. Scott men have Scott boys." He said proudly. _

_"Oh really…" _

_"What if it's a girl?" _

_"Never going to happen." _

_Haley laughed at how Nathan was so sure it was already a boy. "But either way.. I'm going to love him or her as much and I love you!! But are you sure you're okay?!" He said. _

_"Yes.. the doctor just said with everything going on, I need to rest more and to avoid stress… but you.. are you okay with this?" _

_"I'm more than okay.. I want to spend my life with you.. I want to have a family with you.. it would've been nice if it were later.. but you know us with our timing." He joked. She hugged him tighter. She didn't think she could more in love with him but each day it only grew. _

_"But if it's a boy or girl.., someday they are going to tease their daddy for playing like crap during the state championship… you might want to do something about that.." They hugged and kissed once more. They made their way out of the court hand and hand. Haley joined the rest of the squad and Nathan went over to the bench and took off his warm ups. He came back on the court and never felt better. As soon as the ball touched his hand, he knew he had this. Nothing could stop him now. _

_After the last buzzer rang and Lucas hit the game winning shot, Nathan never felt more alive. Confetti rained upon them and he ran and looked for Haley. _

_"You did it!" She said giving him a hug. _

_"We did it!" He kissed her and then whispered in her ear. "All three of us!" _

_--End Flashback-- _

**The Present …**

Dan came back to the front just as Nathan and Haley were coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys.. we're going to take off." Nathan said. Nathan and Haley said bye to him and their friends.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Deb."

"I'll see you back at the house." Deb said giving her son and daughter in law a hug.

Nathan and Haley just stepped out of Karen's Café. Outside, the morning newspaper was already out. There on the cover was a picture of Lucas on his knees, hands in the air with the caption reading "Raven's Soar." Nathan smiled looking at that, he definitely needed to get a copy of the later.

He turned back to his wife, who now clutched onto his arm. "So the doctor said you're fine." Nathan wanted to make sure. "You and the baby?"

"Yeah" She looked up.

"We're fine...we are all going to be fine." Haley said as she smiled at Nathan. This was one of the greatest nights of his life, despite a rough first half, Nathan managed to step it up at the end. They decided to wait until tomorrow to tell everyone the news. There was already enough excitement in the air with the Ravens winning and now their wedding was coming up this weekend and it seemed like all if not most of Haley's family will be attending.

They crossed through the dark streets of Tree Hill, in a happy mood, Nathan twirled Haley across the street.

"Listen.. there's a reason why I played so bad tonight at first…" Nathan said softly, wanting to tell her about his conversation with Dan earlier about Daunte. He was scared for a moment that Daunte did something to her.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked as they stopped in the middle of the street. But just then a pair of headlights shown in her face. "Nathan look out!!" Haley screamed. She grabbed into Nathan's arm but he pushed her away. She fell back and watched in horror as the man she loved, her husband hit the hood of a black Cadillac. He went straight into the windshield and rolled over and hit the ground.

"Nathan!!" She screamed.

At the same time, Lucas was gathering garbage by the door when a loud noise outside grabbed his attention. He stepped outside and in the distance saw Nathan lying on the street with Haley crouched over him. He immediately took off and ran as fast as he could.

"Nathan!… Nathan!!" Lucas heard Haley's screams as he stepped closer.

"Wha.. .what happened?!?" Lucas said looking at his distraught best friend.

"They just hit him Luke!" Haley said with tears in her eyes as she tried to grab her phone and dial 911.

Lucas turned and saw the car that hit his brother in the distance. "Haley.. stay with him!" Lucas grew angry as started running.

Lucas ran as fast as he could and made it to the black car. He never felt such anger such hatred. Someone had messed with his family, his brother and now Haley was distraught. He had only one thing on his mind right now and that was to get even. As he was about yank the door open, a hand stopped him.

"Son.. don't!!" Dan warned. He saw that look in his, it was cold and dark and Dan knew that look well.

"Don't do anything you'll regret!" Dan said louder.

"But Nathan…" Lucas was nearly frantic now.

"I know.." Dan said breathlessly. He was going to run and be with Nathan but he had to stop Lucas from doing what he knew he was going to do.

"Your brother needs you .. your best friend needs you.. now go!" Dan yelled. Just then the police and ambulance sirens could be heard. "I'll take care of this and meet up.. go!" Dan yelled again and Lucas headed back to be with Haley and his brother.

Meanwhile the paramedics arrived and Haley was beside herself. Nathan's body laid still and she didn't know whether or not to move him or not. She was covered in his blood and at that moment she couldn't think. She couldn't breath. Her world was closing in around herself and Haley James Scott didn't know what to do.

"What's his name?" The paramedic asked.

"Umm.. Nathan.. Nathan Scott.. he's my husband.." Haley said barely breathing.

"How long has been out?"

"I .. I dunno.. a few.." Haley felt shooting pains and clutched her stomach. "I .. I .." She tried to get the words out but the world faded around her and she too fell to the ground.

"She passed out.. I got her." The other paramedic said.

"Hold on.. I got a weak pulse.. she isn't breathing." The paramedic said as he tried to perform CPR and just then he noticed blood leaking from between her legs.

To Be Continued . . . .

It took me all week to figure out how this chapter was going to go. I hope you enjoyed and I promise to update as soon as I can. Please Review !!!


	18. Chapter 18

The Mourning After

Chapter 18

Sorry for the long wait in updating. The last chapter was pretty intense and it took a lot out of me, plus there were my other stories and this whole Naley drama made me loose focus. Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you liked the chapter even though it was full of angst. This one I think isn't as high on drama as the last but this chapter does set things up for upcoming ones. This first part of the chapter starts of similar to Episode 4x10 where Lucas wakes up and is visited by Keith, instead it's Haley in the "dream world." Speaking of dreamworld's we get a little visit back into Nathan's (see chapter 4). It's explained in the story, but I wanted to give you guys a heads up in case things got a little confusing. So unless otherwise stated, Haley is in her dream world, every other scene is happening in "real life." Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I was a little tired when I wrote this. Enjoy and please review !!!

--

Haley got up from the pavement and fixed herself up. She looked around at the empty dark streets. She was confused, what was she doing here? Why was she in her cheerleading outfit? She heard a noise and from a distance saw someone walking away from her and so she ran up to him.

"Excuse me.. can you tell me what's going on?" Haley asked, tapping the man's shoulder. The man turned around and she was a little surprised.

"Jimmy?!"

--

"Do you want anything?" Brooke softly asked Lucas. She put her arm around his waist but he flinched away from her.

"No!" He exclaimed, but in a calmer voice. "No.. thank you.. I just want to know if they're going to be okay."

"Me too." Brooke said softly, holding back the tears in her eyes. She looked behind her at the sad group before her. Dan was just here but went back to talk to the police. Karen was holding Deb, who was barely holding it together. Peyton was there as well, her eyes swollen and red, much like everyone else. News of Nathan and Haley spread quickly and their other friends and classmates were in another waiting room down the hall. She couldn't believe that a few hours ago, they were celebrating one of the best nights they in their lives. Now the rug was being pulled under them and they didn't know what was going to happen to their two friends.

Brooke was worried when they took Haley to the hospital earlier but she came out and said that everything was fine and that she just wanted to see Nathan first. The girls came up with different theories, maybe she was pregnant, maybe it was withdrawal from her pills, or maybe she was more injured in the shooting than they were led to believe. They weren't sure but no one could have predicted that Nathan would be run over and that Haley would also end up in the hospital again.

Luke leaned in against the glass, unable to sit still. Brooke was really worried for him. He looked really out of and she saw his eyes start to flutter. Just like that, he nearly fainted but Brooke was there to catch him and Karen went immediately to her son's side.

"Lucas are you okay?" Karen asked. Now everyone's eyes were on him.

"I'm ok.. I'm just tired." Lucas tried to say, but in fact he was feeling anything but.

Karen touched his forehead and felt his pulse. She put her hand over his heart and it was beating so rapidly. "You have to come with me now!" Karen demanded. They left the waiting room and Karen told Brooke to get a doctor. Peyton wondered what was going on, could this night get any worse?

"Mom.. I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" Karen shot back.

Brooke came back shortly with a doctor in tow. "Is everything okay?" The doctor asked.

"My son has HCM.. he nearly fainted just now and his heart is racing." Karen said.

"Mom.. I said I'm fine."

"Still.. we should make sure you're okay… come with me." The doctor responded.

Lucas didn't want him to go but both Karen and Brooke were giving him the evil eye. He reluctantly followed the doctor and once out of sight. Karen and Broke finally broke down and cried.

--

"Oh my God..Jimmy it's you!" Haley said as she gave him a hug.

"Hi Haley."

"Wait.. what's going on?" Haley asked confused.

"You don't remember?" Jimmy asked.

Haley closed her eyes and tried to think. What was going on? What was she doing here? And then suddenly some of her memories came flooding back, the school shooting, the cabin with Nathan.. Nathan, her heart dropped at the mention of his name.

"Oh my God.. Nathan?!"

"I'm glad you remember."

"Yeah.. I was standing over him and then.. the next minute .. I'm here,.. what happened to me?"

"You fainted."

"So is this like a dream."

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes or no.. its either one or the other… unless I'm dead? Am I dead?" She glared at him.

"No.. you're not dead.. but we're someplace .. I'd like to say in between."

"So what are you then? A ghost?"

"More like a guide."

"A guide to what?"

"That's what you're here to find out."

"I'm so confused.. wait.. my baby!" Haley looked down at her still flat stomach. She closed her eyes and tried to think. _Think Haley think!!_ The car.. the driver.. it was Daunte! It was her fault. If she didn't get involved with him, then none of this would've happened. He was aiming for her until Nathan pushed her aside. Suddenly fear came over her eyes as she remembered the whole thing.

"I'm sorry Haley.. are you okay?"

"No.. I'm not okay.. but my baby?" She clutched her stomach.

"I don't know.. that's not up to me."

"What kind of dream is this.. take me someplace good .. take me to Nathan… where is he?"

"I can't take you to him.. but I can take you to where his mind is."

"What?"

--

"Deb.. I'm fine." Dan said.

"That's what Lucas said." Deb shot back.

"Seriously Deb.. I feel okay."

"Nathan is in surgery, we have no clue what's going on with Haley and Lucas ….." Deb could hardly get the words out. Dan sighed as he followed the doctor out, he didn't want Deb to worry anymore than she should.

Peyton turned to Brooke. "That's four Scotts now.. I can't believe this."

"Come here.. it's going to be okay." Brooke knew this was especially hard for Peyton. She didn't like hospitals, especially this one. This place was full of horrible memories for her when her mom died. She could tell that Peyton was not taking any of this easily.

"I'm sorry Brooke.. I know you must be worried about Lucas."

"Lucas will be okay.. he's worked up like the rest of us.. but more so in his case… everything's going to be okay." Brooke hoped.

--

Dan sat down next to Lucas.

"I'm a little worried about the test results I got from you two.. your heart rate is a little on the fast side and with the situation going on, I think it's better to be cautious."

"What does this mean doctor?" Dan asked.

"You're in no immediate danger but keep this up and we will have a problem, especially you Mr. Scott but like I said, we need to be mindful.. take this." The doctor said handing each of them a pill. "It's a little stronger than the regular medication you two are taking and it should slow your heart rates down.. you might want to take a moment and try to calm yourselves down before you go back to your friends and family. I would say go to sleep, but I know with everything going on with you family that it won't happen.. but please just try to relax as much as possible." The doctor said leaving the room.

Lucas passed a glass of water to Dan and took one for himself.

"You know when I said I wanted to try to spend more time with you.. this wasn't what I had in mind." Dan tried to joke and Lucas couldn't help laugh at the situation the two were in.

"You mean this isn't your idea of fun?" Lucas said sarcastically. Dan smiled and swallowed the pill. Lucas did the same.

"I know you must be going through a hard time Lucas." Dan said softly. "I wish.. I wish I could do something."

"You already did.. thank you .. earlier.. I wouldn't know what I would've done if you hadn't stopped me… I hated that guy.. I actually wanted to kill him.. what kind of person does that make me?"

"Unfortunately.. that really means you're my son." Dan sighed. "Look Lucas.. . I've been there believe me.. the raging anger inside of you.. I let it consume me one too many times and it cost me .. I hope you can learn from my mistakes."

Lucas gave a half smile. "I'll try."

--

Haley and Jimmy were at the river court as a game ensued between Nathan and Lucas. Haley looked around and saw many familiar faces but something was off and then she saw herself cheering on the sidelines.

"Jimmy, what's going on?" Haley asked.

"We are .. well we're inside Nathan."

"I don't get it."

"He's unconscious just like you .. and so here we are."

"What is this? Why is he dreaming this?"

"Do you remember when Nathan nearly died in the car crash?"

Haley nodded her head. "Well, he's back in that world.. the one in which Dan choose Karen over Deb and where you and Nathan grew up together as best friends."

Haley closed her eyes and remembered Nathan mentioning that during one of their long talks back in the cabi. "… just sit back and relax, no one can hear or see you." Jimmy smirked as the two stood at the sidelines and watched everything unfold.

Nathan won the game and everyone came after him to congratulate him. But he broke through the crowd and went to the only person he wanted to see, Haley.

"Congtrats!" She said with a wide smile and she came up to him and hugged him. After embracing, he grabbed her arm and led her away from the prying eyes of the crowd there.

"Nathan hold up.. why are you leaving? You should be celebrating back there with you friends!"

"I am celebrating.. with the only one that matters."

"Stop.." She said feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'm going to high flyers." He said breathlessly.

"I know."

"I mean.. I'm going to high flyers.. this could be it .. this can be my chance."

"I know Nate .. I'm so happy for you."

"But that means, I'll be leaving you for the summer.. it's going to be our first summer apart." Now Nathan looked very sad. "I'm going to miss you." He said honestly, looking deeply in her eyes.

Butterflies swirled in Haley's stomach, she had to look away. "Yes, I'm sure you will with you playing basketball all day long .."

"You know I'd rather spend time with you."

Haley was getting nervous. Why was she nervous, this was her best friend.

"What you're not going to miss me?" Nathan pouted after Haley hadn't said anything.

"Of course I will." She smiled back, trying not to look at him.

"Haley, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"Haley…"

"You're right .. I am going to miss you .. more than you know." She said the last part softly.

"Hey.." He said putting away a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll never be far from you… I love you."

She half smiled. "Yeah yeah.. I love you too." She joked back, but he just kept looking at her.

"No… I" The facial expression on Nathan's expression changed, suddenly he couldn't hold back, not anymore, not after a night like this where he felt anything was possible. "I .. _I love you_.."

Haley stood there completely stunned. Suddenly, he regretted telling her that. He may have single handily ruined years of friendship. "I'm sorry." He muttered quickly and then turned around but Haley grabbed his arm.

"I love you too." She said breathlessly. As soon as she said that, he knew that she meant it and that it had nothing to do with their friendship. After years of waiting and wanting, he couldn't wait another second as his lips collided with hers.

--

"You're crying?" Jimmy asked Haley, the two of them witnessed the whole thing.

"Of course I am.. it's me and Nathan .. or dream world Nathan and Haley.." Haley was confusing herself. "So what's all this then? What does this mean?"

"It means Haley that you and Nathan are meant to be together."

Even though she knew that, she was still confused. "In this world.." Jimmy continued to speak. "you didn't grow up with Lucas.. you had Nathan .. he was there when you felt like getting away from his siblings and he was there when you guys pretended to be going out your first day of freshmen year… but he was never your best friend Haley.. I mean he was always more than that. .. you guys were meant to be.. be it in this world .. or in your world."

"Okay.. I know that.. I love Nathan.. I'm just still a little confused.. why did you bring me here? Why is Nathan dreaming about this place?"

"He still has doubts about you.. that he's not good enough for you.. in this world he didn't grow up under Dan Scott.. he didn't have basketball to pressure him… he was just Nathan .. the boy who helplessly fell in love with you.. a guy that deserves you."

"What? That's crazy.. he's more than enough for me… Jimmy .. where are you going?" Haley looked around and saw that they were completely alone now and Jimmy was walking away.

He turned around. "He'll never be far from you .. he loves you Haley."

"Jimmy wait!" Haley said running up to him.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him. Jimmy what's going on?" She was so confused now, her head was starting to hurt.

"You love him, he loves you.. remember that Haley.. don't ever forget it."

"Jimmy wait, where are you going?" Haley asked as he started to walk further and further away from her but she couldn't keep up with him for some reason.

"Jimmy!"

"You can wake up now Haley." Jimmy said, not turning around.

--

"You can wake up now, Haley." The doctor said as Haley's eyes starting to flutter. She started blinking, her eyes getting adjusted to the light. The memory of everything came back to her. She suddenly sat up and clenched her stomach. Fear in her eyes, she turned to the doctor.

"Your baby is fine." The doctor reassured her. She let out a deep breath. "Nathan?" Her voice groggy.

"He's recovering from surgery… are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm just tired.. so my baby is fine? And Nathan?"

"You're baby is fine.. your blood pressure went up and your breathing became erratic. With everything you've been through tonight on top of the hormone changes you're body is going through, it took its toll. I know you're going through a stressful time right now but you have to stay as calm as possible and instead of check ups every month, we will do every two weeks."

Haley nodded. "And my husband? How is he?"

"He had a couple of broken bones, some internal injuries, which we operated on and everything seems good. We still have to set the bone in his leg but other than that he should be fine.. the worst hasp assed. "

"Wait.. basketball… can he still play?"

"You're father in law already spoke to us about that and we talked to our physical therapist and we see no reason why he shouldn't make a full recovery, he would have to take it easy for the next month and attend rehab but by fall, he should be good as new." The doctor smiled at her.

She finally let herself smile. "Can I see him?"

"We're bringing him out now.. I'll send a nurse over when he's back in his room.. but there are people outside who are concerned about you, I know you saw Doctor Katz earlier and that you wanted to keep your pregnancy a secret until you told your husband .. so the only family you have here are you in-laws but I haven't told them the news."

"Ca.. can you send them in.. Dan, Deb and Lucas? If they're here."

The doctor nodded and stepped out of the room. Moments later, Lucas came walking in and gave Haley a hug.

"Hey buddy.. you scared us."

"I know .. I'm sorry.. Nathan?"

"Is going to be okay." Deb said walking in and giving Haley a hug.

"Thank you Deb."

"I'm glad your back with us Miss James.. I mean Mrs. Scott." Dan smiled.

"Thank you guys." She took a deep breath.

"Hales.. are you okay? The doctors wouldn't tell us anything." Lucas asked concerned.

"I wanted Nathan to be here.. but there's no point in holding it off.. I know how worried you guys must've been.. the truth is .. Nathan and I .. we're.. we're pregnant." She said softly.

The three of them stood there in silence and Haley really wished that Nathan were here.

"That's great!" Lucas exclaimed giving Haley a hug. Followed by Dan and Deb, who equally congratulated her.

"You guys are okay with this? I know we're young and we didn't plan this.."

"Haley.. believe me .. we know we're your coming from." Deb said turning to Dan.

"It's going to be okay Haley." Dan assured her.

"Dan's right… you have us .. we have your back.. yours and Nathan."

"Thank you guys.. it means so much to me.. I know Nathan will appreciate everything too.. I'm glad you guys took it well.. for a second I was scared."

"Well we had a lot of scary moments tonight.. we almost lost you and Nathan.. but now we have another Scott on the way." Lucas smiled placing his hand on her stomach. She smiled at him. "And Brooke told us about how you guys went to the hospital earlier.. and so when you came back here with Nathan.. we had all these bad scenarios play in our heads… but pregnancy definitely beat out all those alternatives." He smiled at her.

Just then a knock came at the door and Peyton and Brooke entered the room.

"Hey tutorgirl." Brooke said giving Haley a hug, followed by Peyton. "How are you?"

"Better.. I also wanted to let you guys know.. I'm pregnant!"

"Ahh!!" Both girls screamed and hugged Haley some more.

--

Lucas rolled Haley into Nathan's hospital room. Seeing him hooked up to all those machines didn't sit well with her but she had to stay calm, for her sake and for the baby.

"You sure he's going to wake up?" Haley looked up at Lucas, who placed her right next to Nathan. She immediately held one of his hands.

"Yeah… the doctor said that the anesthesia should wear off soon… I'll give you a moment." Lucas said as he left the room.

She took his hand and kissed it. She said a silent prayer, hoping that he would wake up soon and that everything would be okay. Her prayers were answered as Nathan's fingers started to move and his eyes started to open and close.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed and she leaned in and kissed him and gave him a gentle hug, careful not to hurt him.

"Haley.." He said softly.

"Oh God Nate.. I was so scared.. I love you so much!"

Nathan looked at her and smiled. He was still weak from surgery and everything was still a haze. After a moment, his strength started coming back to him. He squeezed her hand. "I love you too." His whispered, his voice still scratchy.

To Be Continued . . .

I'm going to try and update this story ASAP and my other stories as well but I have to work a lot of hours and I'm going away tomorrow night and then I'll be out of the country for a few days. I hope you enjoyed and please review !!


	19. Chapter 19

The Mourning After

Chapter 19

Thank you all for your patience and your kind reviews. I only reviewed it once for errors, so I apologize if I missed something. Enjoy and please review !

--

"Haley.. stop." Lucas stated.

"Stop what?" Haley said as she continued to pace back and forth.

"That.. stop doing that.. you're making me nervous." Lucas shot back.

"Yes, dear.. why don't you sit down.. you know the stress isn't good for the baby." Deb said. 

"It's just that the doctor's been in there for a really long time." Haley shot back. 

"Relax Hales." Lucas said, grabbing onto Haley. "Breathe .. okay .. Nathan will be okay… the doctors are just checking up on him." 

Haley took a deep breath and tried to relax, just then the doctor walked in and Haley immediately turned her attention to him.

"He's fine … tired but fine.. we need to set his leg in before any permanent damage is done.. we want to make sure we have Duke's starting player ready next fall." He gave a comforting smile and Haley nodded.

"Can.. can I see him?" 

"Of course you can." 

Haley walked down the hall, eager to see her husband, but it seemed someone else beat her to it.

"Haley." Dan said with a warm smile, he turned back to Nathan and gently squeezed his hand. "I'll leave you two alone." He said as he made his way out and closed the door behind him.

Haley walked over to Nathan and sat by his bed and gave him a big warm hug and a kiss on the lips. Nathan wiped a tear that fell from her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Would you look at me? I'm a mess. .you're the one injured and here I am crying like a little girl."

"Hey.. don't say that.. I know it's been hard."

"I'm so sorry Nathan."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes… it was Daunte that hit you Nathan.. this is all my fault." This time more tears were shed.

"Hey.. no don't you dare blame yourself .. I spoke to my dad .. he was desperate .. the cops were closing in on him and since my dad's the mayor.. he tried to take it out on us.. but he's gone .. he died when he crashed his car.. he can't hurt us anymore." He said as he pulled her in closer to him, but she could only sob harder.

"I thought I was going to loose you."

Nathan gave a chuckle to lighten up the mood. "I'm sorry babe.. but you're stuck with me."

"Always?"

He smiled. "And Forever." He leaned in and kissed her again. She hugged him tight and kiss his cheek. 

"I think the only thing we need now is rain." She joked and Nathan laughed.

"Hey look, I want you to know something.. if anything happens to me .. if you ever .. if you ever loose me.. I want you to know how happy you made me and how wonderful my life was with you, and I will always be with you."

"Don't talk like that.. Nothing's going to happen to you… I won't let it!" Haley grew defensive. 

"I know… I know you're right .. but if it does.. I want you to be okay Haley.. and know that you made me happy .."

This time tears were coming down her face again. Nathan hated to see her so upset and thinking about her words earlier, he knew exactly how to make her feel better, although he would probably would get in a lot of trouble. He reached for the nightstand next to him and pulled out a matchbook that happened to be there. Taking a piece of paper, he lit it on fire.

"Nathan.. wha.. what're you doing?"

Then he blew it out, the smoke reaching the smoke detector and suddenly the sprinklers started to go off in his room.

"Ahh!" Haley shrieked. 

"You wanted rain!" Nathan smiled. She looked at his wondrous blue eyes and the childish smirk across his face. 

"Ahh.. it is not possible to be this much in love." She laughed as their lips crashed together. 

--

Nathan laid on a new dry bed, with Haley sitting next to him with a blanket over her wet clothes. They looked like little kids who were just sent to the principal's office. There in front of him there were Dan, the fire marshall, and the Chief of Staff, Dr. Stanpole, who was also one of Nathan's doctor. They all had their arms crossed, looking at the young couple. 

"So what do you say gentlemen?" Dan asked the two men to his left.

"Considering the night your family just had Mr. Mayor… I can let it slide." The firemarshall turned to Dr. Stanpole.

"Luckily, the sprinkler system is confined to each room and the whole sprinkler system didn't go off... just pay for the equipment damaged and we can forget about it." Dr. Stanpole sighed.

"Thank you." Dan nodded as the two men left. "Your lucky you already have a scholarship to pay for college." Dan growled as he left. As soon as the two of them were alone, they immediately started to laugh.

"That's not funny." Peyton stated as Brooke and Lucas followed her inside the room. 

"I agree with Peyton.. when we heard the alarms go off.. you nearly gave everyone a heart attack!" Brooke added. "Come on Haley… as part of my god-motherly duties .. we need to get you showered, rested and into some dry clothes."

"God mother?" Nathan turned to Haley.

"Yes.. Brooke is going to be the god mother to our child..." Haley glared at him and Nathan smiled.

"Take care of her Brooke.. I'm counting on you." Nathan turned to Brooke.

"I won't let you down." Brooke responded.

"Wait.. I'm not going anywhere." Haley protested. 

"Hales.. you know what the doctor said and Brooke's right .. you need to change clothes… please .. for the baby." Nathan pleased.

"Fine." Haley got up and gave a kiss to Nathan and then left with Brooke and Peyton, leaving the two brothers by themselves.

"Sprinkler system huh?" Lucas shook his head, knowing full well Haley and Nathan's little thing about the rain. Nathan gritted his teeth nervously.

"Nice on lil bro!" Lucas smiled as he extended his fist. They fist punched and Nathan smirked. 

--

Brooke was in Nathan and Haley's bedroom as she picked out some clothes for Haley to wear. Despite their protests, Haley insisted to stay in the hospital and would only leave if Nathan was with her. Haley got out of the shower and put her bathrobe on and stepped outside.

"Thanks Brooke." Haley said picking up the clothes and going back to the bathroom to change.

"You're welcome tutormom." Brooke called out. "I can't believe you and Nathan are having a baby."

"I know .. I didn't think it would happen so soon."

"So soon? I meant that I can't believe that you and Nathan don't already have a kid." Brooke joked as Haley stepped outside the bathroom. Haley fully remembered how Brooke thought that the two of them got married because Haley got pregnant. 

"What?" Brooke tried to look all innocent.

"Don't you what me.. remember I'm hormonal .. so the cops won't blame me for killing you." She teased.

Brooke laughed. "But seriously.. you and Nathan are going to be great parents.. and now I can start a new line for baby girls.. this is going to be so exciting."

"Relax there.. we won't know the sex for a couple of months.

"Well, it's a girl."

"You might want to talk to Nathan about that .. he's convinced it's a boy."

"Figures." Brooke rolled her eyes. "But what do you think of this.. if it's a girl.. Brooke.. if it's a boy.. Brook."

"What? That's the same name!"

"No .. a girl has it with an 'e' at the end.. if it's a boy.. the 'e' will get dropped." 

Haley shook her head. "I think for a girl, I'm really liking Peyton." 

"Oh now you're just being hurtful." Brooke pouted and Haley laughed.

"Speaking of which.. where is she?"

"Passed out on the coach.. ready to go?"

"Just let me finish drying my hair." Haley took the towel and started to dry her hair off. "Look so I heard what happened with Dan and Lucas.. are they going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Brooke stated simply.

"Brooke.. what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"Brooke.."

"What.. Nathan got hit by a car.. you fainted .. it's been a long night."

"That's not what I'm talking about you and you know it."

"Fine.. but just don't make a big deal out of it okay.. I'm pretty sure I'm just blowing this whole thing out of proportion."

"What?"

"Lucas.. he's just been.. so.. so distant.. and I kept telling myself that it's okay.. he's going through a hard time right now but he really shut me out .. he even flinched when I tried to touch him… I know I sound selfish and I have no right to be.."

"Brooke.. it's okay.. and you're right .. it's been rough on us all .. Lucas loves you .. never forget that."

"Thanks Hales.. here you are knocked up your senior year and you're helping me out."

"Hey!" Haley shot back and Brooke giggled.

"I know it's a little soon to ask.. but what are you guys going to do .. with school next fall?"

"We can add that to the list of things we should've talked about before getting married.. hehe.. but we'll be fine.. I think I'm going to take the first semester off and then go to Duke in the spring… and Deb and Dan have actually been really supportive.. which is a little weird but refreshing."

Brooke smiled. "Yeah they seemed to turn a new leaf.. well Deb has always been okay… but Dan.." 

"Yeah exactly.."

"Well .. don't forget you also have me Peyton and Lucas.. and I must say.. you sure know how to put on a wedding."

"Wedding .. crap I completely forgot." Haley started to panic. 

"Hehe.. easy there tutor bride.. I don't think Nathan will be tearing up the dance floor this weekend but I'm pretty sure you guys will still be able to do your first dance."

"Thanks Brooke.. I don't think I couldn't have done any of this with out you." 

"And what am I?" Peyton glared at the door way

"Come here Peyton!" Haley said giving Peyton a hug. "You did help bring my stuff here hehehe." Haley joked and Peyton rolled her eyes. 

--

"You are supposed to be resting … and so should you." Haley glared at both her best friend and husband.

"I think that's my cue to leave." Lucas said standing up. "Don't keep him up too long." Lucas smirked and gave Haley a hug. "I think I'm going to go home too and freshen up.. I'll see you later." Lucas turned to Nathan. 

Haley took her seat next to Nathan and turned to him. "I think I got it."

"Got what?"

"Our son's name." 

"God, I should just leave you and Brooke together.. she's convinced it's a girl."

"Well, she's wrong and in 8 months, she'll see." He said proudly. "But on the off hand chance it is a girl.. I have a name that suits both."

"What?"

"Jamie."

"Jamie?"

"Yes.. James Scott… and you can also call him Jamie .. and Jamie works for a girl too.. you like it? I named it after you of course." Nathan smiled and Haley couldn't help but nod.

"It's perfect."

"And since it is a boy.. what do you think of …"

Haley giggled. "I love it!" She said giving him a big hug and kiss. "My family will love it too."

"Have you spoken to them yet?"

"No… I'll call in the morning.. Hey it's Haley.. we won the championship game, Nathan got hit by a car, I'm pregnant.. see you at the wedding." Haley laughed.

A sinking feeling suddenly came over Nathan. "The wedding…" He mumbled. "I forgot about that."

Haley shook her head and held Nathan tighter. "Me too."

--

Lucas left the room and caught up with Brooke and Peyton. 

"I'm going to go home and freshen up and then coming back." 

"Want company?" Brooke offered.

"No.. I'm good.. you can stay.. I'll be right back." Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss on the forehead.

Lucas took off with Karen and they made it back to his house. He took his time taking a nice long shower, trying to let the events of the past few hours wash over him. This night was a roller coaster ride and he hoped the ride would end soon. He changed quickly but collapsed on his bed and drifted off to sleep for a few hours.

He woke up suddenly and looked at the clock. He yawned and stepped outside, where it was still dark, but the faintest of light could be seen from the horizon. He didn't want to sleep, wanting to sleep in the hospital and be there when Nathan had to go back to surgery for his leg and after that, maybe they could go back to being normal, if there was ever such a thing in Tree Hill.

He got to the hospital and the sun was starting to peak it's way through. Walking up to the entrance, he felt calm cool and collective. He was still tired but relaxed. Haley was fine, the baby was fine and Nathan was fine. He didn't know how he ended up here, his best friend married to the half brother who loathed him and now they were having a baby. He was going to be an uncle and best man to Nathan. And now he was even on good terms with his estranged father. Lucas shook his head at how funny life can be. 

As he walked into the hospital and closer to Nathan's room, he suddenly felt his heart rate rise and his palms go cold. He could distinctly make out the sound of Haley crying and as he turned the corner, he saw her grief stricken, Deb holding her tightly, with her own tears. Dan looked away, his hand against the wall, his hand covering his eyes. Lucas breathing got ragged as he made his way closer. There Dr. Stanpole stood in front of him and he looked at the doctor with a serious look. 

"Wh.. what's going?" Lucas managed to say.

Dr. Stanpole took a deep breath. "I'm sorry son.. kids your age should never experience these sort of things." The doctor shook his head. Lucas looked back at Haley, who was so distraught that a nurse was being called over to help calm her. He looked back at the doctor.

"Wh.. what're you talking about?"

"It was a simple procedure.. but.. somehow.. some of the morrow from the bone escaped while we were setting his leg and it got into his blood stream.. and .. and stopped his heart."

Lucas could barely hold it together.

Dr. Stanpole looked at the young man straight in the eye. "You're brother.. Nathan.. he's.. he's dead."

And just like that the world faded around him. The bright sunlight shining through the glass windows were gone and he felt his stomach tighten and his heart pulsating rapidly. This couldn't be. This wasn't happening. This was not supposed to happen, last night was supposed to be the greatest night their lives.. the morning after would've still been filled with wild celebrations. However, it was not meant to be for the morning after brought only that, mourning.

The End

Don't kill me (raises a white flag) ! A Separate Peace is my favorite book ever and I'm sure many of you caught the reference. I know this ending was probably not what you wanted but you will want to read the epilogue ! I ask you stick around for that, BELIEVE ME .. it'll be worth your while. PLEASE PLEASE Review !


	20. Epilogue

The Mourning After

Epilogue

As expected, the reviews dropped and I had some pretty interesting private messages. Like I said, please wait for the Epilogue, so here it is. It turned out that I was able to get internet during my stay in LA, so here it is. It didn't turn out as long as I thought it would be but enjoy and please review.

xxxxx

7 ½ months later

"Breath Mrs. Scott." The nurse told Haley.

"Where.. where is he?" Haley pleaded with the nurse.

"He's coming .. Mr. Scott was on the way."

"I can't do this without him! Ahh!" Haley screamed.

The nurses rolled Haley into the delivery room. From the glass window up above, Haley could make out Deb, Dan, Karen, Keith, Brooke and Peyton watching from afar. Just then Dr. Stanpole came walking in with another nurse following him.

"Haley.. how are we doing?" Dr. Stanpole gave her a warm smile.

"Not so well!" Haley screamed in pain. Dr. Stanpole looked underneath the blanket and could tell the baby would be arriving soon.

"I can't believe he is late.. this is so like him!!" She yelled.

"Don't worry.. he'll be here." Dr. Stanpole reassured him. Just then the doors flew open and blond haired man, trying to put on his scrubs came rushing in.

"Lucas Eugene Scott.. I could kill you!!" Haley glared.

"Sorry Hales.." Lucas said putting his cap on.

She instantly reached for his and squeezed it hard. Lucas fought back the pain, who knew Haley had such a grip.

"Okay Haley.. are you ready to push?"

Haley shook her head. "No.. no I can't do this.."

"Haley you can do this." Lucas tried to reassure her.

"No.. I can't !! I can't do this by myself."

"You're not alone Hales.. I'm right here." Lucas looked up and saw his family and friends looking down. "Everyone's here for you Haley.."

"NO! Lucas I am alone! Nathan!! I need Nathan." This time she couldn't hold back the tears she has been holding in these past few months. "I can't do this with out him!!" She pleaded.

Deb looked on hearing her daughter in law call out for her son. The tears fell from her eyes as she clung to Dan's hand. Keith held on to Karen's, who was also tearing up.

"Oh God Brooke." Peyton reached over to her bestfriend.

"I know Peyton."

Both girls clutched each other trying to get their emotions in check. They knew how hard it has been for Haley and tried as much as they could to be there for her, but they knew it would never be enough. Nathan left a void in her heart that they didn't know could ever be filled.

Haley continued to scream out for Nathan and everyone's heart ached for her. It was nearly 8 months ago when Nathan tragically died on the operating table. Nearly 8 months since Haley had a restful nights sleep, 8 months where she fought bitterly not to cry and after all this time she couldn't hold it back.

--Flashback--

The sun was bright and there were only a few clouds in the sky. It would've been a perfect day for their outdoor wedding ceremony, but instead a different service took it's place. Today was supposed the day, Nathan and Haley were going to stand up in front of their family and friends and declare their love once again for each other. Instead, Haley's dream wedding turned into the funeral from hell. Having all of Haley's family there brought little comfort for the young woman who had been through so much.

When she found out Nathan died, she nearly lost it and the doctors and nurses had to sedate her for the baby's sake. Now, it was the little child growing in her that kept her emotions in check. Every last bit of control she had, she poured it into her and Nathan's child. Her eyes were red and puffy but she did not cry, did not flinch. She just looked on with stoic grace and everyone was amazed to see how strong she appeared. But her friends knew better, her walls were building up, protecting herself for if she let herself go then her baby might be gone from her as well. When Nathan left, a piece of her also went with him. As they lowered Nathan's casket, she did not cry like those around her. No she couldn't cry, for who cries at their own funeral.

--End Flashback--

"Nathan.. I need Nathan!!" She continued to plead to Lucas. Lucas couldn't do anything and looked on at the doctor for any sort of help.

"Lucas.. you have to call her down." Dr. Stanpole pleaded.

Lucas turned back to Haley. "He's gone Luke.. I can't.. I can't do this with out him."

"Hales.. look at me.. LOOK AT ME !! Nathan is not gone!.. Do you hear me!! Nathan is not gone.. he is right here." He placed his hand over his heart and then pointed to her heart. "He's right here.. with all of us.. he's inside you right now, waiting to come out… ."

"Luke.." She continued to cry.

"You can do this Hales… I know you miss Nathan .. I know it hurts like hell but you can do this.. think of what Nathan would want.. he would want you to have this baby… he never left you Hales.. a part of him has been growing inside you for nine 9 months now.. he's waiting to come out Hales.. let him out..." Lucas said with tears in his eyes.

Haley looked at him and then looked up at the gallery. She saw everyone there looking down at her with tears in their eyes, even Dan was tearing while the Deb, Brooke and Peyton wept openly. She looked at the people around her all had sad but hopeful expressions in their eyes. She looked for Dr. Stanpole for support and even the male nurse behind him. She just met him and she could already see his green eyes watering. All these people were all rooting for her. She turned back to Lucas and stared into his blue eyes, there were blue like Nathan's but wasn't exactly the same. Lucas was right, Nathan was still with her. Through their son, Nathan would never be far from her. Using that as her motivation, she summoned her last bit of strength and began to push.

XxxxX

"AHhHHH!" Haley screamed and then the faint sounds of a baby boy crying could be heard.

"Here.. I got him." Dr. Stanpole stated. He handed it off to the male nurse behind him who was waiting with a blanket. He wrapped the little child in his arms and covered him up and gently rocked him back and forth.

"You did it Hales." Lucas said giving her a kiss on the top of her forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

Haley was panting, trying to catch her breath and trying to control her emotions. She laid her head back, trying to recover. After a few minutes, she managed to gain some strength back.

"Wh.. where is he?"

The male nurse turned around and slowly walked over to the new mother and handed it off to her. Immediately she felt something as she held her little boy in her arms. It really felt as if Nathan did come back to her. Her son was crying and a wave of emotions came over her.

"You're an uncle!" Haley stated as she turned the baby towards Lucas.

"And you're a mom!" Lucas stated.

"Welcome to the world James Lucas Scott."

Lucas was shocked, she knew Haley had already had a name for her son, but wasn't going to divulge the name until the baby was born.

"Hales.. I .. I don't know what to say." Lucas was speechless. "Th.. thank you.. it's such an honor."

"Don't thank me.. thank Nathan.. he was so sure we were going to have a son and this is the name he wanted." Haley looked at him and smiled. Lucas couldn't hold back the set of new tears streaming from his face. His heart ached for her best friend and for the brother he lost. He had only truly known his brother for less than two years but in that two years, Lucas had grown to respect him, to love him as family and he missed his brother terribly.

The baby's cries died down and for the first time, the little boy opened his eyes. Haley held little James tightly as she continued to sob.

"Hales.. what's .. what's wrong?"

"James.. he .. he has his eyes Luke.. he has Nathan's eyes…" Haley said with a fresh batch of tears in her eyes. For a moment, she felt extreme joy, a feeling that Nathan was right there looking right back at her, but at the same time she was coming to grips that no matter what, Nathan, her Nathan was truly dead. She didn't think it would be possible to shed tears of joy and sadness at the same time, but for Haley James-Scott, she did just that.

Later …

Dan knocked on the on call room and slowly opened the door.

"Dr. Stanpole told me I could find you here." Dan said softly. The man inside didn't move from his spot and Dan couldn't make out who he was because his back was turned to him. Dan closed the door behind him. "Nurse Lafferty?" He said barely above a whisper and this time he got a reaction as he heard the other man sniffle.

The tears were stinging his eyes and the man rubbed his eyes and threw out the green contacts that he was wearing as well as discarded the hairnet and facemask he had on. "I .. I held him.. he was in my arms." The man said as he brought his hands up.

"I saw him come into this world.. for a few minutes he was in my arms.. I didn't want to let go!" He turned around and faced Dan. "James needs his father.. he needs me!"

"I know son.." Dan said as he went over and gave him a hug. "I know this is hard for you Nathan."

"No Dad you don't !!" Nathan glared at his dad and pulled away.

"I never made it in time." Dan said softly.

Nathan just looked at him, trying to get a grip on himself.

"When Lucas was born.. I rushed to the hospital but I was too late.. I never got to hold him." Dan said with despair and regret in his voice, which helped to calm Nathan down.

"Dad.. what am I going to do? I can't go on like this.. my family needs me .. I need them .. I miss Haley so much.. I can't do this anymore Dad." Nathan was practically frantic.

"Look Nate.. I know this is hard on you.. we both know it would be.."

"I made a mistake Dad .. I should've never done this."

"You were protecting your family.. you still are.. never loose sight of that… as long as Bear.." Dan tried to speak but his own emotions were getting the best of him. He took a deep breath. "..someday this will past and you can come back home."

"When Dad?! It's been almost 8 months .. how much longer will I keep hurting the people I love!?"

"I .. I don't know." Dan said honestly. "I'm doing the best I can."

"That's not good enough.. forget this.. I'm seeing Haley right now.. she needs to know I'm alive." Nathan said walking past him.

Dan grabbed his arm. "Nathan you walk out of here.. you might as well be dead and think about the consequences this will have on Haley and your son.. you need to stick to the plan Nathan.. we already risked a lot to bring you here for your son's birth."

As much as it pained him, Nathan knew his dad was right. Nathan finally broke down and wrapped his arms around his dad. "I missed you Dad.. I love you."

"I love you too son… I hate to say this but you have to go.. you have to go right now.. word of your child being born is already spreading.."

"I love Haley and our son so much." He said gripping his father tighter.

"I know.. I know." Dan tried to comfort him.

"Take care of them."

"You know I will."

Nathan nodded, knowing that once again he would have to leave his family.

The Beginning . . . .

This is the Epilogue to "The Mourning After" and also doubles as the prologue for my yet to be named "The Mourning After" sequel. I know many of you must be scratching your heads but this was something I planned a long time ago. I'm still trying to come up with a name for the sequel, but at the same time, I'm wondering if I should just continue it under the same story or just make a brand new story. Below is the summary:

"Set roughly two years after the events of 'The Mourning After,' the lives of Nathan's closest friends and family have changed dramatically. Relationships have been broken while others have made amends, secrets, lies and drama abound. Haley struggles as a young single mother, trying to make sense and direction of her life. Her life takes another tailspin when she meets a mysterious man named James Lafferty."

With out getting into too much, I would like to clarify that Nathan is alive. Yes Nathan is alive, what you read above was not a dream sequence. To the world, Nathan Scott is dead and as of now, the only one who knows he is alive and Dan and Dr. Stanpole and that the reason for the cover up has to do with Daunte. The hows, whats, wheres, etc will all be answered in the sequel. And if it wasn't so obviously clear, Nathan Scott = James Lafferty (I have a thing for using the actor's real name, so James Lafferty is actually Nathan's undercover name), which means that yes Haley will find out that Nathan is alive. Originally, I was going to write the sequel without expressing that Nathan is really alive until later but I realized that it would serve the story better to have the reader already know that Nathan is alive and that the mystery surrounding his "death" and how it affected those around him would be the driving force in the story. Plus this is a Naley story after all, so I hope I still have your attention and that you kept the faith!! Sorry for the mislead, but I'd love to hear what you guys think so please review !!


	21. Part II Chapter I

The Mourning After Part II

Note: So I decided to just blend the sequel with the original. After much thinking and soul searching, I think that the sequel won't be as long as the first part (I think, we'll see what happens) so instead of posting a new story, I just decided to put the two together. Again, I am so sorry for the hold up in the sequel, please forgive me, if you haven't noticed, I've been busy and I'll have more to say at the end of the chapter. I've updated more of my stories lately because things are getting me stressed out at work and OTH Fanfiction especially the Naley for me is a great stress reliever, either writing or reading. This story itself was brought upon by some tragic events that happened back in December. So I just want to thank you all for your patience and hope you enjoy this story and upcoming chapters as much as I have writing them. Please review !!

Summary: Set roughly two years after the events of 'The Mourning After,' the lives of Nathan's closest friends and family have changed dramatically. Relationships have been broken while others have made amends, secrets, lies and drama abound. Haley struggles as a young single mother, trying to make sense and direction of her life. Her life takes another tailspin when she meets a mysterious man named James Lafferty

Part II: Chapter 1

Haley removed the dark oversized sunglasses from her eyes and the shawl she had wrapped around her head. She had followed him for 10 blocks now, keeping her distance, making sure that he had not seen her. This was silly, she thought to herself. After nearly 2 years of sleepless nights and endless doubt, she started to think her mind finally did let itself go. But he had enthralled her the moment she met him, well she technically hasn't met him per say, but rather even from a distance he intrigued her. It was stupid, clinging to some fantasy but she had to do this, just to keep her mind sane.

The mysterious James Lafferty she saw playing basketball only days ago had now enveloped her mind. Her attempts to see him upclose and to talk to him had failed. She started to wonder if he knew she was looking at him and that he was avoiding him on purpose. Still, she only had a day before she had to get on a plane back to Tree Hill and before she left New York, she was determined to find meet this man was.

She entered the same apartment building she had seen him enter, but now cursed to herself. There must've been a million units in this place. She smiled to herself when she looked at the wall. Just her luck though, the directory clearly spelled out his apartment number for her. "Laff., J" it read, apartment 203 on the 23rd floor. She assumed this to be him. For a second she wondered how she was going to get inside the building but then a couple, who no doubt lived in the building, opened the door right for her and she sneaked in. She got on the elevator and she started to get nervous, more so than before.

_This is silly._ She thought to herself again. She haven't even met the guy, let alone seen him in person but for some reason she knew she had to see him. Her friends, the few that remained, would find comfort in this, to know that Haley James-Scott was finally moving on. It saddened her for a moment, to move forward, but she had no choice. Take Jamie out of the picture, she would've gladly joined Nathan 6 feet under ground, but no she had to keep living for Jamie's sake, even though the sight of her own child brought her eternal sadness.

_Breath_. She told herself as she stepped out of the elevator and wandered the hall. She reached the apartment, #203. Taking one last breath, she knocked on the door. She heard the sound of jingling from the other side of the door and a second later the door flew wide open.

Haley's mouth dropped, time stood still, and so was the beating of her heart. There he was, right in front of her. His hair was longer and it seemed like he hasn't shaved in weeks. His eyes were heavy and dark, as if he hadn't slept either, but there it was, the same shade of blue she'd recognize anywhere, the same shade that her son carried.

Breathlessly, she muttered. "Na.. Nathan.."

A few weeks ago . . . .

"I'm home!" Haley called out as she entered the house from the rear and placed her purse on the kitchen counter.

"About time." Lucas muttered as he stood in the hallway.

"Where's Jamie?" She asked as she walked right by him.

"So you remember his name?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley snapped.

"It means that I think I've spent more time this week.. this month with Jamie than his own mother." Lucas stated.

"No one is forcing you to watch him."

"Maybe someone should force you." Lucas shot back, his words stinging but Haley wasn't about to flinch. Deep down she was grateful for all of Lucas' help and she knew the rift that formed between them was her fault, but she didn't care. She had gone through enough and if other people's feelings got hurt, so be it, for Haley, her life was already ruined. Still, she should make an attempt to be civil with him.

"Look Luke.. thanks for babysitting .. but if you don't want to just tell me .."

"I don't mind watching my nephew. . . I just wished his mom would be there too."

"I am there Lucas.."

"Ha.." Lucas scoffed. "That's why it's always me or Deb watching your son."

Haley bit her tongue. "Since he's such a burden, then don't bother coming tomorrow.."

"Haley.."

"No Lucas.. I never asked for your help… you're right.. he's my SON .. not yours.."

"What is that supposed to mean? Of course I'm going to be there for Jamie!… What the hell is your problem!?" Lucas questioned.

"My problem.. my problem was you as soon as I walked in her and you started attacking me! … Dammit Luke!" Haley grew angry. "You're his uncle Luke.. _half uncle_.." Haley exaggerated the last part. ".. you don't need to base your life around us .. we'll be just fine.."

Haley tried to compose herself and walked over to the closet door and took out her jacket.

"Where you going?"

"I forgot my jacket .. or are you blind and deaf too?"

"You just got back.."

"No.. I said I forgot my jacket.. now I'm going out."

"But Jamie.." Lucas protested.

"Shouldn't he be sleeping or something by now?"

"Well.. yeah I just put him down."

"Ok good.. Deb should be back here soon and then you're free to go." Haley said as she reached for her purse.

"You can't just leave!"

"Why not? You said you were going to watch him."

"I did but.."

"But what? .. Lucas.. you're wasting my time.. if you don't want to watch Jamie.. just call Deb and tell her to get back here earlier.. and if you're not coming in tomorrow just leave a note or tell Deb when she gets here.." She said walking out and closing the door behind her.

"Why don't you ever watch him?" He muttered to himself as he shook his head.

. . . . . .

"Bitch.."

"Slut.."

"Oh Rach.." Brooke said pulling Rachel into a hug. "I've missed you."

"You too hoe.. I can't believe you're here in New York."

"What're you talking about? I've been here for months.. it's about time we finally got a chance to meet up."

"I've been busy.." Rachel shrugged.

"How's Columbia?"

Rachel shrugged again. "School's school.. you know how it is.."

"No I don't .. remember I don't go to college."

"Well you should.. the boys are totally hotter!"

Brooke laughed, still the same old Rachel. "I wish I had the time.. the LA stores are doing great and I'm scrambling right now to open up the Clothes over Bro's boutique down in SoHo . . . I finally got some competent managers to run the LA and Hollywood store so I think I can be more permanent here in New York.. you definitely need to introduce me to some hot single guys.."

"Oh of course.. Peyton and I shoot e-mails to each other from time to time.. I've heard about your drought.."

"Drought? Look.. it's called being busy.."

"The last guy you had sex with?"

"…"

"See.. when you have to think about it.. it's called a drought.."

"Well how bout you? .. if I'm in a drought.. you must be in like monsoon season.."

Rachel laughed. "Actually.. I think I met someone.."

"Someone? .. ohh sounds intriguing… when am I meeting him?"

"Never.."

"Never!? .. why afraid he'll take one good look at me and dump you like yesterday's trash.."

"Please.. he's a guy .. not desperate.. I'm still not sure what we are.. he's kinda hung up on his ex.. so I'm playing it cool until he figures out what he wants.. but in the meantime.. we need to hook you up.."

"Just as long as he's not blond.." Brooke muttered to himself.

"Ohh.. I see you're still a mess after the whole Lucas break up.. he's still tied down to the old ball and chain?" Rachel asked.

"Hey.. that's my godson you're talking about but if you must know.. I'm not a mess.. just still a little sore.. which is why you need to take me out and introduce me to some hot single New York men!" Brooke pouted. She was sick of pining of Lucas Scott. She was ready to go out and finally have some fun with her life.

Rachel clapped her hands. "Oh I know this cute bartender in midtown.. tall, dark hair.. his names Owen.. you'll love him."

"Sign me up!"

. . . .

"Peyton! … Peyton!"

"Jesus Jake.. I'm right here.. you know how long it took me to get Jenny to take a nap."

"Oh yeah.. I'm so sorry.. it's just that I'm late for class and I can't find my keys.."

"You mean these keys.." Peyton went over to the counter and dangled them in front of him.

Jake smiled. "Yes.. those keys.." He said taking them from her hand. "You're a life safer.."

"Well I expect to get duly paid for saving your life.." She teased.

"How about a thank you kiss?" Jake smirked as he brought Peyton in and gave her a kiss.

"I think I'll need more.." She smirked.

"Well.. I am already running late.."

".. and Jenny is asleep.." Peyton added.

Jake laughed. "Come here!" He said as he lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom and placed her down on the bed.

"I love you so much Peyton.. I'm so glad you moved down here.."

"Me too." Peyton smiled. "Me too…" She repeated as she started to unbutton his shirt.

. . . .

Knock Knock

"Come in!" Dan called out.

"Hey Honey.." Deb said as she stepped inside the Mayor's office. She walked over to his desk and placed a soft kiss on his lips and then taking a seat across from him. "Whatever you and my husband are talking about can wait after lunch." Deb ordered as she leaned in towards the speaker phone.'

The voice on the other line laughed. "Sure thing Mrs. Scott… Mr. Mayor.. we'll pick this up again this afternoon."

"Yeah.. thanks Mike." Dan called off and hung up the phone. He turned to Deb. "So what's for lunch?"

"For you.. a turkey sandwich on wheat.. no mayo.. lettuce, tomato.. and for me.. chicken Caesar salad…" Deb smiled.

"Yumm..." Dan said as Deb took out the food and the two started eating their lunch.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Dan called out and the door opened and Lucas came in.

"Lucas?" Deb questioned.

"I thought you were watching Jamie?" Dan asked.

"I am.. I mean was.. my mom is over the house right now."

"Oh, what's on your mind son?" Dan asked.

"Dad.." Lucas sighed. ".. it's Haley.. we got into another fight."

"Oh honey.." Deb called out. "You know she's just going through a hard time.."

"We've al been going through a hard time.." Lucas pointed out. "We need to do something .. she's becoming more and more distant and spending less and less time with Jamie.."

"Lucas.." Dan said softly.

"No Dad.. I know you think of Haley as a daughter but I need your help here.. you can't keep coddling her.. I know it's been hard since Nathan died.. but she needs to move on.." Lucas sighed again.

Deb looked at Lucas curiously. She knew a part of him was right, she herself is part of the blame. She also let Haley get away with too many things, but for Haley to move on meant that Deb also had to move on and she wasn't quite ready for that. She didn't know if she would ever be ready.

"We'll.. we'll think of something." Dan said softly. Guild washed over him and he turned around to look outside the window, ashamed to look at his wife and son. How can he look at the people he cared for the most when he's been lying to him this whole time. Dan's family needed Nathan Scott back, unfortunately for Dan, the world wasn't quite ready for Nathan Scott to come back from the dead.

To Be Continued . . . .

Since it was a long time between updates, I decided to put in Haley's meeting with Nathan in the forefront and that every chapter from here on out will lead up to that moment. As you can see, things are very different all around. In the upcoming chapters, you'll find out more about what happened between Haley and the rest of the characters, what happened with Lucas and Brooke, Peyton, Dan .. etc etc.. of course a little bit of what's been going on with Nathan and of course the big showdown of how Haley ends up tracking "Nathan" down and of course the after math of that! I hope you'll like it and gather around for the ride. Again please please review !! They do make me write faster and help justify the hours I spend writing on my laptop!


	22. Part II Chapter II

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter II

Sorry for the delay, if you've read my other stories, you'll know how busy I've been this past summer. I'm so glad to be able to update two stories tonight, the other one being Thicker than Blood, if you haven't read it yet. So sorry again for taking so long and thank you for your patience and your kind reviews. Please keep them coming. I've brought some stuff in from season 5 into this chapter because I also did a jump and I think it suits it real well. I will say that the beginning will be quite different. I took it directly from the show, season 5 episode 14, where you had everyone waking up and each one said the first thing they thought about in the morning. The start of the chapter follows the same thing, you'll see what each character thinks of when they wake up.

So once again, thanks for the wonderful reviews, please keep them coming!!

Haley James-Scott, Tree Hill, NC

The morning sun greeted Haley's face and once again she's turned to her side and looks over to the empty spot next to her on the bed.

Nathan, he's the first thing I think about everyday. How would life be if he were here with me? What would he say if he saw me now? What kind of father would he be to Jamie? Jamie. And then another day without him begins.

Brooke Davis – New York, NY

Brooke woke up to the sun shining in her face. She turned to her side but immediately thought to herself, _B. Davis … crap .. what time is it? Crap, the photoshoot.. ahh I'm going to kill my mother for this magazine.. I'm a designer.. not a writer.. writing is Lucas' thing… Lucas._ Brooke thought bitterly. _Lucas f Scott.. oh man I have to go to the bathroom.. _

Flashback

"_Hey Brooke.. I've been trying to call you all day." Lucas called out over the phone. _

"_Luke.. honey.. I'm so sorry.. I had no signal all day. Are you at the airport, I can't wait to see you."_

"_Umm.. about that.."_

"_Luke.." Brooke stated more firmly. _

"_Jamie.."_

"_Lucas Scott!" Brooke yelled at the phone. "You are not doing this again.. not tonight of all nights!"_

"_Brooke.. I'm sorry.. Jamie is sick and Dan and Deb are out of town."_

"_And Haley?"_

"_Haley's.. she's.. she's in one of her moods."_

"_Luke, in case you haven't noticed.. she's always in one her moods.. and I don't think she'll ever be out of her moods."_

"_Brooke.. don't talk about her like that."_

"_Like what? Like I'm speaking the truth.. She's my friend too."_

"_Yeah.. well act like it!" _

"_Don't you dare question my friendship to Haley! I have been there for her .. cried with her.. helped her out .. don't you dare call me a bad friend.. just because I moved out of Tree Hill to live MY life does not make me a bad friend."_

"_Look.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it like that.. I'm just stressed and Jamie's been crying."_

"_Yeah.. okay.. I'm sorry too.. this show has been stressing me out as well.. this'll determine if they want to pick up my line or not and I'm really nervous."_

"_Brooke, you're going to be fine."_

"_I'll feel better when you're here.. the show is still a couple of hours away.. you can still make it, what time are you coming in?"_

"_That's the thing.. I .. I can't make it."_

"_Luke!" _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_No! No! Not on one of the biggest nights of my life.. you are not bailing on me.."_

"_Brooke.. I'm.. I'm sorry."_

"_Yeah.. I'm sorry too." Brooke hung up on him._

_End Flashback_

Lucas Scot – Tree Hill, NC

Oh Brooke, you smell so good… I have to go to work… sure I can start a little late… what? My book's not being published .. I have no job! … and Haley is doing what?! Where's Jamie?

Lucas shook his head violently before shooting up from bed. _Thank God, it was only a dream… well mostly a dream_. Lucas sighed to himself as he hit his head back on the pillow.

Jake Jagielski and Peyton Sawyer - Savannah, GA

Jake stirred in his sleep and turned around to look at the blond woman sleeping next to him. _Jenny, _he thought to himself.

Peyton eyes started to flutter open as the sun shone in the bedroom. _Jenny_, she thought to herself and squinting her eyes to see Jake looking at her. _Damn, my man is hot. _

"Morning.." She said softly.

"Morning.." He replied back. They leaned in to give each other a morning kiss, but a pair of little feet got in their way.

"You know what.. I'm hungry this morning." Jake commented, taking a hold of Jenny's little foot.

"Me, too." Peyton smiled back as they both playfully bit into her foot and starting tinkling her, the sound of laughter filling the air. Peyton smiled to herself as Jake pulled Jenny closer to him, tickling her ferociously. _If every day started like this, I'll live a very happy life,_ she thought to herself.

. . . . .

"I'm fine.." Haley muttered.

"Haley, you've been saying that for a while now." Dr. Reynolds stated.

"That's because it's the truth." Haley reaffirmed.

"Haley, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"Then I guess you can't help me." Haley responded.

Dr. Reynolds sighed to herself. She was Haley's second therapist and for the past month, she has not had any progress in getting through to Haley.

"Look Doctor.. we both know this is a waste of time … I'm just here cuz my idiot brother in-law convinced my father in-law that I should attend counseling."

"Lucas must've had a reason."

"Yeah.. he doesn't know when to stop butting in." Haley retorted.

"Okay.. you don't want to talk about Nathan, let's focus on Lucas. I thought you two are friends."

"The term _friends _implies that Lucas and I get along."

"Why don't you get along? I thought you guys knew each other you're whole life."

"Like I said, he likes to keep butting in. I don't need him to tell me how to live my life."

_Flashback_

"_I think the bottle is too warm." Lucas said._

"_You think everything is too warm .. or too cold, would you relax.. mom." Haley stated. _

"_Gee.. very funny.. just feed Jamie already.. he looks hungry.. he has that look in his eyes every time Nathan saw a steak._

_Haley smiled sheepishly. "Yeah.." She muttered as she brought the bottle to Jamie. He started sucking on it but stopped and started crying. "What.. what did I do?"_

"Come here little guy.." Lucas said as he picked up Jamie, trying to soothe him. With his other hand, he took the bottle from Haley. "See I told you it was too warm.. open it up and let it cool down a little… Jesus Hales.. I thought we went over this."

"_Sorry.." She muttered quickly. _Who you think you are.. his dad_?! she mocked thinking to herself. _

_End Flashback _

"But you two were very close. . . he was also very close to Nathan."

"Yes.. yes we were.."

"What happened?"

"I just told you.. he likes to boss me around .. he thinks.. he thinks I'm not over Nathan.."

"Are you? Not over Nathan."

"He's my husband.. his death.. his death was tragic.. it'll always be with me.. no amount of therapy will help me _get over it_."

"I didn't mean like that Haley.. the death of a loved one stays with us for the rest of our lives.. it's perfectly normal.. but the question I should be asking is if you've finally accepted his death."

"Of course.." She lied.

"Lucas also tells me you go to the cemetery almost everyday to see him."

"So he's stalking me now too?"

"Haley.. I think he's just worried about you."

"And I think he should be worrying about himself.. lord only knows how much progress he's made on that stupid book of his."

Just then the alarm started to ring. _Saved by the bell_, she thought to herself.

"I guess our hour is up." Dr. Reynolds stated.

"Yeah.. about time… bye doctor." Haley said getting up.

. . . . .

_The lights on the river court faded dim, just like them_. Lucas typed onto his laptop. Just as fast, he deleted the text and wrote and said aloud. "I SUCK!" and then banged his fist against his desk.

"Hehehe.." A voice distracted Lucas.

"Isn't that right huh? Your Uncle Lucas sucks huh?" Lucas asked his little nephew, who just laughed and held his little guitar out.

"Ball." Jamie said laughing.

"Not quite buddy.. I think you're mommy took that away from you." Lucas leaned down to little Jamie.

_Flashback – a few days ago_

"_Where did he get the hoop?" Haley asked Lucas from the door leading into the backyard._

"_His Uncle Lucas gave it to him." Lucas replied back. _

"_I don't want him playing." Haley stated._

"_Haley.. he's not even two years old.. all he wants to do is play ball just like his dad." Luke stated._

"_I said I don't want him playing." Haley said coldly. She walked up closer to Jamie and took hold of his little ball and handed him a toy guitar instead. "Bye Jamie.. momma has to go now." Haley leaned in and gave her son a quick kiss on the forehead, before glaring back at Lucas and taking off. _

_End Flashback_

Just then he heard a ring from his laptop and saw that his editor Lindsey has just requested for a webcam conference. _Crap,_ he thought to himself.

"Tell me you're writing the best pages of your life." Lindsey said through the webcam.

"Well, hello to you too.."

"If not the best pages of your life .. then at least a couple of okay pages .." Lindsey tried to sound hopefully.

"I wrote a couple of sentences.."

"Uh hu" Lindsey said excitedly.

"And then I deleted them because it sucked."

"Lucas.. this is serious.. I can't be your editor if I don't have anything to edit… but butt is on the line here.. tell me you have something.. anything."

"Uhh.. Lindsey.."

"Lucas… Lucas Scott."

"I think it's an earthquake." Lucas said shaking his laptop and then turning it off.

Jamie looked up at him with his blue eyes and started laughing.

"Not funny.. J-Luke.. not funny at all." Lucas sighed.

. . . .

"There's my favorite grandson." Dan said coming up to Lucas.

"That's cuz he's your only grandson." Lucas was quick to point out.

Deb stepped in behind Dan took Jamie from Lucas. "Hey Luke.. come on Jamie.. it's time for your bath." Deb said as she took off upstairs with Jamie.

"And how's my favorite son?" Dan joked.

"That's because I'm your only son." Lucas was quick to point out. "Actually.. thing's are not going so well."

"Lindsey?" Dan questioned.

"How'd you know?" Lucas asked.

"Cuz she called asking if everyone was okay from the earthquake." Dan smirked.

"Oh God.." Lucas shook his head.

"Nice one son.. an earthquake? You couldn't have just turned the thing off and claim a black out."

"Oh Black out! I'll keep that in mind next time, dad."

"Haha.. don't worry son.. I'm sure the book is coming along fine."

"No.. it's not… it's bad enough they hated the first draft."

"They didn't hate it.. if hated it, they wouldn't have asked you to publish it."

"But they want to make so many revisions.."

"All part of the game Luke.. you should know about these things.."

"Yeah.. I guess.. I've just been distracted…. Is… is Haley here?"

"No.. she's not back yet from Dr. Reynolds."

"She should've been back by now.. don't tell me she's at.." Lucas said in frustration.

"Lucas.. it's fine.. she's at the cemetery."

"God dad.. she needs to grow up.. she has a son to look out for.. you and Deb can't be there for her all the time."

"Lucas .. calm down.. we've all took Nathan's death hard .. no more so than Haley.. and she may not show it but Deb is barely hanging in there.. thank God for Jamie or else she'd go insane .."

"I'm just saying .. Haley.. Haley needs to get her act together. The three of us are the ones practically raising Jamie." Lucas was quick to point out.

"I'll.. I'll talk to her okay."

"Fine.." Lucas mumbled.

_Flashback_

"_How is he?" Haley asked from the doorway. _

"_His forehead is still hot." Lucas said bouncing the little boy up and down._

"_At least he stopped crying." Haley replied._

"_For now."_

"_Well the doctor said to give him plenty of water and rest.. if the fever doesn't break.. we can see the doctor first thing in the morning… he also prescribed some medicine for Jamie, he already called it into the Pharmacy." _

"_Okay.. I'll got get it." Lucas said getting up to hand Jamie over to Haley. _

_Haley immediately took a step back. "No.. it's okay.. I can get it." Haley said quickly as she grabbed her purse and stepped outside the house. _

_Lucas sighed to himself as it was just him and Jamie… again. He looked at his watch and realized what time it was. He was supposed to leave for the airport an hour ago. There was no way he was going to make it. He got up and placed Jamie back in his crib and then took out his phone. Lord only knows how Brooke will take this, he's been trying to get a hold of her for a while now. _

"_Hey Brooke.. I've been trying to call you all day." Lucas called out over the phone. _

"_Luke.. honey.. I'm so sorry.. I had no signal all day. Are you at the airport, I can't wait to see you."_

"_Umm.. about that.."_

"_Luke.." Brooke stated more firmly. _

"_Jamie.."_

"_Lucas Scott!" Brooke yelled at the phone. "You are not doing this again.. not tonight of all nights!"_

End Flashback

Haley walked up to the familiar headstone and placed the flowers she had on the ground.

"Hi.. it's me.." She said softly. "Sorry I haven't been around much .. I've just been busy.." Haley sighed. "You know that Luke gave Jamie a basketball… yeah I know.. trying to be like his old man.. but Jamie won't ever be him.. how could he, without his Dad around .. how could he be someone who he never met." Haley tried to hold back the tears. "He looks so much like his daddy though… it's scary sometimes. Ever since he was born.. he had those big blue eyes .. it was as if .. it was as if I was staring right at his daddy."

Haley traced her fingers along the headstone. "I have a secret .. something I never told any one… do you want to hear it? Of course you do.. at night.. I would hold Jamie in my arms while he slept.. it's the closest thing to peace and relaxation as I've had in almost two years. With his eyes closed, I don't have to look at his big blue eyes and have Nathan staring back at me.. it's too painful Jimmy.. God, there are times I wished you actually did kill me but then I wouldn't have Jamie.. .. you thought I was so brave for standing up to you during the school shooting.. .. I once thought the same thing.. but my courage was gone when Nathan was taken away from me.. God.. I can't even visit his grave.. it's been almost two years and I haven't been there since the funeral." Haley looked out over the distance and saw the clear markings of her husband's grave. "The truth is Jimmy.. he would be ashamed.. ashamed of what kind of person I am.. the kind of mother I am to Jamie.." Haley's voice cracked as she willed her tears away. "I should go now.. thanks for listening Jimmy.. thanks for listening."

Haley got up and walked back to her car as she had always done in the hopes that she could find it in herself to get her life back on track. To be there for Jamie, just as Nathan would have wanted. It was something she told herself over and over again, but somehow always fell short. She hoped that one of these times, she would get it right.

To Be Continued . . . .

As you can see, everyone is suffering without Nathan, except for Peyton, but her story will be explained a little more. Sorry but no Naley in this chapter, you'll get more of Nathan later. With the last chapter I just wanted to make sure you guys know that Haley and Nathan/James will eventually reunite. But these first few chapters will focus in on what's been going on with the characters and what led Haley to find Nathan. Stick along for ride, it'll be good I promise, hehe. So sorry again for the delay and please review !! Don't forget OTH tom night.. who-hoo !!


	23. Part II Chapter III

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter III

Thank you all for the review!! I am so sorry for the long delay, if you read my other stories, you would know how busy I am and how I decided to just concentrate on Winners and Losers for now. It sucks that real life has been so time consuming and my energy for writing keeps coming and going, more going than coming but inspiration came to me yesterday and decided that now was as good of a time to get it down on paper sort of speak. Again I am so sorry for the delay, here's a quick recap of what's happened so far.

I also thought it was appropriate given that we are getting a season 7 !!!!!! YES!!! Praise the lord! All I have to say is that I can live with a reduced role for Lucas, but without Naley, I'm not watching. So I'm totally down with season 7 although I do hope that Chad does sign up. I mean, it's not like Chad is making hit movies, if anything I thought Sophia would go, which I actually wouldn't mind. I love Brooke, but they are blowing her character up way too much. But whatever, I have my Naley for another season, yes!!!

I suggest reading the recap so that way you guys can refamiliarize yourself with the story. In Part I, Nathan and Haley were on the rocks and after the school shooting, Nathan fought to get Haley back. Unfortunately, Haley got caught up with Daunte, where Nathan also got involved. In the end, Daunte struck Nathan with his car while a now pregnant Haley looked on. Nathan faked his death for reasons yet to be determined, only Dan and his Doctor are the only ones revealed to know the truth. He's living in hiding and going by an alias, James Lafferty. The start of Part II shows Haley coming first to face with Nathan after over 2 years. The story now goes in to flashback mode, where the chapters lead up to that moment. So far, Haley continues to mourn for her husband but the pain of losing him is sometimes too much and she takes it out by being an absentee mother, it's a cycle she wants to break but hasn't reached it yet. Lucas has brought it upon himself to help take care of his nephew but at the cost of his relationship to Brooke and Haley. So far the only good things going on with him is a closer relationship to his father who he now calls Dad and pursuing his writing, although he's having some writer's block (much like this author lolz). Brooke is in NY focusing on her fashion line especially since her and Lucas broke up, to which she is still sore about. Peyton hasn't been mentioned too much but so far she is with Jake and Jenny and is happy.

I hope that helps bring everyone up to speed sort of speak, feel free to re-read the story, I'm trying to pick up the pace so that way we can have that Naley reunion we saw in the beginning of Part II … and again please review!!

. . . .

After saying a silent prayer, Peyton stood up and grabbed the other bouquet of flowers she brought with her. She took in one more look of her mother's headstone and then got and started making her way across the cemetery. She reached her destination a moment later and her fingers traced along the edges of the cold block of fine granite. Placing the flowers down, she began to speak.

"Hey buddy.. it's me.." Peyton softly spoke. Some people might find her crazy for speaking to herself but she'd like to think that every time she visited her mom and talked to her that she was listening to her, much like now, speaking to her dear friend Nathan Scott. "I'm sorry it's been so long.. I've been so busy… I don't know if you heard but Jake and I are back together.. I think moving to Savannah was the best decision I ever made and I have you to thank for that.. as sad as it was loosing you Nate, you made me realize that life is too short not to go after the things I want. For so long, I let my mom's death hold me back, making me see life as half full .. I mean, have you ever seen a goth-rock cheerleader.." Peyton laughed. "It wasn't until after you died and I saw what happened to everyone that I realized I needed a change.. as hard as your death was you helped me find happiness.. Jake has just been so wonderful and Jenny she is growing up so fast.. she's getting so big now and she's so smart.." Peyton's voice started to crack as she thought of Nathan's own son. "It's like a little miracle every time she learns something new or when she laughs or smiles.. I wish you could've experienced that for yourself Nate.. Jamie's getting bigger each day and I swear every time I see a photo of him, he looks more and more like you.. now some people say he looks more like Lucas because of his blond hair and blue eyes but Lucas' eyes are lighter than Jamie's and Jamie clearly has your eyes and your smile.." Peyton had to pause to compose herself. She didn't want to become this emotional but she just open the floodgates and there was no choice left but to let everything pour out. "I wish you were here.." Peyton said softly. "Jamie really needs his daddy and Haley.. oh my God Nate.. she's so lost without you.. I talked to Lucas.. she isn't do so well.. she still grieves for you everyday Nate.. I don't know what we can do for her.. if you can hear me .. please.. please help her.. Jamie needs her now more than ever…"

"I know he does.." A voice said softly behind her. Peyton quickly turned around to wipe away her tears. Her vision was a little blurred due to the tears but she blinked away and stood in shock.

"Haley.." Peyton muttered.

. . . . .

Lucas knocked on the door, hoping the gift he brought would appease his editor.

"Come in." He heard someone call out and slowly he entered, his hands behind his back.

"Lucas Scott." Lindsey narrowed her eyes at the tall blond. "What's that you're hiding? I hope it's the finished copy."

"Actually.." Lucas gave smiled, "it's something else for you." He held out a small cactus plant. It was lame, he knew it but it was either that or some wilted roses. _Where the hell are all the florists in New York City. _He thought to himself.

"It's supposed to bring good luck."

Lindsey accepted the gift and placed it on her window sill. "I bet." She said unconvinced but happy for the gesture.

"So.." Lindsey said as she sat down on her desk and rubbed her hands together.

"So.." Lucas repeated, taking a seat in front of her.

An awkward silence hung over them before Lindsey spoke up.

"Oh God, you still haven't wrote anything!" She put rested her head against her desk, wanting to bash her head against it.

"I'm sorry." Lucas quickly came out.

"Sorry is not going to cut it .. and unfortunately for me I can't get fired because I'm the bosses the daughter.. no worse.. I'll just be looked down upon as some sort of joke who only became junior editor because daddy made it happen."

"Lindsey, you worked hard just like everyone else here."

"You don't get it Luke, being the bosses daughter, I'll always be judged a lot harder than everyone else .. I'm staking my career in this company under your unfinished book.."

"I know.. but the book is complete."

Lindsey shook her head, she was tired of his excuses.

"No, Luke it's not." It was time she put her foot down. "I remember when I read your book the first time, I fell in love with it, something about the people and the characters drew me in.. I knew it was far from finished but I knew it would be great once we roughen out the edges."

"Lindsey, the book is done, I don't understand why you need me to add more, everything is in there."

"Luke, going over your brother's death in what, two-three pages is not going to cut it."

"Lindsey.." Lucas was tired of having the same argument but knew it was going to be futile.

"Damn it Luke, you wrote a book about your life and Nathan's death was a big part of it. My God, you, Haley and Nathan are the main characters. There is no way, the book is going to get published if you just glance over it. I know it's a hard topic to talk about, I know believe me but as it is right now.. it leaves the reader feeling cheated by just glossing over his death, learning about how you two became brothers, the love and passion he shared with Haley.. God I can still quote the line."

_"My friend Marvin "Mouth" McFadden interviewed most of the guys on the team, asking them how they felt about our state championship. During our celebration at Karen's Café, he went up to my brother to get the captain's input. He simply smiled and took Mouth's notepad and pen away from him. To this day, I still have that small yellow strip of paper:_

_In that moment my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth. I was now and would always be in love with Haley James Scott .. and our unborn child."_

"Its hard okay!" Lucas exclaimed and then looked away from her. Memories came flooding back to him and it still amazed him that his brother had a knack for words. He thought he was born with the literary talent but he was mistaken. But then again, with Haley involved, Nathan could do anything.

"It's still hard." He mumbled to himself. He didn't need her to quote his pages, he knew them by heart. Lindsey backed off for a moment, knowing how sensitive the topic was, which was the main reason why he delayed in writing it. She had met Lucas during college. She was a few years older than him and TA'ed for one of his classes. A friendship formed and when he mentioned that he wrote a book, she begged him to let her read it and the rest was history. When she started working for her dad's publishing company, she knew what she wanted her first work to be. It was a lot of hard work but they were nearly at the end.

She could never have imagined how hard it was working with authors, and she was friends with him. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she found Lucas attractive and a part of her wished they would be more, but she knew he wasn't ready. She witnessed first hand how he put helping his best friend and nephew in front of his high school girlfriend Brooke Davis and was there for him when their relationship slowly deteriorated. There was talk about putting that in the book but they decided to end the book when Lucas graduated from high school.

She got up from her chair, letting him have a moment to recoup, no doubt the memories of his brother's death were ever present. "You're a gifted author.." Lindsey commented as she made her way to her filing cabinet. "But this book needs to get finished, I already have a second book I am working on."

"You're moving on without me!" Lucas mocked hurt.

Lindsey just rolled her eyes as she opened the drawers up. "It's actually quite good, the author reminds me about you a little bit in the way you guys are so passionate you're your writing… I actually wanted you to read some of, I think you'd enjoy it… I figure reading someone else's work might get you motivated to actually finished yours."

"Ha ha .. very funny."

"No .. not funny Luke, please get it done."

He took a deep breath and knew he had to keep putting off the inevitable. "Yeah I know.." He said softly.

"Dammit, where is it." Lindsey said as she kept looking. She went over to the other drawer and started to look for her files. "So how long are you in town?" She said while flipping through folders.

"Just until tomorrow.."

"You know Brooke is in town.."

"Yeah.. I know." He said softly. "Peyton e-mailed me and told me about how she's opening up her store tonight in midtown."

"Wow, that's great, are you going to go?"

"I don't know.." He said hesitantly.

"Luke, I know you guys are broken up but that doesn't mean you can't be there to show your support. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Lucas nodded. "Yeah.. I'll think about it."

"A-ha, here it is." She pulled out the file. "You know we already butted heads over the title, he wanted to call it _Haley's Comet_, I'm still trying to talk him down to just having it be _The Comet_."

"Hmm.." Lucas eyed her suspiciously. "I'm not a big a sci-fi guy, who's the author by the way?"

"First of all it's not a sci-fi book and he's actually still in school over at NYU.. I've never met him personally yet but we're supposed to meet for the first time right after our meeting, his name is James Lafferty, ever heard of him?"

Lucas shook his head. "Nope, can't say I have."

. . . .

"I know he does.." A voice said softly behind her. Peyton quickly turned around to wipe away her tears. Her vision was a little blurred due to the tears but she blinked away and stood in shock.

"Haley.." Peyton muttered.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude." Haley offered a small smile.

"No not at all." Peyton went up to her and gave her a hug. It didn't go unnoticed by Peyton how stiff and uncomfortable Haley looked. The truth was that standing ten feet away, this was the closest she's been to Nathan's grave since the funeral. She had never let herself to go further.

"I didn't know you were going to be in town."

"Yeah, me either but I was passing by and I figured I'd stop by and visit my mom and I came here .. I was going to call you tonight but I wasn't staying long and I didn't know how busy you were.."

"Oh.. it's okay.." Haley started to back away from Nathan's grave, with each step further, she felt a little better. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Haley said a moment later, once they were a good distance away.

"No.. it's okay. Umm.. how have you been?"

"Okay." She offered lamely, even though that wasn't truth.

"I spoke to Lucas.."

"Don't." Haley warned. "The last thing I need is another lecture."

"Haley, he cares about you, we all do."

"If you care for me then just let me be .. look I'm not going to lie, things are hard, this wasn't how everything was supposed to turn out but I'm dealing with it, I'm fine."

"Bullshit, Haley." Peyton called her out. Her and Lucas kept in touch regularly so she knew what was going on with Haley.

"Look, you have .."

"No idea what you're going through." Peyton finished her sentence for her. "Look, Hales I know first hand how hard it is to lose someone you loved.."

"No, you don't!" Haley turned away.

"I may have shared a different type of love with my mom than that you had for Nathan, but it was love nonetheless and when she was taken away from me, it still hurt all the same."

Haley stood still, of all the people to call her out, Peyton had the most leg to stand out. She couldn't fight or bitch her way out, there would be no use. Out of all the people she knew, Peyton, next to Whitey, could relate to her loss.

"Haley, I get it okay… I know believe me… I was a ten year old when no care in the world and then one day, some drunk driver runs a red light and just like that she was gone.. I didn't even get to say goodbye, I was in the backyard playing with Brooke when she called out from the kitchen that she was getting some things from the grocery store and the next thing I knew I'm in the hospital next to my dad with the doctors telling us that she was already gone." Peyton fought back her own tears.

"It hurt so much Haley," Peyton couldn't hold it back as a tear fell from her eye. "For so long I tried to bury it and put on a brave face but it was always there, building inside of me, eating me alive.. I lashed out in ways I'm not proud of.. but it does get easier."

"No, it's doesn't!!! Jamie's already almost two and it's still not getting easier.. in fact it's getting worse.." Haley admitted, her own tears falling. "How did you get passed it?" She looked up.

"I didn't get passed it, you never could get passed it, it still hurts after all these years, but it just gets easier to deal with .. trust me Haley, it'll come for you too.."

"But.. how.. how did you do it?"

"When my mom died, I blamed the world and I was hurt and angry. Ironically, it took another death to snap me out of it. With life comes death and with love there comes loss and I was tired of losing out on the things I wanted. I saw how you and Nathan were together and it killed me to know that you would never have that and I thought to myself that _my Nathan_ was still here, that he was in Savannah and I was wasting all thie precious time by not being with him. So, I said forget about all the drama with Nikki and Jenny, I love Jake and so I went after what him."

Haley cracked a smile, the first genuine one she had in such a long time. At least in her misery, one of her best friends took that and turned it into a positive. Maybe it was time for Haley to do the same.

"Look Haley, I can't imagine what you're going through but trust me, holding in all this in will only make it worst and I would say fine.. do whatever you want but there's Jamie to consider .. I mean take it from someone who grew up with a single parent.. Jamie is going to need you."

This time Haley couldn't back anymore as she cried hysterically into Peyton's awaiting arms.

"It's so hard.. it's so hard.." She cried out. Taking a step back, she wiped her eyes. "I'm a terrible mother.."

"No, Haley.. you're not."

"Yes.. I am.. I can't.. I can't even be there for him."

"You can now.."

"God, Peyton, I'm such a mess, how can I take care of my own son when I can't take care of myself?!?"

"Look, you have a great support system here with Dan, Deb and Lucas, even though I know both of you butt heads a lot .. but you're right.. you need to do you first but that doesn't mean you still can't be there for your son."

"You're right Peyton, I know that.. I need to move on with my life .. it's just that.. when I do .. when I take that next step.. it's going to be without him and I .."

"I know.. I know.." Peyton hugged Haley again. "One step at a time.."

Haley sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Actually, I always wanted to go to college.."

"Haley, I think that's a great idea."

"My dream school was always Stanford but after Nathan, I couldn't imagine going anywhere but Duke with him.. and now.. now I don't think I can handle going to either one.."

"Well there are other schools, like UNC or you can go out of state, start off fresh."

"Well my parents finally stopped moving around and settled with my sister Quinn to help her with my niece in New Jersey right next to New York City… they're always begging me to go up there with them.. maybe I could go and check it out."

"I think that's a great idea Hales and you'll be with your family, I know you love the Scotts but I also know how much you miss your own family, they could help you with Jamie.. I mean you got some great schools up there like NYU, Fordham, Columbia.."

"Before Duke and Stanford.. I did consider Columbia or NYU .. I don't think I would leave Tree Hill but I mean it won't hurt to look right?"

"No, it won't." Peyton assured her, glad that Haley was actually considering doing something productive for a change.

. . . .

"Hi, I'm here to see Lindsey Strauss."

"Your name sir." The receptionist looked into the man's blue eyes.

"James.. James Lafferty.."

"Mr. Lafferty.. yes I see you on the appointment sheet. Give me one second, I know Ms. Strauss had another meeting." Reaching to her phone, she dialed Lindsey's extension.

"Hi, Miss Strauss, are you still with Mr. Scott?"

_Scott, _James thought to himself.

"Okay… okay.. bye." She hung up the phone and looked backed up. "They are just finishing up, her office is just down there, she gestured to Lindsey's door."

"Umm.. you said Scott.. do you know who she was with?" James asked curiously.

"Another author like yourself.. I think his name is Lucas, Lucas Scott."

James smiled and walked down the hall. No, there was no way in hell that it could be _that_ Lucas Scott, he thought to himself.

. . . .

Putting down her phone, she glared at Lucas.

"Okay the guy is here, for the last time, it's not a sci-fi book… look you don't believe me fine.. but just read the ending.. it's a story about love, longing.. it's really quite romantic."

Lucas looked at the manuscript and read it aloud:

_"It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart."_

Lucas looked at the page for a second before turning up to look at Lindsey. "That's.. that's actually pretty good."

. . . .

As James, walked closer to Lindsey's office, his heart started beating faster. This was the last thing he should be doing but he was going crazy and somehow putting his frustrations on paper seemed to help him. He shook his head, there was no way in hell that _Lucas Scott_, that Lucas Scott would be here in New York City, but when he peaked through the glass window on Lindsey's door, there was no mistaking the blond hair man that sat across from the young woman. He'd recognized anywhere, he should, after all, Lucas Scott is his brother. Nathan saw them both standing up and heading for the door. His mouth dropped but he had to think fast or risk blowing his cover.

To Be Continued . . . .

In case you guys had any doubts, James Lafferty is Nathan (duh!). I still have my overall idea with this story intact but it dawned on me that using the books would fit well with this story. I know that those quotes are Leyton but whatever, Naley all the way!! Please review!!!!


	24. Part II Chapter IV

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter IV

Thank you all for the feedback and again I am so sorry for my lack of updates with this story. This story was one of my firsts and one where I felt like I had my writing improve so don't think I haven't forgotten it. I have every intention of finishing this story. This story is very angsty but believe me there is light at the end of the tunnel. This chapter is a little short but there are some reveals in here as to why Nathan faked his death and helps set up to where we were in the start of Part II.

Now I've had more time to get my writing in order. I plan to get the ball rolling again on this story again because I'm eager to write the sequel to Thicker than Blood and before I do that, I want to finish this story, Stillness and Behind the Scenes. If you haven't checked those stories out, please do. Stillness is another variation of this story that I had in my head but never used.

With that said, enjoy and please review!!

. . . .

"Why am I with you again?" Lindsey asked as she skimmed through the menu.

"Because your appointment with Mr. Lafferty got canceled." Lucas was quick to point out. Lindsey rolled her eyes. She was a little disappointed that James did not show up. She was looking forward to finally meeting him face to face and discuss the book. They waited in her office for fifteen minutes and still a no show. She left him messages and she hoped that he would return them.

"But did you really have to bring me with you on your date with you ex?" Lindsey turned back to Lucas.

"First of all, it's not a date and secondly, I need back up.. besides Brooke puts the fear of God in me."

Lindsey laughed. "Relax Luke.. I'm sure she's not that bad."

"Still.."

"Oh I get what this is about?" Lindsey said knowingly.

"What?"

"Trying to make Brooke jealous .. or at the very least make her thing like you moved on."

"What're you talking about?"

"Why else would you bring such a beautiful attractive woman with you?" Lindsey mocked.

"Please!" Lucas scoffed. "And besides.. I am over her.. I mean we were high school sweet hearts.. we're obviously not in high school anymore."

"Whatever you say." Lindsey said as she took a sip of her drink.

"What.. it's the truth!" Lucas replied.

A few minutes later, Brooke came strolling through the restaurant. She was a little surprised to hear from Lucas but in the spirit of being mature and letting bygones be bygones, she agreed to meet him. She didn't want to admit it but she was looking forward to seeing him again and taking the extra 30 minutes to get ready for this lunch date could attest to that. But her heart dropped once she spotted him with a blond bombshell next to him.

_You got to be kidding me!!_ Brooke thought to herself. Was this why Lucas wanted to meet, so he could introduce his new girlfriend? She suddenly felt very sick and felt like she was suffocating. She didn't know he was dating someone, she would've found out. He still talked to Peyton, oh she was going to kill her the next time she her. Brooke couldn't believe she came into this.. ambush. She quickly turned around and headed for the exit. So many thoughts were racing through her. It was clear to her that she held onto some hope that her and Lucas could reconcile but it was clear that it was no use. Lucas had moved on and although she was happy for him, she couldn't help but feel very sad and lonely. Who was she to think she could have it all?

"What is it?" Lindsey asked as she saw Lucas looking about.

"I.. umm.. I thought I saw her." Lucas glanced at his watch. "She should be here by now."

"I'm sure she's on her way.. it is New York.. maybe she couldn't find a cab or the trains are delayed."

"Yeah.. that must be it… I mean Brooke wouldn't stand me up, right?"

"No.. of course not.. I mean.. we've already been stood up once today." Lindsey replied.

. . . . .

Haley paced back and forth.

"Okay.. there's Columbia, NYU and Fordham.. those are my top choices.. what do you think?"

". . . ."

"Am I shooting to high? I mean I've been out of school for a while.. what if I forgot to learn?"

". . . ."

"Oh I know this was a big mistake.. I mean I'm being too presumptuous to let them think that I'll even get accepted.. oh my God .. what am I going to do when they interview me… tell them all about my days changing diapers for the last two years… no I'm not going to New York.. big mistake right?" She turned to face him.

::Burp::

"Jamie, dear.. you're supposed to help mommy."

::LAUGHS:::

"Oh come here.." Haley bent over and picked up her young son. "Come on baby.. I need you to tell mama what to do?"

"I think you should do it." A voice called out from the doorway.

Haley turned around and found Deb there.

"Oh Deb.. you scared me."

"Sorry.. but I couldn't help but hear as well.. Haley I think going back to school is a great idea.. even if it's in New York."

"You're.. you're not mad that I don't want to stay here."

"Haley, I don't blame you.. I mean .. you and Nathan were going to go to Duke.. I know it would be too much for you to go there and besides you need a clean break.. both of you."

"But Deb.."

"But.. you have to promise me you two will visit .. often! And that you don't plan on staying up north permanently."

Haley smiled and shook her head. "No .. this is always home.. even if Nathan isn't here.. I'll always come back here.. but right now.. I need .. I need to move forward."

"I know how hard everything has been for you and no one would blame you for doing something for yourself.. in fact you deserve it.. whatever you decide to do.. know that me and Dan will support you in any way we can… Nathan may be gone but you're still our daughter."

Haley tried to keep her emotions in check. "Thank you Deb.. it means so much.. but it's probably useless.. I don't even know if they'll accept me, let alone if I want to go there."

"Nonsense Haley.. look you maybe right but you'll never know if you don't try.. why don't you go visit for a few days.. Brooke is in New York.. I'm sure she would love to see you."

"I.. I don't know."

"Haley.. please .. I'll watch Jamie while you're away .. you can visit Brooke, take in some sights.. see if you like the schools.. I mean, there isn't any harm in going.. if you like it you like it, if not, then at least you'd know."

Haley looked at Deb and knew she had a point and then she looked at her son. She promised herself and him that she would do better and even thought it would be hard as hell, she did need to move forward with her life. This would be her first small steps.

"You're right Deb.. no harm in going.. I'm going to do it.. I'm going to visit New York."

. . . . .

On a lonely rest stop off interstate 95 just outside Delaware near the New Jersey border, Dan Scott sipped his coffee and adjusted his rear view mirror. He checked his watch again and knew he would be here soon. He hadn't seen him in months and he was very much looking forward to seeing him again. He prayed that this nightmare would end, that the suffering that his family have gone through could finally end. Soon, he hoped. Soon.

He checked back in the mirror and saw a black sedan pulling up to get gas. Dan put his drink in the cup holder and started his engine. He made his way to the gas station and parked opposite the black car. Getting out, he flipped open his gas casket and started to fill his tank up, much like the young man next to him.

"It's good to see you, Nathan." Dan tried to play cool, not wanting to sound too excited.

"Hi Dad." Nathan tried to avoid eye contact. He had his sunglasses on and baseball cap on but he wanted to be err on the side of caution.

"What was so important you had to see me? Is everything okay?" Dan stood by his car, putting the gas pump into his car.

"What the hell was Lucas doing in New York?" Nathan went straight to the point. He knew they didn't have much time and there was no point in idle chit chat.

"You .. you saw Lucas?" Dan asked. "But.. but how.. New York is a big place."

"You knew and you couldn't warn me!"

"I didn't find out until last minute.. his publisher is in New York."

Nathan paused as he stood by the pump waiting for the gas to fill his car. A small smile crept on his face. "He's .. he's writing?"

"Yes.. he's going to publish a book." Dan hated keeping things from Nathan but for his son's sakes, they had agreed not to mention what his friends and family were up to. The counselor said that detachment was the best thing for Nathan until he got out of protective custody. So the few times Dan had spoken to Nathan, it was strictly business. There was no mention of Deb, or Lucas and especially Haley and their son. All Dan said was that they were healthy and Nathan accepted and took it. He wanted to know everything and anything about his son, but knowledge would be a drug and he would crave more and he could risk blowing his cover once it got too much. It was already taking everything in him not drive the interstate south and back to Tree Hill. Nathan wouldn't do that, he'd gone so far to blow things now but still, sometimes not knowing was better. He already knew what he was missing, he didn't need to actually know what it was.

"That's.. that's great."

"Where did you see him? Did he see you?"

"At his publisher's office.. I noticed him and took off before he saw me."

"What were you doing there?"

"Umm.. I'm also wrote a book."

"A book.. Nathan, you're not serious!"

"Don't worry dad.. it's not like I used my real name .. I wrote an essay in my writing class and my nosey professor sent it out to a publisher friend he had.. that was a few months ago.. I made it into a book… not like I have much to do anyway." Nathan looked away.

Dan's heart broke. He knew Nathan couldn't do anything. He was taking classes yes but he couldn't do much more than that. His life was on pause until this whole mess Daunte left behind was cleared up.

"What's .. what's it about?"

"Love.. and longing."

Dan nodded and sighed. "Who would've thought .. both my sons .. author's."

"I wouldn't put me on Oprah's reading list yet. .. it'll probably never get published."

"How.. how are you.. is everything ok? Seeing Lucas.."

"Was so hard." Nathan finished for him. "I just wanted to go up to him and say.. here I am .. I just.. I just want to go home." Nathan said barely above a whisper.

"I know son.. just some more time.."

"How much more Dad?! It's been 2 years!"

"I know.. but you know how these things work.. but last time I talked to my lead in the FBI, they are closing in on Bear, they caught a break a few months ago when they found an off shore account Daunte set up before he died. They're using it to back trace the transactions and hopefully find him."

"I hope it's soon."

Dan sighed. "I.. I hope soon too."

"How's.."

"They're ok." Dan said vaguely. Dan wanted nothing more than to talk about Jamie, how big he's gotten, the words he started to say, how he started playing basketball with his Uncle Lucas but then there was the other reality. Haley still hasn't gotten over Nathan's death and Dan knew Nathan would tear himself up when he realized how badly Haley has taken things.

"I miss them."

"I know you do." Dan took out a small envelope from his pocket and discretely placed it on top of the gas pump. "I have to go son.. it was good seeing you.. I love you, you hear me.. we're going to get through this and this whole nightmare will be over.. I promise you that."

"I love you too Dad.. and I hope your right.. I don't know how much I can do this."

"I know me too."

"Do you think they'll forgive me.. for faking my death?"

"You did what you had to do to protect your family." Dan said softly. "At least that's what I tell myself.." Nathan wasn't the only one hiding things from his family.

"Take care son. I'll talk to you soon." Dan said as he put the pump back in it's place and got back into his car. Driving off, he wanted nothing more than to go back and hug his son. He sniffled as he wiped a loose tear that fell from his eyes. He had a long 7 hour journey back to Tree Hill to keep him occupied with his thoughts.

Nathan put the pump back as well and reached around the top and grabbed the envelope his dad left behind. He got back into his car and started driving back north. Once he passed a couple of miles, he pulled over to a deserted highway. He couldn't wait until he got back to New York to open it. He had to see it now.

Opening the envelope, he saw various photos of his son. He had gotten bigger and his hair was a shady blond like his Uncle Lucas. But his son's eyes, they were the same from the first day he was born. He'd knew them anywhere, they matched his own. Flipping through the photos, a huge smile came across his face, but just as quickly his smiled faded and his welled with tears. Clutching the photos to his chest, rubbed his eye, the tears couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He missed his son, missed his wife and missed the life he was suppose to be having with them.

It took him a couple of minutes to compose himself, but he started the engine back up and headed back north along that lonely highway.. back to New York.

To Be Continued . . . .


	25. Part II Chapter V

The Mourning After

Pat II Chapter V

Thank you all for the reviews, no I really mean it. This story is the longest running one I've had and I know it takes me a while to update and so I really appreciate the patience you guys have. I thought I would have more free time to write but I guess I was wrong. It's hard sometimes to get the inspiration to write down what I want. Anyways, I know things look bleak right now but there is light at the end of the tunnel, Haley will eventually track down Nathan (if you read back in Part II Chapter I) so we are getting close to it. I don't know if OTH ever mentioned the name of Naley's therapist in season 5 but I use her in this chapter. Check out my other stories, I updated them not too long ago. Again thank you so much and please review!

. . . . .

Dr. Linda Harris scribbled some notes on her pad. She tried to keep focused at the task at hand but she had an uncomfortable sleep last night, thanks to some rowdy neighbors. She peaked up and saw the young man sitting in front of her, his legs nervously shaking up and down while he fiddled with his hands.

"And how are you feeling today, James?" Dr. Harris asked.

The young man in front of her looked up and gave her a blank stare, then he looked back down again, still shaking that annoying leg and fiddling with his hands.

"Mr. Lafferty." Dr. Harris spoke up and removed her glasses.

"Dammit!" He cursed and he punched one of his hands into his fist.

"James, are you feeling well today?" "Dr. Harris said in her proper British accent.

"Nathan!" He said defiantly. "My name is Nathan, Nathan Scott!"

"I know." Dr. Harris sighed.

"No.. you don't know." Nathan interrupted. "My name is Nathan Royal Scott and James is my son's name, not mine." Nathan tried to keep his cool.

"You're right, I don't know." Dr. Harris leaned back. "Care to tell me?" It was her job after all.

Nathan snorted. "You have my file, it doesn't take some fancy degree from Oxford to figure that out." Nathan bit out and looked at the Oxford diploma behind her. As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt bad. This wasn't her fault. "I'm.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean that."

"No.. it's okay Mr. Scott.. I know all about you." She gave a small smile. "Nathan Scott from Tree Hill, NC, presumed dead, leaves behind an infant son, James Lucas Scott and wife Haley James Scott, father is Daniel Scott, Mayor of Tree Hill who helped you be placed under the FBI's witness protection program for nearly two years now, under alias James Lafferty, that's what your file tells me." She sighed and gently tapped her pen on her pad. "I know you expected this to be over by now, I wish I could give you more information on your case but I don't have any more news, for the foreseeable future you are stuck under your alias and the more you hold onto your former life, the longer and harder it will be for you."

"Hold on!? Are you kidding me? That's the only thing keeping me going!" Nathan said ridiculously. He couldn't believe he was forced into seeing a counselor. This bitch did absolutely nothing for him.

"I know you met recently with your father, that must've been difficult." Dr. Harris tried to get back on track.

"Difficult, gut wrenching.. take your pick."

"You were doing fine in our last session, what happened with your father?"

"Nothing." Nathan sighed. "That's the problem. I've been waiting, praying for the FBI to finally crack down on Bear and end this ordeal but no.. I'm still waiting while my family is a thousand miles away."

"It must be very frustrating for you."

Nathan nodded. "I keep telling myself that I'm doing this for my family.. that I'm protecting them. Daunte is dead, Bear think I'm dead, there's no reason for him to go after my family.. I just .. I don't know how much more I can take especially when I see reminders of how my old life has been."

"You're talking about seeing your brother?" Dr. Harris raised her eyebrow and flipped through his file. "Half brother, Lucas Scott?"

Nathan nodded. "He was in New York recently and I saw him.. for a city of millions, what're the chances right?" Nathan said sarcastically.

Dr. Harris nodded, knowing this exposure to his old life was weighing him down.

"My dad also left me this." He reached out into his back pocket and handed the picture to the doctor.

She took the picture and her heart swelled at the young blue eyed toddler. He may have had sandy blond hair but she definitely could tell that this was none other than James Lucas Scott, his son.

"He's very handsome." Dr. Harris commented.

"And also getting bigger each day .. and I miss him each day." Nathan sighed. "I missed out so much already.. his first words, when he crawled, when he learned to walk.. when he started teething .. I missed all that.. and more.. and to have Haley do it all by herself." Nathan paused and closed his eyes, trying to get a hold of his emotions. "I wonder one day if I'm still stuck here that .. that maybe she'll find someone . .and then she won't be alone." Nathan looked down.

Dr. Harris nodded. "I wish there was more that I could do for you Nathan, but I am hear to listen and talk and help in any way I can."

Nathan took a deep breath, feeling defeated for the day. "Thank.. thank you doc."

"Now.. tell me about NYU.. how are you're classes going?" Dr. Harris changed topics. She figured Nathan wouldn't want to talk about his personal life but something light should help him keep the session going.

"Ehh." Nathan shrugged. "They're okay, I don't really do school.. that was more of Haley's thing." He commented and just there mere thought of his wife broke his heart all over again.

. . . . . . .

"Deb?" Lucas adjusted his duffle bag on his shoulders. His little nephew noticed him and he immediately stuck out his small arms out.

"Oh Lucas." Deb turned around to see him and handed little Jamie off to Lucas. It was clear that the boy missed his uncle.

"Hey Buddy." Lucas kissed his forehead and bounced him up and down. "I thought Skills was picking me up." Lucas turned his attention back to Deb. The trio were currently in the middle of Tree Hill's local airport.

"I came here to drop Haley off." Deb replied.

"Haley?" He replied and at that moment, Haley walked back from check in. She instantly reached out and took her son from Lucas.

"You be a good boy for Grandma okay?" Haley ignored Lucas and gave her son a big hug before handing him off to Deb.

"You're going somewhere?" Lucas asked.

"If you must know, I'm going to New York. Brooke is letting me crash with her."

Deb looked between her daughter in-law and the young man she considered a second son. She knew tension was brewing once more.

"I should get going, Jamie is late for his nap. Bye Haley.. take care. I'll see you later Luke."

Haley and Lucas waved Jamie and Deb off and then turned back to each other.

"So you're just taking off?" Lucas spat out, not believing she was leaving Jamie behind like that.

Haley rolled her eyes. She sensed another lecture coming. "I'm going to look at schools."

"Schools? Why in New York?"

"Cuz New York has some of the best schools, duh?"

"So what, you're just going to move to New York and leave Jamie down here?"

"Whoa.. when did I say that and who are you to jump to conclusions.. first of all I said I was just looking .. if and where I decide to go to school, Jamie is coming with me."

"Why don't you go to school around here, there are plenty of.."

"You don't get it Lucas.. I need to get away.."

"But what about Jamie, who will watch out for him?"

"Me?! Who else?"

"You! Seriously, the woman who's always handing Jamie off to someone else."

She gave him a hard slap in the face. He nursed his cheek for a second before turning back to Haley, still unfazed.

"You know, you are such a hypocrite.. you want me to be more involved with Jamie to move on with my life .. and the first real attempt at that and you use it to criticize me!"

"I didn't mean it like that, I just think it'd be better if you and Jamie stayed here."

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it." Haley glared at him. Just then the announcement was made for Haley's flight for NYC. Without a second glance, she turned around and headed straight for the terminal.

. . . . . .

"Haley! Haley!!" Brooke jumped up and down waving her hand to get her attention. Haley navigated through the busy terminal at JFK airport and saw Brooke in the distance.

"Ahh, I can't believe you're here!" The two shared a quick hug.

"You and I both." Haley gave a small smile. Although the flight wasn't that long, it still left her tired.

They went to get Haley's luggage and took a taxi into the city.

"And this is what I'd like to call home." Brooke announced as she opened her door to her fabulous two bedroom apartment overlooking Central Park.

"Wow, Brooke.. this place is .. wow." Haley replied. She had heard horror stories of most places in the city being like shoe boxes. Judging from the opulent entry, Haley knew it wasn't the case in this building.

"The spare room is here." Brooke led her to her spare bedroom. "Now, where are the pictures?" Brooke asked eagerly as she sat on the bed.

Haley placed her luggage on the side and opened up the side pocket. She took envelope full of pictures and handed it to Brooke.

"Aww.. oh my God.. he's so big.. and so handsome." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah." Haley gave small smile.

"Look at his blond hair, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was Lucas' son."

At the mention of Lucas' name, Haley immediately tensed up.

"He was here you know, in New York."

"I know." Brooke replied softly while putting down the pictures. "I was supposed to have lunch with him."

"But?" Haley sensed there was a _but_ in there.

"I chickened out."

"Why? I thought you two were trying to do this whole friends thing."

"Yeah, well I got to the restaurant and Lucas wasn't alone.. he was with some blond tramp.. I .. I couldn't see him and chit chat with his new girlfriend."

"Wait? Lucas doesn't have a girlfriend." Haley paused. "At least I don't think he does." They may have seen each other often but they hardly talked any more, just argued. "Blond." Haley muttered. "That must be Lindsey, his editor."

"Who?"

"Lindsey, I met her once when she passed through Tree Hill, she's Lucas' editor. He came up here to see her."

"They looked very cozy, you sure they aren't an item." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I'm sensing a little jealousy here."

"I'm not jealous."

"Right." Haley said mockingly.

"You know .. nevermind." Brooke pouted.

"Brooke, it's okay.. I know how much you loved Lucas."

"I don't know." Brooke sighed. "I know we've been broken up.. it's hard.. I don't know how people do it?"

Haley gave a sarcastic laugh. "When you find out let me know.. I miss Nathan everyday.. sometimes just saying his name." Haley shook her head.

"Aww tutor mom, I know it's hard. It'll get easier."

"I don't think so." Haley replied. "It's been how long now and I .. I still reach out for him at night, I have this feeling that he'll be coming home at any minute from basketball but.." Haley stopped talking, fearing she might overwhelm herself again.

"It's okay Hales.. I understand." Brooke gave her a supportive hug. "Was there something else that was bothering you? You seemed pre occupied when I picked you up."

"I'm just tired from the flight." Haley paused.

"You sure?" Brooke prodded.

"Why? Who have you spoken to?" Haley sensed something was up.

"Peyton." Brooke replied. "We spoke on the phone before I picked you up. She mentioned how she saw you when she last visited Tree Hill.. and that she also just talked to Lucas."

"Can we please get off the topic of Lucas Scott?" Haley rolled her eyes.

"That bad huh?" Brooke's face softened. No matter her feelings towards Lucas, it still broke her heart to see the once best friends so distant to each other.

"Nothing I didn't deserve." Haley sighed. Yes she was annoyed at Lucas but she really wasn't angry at him, she was mad at herself because she knew he was right. "Look.. I didn't come here so we can talk about our problems with Lucas."

Brooke smiled. "Fair enough.. so now tell me tutor mom, what're your plans while you're here? You meeting up with your sister?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, Quinn and I are having lunch tomorrow, she's taking the train in from New Jersey but my niece has the chicken pox so I'm afraid I'll only get to see her tomorrow. My parents are supposed to be here but they are still out west with my brother."

"And which schools are you looking to see? I'm sorry I won't be able to go with you."

"Oh Brooke, don't worry about it. I figured you'd be busy and.. I'm actually thankful you had the time to let me crash with you."

"Haley, are you kidding me.. I'll always have time for you."

"Thanks Brooke." Haley smiled. "Well, after lunch, I have an appointment at Fordham. All the other schools, I don't need to make one so I'll just play it by ear, I plan on visiting Hunter, Columbia, St. John's, Pace.."

"Wow.. that's a full schedule."

"I know." Haley replied. She would be here for a couple of days, she hoped this would give her plenty of time to check these schools out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, there's also NYU."

To Be Continued . . . .


	26. Part II Chapter VI

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter VI

Thanks for the reviews, they make my day and thank you guys so much, really, for sticking by me with this story. This is my only pending story and I'm very eager to complete it. The good stuff is coming, I promise. And I said this before in my other stories, I'm looking for a Beta for my upcoming story which I will post after this one is finished. It's the sequel to Thicker than Blood, so if you want to help me beta, please PM me!!! Sorry for the lack of updates, there's no excuses just reasons, Life. Enjoy and please review!

. . . . .

Nathan shook his head in an attempt to wake up. This was his worst class and every day he went he questioned why he was here. Thank God it was over, one more minute of E-con and he was going to lose it. He combed his dark hair back with his fingers and put his baseball cap back on, the visor hung low. He put his textbook in his bag but in the process his pen fell on the ground.

"Umm, James?"

"…" Nathan stayed quiet as he bent down and put the pen in his pocket. He grabbed his bag and nearly ran into a petit blonde in front of him.

"James right?"

"Umm.. yeah." Nathan said hesitantly, he was so used to not talking to anyone. "Umm..." Nathan mumbled trying to remember the girls name.

"Amanda." She smiled as she told her his name.

"Right."

"Umm, what did you think of this lecture, I totally spaced out once he started bringing out the graphs."

Nathan smiled hesitantly, not really in a social mood, not like he ever was with his new identity.

"Yeah, same."

"I'm so worried about next week's exam." She batted her eyes and Nathan could already feel where this was heading.

"Yeah, it might be rough." Nathan replied curtly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and go over notes, like a study date, how about next Tuesday?"

Nathan hoped she didn't notice him wince. Didn't she get it, didn't they all get it. He was taken, a married man, a father, a husband. But no, no one knew. To him, he was loner James Lafferty, quiet, never talked, went to class and left. There have been people who tried to befriend him, tried to bed him but he stayed his distance, no one could ever get close. There was only one person in the world right now he could consider a friend but other than that he was alone, completely and utterly alone.

"Sorry, I can't."

"Oh. How about Wednesday?"

"I can't study with you." He blurted out and he paused to take a moment. "I meant that, I study better by myself. Sorry." He mumbled and he by passed her and left the classroom.

Once he was outside, he felt relieved. He hated when people talked to him, worse was when it was girls that hit on him. His heart belonged with Haley and even talking to another girl made him feel like he was cheating on her. In a way, he was. He lied to her, broke his promise and left her. Left her to protect her, it was his mantra and it was his cross to bear. He wondered like often, what Haley was up to. How was she doing in school? Was she even in school and he couldn't help but wonder if random guys would approach her, ask her out on study dates, or dinners or movies.

Technically, she was single. She could do whatever she wanted but the thought of it made him sick. He didn't think it would last this long, didn't think that in a blink of an eye two years had passed. Yet time seemed to also move painfully slow. The inescapable feeling in his mind always left him wondering if she had moved on, moved on from him.

He walked through the campus trying to rid his mind of such toxic thoughts. He slowed when he rounded the corner and smiled at the familiar sight before him. There was a small park in this urban jungle and in it was a small basketball court. Mostly students used the park since it was so close to NYU but he noticed that during this time in the afternoon, the park was mostly empty. Was he the only student not to have class at this time? He was about to walk away like he always did but today he stopped.

Today, he turned towards the court and made his way to the center of it. A group of guys who were playing were already on their way out so at least this way, he had the place to himself. He still loved the game, at least he thinks he does. He still follows the NBA but he couldn't bare to keep up with college ball, let alone play basketball himself. Sure, he could play basketball but then what, he'd be playing with the same group of guys, they would eventually start talking to him, trying to find out more about him but he couldn't. He couldn't talk to anyone. So like most things from his former life, he gave it up.

He noticed a basketball someone forgot to take with them. He slowly picked it up and found that it was slightly out of air but still bounced. He held the ball in his hands and then bent his knees and arched his arms. A second later, he let go of the ball. _Nothing but net_.

. . . . . .

Haley got out of the subway station and as soon as the sun hit her face, she released her breath. _Seriously, what died in that station, it smelled horrible _she thought_. _She looked at her surroundings and took a second to get her bearings. She was still getting used to taking the train and she had gotten on the wrong lines a few times now. Today was no exception. Haley turned the corner and looked at the streets and then starting looking around to figure out where the hell the campus was.

She finally gave up and ended up asking a stranger on the street who helped guide her. As she walked, she thought that she really needed a new phone if she was going to live here. One of those new fancy smartphones with GPS because she hated the feeling of being lost and she didn't want to be lost any more.

Haley took her time walking, admiring all the people, the buildings around her. This place was quite different from home and she liked that. She even felt a spark of her old "tutor" self when she noticed a couple of students reading or studying. From what she saw so far, she was liking NYU.

As she walked, she heard the distinct sounds of a basketball bouncing up and down. Every time she heard that drumming beat, it always took her back to a lifetime ago, back where everything made sense, back when she had _everything_. Despite her better judgment, she turned to face the small park to her left. She saw a man with long dark hair shooting around.

Something about the way he moved left Haley standing there just looking on. She couldn't see his face but he had a great butt, she told herself. She blushed, it really was a long time she checked out a guy like that. She was no way close to dating someone but the fact that she was willing to acknowledge other people made her happy. One day, maybe, perhaps, she told herself. But she knew better, no matter what, her heart will always be with _him_. And when he left this world, _he_ took her heart with him.

Ring Ring

Haley reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hey Deb." Haley answered her phone. Haley stood there still looking out onto the court while listening to Deb. She was distracted by the man there and it wasn't until Deb said Jamie's name that she finally snapped out of it.

"Jamie's what?" Haley asked, finally taking her eyes away from the small park. "Ok, no thanks for calling. I'm going home now… no it's fine don't worry. I'll call you from the airport." Haley turned around and started walking back to the train station. She took one last glance at the park and the surrounding campus, this would have to wait, she told herself. Her son needed her.

Later that day and only paying a small change of flight fee, Haley was back home in Tree Hill.

Haley sat on Jamie's bed and watched her little boy sleep. She loved just watching him sleep. He seamed so small, so peaceful. She cherished these moments. He was growing up so fast and it only made her heart heavier knowing that _he _wasn't her to experience it and worst, she wondered how he would feel knowing the mother she'd become.

As much as she loved him, it was also torture to be around her. Every time those blue eyes sparkled, it brought all the pain back. Those cobalt blue eyes were just like his father's, deep and blue but at the right light turned into a shade of green. She knew those eyes anywhere and on some days it made her happy know that Nathan was still alive through him, but it would be followed by days when she knew that Nathan was not alive, that he wasn't coming back. She knew she had to do better and she was going to. That's why she went for New York. She needed to move on with her life and if she wanted a fresh start, she knew she couldn't do it in Tree Hill. There were so many memories, emotions here. Every corner was a memory from her haunted past and she couldn't live in the past any more.

When she went to New York, the hustle and bustle was a welcome change to the slower paced lifestyle in Tree Hill. In Tree Hill, everything was slow and still and gave you time to pause and reflect. In New York, it was the opposite, there were so many people, so many things to do and the hustle and bustle left no time to dwell on the past only now, only the future. Everything there was new and fresh, something she and her son needed. She had no doubt she would end up back in Tree Hill but for now, she needed to finish her education and hopefully in the next few years, she'd not only graduate but try to mend her broken heart. Plus, it would be just her and Jamie. Brooke's company had a nursery, where Jamie could go while she attended classes. Everything was starting to fall in place, finally.

Out of all the schools there, she felt most comfortable at Columbia and NYU. Both were great schools and she was impressed with Columbia. Unfortunately, Jamie got sick and Haley never got a chance to finish her tour of NYU. From her quick visit there, she already like the campus and something about that place felt right. It was weird because she hadn't spoken to any students or faculty there, just a quick walk through the main campus but yet she felt at home there.

She felt Jamie's still too warm forehead and hoped her little boy would be better. When Deb called that Jamie had a fever, she rushed home. Deb took him to the doctor earlier and the doctor said Jamie would be fine. He just needed rest and plenty of fluids. Still, it was enough to make her worry silly. He was her son, her last piece of Nathan and she didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"How's he doing?" A voice asked from behind her.

She turned around and found Lucas leaning against the doorway.

"Better, he's still warm though but the doctor said he's going to be okay."

"That's good. I didn't think you would be back so soon."

"Well Deb called me earlier. I needed to come back."

Lucas nodded, the tension filled the air. He was glad this time that they were both trying to act civil.

"Haley, what were you doing in New York?" Lucas asked calmly, not wanting to get into another fight.

"You know why." She said softly.

"There are plenty of good schools nearby." Lucas pointed out. "Duke and UNC are a short drive away."

"The point is to leave Tree Hill, Lucas." Haley sighed, tired from her whirlwind trip back home.

"Why are you running away?"

Haley took a second to answer. "For him." She looked down at Jamie. "Luke, everywhere I go in this town, I think of _him_, I can't escape him here. And I love Nathan, I will always love him but for the sake of myself and my son, I need to get away from here in order for me to build a life for us. I can't just keep living off Dan and Deb, I need to finish school, have my own career. And I can't do that in Tree Hill, where every corner I turn, I get sucked back in the past."

As much as it pained him, he understood. Understood all too well. Lucas nodded and this time agreed with Haley. She did need to move on but what struck him is how she was going to do it without him. When Nathan died, his need to protect and take care of Haley only grew and more so after the birth of Jamie. Lucas grew up with no father, only an amazing uncle, something he wanted to give to his nephew.

"Good." Lucas cleared his throat. "Good for you." He said softly and Haley could tell that he didn't want them to go.

She got up and walked over to Lucas. She pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you." She whispered to him. "Thank you for everything."

Lucas stood there, a little surprised but glad that a sense of his old Haley was coming back. Maybe leaving would be a good thing for all of them. She pulled away and started to walk back to her room.

"Have you decided?" He called out and Haley stopped and turned back to face him.

"Have you picked a school?" Lucas asked.

Haley shook her head. "I didn't get to finish seeing everything, but I'm going to go back once Jamie is feeling better."

Lucas nodded.

"And Luke." Haley called out. "Brooke says hi." She smiled coyly and turned back around.

. . . . . .

Dan quietly entered his room and closed the door behind him.

Deb stirred from the bed and turned on one of the side lamps.

"Hey, you're home." Deb smiled.

"Sorry for waking you, go back to sleep." Dan smiled as he leaned forward and the two shared a small kiss.

"It's okay, I'm up. How was your trip?"

"Tiring, busy. Try spending a couple of days with a bunch of politicians in Raleigh." Dan joked.

"I can imagine." Deb playfully rolled her eyes. " I've been trying to call you."

"I know I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you these past few days." Dan started removing his suit and changing into his pajamas.

"It's okay, you didn't miss much. But Haley came back."

"Oh, she went to visit her sister right?"

"Yeah."

"Which one?"

"The one that lives in New Jersey, just outside New York City."

Dan stopped dead in his tracks, _Haley was in New York?_

"But she came back early because Jamie is sick."

"He's sick?" Dan asked with concern.

"Yeah, just a slight fever. Dr. Stanpole says he's going to be just fine."

"Oh, that's good." Dan nodded and slipped into bed next to his wife.

"So Haley was in New Jersey?"

"No, she stayed in New York with Brooke."

"I thought she was in LA."

"She is but she had to keep going back to New York that she has a place there too, I think."

"Oh." Dan nodded.

"Hey Dan." Deb was debating about telling him about Haley's decision to go to college there.

"Never mind. Let's go to bed." Deb smiled and turned off the lights. She figured Haley should tell Dan. Like Lucas, Dan was very protective of her and Jamie but Haley hadn't made a decision yet and she still needed to go back and finish taking a look at schools, so she figured it could wait.

Dan lay there in bed, taking everything Deb just said. _Brooke, in New York?_ He thought. The last thing Nathan needed was running into someone from his past. Still, New York is a big place. Lucas was just there too so it's okay. Haley just went for a visit, he thought to himself. He had no reason to worry. It's not like she was going back there.

To Be Continued . . . .


	27. Part II Chapter VII

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter VII

. . . . .

_"And now this year's valedictorian, Haley James Scott." Principal Turner announced to the crowd of students, faculty, friends and family._

_Haley took a deep breath and glanced back at the crowd, who were cheering her on loudly, she saw Brooke waving and glanced over at Lucas and Peyton who were sitting next to each other smiling over to her, a small nod from Lucas, letting her know that it's okay._

_She closed her eyes for a second to steady her nerves and as best as she could, stood up and walked, more like waddled, over to the podium. She couldn't believe how big she's gotten over the last couple of months and now graduation was here and soon, her baby as well._

_Haley cleared her throat as the crowd's applauses died down._

_"Thank you, Principal Turner." Haley started to speak. "Dear Faculty, Friends, Family and my fellow graduates, wow I can't believe I'm saying that. It seems like a lifetime ago, doesn't it?" Haley asked the crowd. "Did you ever think that four years ago that this is where it would all end up, that this is how you would turn out?"_

_" I remember my freshmen year I had to ask my best friend Lucas to pretend to be my boyfriend so that way the other guys won't pick at me. I imagined my graduation and I secretly hoped that I would rise to the ranks of being to the top of the class and well now look at me now. Life's funny that way, how it changes everything with out you knowing. I certainly didn't expect to be giving my valedictorian the way I am now." Haley gave a small sigh._

_"These last four years taught me more than just math and English, it taught me about love, family, friendship,_ life_."_

_Haley paused._

_"There are two classmates of ours who won't be getting their diploma today, two lives cut short for very different reasons. Jimmy Edwards took his own life because he couldn't stand another minute on this earth; Nathan Scott risked his life to save me, to save me and our unborn child and died in a cruel twist of faith. Life's funny that way." She repeated those words. "It'll take you to the greatest and highs and the greatest lows. We came into these halls as kids and in a way I still feel that way because I used to see the world as black and white and I yearn sometimes to go back and be like that but we all know that isn't the case. We studied, we laughed, cut class, we loved, we cried, we grew up… and in the end what does it all mean? I'll tell you… nothing. It means nothing if you just let life pass you by because what these past four years has taught me is to cherish life, cherish the people around you because you don't know when it'll be taken away."_

_Haley paused again and looked back onto the crowd and found it hollow with out a certain blue eyed boy looking back at her._

_"My husband Nathan left this world far too soon and I mourn for him everyday. Some.. well everyone thought we were crazy for getting married so soon and so young and yeah, I guess they were right, we were crazy, crazy about each other. Whether you're 16, 18, 25, 30, 50, when you're in love you just knew it and Nathan and I were lucky to have found each other when we did. I still feel his presence around me, almost to the point where I feel like I can reach out and touch him. I will spend every day of my life telling my child what a great father he had. So to my fellow graduates, I say live, live your life, live it to the fullest and leave the world a better place than when you found, make a difference, change a person's life because Nathan, my love, you changed mine. Always. Forever."_

_And with that, Haley James Scott took her final bow as a Tree Hill student, leaving everyone in the room teary eyed._

_. . . . . ._

"Haley?" Lucas called from the doorway to leading into the back patio.

Quickly rubbing her eyes, Haley mumbled her words. "Hey." She glanced briefly back, hoping Lucas didn't catch her face.

"Are you crying?" Lucas asked softly.

"No." Haley said unconvincingly.

"You're not fooling anyone, especially me." Lucas stated as he walked forward and stood next to her by the railing.

"Is Jamie still sleeping?"

"Yes, but you haven't answered my question."

"Luke, please. I just want to be left alone."

"You used to tell me everything." Lucas said softly. "We used to tell everything to each other."

"That feels so long ago." Haley mumbled.

Lucas paused before answering. "Not that long."

"Look, Haley, I know we haven't been us for a while now but I want to say I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't lecture you about how to handle Jamie and how I always rag on you."

"You talked to Peyton?"

Lucas gave a small smile. "She may have told me to tone it down."

"Yeah." Haley chuckled. "I know what you mean." Peyton gave her the same talk the last time she talked to her. "I'm sorry for being a bitch." Haley looked down and silence enveloped the two of them.

"I'm so happy for her, she went after what she wanted, even after losing her mother, she managed to still pull through." Haley commented.

"She took your advice, you know, about living life to the fullest, remember at graduation?"

Haley nodded.

"Is that what you were doing in New York? Trying to live again."

"I know you don't want me to go but.."

"Hales, it's okay. I understand and if this is what you think is best for you and Jamie then I'll support you all the way."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." Haley sighed.

"I needed to say it." Lucas gave her a small smile. "Is that why you're crying? I know it can be scary, moving into a new city, trying to start a new life."

"No." Haley shook her head. "Well yes but not really." She took a deep breath. "God, this is so stupid." She said frustrated as she wiped away her eyes.

"Why don't I be the judge of that?" Lucas prodded. "Come on Hales, please."

Haley glanced over at Lucas. "Fine." She said. "When I was in New York, there was this guy."

"Guy?"

"I mean I saw him from across the street and I caught myself checking him out."

Lucas looked at her confused.

"I was thinking he looked hot and was checking out his butt, okay. And then Deb called about Jamie and well here I am." She said quickly.

Lucas look of confusion quickly turned into laughter.

"Luke, this isn't funny!"

"Hales, you thought another guy was attractive, what was so wrong in that? Like you said, it's not like you did anything."

"That's the thing, I feel like I did, I feel like I'm betraying him."

Lucas's softened. "Oh Hales."

"And it's more than just that, that was the first time since I can remember that I checked another guy out and now what, I'm going to start to date again? Am I going to remarry? Is this how I move on with my life, by finding someone new because I don't want someone new. I want Nathan and I .." Haley shook her head frustrated.

"Hales." Lucas started to speak. "I know you love Nathan and Nathan loved you right back but he's gone and believe me I know how much that hurts but he wouldn't want you to live your life like this, if you find someone, I'm sure Nathan is looking down smiling over you."

Haley gave him a pointed look.

"Okay, Nathan would probably want to beat the guy up first but he would be happy for you."

Haley closed her eyes, a few tears falling as she pictured Nathan's face.

"I can't seem him." Haley says softly, her eyes still closed. "Sometimes I can't picture his face. I forget things about him and I'm afraid I'm loosing what we had." Haley opened her teary eyes. "Like the way he smelled, or the sound of his voice, or how it felt to be wrapped up in his arms, and if I let someone else in…"

"You'll erase Nathan?"

Haley nodded.

"It's not fair." Haley turned her head away. "We were supposed to have more time." She said very softly.

"But you still do." Lucas' heart broke for her and it made him feel even crappier for not trying to meet Haley half way before.

"Nathan wouldn't want you to be alone Hales."

"I don't want to lose him." She said softly.

"Hales, you can't erase who he was or what you guys had, no one can." Lucas paused.

"We burned so bright together, you are perfect for me and you always will be." Lucas repeated the words he read not too long ago.

This time it was Haley's turn to look at Lucas confused.

"It was from a manuscript Lindsey let me read excerpts from, the author's really good. It's about love, and lost, and longing."

"Sounds familiar." Haley mumbled.

"Well, it's about a comet." Lucas stated.

"A comet?" Haley raised her eyebrows.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head. "Look that's not the point, the point is that one day you may find someone who can make you happy and I know Nathan is the love of your life and always will be but you shouldn't close yourself off to the world Hales."

"But how? How do I do it?"

"You already are, taking this step and going back to school. You just gotta keep going."

"One step at a time?" Haley said.

"Exactly." Lucas nodded his head. "I can already picture you freaking out during your first day of class because you don't have enough pens or bought the wrong sized notebook and then you're going to start loving it again, being back at school, learning, making new friends, but know that living your life won't make you love Nathan any less." Lucas gave him a comforting smile and she could clearly see that this whole charming bit was definitely a Scott trait.

"I see you grieving for him every day and I know you always will, I mean look at Peyton with her mom, but even though Peyton's mourning, she's also moved on, she's living her life, she had her mourning-after, you'll have that too." Lucas looked at her sincerely while Haley nodded her head in understanding and wiped away a few years.

"And just know that any time you get scared or nervous, remember that you have us and just close your eyes and take a deep breath and then at the count of two.."

"Wait, count to two?"

"Yeah, count to two."

"No one says _count to two_." Haley laughed. "You're such a dork."

Lucas smiled and laughed back. "There's that smile." For so long she had been so sad and although he probably would never see her as happy as she was when she was with Nathan, it was still good to know that he could at least still make her smile.

"MAMA!!" A little boy's voice can be heard inside.

"I think he's awake." Lucas stated. "You okay?"

Haley nodded.

"Ready to go back inside?"

Haley straightened herself out and turned back to the door. She took a deep breath, "On the count of two."

. . . . . .

She made it back here faster this time. She made sure to get a new phone before she left Tree Hill. One with one of those GPS things built in so she wouldn't get lost. She looked at her watch and saw that she had a couple of minutes before she met with one of NYU's student ambassador's. She didn't get a chance to meet with one last time because Jamie got sick.

Like last time, she took her time walking down the crowded and busy streets. She was starting to get used to the big city life. Sure it was loud and busy but it's not as bad as everyone made it out to be. She thought back to her conversation with Lucas, it felt really good to open up to him again for them to stop the bickering and arguing between them. She was going to take his advice and try to move and focus on what she needed to do, which was to get her life back on track.

She stopped in front of a local coffee shop, the meeting place of where she was going to get her tour. She was about to turn around and head inside and get a cup of coffee when the familiar sounds of a basketball bouncing up and down could be heard. Sure enough, she turned around and noticed the small park that she stopped at before. And she also assumed, that there shooting around by himself, was the same guy that she saw last time.

She couldn't get a good look at him with his back to her but she could tell he had long dark hair which flowed from his baseball cap. She also noticed that he was fit, very fit by the way his t-shirt clung to his body and the way his shorts gave a nice outline of that bubble…

"Haley Scott?" A voice called out, snapping Haley's attention back to Earth.

"Yeah, that's me." Haley turned around to find a petite blond girl. They were about the same size though she was slightly taller than Haley. Haley took out her hand. "You must be Amanda?"

"Yes, Amanda Cambell." The two shook hands. "Welcome to NYU."

"Thanks." Haley smiled back at the young woman. She seemed friendly enough.

"Well, if you're ready to go, we can start the tour."

Haley nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"Wonderful." Amanda turned on her heels as they walked towards the campus. As Amanda talked about the school, Haley couldn't help but take one last glance at the basketball court before turning her attention back to her tour guide.

. . . . . .

"So you're a music minor?" Haley asked.

"Yep, I always loved music, I play the piano and guitar, I wouldn't call myself the next Mariah Carey but I can carry a tune." Amanda replied back. "Plus my music classes help balance out my boring business courses." Amanda joked. "But you know in today's economy, you never know and my dad's an accountant so I know he can help me out with a job when I graduate."

Haley nodded. "I know what you mean but I like the music program here, I was thinking of minoring in that as well."

"Trust me, the professor's are great. You'll love it." Amanda replied as they continued to walk the grounds.

"What were you thinking of majoring in?"

Haley paused. "Education."

"NYU has a great program. My roommate is actually an education major, she's doing early child education and she loves it. She just did an internship at this nursery school, she showed me pictures, those kids are so adorable."

"You're kidding. I was thinking of doing early education too."

"No way." Amanda smiled.

"Yeah, ever since I had my son.."

"Wait, you have a son?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah." Haley blushed. She didn't mean to blurt it out like that. She didn't want to be known as the freshmen mother. But the cat was out of the bag already, there was no point in hiding it, she would never be ashamed to be Jamie Scott's mother.

"He's almost two.. that's kind of the reason why I'm going back to school, now that he's getting bigger."

"Wow. I mean I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, it's just that, well look at you, you definitely do not look like you had a child." Amanda complimented.

Haley smiled and blushed even more. "Well, thank you."

The two continued to walk and Amanda answered all of Haley's questions as well as showed her around campus. About an hour later, they were back in front of the coffee shop.

"Here's my e-mail and number in case you have any more questions, I'll be happy to forward your contact information to my roommate, she can help answer more specific questions about her major." Amanda handed Haley a slip of paper.

"Thank you so much, that'll be great."

"Now, you talked to Tania in admissions right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok good, she'll help answer any more questions regarding the admission process and all that stuff, but from what she told me, you're pretty much as shoe-in for enrollment if you choose to do so, so I hope you choose us." Amanda said hopefully.

"I still have some other schools to see while I'm here but yeah I really like it here, this is going to be hard choice."

"Well, like I said, if you have any more questions, you know where to reach us. It was so nice meeting you Haley."

"You too Amanda, thanks for everything." They shook hands once more and Amanda turned and went inside to get herself a cup of coffee. Haley stood out there, putting various papers back in her bag and looked through it to find her subway ticket. Last time, she held up the line at the turnstile looking for it. She still had to go across town to go to her next appointment.

Finally. She said to herself as she found her ticket and then she turned around and glanced back at the park and saw the same guy there, this time gathering his things while other people starting to play on the court.

Amanda came out with a cup of coffee in her hand and noticed Haley still standing there and followed her gaze. She smirked to herself. She walked right next to her.

"I forgot to add that we have the hottest guys."

Haley was startled for a second and saw Amanda standing next to her.

"Oh I wasn't.. I mean I was just looking for my subway ticket.." Haley started rambling.

"Haley, relax." Amanda laughed. "Besides, I don't blame you. I stare all the time, he makes my econ class go by much faster."

"Huh?"

"His names James, James Lafferty, he's a total hottie in that sort of long hair rock star look he has going on, but he's like totally quiet and all like brooding, I'd introduce you but me and my girlfriends think he's gay. He's turned all us down for dates." Amanda rolled her eyes. Both girls watched as he bent down to pick up his backpack. Amanda sighed to herself. "Still got a nice butt though." Amanda winked. "Oh well.. I'll see you later Haley, I don't want to be later for my next class."

"Yeah.. bye Amanda." Haley waved off. Crap, she thought to herself, she was going to be late at this point. She took one last glance at the basketball court but shook her head, _no_, she told herself, a guy was the last thing she needed. She was here to get her education back on track and start her career not have flings with random college boys. An image of Nathan flashed through her mind and that sinking feeling returned to her. Feeling guilty for even pondering such thoughts, she walked as fast as she could into the underground subway.

To Be Continued . . . .


	28. Part II Chapter VIII

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter VIII

Thank you for the reviews and to those who've stuck by me with this story. You're feedback really works wonders for getting over a writer's block so please share your thoughts! I used Clay's words last chapter because it fit so perfectly with this story, I was actually a little floored by how well it blended in. I haven't gotten as much feedback lately as I would've liked especially since your words inspire me to help write so please let me know what you think. I'd hate to think that I'm losing my "touch." Anyways, enjoy this next chapter, once again thanks to Kelly for beta-ing.

. . . . . .

Haley fidgeted with her hands as she sat at the very coffee shop she was just at yesterday. Her cup of coffee had been long gone as was the croissant she ordered. She took a napkin and wiped her brow, she didn't know why she had a cup of coffee since today was unseasonably warm. _This is stupid_, she thought to herself. She finished her last appointment and was zigzagging through town to go back to her hotel, but then she noticed she was by NYU again and decided to exit the train.

She'd be kidding herself if she said she didn't know why she was here. She knew why, it was that _guy_. _James _was his name, which she found ironic considering her own personal connection to that name. It was if something was pulling her to come back here, which was ridiculous because she was here to check out a guy who she never met. God, she felt like a stalker, she wished that Amanda had never told her his name. Before he was the guy with the nice butt, now he was James Lafferty, NYU student who at least was taking e-con. She must be going insane and she wished Brooke hadn't left town to go tend to business in LA. Her sister was also busy with work and it would be such a hassle leaving the city to see her. She still had other schools to check out.

Haley shook her head, she grabbed her things and was about to take her empty cup to the trash. Just then she noticed him walking towards the court. She watched as he stood there, looking on as a group of guys were playing. She still couldn't get a good look at him because of that damn black baseball cap but instead of playing, she was surprised to see him keep walking.

She was about to follow him but she turned on her own heels, no she scolded herself as she walked in the opposite direction. Still, she couldn't help but glance back towards him and for a second, she saw him turn around and removed his hat, running his hand through his long dark hair. She quickly turned back around and walked away. She really was going out of her mind, she thought.

. . . . .

Lucas traced his hands along the lettering on the granite headstone, his heart slightly heavier at the moment. In the background he could hear the ruffle of leaves and he looked up to see Jamie running and playing by himself along the grassy field. Jamie had bounced back from his little sickness and was once again a ball of energy. He smiled at the sight of his nephew being so free and happy, even in this place of eternal sadness. He sighed and looked back at the headstone.

"I still have your number on my cell." Lucas said softly. "Last week, I saw this sick game on TV and for a second I forgot and reached to my phone to call you. You know I still find it hard to believe you're gone, that I won't ever get to se you again, but then I see Jamie and I see you. You'd be so proud of him, he's getting so big. Despite everything we've been through, when I found out Haley was pregnant, I knew you would've made a great father Nate." Lucas said softly.

"_You sure you're okay?" Lucas asked._

"_I'm fine." Nathan replied. _

"_You look anxious?" _

"_Thank you Mr. Obvious." Nathan rolled his eyes. _

"_Ass." Lucas joke as he took a seat next to Nathan but then he quickly stood up._

"_What happened?" _

"_The seat was wet." Lucas got up and started wiping his but and Nathan just laughed._

"_That's not funny, I can't believe you set off the sprinklers in the hospital, no less."_

"_Haley wanted rain." Nathan shrugged._

"_You're unbelievable." Lucas shook his head. _

"_Haley's fine right?" _

"_Yeah, she's just worried about you, we all are. You should be resting especially for a guy who got ran over.""_

"_I'm fine. It's her I'm worried about, especially with the baby."_

"_The baby and Haley are fine." Lucas chuckled. "I still can't believe, you a father, with Haley as the mother no less." Lucas teased._

"_Is this how you pictured your senior year going?" Nathan gave a small smile. _

"_No, not at all. But she's happy Nate, and it's because of you."_

"_I'd do anything for her." Nathan said softly. "Her and my son."_

"_Son?" _

"_I'm a Scott, we're having a boy." He smirked._

_Lucas extended his hand and the two pounded their fist, a smirk forming on Lucas' face as well. "Damn straight."_

"_Hey Nate, I just want you to know that I think.. no I know you'll make a great dad."_

"_Wow, than.. thanks Luke, that means a lot coming from you."_

"_Besides, he's going to have one hell of an uncle."_

_Nathan chuckled and then looked a little more solemn. "He will."_

"_We'll do it together." Lucas added. Nathan shuffled his hands and tried his best to smile at Lucas. "Yeah, together." Nathan said nervously. _

"_Hey, Luke, look after them." _

"_Huh?"_

"_If I'm not here, look after them."_

"_Nate.."_

"_Lucas, just promise me."_

"_Yeah of course, I promise." Lucas stated, not sure where this was coming from. He just assumed Nathan was still on edge after being run over._

"_You are supposed to be resting … and so should you." Haley glared at both her best friend and husband and both Lucas and Nathan whipped their heads to see her best friend. _

"_I think that's my cue to leave." Lucas said standing up. "Don't keep him up too long." Lucas smirked and gave Haley a hug. "I think I'm going to go home too and freshen up.. I'll see you later." Lucas turned to Nathan._

_Haley took her seat next to Nathan and turned to him. "I think I got it."_

"_Got what?"_

"_Our son's name."_

"_God, I should just leave you and Brooke together.. she's convinced it's a girl."_

"_Well, she's wrong and in 8 months, she'll see." He said proudly. "But on the off hand chance it is a girl.. I have a name that suits both."_

"_What?"_

"_Jamie."_

"_Jamie?"_

"_Yes.. James Scott… and you can also call him Jamie .. and Jamie works for a girl too.. you like it? I named it after you of course." Nathan smiled and Haley couldn't help but nod._

"_It's perfect."_

"_And since it is a boy.. what do you think of …" Nathan pulled her close and whispered into her ear._

_Haley giggled. "I love it!" She said giving him a big hug and kiss. "My family will love it too."_

"_Have you spoken to them yet?"_

"_No… I'll call in the morning.. Hey it's Haley.. we won the championship game, Nathan got hit by a car, I'm pregnant.. see you at the wedding." Haley laughed._

_A sinking feeling suddenly came over Nathan. "The wedding…" He mumbled. "I forgot about that."_

_Haley shook her head and held Nathan tighter. "Me too."_

_Lucas smiled from across the door and turned around and went to get something from his car, little did he know that that would be the last time he would see his brother, _alive_. _

"God, why'd you have to go?" Lucas sighed. "Jamie was supposed to have more, more than either of us growing up. He was supposed to have it all, with you and Haley." Lucas continued to trace his brother's name on the head stone. "I've done what you asked, I watched over them but Haley is leaving and I'm trying to be okay with that, she needs to move on but I don't know what to do. I need your help, anything." Lucas sighed.

. . . . . .

Haley tossed and turned, no matter what she did, she couldn't go to sleep. Her mind was all over the place, Jamie, school, everything. After tossing for the millionth time, her eyes finally felt heavy and she soon drifted off to sleep.

Haley blinked a few times and it was then that she felt someone push up against her. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked around and saw that she was in the middle of a crowded street. Someone bumped into her again.

"_Hey!" She called out. She couldn't believe the nerve of some people. It was then that she noticed the blue skies, the tall buildings. She was in New York, but she wasn't sure where she was. She looked around again and noticed people with backpacks and then she looked up and saw an NYU banner. Sure, enough she turned around and she was right back at the coffee shop. _This is weird, _she thought to herself. She was going to head back into the subway but she stopped. _

_She heard the sound of a basketball dribbling and an eerie feeling came over her. She tilted her head and noticed the basketball court and a couple of guys playing. She was about to turn her head back around but then she saw it, the same guy with the same black baseball cap on. She should turn away, by all means she should. But this time she couldn't she was rooted at her spot and that's when he turned around back to her. His face was still hidden but then she saw him remove his hat and run his hand through his dark hair, and that when she noticed his eyes, his deep blue eyes._

Haley gasped for air as she sat up in a dark and lonely New York hotel room. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and she was drenched in sweat. She went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. She saw her reflection in the mirror and saw the bags forming underneath her eyes.

She was now convinced she was going insane, there was no way, her mind must be playing tricks on her. It couldn't be him, it just couldn't.

She turned off the lights and went back into bed, hoping for sleep to come. Just then she heard the sound of thunder and she instantly opened her eyes. The next thing she knew she hears the sound of raindrops against the window. The trickle of the water calms her down but only for a moment. She laughed sarcastically to herself, finding her situation completely ironic and her mind automatically drifts back to _him_.

. . . . .

Nathan got up from bed and went into the kitchen and fixed himself a glass of water. His throat was dry and a thin layer of sweat covered his bare chest. Maintenance said that the AC would be fixed by tomorrow and he was hoping that would be the case. He finished the glass in one big gulp and then placed the cup back in the sink. He ran his hand through his long dark hair. He hated having his hair this long, especially in this heat and then there was the fact that he couldn't sleep.

It wasn't anything new. But tonight, he felt more off than usual. He has always been paranoid being here in New York, this was the capital of the world, what if someone sees him. He never took off his baseball cap in public but today when he was by the basketball court, he fixed his hair because it was so hot. He would've liked to play but he didn't want to play with other people, the less people who knew him the better. He felt as if someone was looking at him, he couldn't explain it but today he felt even more paranoid than before.

Just then he heard the sound of thunder and the clouds open up as rain descended on the city. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest at the loud bang but he calmed down once he heard the sound of rain drops hitting against his window. The sound of rain always left him with a feeling of longing.. and loss.

. . . . .

The next day Haley finds herself back at the coffee shop and as soon as she sees him approaching, she bolts out of there. She already missed her appointment with Pace and she had to reschedule. Once again she sees him and she wanted to at least get close to him, walk by him and put her doubts and suspicions to rest but she couldn't, she couldn't go through with it.

The day after that, she finds herself at a bookstore directly opposite the basketball court. Her body is leaning against the wall near a very tall window, giving herself a better view of the basketball court. Ever since it rained, the weather had cooled down and the temperature became cooler. She had a shawl around her head and wore oversized dark sunglasses. With a book in her hand she kept an eye out on the basketball court. She just had to see him, see it for herself and prove her mind wrong.

A group of guys were playing a pick up game, Haley had been here for 20 minutes now but still nothing. Just then, she saw him. She still couldn't get a good look at him but she could tell that he was just about the same height, same build as _him_. She watched as he stopped at the court and paused to take a look at the guys playing. It seemed that he wanted to play but she didn't understand why he just stood there. Then he started to walk away and Haley immediately put her book down and headed out of the bookstore.

She was leaving soon and if she didn't do this now, then she would be plagued by this mysterious man when she returned back to Tree Hill. She was even one call away from dialing Amanda's cell and asking her where she was taking her econ class. She needed to put her mind at rest, she just had to. Once it was done, she can laugh at herself for being so silly.

. . . .

Haley removed the dark oversized sunglasses from her eyes and the shawl she had wrapped around her head. She had followed him for 10 blocks now, keeping her distance, making sure that he had not seen her. After nearly 2 years of sleepless nights and endless doubt, she started to think her mind finally did let itself go. But he had enthralled her the moment she met him, well she technically hasn't met him per say, but rather even from a distance he intrigued her. It was stupid, clinging to some fantasy but she had to do this, just to keep her mind sane.

The mysterious James Lafferty she saw playing basketball only days ago had now enveloped her mind. Her attempts to see him up close and to talk to him had failed. She started to wonder if he knew she was looking at him and that he was avoiding her on purpose. Still, she only had a day before she had to get on a plane back to Tree Hill and before she left New York, she was determined to find and meet this man.

She entered the same apartment building she had seen him enter, but now cursed to herself. There must've been a million units in this place. She smiled to herself when she looked at the wall. Just her luck though, the directory clearly spelled out his apartment number for her. "Laff., J" it read, apartment 203 on the 23rd floor. She assumed this to be him. For a second she wondered how she was going to get inside the building but then a couple, who no doubt lived in the building, opened the door right for her and she sneaked in. She got on the elevator and she started to get nervous, more so than before.

This is silly. She hadn't even met the guy, let alone seen him in person but for some reason she knew she had to see him. Her friends, the few that remained, would find comfort in this, to know that Haley James-Scott was finally moving on with her decision to go back to school. It saddened her for a moment, to move forward, but she had no choice. Take Jamie out of the picture, she would've gladly joined Nathan 6 feet under ground, but no she had to keep living for Jamie's sake, even though the sight of her own child brought her eternal sadness.

Breathe. She told herself as she stepped out of the elevator and wandered the hall. She reached the apartment, #203. Taking one last breath, she knocked on the door. She would see him, claim that she knocked at the wrong apartment and that would be that. She would put her doubts at ease and then she can go back home in peace.

She heard the sound of jingling from the other side of the door and a second later the door flew wide open.

Haley's mouth dropped, time stood still, and felt as if her heart literally stopped beating. There he was, right in front of her. His hair was longer and it seemed like he hasn't shaved in weeks. His eyes were heavy and dark, as if he hadn't slept either, but there it was, the same shade of blue she'd recognize anywhere, the same shade that her son carried.

Nathan stood there frozen, this couldn't be, it was impossible. There was no way in hell, Haley was in front of him, no way she just knocked at his door.

She took a step back, as she held her breath and it wasn't until she bumped up against the opposite wall that she finally stopped. This had to be a dream, she told herself. There was no way she came to New York to find her dead husband, no way she completely missed college appointments to follow some stranger and stalk him. No, this had to be a dream, it wasn't the first time she dreamt that Nathan was alive, she reasoned. She was moving on with her life, it was natural for her mind to go back into the past. Although she didn't understand why she would dream of him unshaven and with long hair, either way she was convinced this was a hallucination.

She closed her eyes and once they were open she would find herself back at her hotel room or back at Tree Hill, anywhere but some random apartment in New York City with a man who looked like her husband. But once she opened her eyes, she wasn't back home or at her hotel, no she was still here and so was _he_.

Breathlessly, she muttered. "Na.. Nathan.." No, she shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes, she turned to leave but Nathan finally took that as a sign to do something and he reached out and grabbed her arm, a surge of electricity running through them.

"Haley.." Nathan said so softly, she almost didn't hear it. She was so close to him and before she knew it, he was right in front of her. She looked up and stared into those blue soulful eyes. He was so close now, it all seemed so surreal. She reached out and gently, caressed his cheek, her hand barely grazing his skin and she felt his beard brush up against her fingers, afraid that if she prodded too much he would vanish like so many of her dreams before.

All rhyme or reason went out the window as soon as he felt her touch, the last two years didn't matter, the fact that she thought he was dead didn't matter, all that mattered was that she was here, _now_. The whole world was tuned out and it was once again just him and her. He did the only thing he could think of, the only thing his heart and mind would allow him to do.

He kissed her.

To Be Continued.. . . .


	29. Part II Chapter IX

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter IX

Thank you all for the reviews, I'm so glad to see so many people still interested in this story, it means a lot! I know this has been a long time coming, so I'm hoping I won't disappoint. I want to say more but I don't want to give anything away. Just a quick recap, Nathan faked his death and is now living in New York City under an alias, James Lafferty. He grew out his hair and grew a mustache (think of Nathan in early season 5). Haley went to NY to visit schools, where she saw "James" but never had a good look at him, so she eventually followed him and now they are face to face with each other once again. Lucas is still in Tree Hill, helping out with Jamie, but it also led to a deterioration of his friendship with Haley. Recently, the two have started to become close again. Lucas and Dan had gotten closer in the wake of Nathan's _death _and how they both have HCM. Lucas' relationship with Brooke also suffered by him remaining in Tree Hill and the two broke up. Brooke continued on with her fashion and is now trying to devote more of her time in NY than in LA. In NY, she recently caught up with Rachel who also lives there. Peyton is in Savannah, going to school and has reunited with Jake.

So thanks again, your response helps me write so please review and I'll try to update sometime this week. Thanks!

. . . . .

All rhyme or reason went out the window as soon as he felt her touch, the last two years didn't matter, the fact that she thought he was dead didn't matter, all that mattered was that she was here, _now_. The whole world was tuned out and it was once again just him and her. He did the only thing he could think of, the only thing his heart and mind would allow him to do.

He kissed her.

What was more surprising, she kissed him back. His tongue begged for entrance and she easily granted it. Their tongues clashed in a battle where both would come out a winner. It was as if the world was black and white and now was full of color and meaning. All the pain of the last two years melted away as soon as Nathan felt her lips, these lips that he'd dream of for so long.

This wasn't how he expected his reunion with Haley would go but at the moment, he didn't care. It was all about just being with her. At the end of the day, that's all that mattered. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him. Her hands landed on his broad chest and instead of trying to push him off, she let her hands roam all over his torso and then finally hugging him back.

His body was on fire and nothing else mattered. He had to have her. He took a step back, leading them both back into his apartment, never parting their lips. Nathan slammed the door shut and then pressed Haley up against it. Her hands wandered to the hem of his shirt and then under it.

He moaned slightly when he felt her bare hands grazing over the taunt skin of his back, her nails lightly digging in, fueled him on even further. His hands instantly reacted, grabbing a tight hold of her firm ass. He pressed his groin into her, letting her know exactly how much he wanted her. Feeling his hard on press onto her, excited her beyond imagination, it had been far too long for both of them.

Their lips reluctantly broke apart and they stared at each other for a second before Nathan took a small step back and quickly removed his shirt. Haley's eyes immediately wandered over to his chiseled chest and rock hard abs. Then she looked up and saw the heated look in his eyes and she literally felt weak in the knees. Before she could even react, his lips crashed onto hers and if he wasn't holding her so tightly, she would've surely have fallen.

He led her to the couch, laying her down as gently as he could. He was on top of her, his lips remained connected to hers as he tried his best to unbutton her blouse. He managed to unbutton most of it and thought that was good enough before practically ripping the shirt off of her, along with some other buttons he missed. He immediately cupped both her breasts, squeezing them tightly and Haley arched her back and moaned into his mouth.

He practically tore the bra off of her next, tossing it haphazardly across the room. His lips kissed her chin and down on her neck, sucking on a particular sensitive area that elicited yet another sexy moan from Haley. His lips continued down until they found her breasts. He instantly sucked on her left breast and then quickly moving over to her right one. The way his lips worked and the way she felt the hairs of his mustache graze across her bare flesh had her moaning his name.

Haley squirmed in delight, this was too good to be true. This isn't real she told herself, but wow it felt amazing. Nothing this amazing could ever be real but she didn't care. She'd had several dreams of Nathan over the years but nothing was this heated, but she didn't care. Real or not, she was going enjoy the hell out of this. She reached in between them and her small hands trailed down his abs and then onto the top button of his jeans.

Nathan pulled back, taking her cue, her stood up and yanked his jeans and boxer off in one swoop, releasing his painfully hard erection from its confines. Haley sucked in her breath at the site of _all _of him. If it was even possible, he seemed even bigger than she remembered. She also reached for her jeans, pulling them down as fast as she could.

Nathan stepped out of his jeans and helped Haley remove hers. He licked his lips at the site of her sprawled out for him to take. His hand reached in between her thighs as he lay back on top of her. He smirked as he felt her so wet. His hands grazed her velvety folds and Haley clenched her eyes shut.

"Nathan.." She moaned, trying her best not to scream. He leaned forward, claiming her mouth once again and he positioned himself at her entrance, while he held onto her shoulders. He pressed his forehead against hers and the two stopped locking lips and stared into each other. Nothing but love and desire could be seen in their eyes and the reality of the situation didn't matter to them.

"Nathan." Haley moaned softly as she pressed her hips upward against Nathan, needing to quench the throbbing in between her legs. She felt the head of Nathan's erection graze over her and she sucked in her breath, wanting, needing him inside of her. That was all Nathan needed, his self control was already gone the moment Haley had touched him in the hallway and he grabbed tightly onto her shoulders as he slammed himself inside her.

They both screamed in pleasure, the feeling of both of them connected once again was too much for either of them to take. Haley's moans turned into full screams as Nathan pounded his hips against hers. Her nails dug into his back and it only spurred him on. She kissed his neck, biting so hard, there would probably be a mark later on but she needed something to help stifle her moans.

She was so tight and her insides wrapped around his cock like a velvet glove. So many nights he dreamt of this, leaving him a mess the next morning. No matter how many times he'd jacked off at the image of her, it would never be enough.

Their bodies worked in a frenzy as their lips found each other once more. How either of them was able to live this long with out each other was beyond them. Nathan knew that they should talk, she would surely have questions, but she wasn't asking and he wasn't going to answer, at least not yet.

Haley felt the burning in her groin grow hotter and she surrendered herself to Nathan as he continued to ravage her.

"AHH!" She screamed his name, not able to hold back a second longer. Feeling her muscles tighten around him had finally sent him over the edge too. He spasmed uncontrollably, as he emptied himself into her.

. . . . . .

Carrying a sleeping James Lucas Scott, Lucas quietly opened the back door that led into the kitchen. He was surprised to see his father there, getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Luke." Dan smiled at the sight of his son and grandson. Dan popped his HCM medication into his mouth and took a sip of his water.

"Hey Dad." Lucas smiled back. "I thought you were away on business?"

"I was." Dan said softly as he approached them, gently running his hand through his grandson's blond hair. He pulled a bottle of medicine from his jacket pocket. "I also picked up your HCM meds."

"Oh thanks." Lucas accepted the bottle.

"You remember you have to take.."

"Yes, Dad I know." Lucas playfully rolled his eyes. "Between you and mom reminding me every day, I got it okay." Lucas chuckled. Of all the things to share with his Dad, a heart condition, he wasn't expecting but in spite of their past, they managed to grow closer following Nathan's death.

"Okay." Dan chuckled in defeat.

"How was the trip?"

"Good. I managed to come back early but I have to leave again."

"The governor must really be interested in you, you know I was at my mom's café and there was talk that you're being pegged to run for congressman." Lucas grinned.

Dan laughed lightly. "I wouldn't go that far." Dan clarified.

"I was hoping to spend sometime with this little guy but he's knocked out."

"Yeah, we had a busy day." Lucas smiled. "We ran some errands, went to the park and went to the cemetery."

"The cemetery?"

"Yeah." Lucas sighed. "It's hard for Haley to go there and even harder to bring Jamie to see his dad. He may not be here but he's still very much a part of Jamie's life and I don't want him to think that his daddy didn't love him."

Dan's smiled faltered. "Like how I was with you?"

"I didn't mean anything.. I .. I just want Jamie to know his dad."

"Luke, it's okay. I wasn't a very nice father to you.. I wasn't a father to you at all … or to Nathan."

"Dad." Lucas interrupted him. "It's okay. We moved on. The past will always be there but you apologized and I've forgiven you." Lucas paused. "One bright spot in all this was that we finally grew closer to each other." Lucas gave a sad smile.

"Yeah." Dan nodded his head. Dan could only imagine what everyone would think of him if they knew the truth, that he had helped Nathan fake his own death, he wondered if his wife and son would be so forgiving. Clearing his throat, Dan changed topics.

"Is Haley here, I thought she was out with you?"

"Nah, she went back to New York."

"Back?"

"Yeah, when Jamie got sick, she didn't get a chance to visit all the schools she wanted." Just then, he felt Jamie stir in his arms. "I'm going to put him in his room so he can nap."

Dan nodded, a feeling over dread washing over him.

. . . . .

Nathan's eyes remained transfixed on the sleeping beauty before him. His mind drifted back to earlier, they had done it on the couch and then found their way into the bedroom, where they went at it again and again until neither could take another ounce of pleasure. They both eventually drifted asleep in each other's arms. Nathan woke up not too long ago thinking this was a dream but happy and sad it wasn't. Now that the _edge_ had been taken off, reality sunk in.

There were so many questions going on in his head. The more pressing question was how did she find him. But when he opened the door, she looked surprised to see him. Nothing made sense anymore but one thing was for certain, he would have to come clean about everything. There were so many questions swirling in his head but at least for the moment, he could relax and find comfort once again in being together with his wife.

A few minutes later, Haley's eyes fluttered open. The first thought she had was that she wasn't sleeping on a pillow. She looked down and saw her hand resting on someone's chiseled abs and she felt a hard body pressing warmly against her. She looked up and saw Nathan looking down on him, he still carried the same blue eyes, although she could see some dark spots around him, his hair was much longer and he grew out his facial hair. He still looked handsome though.

"I don't understand this whole Jesus look you got going on." She teased and Nathan raised his eyebrow, this wasn't what he was expecting from Haley.

"Huh?"

Haley shrugged. "Eh, it's okay."

"Haley, I.."

"Shh.." She put her hand against his lips. "Don't, I just want to enjoy this moment with you before I wake up and find myself alone again." She said with a heavy heart.

Nathan looked at her curiously until he realized what was happening. She must think that this is a dream or some hallucination. Shoot, he thought the same thing not too long ago. Now, he started to wonder for a whole different set of reasons.

"Hales, you are awake." Nathan said softly. Now it was her turn to look at him funny.

"Haley, this isn't dream." Nathan said more firmly.

It took her a minute to comprehend but then everything over the past few days came rushing back to her, how she followed some random stranger that sort of looked like her dead husband but never got a chance to see him up close to verify, until now.

_No, no no,_ Haley started to panic as she started to realize that this was most definitely not a dream. She sat up and clutched the sheets against her bare form.

"No.. you're dead." Haley shook her head as tears started to form. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Haley." He reached out to touch her but she jumped off the bed.

"You're supposed to be dead!" She screamed. "Because there is no way in hell that my husband, my Nathan would ever leave me or my son behind." Haley shook her head again as the tears flowed. "No, you just look like him, your just some guy .. James.. James Lafferty .. Nathan Scott is dead!" She was crying harder now.

Nathan stood up and wrapped his arms around her, not caring that she was fighting to be released from his grasp. He wasn't letting go, not this time. "Hales, it's me. I'm James Lafferty. I faked my death, Hales. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Nathan held her tightly.

"I don't.. I don't understand." Haley was losing her breath and she felt herself going weak in the knees. Nathan guided her back to the bed so she could sit down.

"There's something I need to tell you, something you're probably not going to like." Haley looked at him confused, nothing about this was right.

"You remember Daunte?"

Haley nodded, trying to get her emotions in check.

"Remember how my dad help take care of everything?"

Haley nodded, remembering how pissed Daunte was and how he ran Nathan over which eventually led to his death.

"When Dan confronted Daunte, he offered Daunte an out."

"An out?" Haley mumbled.

"Daunte worked for this guy Bear, everyone thought Bear worked for Daunte but it was the other way around, it was his cover. Instead of going after Daunte for selling drugs, Dan offered protection for Daunte if he gave him more info on Bear. Apparently, the police have been after Bear for years, but Bear found out about Daunte and me, so he was going to go after us."

"But why you?" Haley shook her head, not believing this. "I was the one who got involved with Daunte."

"Bear only knew that Daunte got involved with a Scott and when Dan worked out a deal, I told Dan to say me, that I had the pills not you, I wanted to protect you so that's what Daunte told Bear."

Haley put her hands over her mouth.

"Bear found out that Daunte was dealing with me and was pissed off that Daunte could be so careless as to get involved with the mayor's son, so he was going to arrange a hit on me and Daunte, but Daunte found out and felt that Dan betrayed him that my dad couldn't protect him so he went after us and well you know what happened." Nathan looked down.

"Bear's a bad guy but with me and Daunte dead, there would be no reason for Bear to go after anyone else in my family."

Haley was loosing her breath. "I can't.. I can't believe this."

"I did this for you.. to protect you and our son."

"Jamie." Haley whispered as the tears flowed. "You were alive this whole time."

"Yes." Nathan said softly to hug her, his own tears waiting to spill but she stood back up in anger. He knew he had a lot more explaining to do, especially about how he was there for Jamie's birth. He just turned her world upside down, he needed her to calm down first before going any further.

"NO!" Haley yelled. "I can't.. I can't believe this."

"I know this is a lot to take in, but it was the only way. My dad…"

"You're dad?" Haley questioned, her tears stopped as anger and realization took over. Nathan didn't just disappear on his own, he had help. "Dan knew this whole time."

"He helped set everything up." Nathan couldn't look at her in the eye.

Haley stood there, not knowing what to believe anymore.

Just then, they heard the door fly open.

"Honey I'm home!" A familiar voice called out.

Nathan looked at Haley in a panic.

"You got to hide." He said softly as he opened up one of the doors of his closet and pushed her inside.

Nathan quickly reached for his boxers and a pair of shorts.

"What're you doing?" Nathan questioned from his doorway.

"I'm looking for my jacket. I think it's in the closet." The female voice called out.

"Wait don't!" Nathan called out but it was too late.

She opened the other door of the closet and pulled out a jacket. Nathan was relieved to see that she didn't see Haley, she must've hidden herself inside there.

She smacked his cheek lightly. "You really need to shave." She teased and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later. I'm running late." She said quickly before rushing out the door.

. . . . .

"You're late?" Brooke stated. "Which I find impossible since I'm the one who just came back from LA and rushed my ass from airport to be here. This better be good." Brooke warned playfully.

"Oh it is." Rachel said sitting down in the booth next to Brooke.

Brooke rolled her eyes and yawned, she was still in west coast time.

"Cute jacket by the way."

"Thanks." Rachel responded. "Anyways, tall dark and dreamy is behind the counter." Rachel nodded over to the bar.

"That's Owen?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah."

Brooke shrugged. "He's okay, I guess."

"Okay? He's totally hot. Unless you're still pining over Lucas." Rachel teased.

"I didn't say that." Brooke fired back. "And if you think you he's so hot, why don't you go for Owen?"

"Well remembered that guy I told you about?"

"Yeah? The one that was hung up on his ex?"

"That one. It's serious now, we actually just moved in together!" Rachel smiled proudly.

. . . . .

When the front door closed, Haley emerged from the closet, tears running down her face.

When she heard the voice, she knew it sounded familiar but Haley caught a glimpse of her when she grabbed her jacket from the closet, confirming her suspicions.

"You're.. you're with Rachel." Haley's voice trembled.

"It's not what you think." Nathan put his hands up and walked closer to her, but she took countered, taking a step back.

"Don't.. stay away from me!"

To Be Continued . . . .


	30. Part II Chapter X

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter X

Thanks so much for the reviews, they helped inspire me to get this chapter out there. Rachel has always been planned to be brought back into this story so don't worry, she'll her part to play as well. With the holiday weekend, I'll try to get the next chapter out during the weekend. Thanks to kelly for beta-ing. Enjoy, please review and happy thanksgiving !!

. . . . .

When the front door closed, Haley emerged from the closet, tears running down her face.

When she heard the voice, she knew it sounded familiar but Haley caught a glimpse of her when she grabbed her jacket from the closet, confirming her suspicions.

"You're.. you're with Rachel." Haley's voice trembled.

"It's not what you think." Nathan put his hands up and walked closer to her, but she took countered, taking a step back.

"Don't.. stay away from me!" Haley put her hand up, telling him to back out.

"Haley.."

"Don't you dare move another inch!" Haley warned. "You left me." She cried. "You left me and _our _son, you made this choice with out talking to me…"

"I was trying to protect you.. both of you." Nathan tried to reason.

"Protect us!" Haley scoffed. "By shacking up with Rachel!"

"Haley, please just hear me out, you don't know everything."

"I know enough." Haley said coldly, as a few tears slid down her face. "Like how your closet is full of women's clothes, which I'm sure doesn't belong to you!"

. . . . . .

"You're late?" Brooke stated. "Which I find impossible since I'm the one who just came back from LA and rushed my ass from airport to be here. This better be good." Brooke warned playfully.

"Oh it is." Rachel said sitting down in the booth next to Brooke.

Brooke rolled her eyes and yawned, she was still in west coast time.

"Cute jacket by the way."

"Thanks." Rachel responded. "Anyways, tall dark and dreamy is behind the counter." Rachel nodded over to the bar.

"That's Owen?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah."

Brooke shrugged. "He's okay, I guess."

"Okay? He's totally hot. Unless you're still pining over Lucas." Rachel teased.

"I didn't say that." Brooke fired back. "And if you think you he's so hot, why don't you go for Owen?"

"Well remembered that guy I told you about?"

"Yeah? The one that was hung up on his ex?"

"That one. It's serious now, we actually just moved in together!" Rachel smiled proudly.

"Get out!" Brooke slapped Rachel's shoulder.

"Oww that hurt, bitch."

"Oh shut up, tell me details about this _mysterious_ guy of yours."

"Well we just moved in together, we still haven't fully moved in yet and he's not mysterious."

"That's why you didn't even bother giving me a name or what he does, the only thing you said was that he's hot and great in bed. I'm starting to think you made him up." Brooke teased.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know how serious it was. Like I said, he was still having issues with his wife.."

"Wait, he's married!" Brooke gasped. "Rachel, how could.."

"It's not like that." Rachel interrupted. "It's just that.." Rachel stopped when she noticed her phone vibrate. She smiled when she saw the message.

"Actually, he's meeting us here, he just came."

"Where is he?" Brooke started to look around.

Rachel waved her hand and Brooke noticed a guy walk in and wave back and was now heading in their direction. Once he was closer, Brooke's mouth dropped as she looked into his bright blue eyes and boyish grin.

. . . . .

"Haley, please just hear me out, you don't know everything."

"I know enough." Haley said coldly, as a few tears slid down her face. "Like how your closet is full of women's clothes, which I'm sure doesn't belong to you!"

Nathan walked up to Haley and took a hold of her arms. "Please just hear me out. Yes, Rachel knows I'm alive but it's more than that." He pleaded and Nathan recanted the tale of how Rachel got involved in all this.

_Dan smiled as he looked across the café. He couldn't believe that the Raven's just won the state championship, couldn't believe that both his sons were state champions. He looked on with pride with the other parents and adults there while the team and their friends celebrated. _

"_Hey Dan, can you get some garage bags in the back?" Karen asked while she was clearing up some plates at the counter._

"_Sure." Dan nodded and went to the back to go grab the bags. He stopped when he heard his phone ringing._

"_Hello." He answered as the voice on the other end spoke, Dan grew cold and angry._

"_Listen Daunte, I told you never to call me!" Dan tried to keep it down so no one could hear him._

"_I thought we had a deal Scott.. you sold me out!"_

"_Plans change.. you should know something about that ..like when you approached my family.."_

"_I told you I had no choice.. but it doesn't matter anymore.."_

"_I told you to hang in there.. stick with the plan and we'll both get what we want.."_

"_I'm tired of your lies Scott.. I'm done.. I'm done with it all!!" Daunte yelled angrily._

"Daunte! Daunte!" Dan quietly yelled into his phone but he had already hung up. Frustrated, Dan slammed his phone and just then Rachel walked in.

"_What do you want?" He asked coldly._

"_Just looking for the garbage bags.." Rachel said quietly. He handed her some and she took off. Dan needed a minute to cool down. He came back to the front just as Nathan and Haley were coming down the stairs._

"_Hey guys.. we're going to take off." Nathan said. Nathan and Haley said bye to him and their friends._

"_Bye mom."_

"_Bye Deb."_

"_I'll see you back at the house." Deb said giving her son and daughter in law a hug._

_Nathan and Haley just stepped out of Karen's Café. Outside, the morning newspaper was already out. There on the cover was a picture of Lucas on his knees, hands in the air with the caption reading "Raven's Soar." Nathan smiled looking at that, he definitely needed to get a copy of the later._

_He turned back to his wife, who now clutched onto his arm. "So the doctor said you're fine." Nathan wanted to make sure. "You and the baby?"_

"_Yeah" She looked up._

"_We're fine...we are all going to be fine." Haley said as she smiled at Nathan. This was one of the greatest nights of his life, despite a rough first half, Nathan managed to step it up at the end. They decided to wait until tomorrow to tell everyone the news. There was already enough excitement in the air with the Ravens winning and now their wedding was coming up this weekend and it seemed like all if not most of Haley's family would be attending._

_They crossed through the dark streets of Tree Hill, in a happy mood, Nathan twirled Haley across the street._

"_Listen.. there's a reason why I played so bad tonight at first…" Nathan said softly, wanting to tell her about his conversation with Dan earlier about Daunte. He was scared for a moment that Daunte did something to her because he got his dad involved. He wished he didn't have to get his dad involved but Haley got mixed up with Daunte and he needed help taking care of it. _

"_What do you mean?" Haley asked as they stopped in the middle of the street. But just then a pair of headlights shown in her face. "Nathan look out!!" Haley screamed. She grabbed into Nathan's arm but he pushed her away. She fell back and watched in horror as the man she loved, her husband hit the hood of a black Cadillac. He went straight into the windshield and rolled over and hit the ground._

"_Nathan!!" She screamed._

_. . . . . ._

_Rachel raced to the hospital. Brooke left a cryptic message that something was wrong. Nathan, Haley and Lucas were all taken to the hospital but last she heard, everyone was fine. The doctors were just going in to set Nathan's leg. _

_She reached Nathan's room and found Peyton pacing by the door, biting her nails. Peyton looked up, her blood shot and teary eyes, Rachel's heart sank._

"_Peyton, what's going on?" Rachel stopped in front of her and then she looked inside the room and saw Lucas slumped over Brooke, crying inconsolably. _

"_He didn't make it." Peyton cried out. "When they were setting his leg, marrow from the bone seeped into his blood stream and stopped his heart. He's.. he's dead." Peyton choked out._

_Rachel gasped. _No, no this isn't right.

Rachel walked down the hallway and saw Haley sitting down, her face white, pale and expressionless as Deb cried into Karen's shoulder. Haley just looked like a zombie, her grief not yet allowing itself to take hold just yet. She watched as Dan stepped out of the waiting, room. He looked tired and sad, but not that sad.

"_Mr. Scott." Rachel ran up to him._

"_Ms. Gatina right? Look, this isn't the time."_

_Rachel held her ground. She stepped closer to him and whispered into his ear. "Don't think I didn't hear your conversation with Daunte at the café and next thing you know he runs Nathan over and now Nathan is dead after a simple procedure, yes Mr. Scott, I think you need to make some time." _

. . . . .

"Wait, he's married!" Brooke gasped. "Rachel, how could.."

"It's not like that." Rachel interrupted. "It's just that.." Rachel stopped when she noticed her phone vibrate. She smiled when she saw the message.

"Actually, he's meeting us here, he just came."

"Where is he?" Brooke started to look around.

Rachel waved her hand and Brooke noticed a guy walk in and wave back and was now heading in their direction. Once he was closer, Brooke's mouth dropped as she looked into his bright blue eyes and boyish grin.

"Hey." Rachel smiled as stood up and gave a small kiss to their new guest.

"Brooke I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Clay.. Clay this is my friend Brooke."

"Nice to meet you?" Clay stuck out his hand.

"Like wise." The two shook hands. "I've heard so much about you."

"Good things I hope." Brooke laughed.

"Mostly." He winked at her. "Can I get you ladies a drink?"

"Beer for me hun." Rachel answered.

"Same." Brooke replied and with that Clay walked over to the bar to get their drinks.

"Oh my God." Brooke mouthed over to Rachel. "He is so hot."

Rachel grinned. "I know."

"I still can't believe you went after a married man but then again, I can't say I blame you." Brooke looked back towards the bar and saw Clay ordering their drinks.

"Was married." Rachel clarified. "Look, his wife Sara died suddenly not too long ago. He's been trying to move on."

"Oh no."

"Yeah, that's why I didn't want to say much, but we're good, we're happy."

Brooke smiled back at Rachel. "Well, I'm happy for you."

. . . . . .

Haley sat on the bed trying to get her breathing in order. Nathan just explained how Rachel got involved in this whole mess.

"I can't believe she knew all this time." Haley muttered.

"Yeah, she knew something wasn't right when they announced my death. She over heard my dad talking to Daunte before I got ran over. My dad didn't have a choice, Rachel threatened to go talk to you or to Lucas, we couldn't let that happen." Nathan replied. "We don't get to see each other much because she's busy and always traveling but she's the only friend I've had this whole time." Nathan replied softly.

Haley gave a small smile and caressed his cheek. "But her things.."

"She has a new boyfriend they she just moved in together. Their place wasn't ready yet so I told Rachel it would be okay if she left some of her things her until their place was ready. She took most of her stuff but she still has some of her clothes in my closet.. obviously."

"I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions.. it's just.."

"Hales.. its okay. This was a lot to take in. Actually, I'm still having a hard time myself.. I mean, how did you even find me?"

"I didn't." Haley laughed softly. Haley then went on to explain how she saw him from a distance and how her tour guide Amanda gave her his name and how she eventually followed him.

"Wow." Nathan took a deep breath. "Small world." He muttered, not believing in a city of millions, the one person he loved the most found him. "But wait, why were you looking at schools?"

"After you _died,_ Jamie was born, school wasn't a priority but now that Jamie is older, I thought I'd look at schools." Haley mumbled.

"Jamie?" Nathan questioned. He smiled. "Jamie." He muttered again.

It was then that Haley realized that he didn't know their son, didn't even know his nick names and that saddened her.

"James Lucas Scott." Haley said softly. "Just like we talked about." Haley gave him a small smile. "He has a lot of nicknames though, Jamie of course and then theres' J-Luke.. that's Lucas' favorite." Haley started to tear again, thinking about how much Nathan had missed out on his son's life.

"You've missed out on so much.."

"I know." Nathan said softly.

"You missed out on everything." Haley shook her head.

"Not everything." Nathan replied.

"Huh?"

Nathan took a deep breath, knowing that this next bit of news would send her world reeling again.

"I was there." Nathan said softly. "When James.. Jamie." He corrected himself. "was born, I was there.. I was the first one that got to hold him." Nathan said with tears in his eyes, remembering the last moment he saw his family. The first and only time he got to hold _their_ son.

Haley gasped. "You were that male nurse… I knew I felt you.. but I thought it was because of Jamie.. I can't.. I can't believe you were there." Haley was amazed.

"I begged my dad to be there. But it took everything in me not to take off my damn mask and stupid contacts." Nathan let out with a shakey breath. Faking his death and fleeing Tree Hill was one thing, to come back and see his whole world, Haley, his son, it was even harder to leave.

Haley nodded and sighed. "I can't believe any of this." Haley muttered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know it's a lot to take in."

"A lot is an understatement." Haley huffed. An awkward silence filled the air and Nathan didn't know what else to do.

Haley yawned and scratched her eyes. She was both physically and mentally exhausted.

"Hey." Nathan caressed her cheeks. "Why don't you get some rest?" Nathan suggested.

"I don't think I can sleep but I think I do need a break." She sat down on the bed and wrapped herself up in Nathan's sheet.

"How about I fix us something to eat?"

Haley nodded as she faced away from him and hugged one of his pillows.

Nathan got up to give her some space, lord knows she needed it after what he'd just put her through. He closed the bedroom door, leaving it slightly ajar and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. He opened his fridge and noticed that he didn't have much in there but figured he'd try to whip something up.

Luckily, he had something in mind. He took turned on one of the burners on the stove and placed a pot of water over it. He opened one of his cabinets and pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese. He waited for a couple of minutes until the water was boiling before he placed the pasta inside and gently stirred it.

He went back to his room and quietly peeked his head inside to check up on Haley. He frowned when he heard her trying to stifle her tears. Nathan took a step back and went back to the kitchen, wondering how many times over the years had he made her cry. Sullenly, he went back to stirring the pasta and preparing the cheese. Once everything was done, he mixed the cheese with the pasta in a larger pot and put a lid over it to keep it warm.

"Smells good."

Nathan whipped his head around and found Haley standing there, wearing one of his t-shirts. Nathan licked his lips at the sight of her, _God she's gorgeous. _But his smiled wavered when he noticed the stains her tears left behind on her beautiful face.

"I made your favorite." Nathan gave her a small smile.

"I can see that." She smiled warmly at him. She walked over to him, resting her hands on his bare chest. She smiled even wider and then looked up into his confused eyes. She tiptoed up and gently kissed him on the lips.

"You're alive." She said softly. "You're alive." She said louder and kissed him again. She buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "You're alive." She repeated again.

"I am." Nathan hugged her back, now he was really confused because she was crying again.

"Hey don't cry." Nathan pulled back.

"You know, I could ring your neck for what you've put me through." She grasped onto his shoulders. "But there was so many nights, I cried myself to sleep thinking of you, wishing, praying that you would come back. I told myself that if given the chance again, I'd tell you how much I love you, how much I need you. And now you're here." She kissed him again.

Nathan smiled against her lips. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry for it all."

"As painful as the past two years have been, being with you again.. that's all that matters Nathan."

Nathan smiled and kissed her back, her mouth opening up and their tongues clashed. Pulling back for air, Nathan held his forehead against hers. He was so close to loosing himself in her again like when she first showed up but he needed to draw the lines. He needed to put a stop to this.

"Haley, I love you.. I love you so much but you can't stay here."

"Natha.."

"It's too risky Hales." Nathan pulled back. "If Bear finds out that I'm alive, then he'll know my Dad was onto him this whole time and everything my Dad and the FBI have done will be for nothing."

"But Nathan.. I can't.. I can't lose you. Not again!" She pleaded.

"You never lost me, Hales." He pulled her in for a hug. "Until the investigation is over, the world has to still think that Nathan Scott is dead."

"And how long is that?"

"I.. I don't know."

"No, I can't go back there.. please Nathan, I need you. How can you expect me to go back to Tree Hill when I know you're here?"

"I don't expect you to, Hales.. but I need you to. If word gets out, not only will the investigation be blown but you'll be at risk.. our son will be at risk. I know it sucks Hales.. but it's the only choice."

"No, you're wrong!" Haley shook her head. "No one has to know." Haley says softly.

"What're you talking about?"

"We can keep it a secret?" Haley said quietly and then looking up into his eyes.

"We'd be living a lie." Nathan softly replied back, all resistance failing as he started to get lost in hopeful brown eyes.

"We're already living a lie." Haley informed him as she took a step back. "Can you honestly tell me that you'd be fine with me leaving? Not being able to see me? To talk to me?"

"…." Nathan stayed quiet as he looked away from her, she already knew the answer.

"No one knows Nathan, we can do this.. I don't know how, but we can make it work until Bear is put away."

"But the risk.."

"There's a risk you can be exposed now and I would've had nothing to do with it. Rachel was able to keep this a secret for this long and I know she still talks to Brooke and Peyton." Haley reasoned as she was in near tears, knowing that Nathan was alive and not being able to even see him or do anything about it was killing her.

"Please, Nathan.. I can't lose you again.. I won't survive."

Clenching his fist, his resolve finally waved. He was already having a hard time coming to grips with his realty and seeing Lucas not too long ago offered him a glimpse into his former life. He hadn't been the same and became even more miserable and now seeing Haley, being with her, kissing her, he knew he couldn't go back either. He walked towards her and cupped her face, bringing her lips to his, "You won't have to." Nathan swore with a kiss.

To Be Continued . . . . .


	31. Part II Chapter XI

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter XI

Thank you all for the reviews, of course I wouldn't put Nathan with Rachel but Rachel will have her part to play. I would've actually posted this chapter sooner but got sick, still sick actually so hopefully you can drop a line and make me feel better, hehe.

All I have to say about last night's episode was that I liked it, didn't love it, wished we could've had a nice goodbye moment with Lucas like how Skills did with Jamie and it did bother me how Nathan was so willing to spend time away from his family, hopefully the tour isn't that long.

Anyways, enjoy and please review!!

. . . . .

Haley shot up from bed, her heart racing and sweat pouring from her brow. She was gasping for breath and felt like she couldn't breathe. It was then that she felt someone stir next to her and warm strong hands wrapping around her.

"Hales, you okay?" A groggy Nathan asked, concern in his tired voice.

"Oh thank God!" Haley sighed in relief as she threw herself into Nathan's embrace, hugging him tight. He held her even closer and pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Nathan assumed as he ran his hand up and down her bare back.

Haley nodded, her face buried at the crook of his neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

She shook her head no. "Just hold me, please." She whispered and he did.

It had been one month since she discovered that Nathan was alive, one long month without seeing him, touching him. It was hard at first going back to Tree Hill, but seeing Jamie again gave her renewed strength. His father was alive and although sometimes the reality of it all threatened to overwhelm her, she kept herself at bay, knowing that the good times will follow, that Jamie will get to know his father and the three of them will have their happily ever after. The question was when? That had been the biggest question of it all and unfortunately Nathan was just as clueless to the answer as she was.

The last time they saw each other, their lips finally separated long enough from each other so they could actually talk. Haley had wanted to tell him everything and anything about Jamie as well as their friends and family but he stopped her the best way he knew how, he kissed her. As much as he wanted to know everything about what was going on, he told her not to tell him. He had explained that seeing her would already be hard enough and to keep his own sanity, the less he knew the better.

Even when he talked to Dan, the few and brief times it's happened, not much information was divulged. Likewise, with Rachel, any conversation about his old life was off limits. Even though both his father and Rachel could answer all the questions he wanted to ask, he couldn't. The more he knew, the more curious he'd be and he might find himself slipping to go and reach out to his old life. All he needed to know was that his wife and son were happy and healthy. Haley understood, not fully realizing how hard this must be all for Nathan.

One thing that Nathan was happy/relieved to know about was that Haley wasn't not dating anyone. His biggest fear was that the longer he'd be in hiding, the chances of her opening her heart again to someone else would increase. Other than that, they kept conversation light, she would talk about Tree Hill but nothing about their friends or family. Before Haley left New York, they each bought pre-paid cell phones so they could keep in touch with the other. They paid in cash to make sure that neither of them could be traced. They had spent the past month with secret calls and texts. Haley at times felt like she was back at high school, when Nathan would sneak into her bedroom to sleep and she would worry about her parents catching them.

When Haley returned to Tree Hill, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that Nathan was alive, she knew how much that would mean to Deb and Lucas. She hated lying to them but she knew she had to. Facing Dan though was the most difficult. At one hand, she was angry at him, angry that he could lie to everyone but at the same time, she was grateful. Like Nathan, he was protecting their family and she couldn't fault him for that, even though she wanted to. She felt the same way with Nathan when she found out he was alive, her emotions were like a roller coaster, from angry, to sad to happy. But knowing that Nathan was alive and that he was doing this for them made up for all the painful memories and feelings of the past two years. His love, _their love_, would get them through this and that's what she tried to focus on.

Going away again had been relatively easy. She explained to Lucas and Deb how she liked the schools in New York and that she liked the idea of going somewhere new and different but at the same time, she didn't want to limit herself either. She wasn't in a rush to go back to school and when she would leave, she wanted to make sure it would be the best place for her and Jamie.

So now, her and Nathan were in Virginia, outside Washington, DC, with her excuse of seeing more colleges. She wanted to bring Jamie along so badly and although Nathan would love nothing more than to be reunited with his son, he knew it wasn't the time. Jamie was talking more now and the last thing they needed was for him to blurt out something about his dad and if Haley did introduce Nathan to Jamie as being someone else other than his daddy, then that would only confuse Jamie further. Nathan also knew his resolve was hanging by a hair. It was hard enough letting go of Haley but having both her and his son together again, he wouldn't put it pass him to have all three of them on the run, but a life on the run was no way to raise a young child. It was torture not being with his son but knowing James would be safe, that's all that mattered.

They stayed locked in each other's embrace for several minutes while Haley calmed down. Finally, Haley looked up, brown meeting blue, She cupped his cheek in her hand. He took her advice and cut his hair shorter but he still kept his mustache and beard, although that was shorter now too. At least now, he didn't look like a caveman but looked more like himself, his incredible hot handsome self.

"I dreamt that you were gone again." Haley softly whispered. "That I would never see you again." Haley let a tear fall down her cheeks. Their love she tried to focus on but that didn't mean she wasn't scared as shit. Nathan wiped it away from her cheeks and looked down on her with nothing but love and adoration.

"That's not going to happen, Hales." Nathan said softly. "I know this is hard but there will be one day when we don't have to sneak around anymore. I mean look how we found each other again, I was starting to lose hope but you gave it back to me baby. Don't lose that, just keep the faith, I know we'll get through this."

She pressed her lips onto his and whispered back. "Thank you." She rested her forehead against his and the two just lied there together. Nathan inhaled her sweet and intoxicating scent, his body reacting once again to being so close to Haley.

They met up yesterday and they hadn't left the hotel room since. They'd make love, talk, sleep, order room serve and make love some more, sometimes fast, sometimes slow, but it was a thrill to both of them getting to know each other's body all over again.

"Mm.." Haley let out a soft moan as she felt Nathan harden against her. He admitted to her about all the lonely nights he fantasized about her, his right arm getting a lot of exercise over the years. Once they finalized when and where they were meeting again, his body instantly reacted to the thought and for the past few weeks leading up to this weekend, he'd find himself needing to relieve himself often.

He started to kiss her neck as she moved her head to the side to give him better access, her hands wondering down the lines of his still impeccable body. He confessed to her that he'd sought solace working out at the gym to work out his frustrations, something Haley was very thankful for at the moment.

"Nathan." She moaned softly, telling him that she wanted him now. He held her tight and flipped them over so now he was on top of her, he was careful to prop himself on his elbows to make sure he wasn't crushing her, his hard on pressing against her stomach, making her even wetter.

Haley reached out to the nightstand and grabbed the nearly empty box of condoms. She was momentarily scared about the implications about their last encounter but she just had her period a few days ago and she just got back on birth control, but it still needed time to kick in so they still needed to protect themselves. Nathan didn't like the use of condoms, he'd much prefer the direct contact but he understood why, a box of those things and a change of clothes was all he packed.

Nathan got up off her and she opened the package and with a mischievous look in her eyes, she slowly placed the condom over his erection, something she insisted on doing. Smirking himself, he placed himself at her entrance and slowly entered her.

They both moaned as their bodies became one was again. He leaned down and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around him. He rocked and swayed his hips, pounding into her with increasing speed. He kept his mouth firmly on hers, the last thing they needed was other hotel guests complaining about the noise. Her hands dug deeper into his back and he stifled a groan as he thrusted his hips even harder.

"Nathan" she murmured against his lips as she felt her belly swell and found herself slipping over the edge. He felt her tight walls contract around him and he took his cue to finally release himself. They laid still for a minute, both of them coming off their high. He slowly pulled out from her and slid off her to her side. He removed the offensive plastic wrap and tossed it with the others in a trash can nearby. He pulled her closer to him and she instantly snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest as her eyes felt heavier.

. . . . .

"Lucas Scott, I maybe all the way in New York but I can see you squinting all the way from Tree Hill."

Lucas' head shot up and looked into the webcam. He and his editor Lindsey were currently on a webconference.

"What're you talking about?" Luke squinted towards the camera but quickly opened his eyes.

Lindsey chuckled to herself. "You hate it, admit it."

"I didn't say that."

"Lucas." Lindsey warned.

"I just think I wouldn't have phrased it like that."

"Lucas, Nathan's death is a big part of this book, it needs to be perfect."

"I know, it's just I don't think the mark up you e-mailed does it .. and why do I even need to write about the funeral. I mean, people can take the hint." Lucas said stubbornly.

Lindsey sighed. "Lucas, I know how hard it is for you to re live those memories but not only will it help the book but you'll get to touch someone. One of the reasons, I wanted to work with you was because of the pure raw emotions you wrote, I remember losing my dad and it was hard, I get it, but you can really inspire people Luke, just like you have me."

Lucas gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"And what I read wasn't even the published print." Lindsey teased.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get to work on it.. it's not like I'm not doing much this weekend." Lucas sighed.

"You're not watching Jamie?"

"Well, he's out with his grandma and Haley's visiting schools."

"Again?"

"Yeah, this time in DC for the weekend."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well at least it's closer to Tree Hill, I'm hoping she'll eventually make her way closer to North Carolina." Lucas joked. "But I'm happy for her.. she seems to be finally moving on and as much as I hate the idea of her and Jamie going away.. I get it."

"Well, that's good for her. So Haley's doing better?"

"Actually, yeah. It's funny, she looked so excited to head out but when she had to say bye to Jamie, she seemed so sad."

"She's a mom Luke, no one likes to leave their child behind, even if it's for a quick trip."

"Yeah yeah, but like I said, she's doing better. I even heard her humming when she was making Jamie a snack last week."

"Humming?"

"Well you know that Haley can sing, right?"

Lindsey started thinking. "Oh yeah, you mentioned that in Chapter 4."

"When she was working at my mom's café, she'd always like hum you know, when she was cleaning the tables or whatever. It turns out that she could actually sing and after she started dating Nathan… well he brought it out of her but after he died.. umm..I haven't heard her sing or hum."

"Maybe she's found her voice again?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe you could too." Lindsey added. "And maybe can put it down on paper."

Lucas shook his head and laughed. "Are you ever going to stop being my editor?"

"Not a chance." Lindsey laughed back. "But fine, no more work talk."

"Thank you." Lucas sighed in relief, they'd been going at it for the past hour now.

"Now what else is new? How's Brooke?" Lindsey snickered.

"Okay, this meetings over." Lucas replied quickly.

. . . . . .

"Penny for your thoughts?" Haley asked walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

Lucas head shot. He was sitting on the counter with his laptop in deep thought.

"Oh hey, I didn't even hear you come in." Lucas closed his laptop. "How was DC?"

Haley paused. "I just got in and it was fine."

"The schools?"

"Umm.. we'll see. It's definitely a lot less busy than New York but then again, I'm surrounded by politicians." Haley scrunched her face.

Lucas laughed. "Don't tell that to Dan."

"Don't worry, I won't." Haley replied back. Avoiding Dan was something she didn't mind doing.

"What about you? What's got you so enthralled?"

"The book."

"Ah, I see. How's it going?"

"So, so.. Lindsey's making me.." Lucas stopped himself.

"Lindsey making you what?"

Lucas hesitated for a moment but figured there'd be no use in trying to cover it up, besides maybe Haley could help him with his writer's block.

"She wants me to write more about Nathan's death."

"Oh." Haley looked down and took a sip of her orange juice.

"Yeah."

"What exactly?" She asked.

"Just stuff." He shrugged. "She wants me to write about the funeral." Lucas sighed. "But how do you put in words, saying bye to your brother when .. you know." He scratched his head, he couldn't even speak the words, much less write them.

Haley closed her eyes for a second, remembering that only a few hours ago, she was locked in Nathan's embrace. She cried in his arms for a good 30 minutes before she finally calmed down enough to gather her things and another thirty minutes for them to actually say their goodbyes. The past weekend was amazing, spending time with Nathan again, but the goodbyes, the goodbyes were killing her.

"It was sunny." Haley recounted. "There was a cool chill but there wasn't a cloud in the sky."

Lucas sat back and listened intently.

"The priest was talking but I couldn't hear him. My mom was next to me, holding on to me, Deb was to my right. Everyone was crying but.."

"You didn't." Lucas pointed out. He remembered her eyes dark, heavy, sad but no tears.

Haley nodded.

"Why?" Lucas found himself asking.

"Who cries at their own funeral?" Haley asked rhetorically. "Nathan _died_, he took a part of me with him." She said in a monotone voice.

Lucas nodded in understanding. He actually didn't see her finally break down until the delivery room when Jamie was born.

"And now?"

"I'm trying to get it back." She gave him a small smile.

She started heading out back towards the living room but stopped. "You know, for the longest time, I was in a dark place. When Nathan died, he took a piece of me.. a big piece of me.. but I'm starting to realize that also he left a piece of him with me."

Just then, the front door could be heard opening and closing and Jamie's booming voice calling out for his mama.

"And speak of the devil." Haley smiled. "Don't worry Luke, you'll find your voice."

"Thanks, Hales." Lucas mumbled as Haley went to greet her son. He opened back up his laptop and looked at the empty screen.

"I think Hales, you found yours." Luke whispered to himself as he started to type.

To Be Continued . . . .


	32. Part II Chapter XII

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter XII

Thank you all for the reviews, they mean the world and help keep me motivated. I apologize for not updating sooner, I got sick and am still a little out of it. On top of that, I'm also suffering from terrible winter itch. On a side note, I've recently started the first chapter of the sequel to Thicker than Blood, so I hope to post that sometime at the end of the month or in the new year. Thanks again to Kelly for beta-ing.

Anyways, enjoy and please review to make me feel better :) !!

. . . . .

"So James, how are we today?" Dr. Harris asked.

"Ok, I guess." Nathan answered, looking down and playing with his fingers.

Dr. Harris scribbled some notes and looked at Nathan curiously. Nathan could feel her glare as he sat nervously across from her. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about himself and his feelings. It had been two weeks since he last saw Haley, kissed her, touched her, made love to her. They constantly texted each other and Haley would call him when she was alone. It all made him feel like he was back in high school when he and Haley first dated. But unlike then, he got to see her everyday. He'd lost sleep over the past two weeks, reaching out for her at night and then waking up to realize that he was.. _is_ all alone.

It took nearly an hour for he and Haley to say bye the last time they saw each other. She cried and he held her, saying things were going to be okay even though he wasn't sure if they would. He remained strong for her. He knew how hard things had been for Haley, how she had to bury him and then finding out he was alive. He had to be the one she could lean on, she needed to know that she could find strength with him but on the inside he wanted to cry too. And eventually he did when he got back to his lonely apartment. He slumped against the door and allowed himself to break.

"You cut you hair." Dr. Harris pointed out, taking Nathan away from his thoughts.

"Yeah." Nathan gave a small smile and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why'd you cut it?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "It was bothering me. I never wore my hair out that long.. plus I think people in my class were beginning to think I was a hobo or something." He tried to joke.

"You look more presentable, you answered to being called James."

"So?"

"So, it's my job to take a note of these things." Dr. Harris tapped her pen. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What's there to tell?"

"Last session, you were ready to march back down to North Carolina and take your old life back."

"We both know I can't do that."

"So what changed between then and now."

_You mean the fact that my wife happened to discover I'm alive. _Nathan shook his head. "Nothing." He sighed. "That's the thing, nothing's happened. I've been stuck here for how long now, waiting to get back to my family.. and I have to keep waiting.. to protect me .. and more importantly to protect them." Nathan leaned back. "It's a crappy situation and talking about it won't help unless you tell me that Bear is arrested and I can go back to my life."

Dr. Harris smiled and put her pin down. "Acceptance is hard for people in your situation, but I see that you're finally accepting your situation."

"I don't want to accept anything, I want it to end."

"I understand but your right, talking about it won't make it end any faster .. just make it a little bit more tolerable, at least that's what I hope. You'll get to be home again, James, one day."

"Nathan." He smirked. "My name is Nathan."

. . . . .

"I want the window seat." Haley stated.

"What? No, that's my seat."

Haley ignored Lucas as she went pass him, settling down and then brought Jamie up to her lap.

"Look Jamie, look at all the pretty planes. " Haley pointed through the small window. Jamie eagerly bounced up and down as he looked out the window, his tiny hands pressed against the thick glass. He laughed to himself as he was bewildered by the planes before him. Usually they were made out of plastic and could fit in his hands, but to see one in real life had Jamie in awe.

"No fair, using the kid against me." Lucas sat down in defeat.

"Come on Jamie, you have to put on your seatbelt." Haley placed him in the seat between her and Lucas. Lucas took the belt strap and made sure Jamie was securely fastened.

"Ready for your first flight J-Luke?" Lucas asked.

Jamie emphatically nodded his head. "Yes, Uncle Lucas."

Haley took out a pad and some crayons and handed them to Jamie. He loved to draw and it would offer the distraction Jamie needed while they waited for everyone to board.

"You know for most of the day, I'll be busy with Lindsey." Lucas looked over to Haley who was looking out the window. Her hands were to her stomach and she was biting her lower lip. She looked nervous and a little pale. He figured it was the anticipation of flying. He remembered when they were younger that even going to the Ferris Wheel made Haley queasy. He was glad that she was moving on. He would still find her alone, when she thought no one else was looking at her, with the loneliest expression in her eyes but overall he noticed her smiling more and happier. He figured the loss of Nathan would always be with her, hell he felt the same way. Some days, he wouldn't think about him and other times, his brother would randomly pop up in his head. He was actually surprised when she asked if she and Jamie could tag along with him while he went to New York to see his editor.

"Huh?" Haley lost in thought turned back to Lucas.

"I said that I probably won't be able to hang out with you guys during the day. Lindsey and I have a lot of work to get through."

Haley smiled, regaining her composure. "I have been to New York before." Haley pointed out.

"I know but I wanted to be able to spend some time with you guys, see some of the schools you were interested in."

"Well I already saw the schools, I just wanted to show Jamie around.. you know in case we move there." She said the last part softly, not wanting Jamie to know but it wouldn't have mattered anyway, Jamie was off in his little world, drawing the very airplanes he just saw.

"You know, I want him to see the city first, see if he likes it."

"Hales, he's two, he'll like it anywhere there's a tv."

Haley rolled her eyes. "You know nevermind… besides, even if we don't go, I think it's nice for us to spend sometime out of Tree Hill."

"I remember those summers you and your parents would go off to visit your older siblings."

Haley smiled at the memory, every summer. Her parents took off work for a month while they traveled to various places across the country to visit her siblings. The last trip she took was her sophomore year of high school, her and her parents picked up her sister Taylor, second to youngest, and they drove around for a few weeks to visit her siblings. She was glad to spend time with her family but at the end of the trip, she couldn't wait to get back to Tree Hill and away from said family.

"Yeah, Taylor and I would argue."

Lucas laughed. "Oh I remember."

"But they were fun, I've been in Tree Hill for so long that I forget about this whole other world outside it you know."

"Yeah I know." Lucas nodded. "Hey Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I don't like the idea of you going away for school but I understand and I have your back wherever you choose to go."

"Thanks Luke."

"But remember, there is only _one_ Tree Hill.. and it's home."

Haley smiled back at him and nodded her head and looked down on Jamie. "It is home." Haley ran a hand through Jamie's hair, dreaming of one day where _their family_ would finally be together again back _home_.

. . . . . .

Haley smiled to herself from her seat in the taxi cab, as she saw Jamie completely enamored by the concrete jungle surrounding them. They were delayed in landing and so they had to go straight from the airport to Lindsey's office. The three Scott's met up with Lindsey, who was absolutely thrilled to finally meet the infamous young James Lucas Scott in the flesh. After some pleasantries were exchanged, Jamie and Haley headed off to go to their hotel.

A few minutes later, the taxi pulled up to their hotel and Jamie and Haley got out. After checking in, Haley tipped the bell boy as they got settled in their spacious suite. There was a common living area with two bedrooms, one for Lucas and one for her and Jamie. When she found out Lucas was going to New York, Haley jumped at the chance to go with him and it also helped that the publishing company footed the bill for their hotel and the flights were relatively cheap. It was a last minute decision and she wasn't quite sure how she would be able to sneak away long enough to go see Nathan. She just knew that she had to see him despite the risk.

She looked at her watch, it was about noon and knew Nathan was currently in class. She put their stuff away and headed back outside, where once again Jamie couldn't stop looking up at all the high rises around him. They had lunch at a cute café a block away from the hotel and her and Jamie strolled through the streets of midtown. They had a particularly long stay at the Toys R Us located in Times Square. Haley checked her phone and saw a message from Lucas. He was able to end the day earlier than expected and would meet them back at the hotel in the afternoon and then from there, they could rest up and head out to dinner. A minute later, she got another text from Brooke and an idea popped inside her head.

. . . .

KNOCK KNOCK

Haley wiped her mouth and emerged from the bathroom. She stepped out into the hallway and opened the door. Brooke came flying in, not even bothering to say hi.

"So I get this text from one of my best friends telling me that not only is she going to New York, but wait for it, that she is already in New York already settled into her hotel." Brooke looked around at the spacious suite. Haley felt a little guilty, she just told Brooke she was already in the city and told her to meet her up at her hotel.

"Nice digs, but you know you could've stayed at my place for free, did Dan give you his Amex?" Brooke teased.

"I'm sorry Brooke but this was a last minute trip."

"I can see that." Brooke turned back to Haley and gave her a hug. The last time Haley was in town, Brooke was coming back from LA and the two couldn't meet. "This is an awfully big room for just you.. by the way, why are you here? Are you looking at more schools?"

"Actually, I came with someone." Haley smiled.

Brooke's mouth dropped. "Wait, he's here?"

"Yes, but I just put him down for his nap, so sssh!" Haley put a finger over her mouth as she led Brooke to her room. She opened the door slowly and there was little Jamie Scott, sleeping soundly.

"Oh my God, he's gotten so big and so cute, I just want to give him a big hug." Brooke pouted her lips and clutched her chest.

Haley laughed as she closed the door and got settled back into the living room. "There'll be plenty of time for that later when he wakes up and is bouncing off the walls."

"I can't wait, I missed the little guy. So you and Jamie are here on a little getaway?"

"You can say that." Haley answered carefully.

"Wait, what's that look?" It was then that Brooke looked around some more and realized another bedroom. This was a pretty big suite for just _one adult _and_ one child. _Haley couldn't look Brooke in the eye.

"Don't tell me, you're here with.." Brooke trailed off to find her answer.

"Hey Hales!" Lucas came flying through the door, Brooke's worst fears coming to play. "Look at what I got for Jam..ie." His nephew's name died on his lips and the three _I love NY_ balloons he held in his hand flew away and hit the ceiling.

"Look who I ran into." Haley plastered a bright smile and got up. An awkward silence followed before Lucas came back to reality.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said awkwardly.

"Lucas." Brooke nodded as she sat uncomfortably on the couch.

"Well, I'm sure two have lots to catch up on." Haley grabbed her purse and walked pass Lucas. Fear instantly engulfed Brooke.

"Wait, Hales.." Lucas turned after her.

"I'll meet you guys later for dinner… Jamie is the next room taking his nap so please no yelling.. or throwing stuff." Haley deadpanned as she quickly exited the suite.

"But Hales." Lucas called out to her but she was already gone.

Slowly, he turned back around and saw Brooke still there.

"So.." He said carefully.

"So.."

. . . . . .

Nathan left campus and checked his phone again but still no message from Haley. She usually would've texted him by now. He was being a pussy, he knew that. But he didn't care, the highlight of his day consisted of his delay chats and messages from his wife. He got out of the elevator and headed towards his door. He typed a quick message for Haley and clicked send, then he reached into his pockets to pull out his keys.

He heard a beep from behind him and then a pair of hands encircle his waist.

"Guess who."

Nathan flinched and instantly pulled away, half relief, half surprised to see that it was only Haley. _Wait, Haley?_

He quickly closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately.

She stared up into his deep blue orbs. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself, what're you doing here?" Nathan couldn't believe it.

"I had to see you." She admitted.

Nathan looked around to make sure that no one was around and then he opened the door to his apartment and led Haley inside.

"Jesus, Hales, you scared me half to death." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything but this was last minute trip and I wanted to surprise you. I hope this isn't a bad time."

"Are you kidding?" Nathan shook his head. "God, it's so good to see you again." He kissed her again and she kissed back with equal force. It didn't take long for clothes to be shed as Nathan pinned Haley up against the door. She raised herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He wasted no time as he grabbed her ass and led them to his bed room.

He laid her down as gently as he could and continued kissing her, then trailing down the side of her neck. His hand started kneading one of her breast while his tongue flicked over the nipple of her other breast. She gasped as she felt Nathan's tongue and hands on her. She arched her back for him, running her hand through his dark hair, showing him how much she was enjoying this. He started laying a trail of kisses down her stomach and then he grabbed her thighs, spreading them apart. He smirked to himself as he saw how wet she already was for him.

He knew that they should talk first, find out why she came back to New York or how she managed to get away but at the moment he didn't care and figured that could wait. His head dove in, his tongue immediately seeking entrance into her wet folds.

"Nathan!" She cried out in only the way Nathan could make her. He was relentless in his assault, delving deeper and deeper into her until the burning feeling inside her stomach grew. She was glad that his hair was shorter now, not as short as he used to wear it and that he still had a short beard and although she preferred his shaven face, she had to admit that this rugged look was particularly sexy on him. Hell, he would be sexy no matter what look she reasoned but when she felt the hairs of his beard brush up against the softness of her inner thighs, she couldn't help but get more aroused.

"Nathan!" She cried out one last time as her body shook from going over the edge. Nathan held on to her hips and continued lapping up her juices, as she came down from her high.

Haley smiled as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Nathan roaming her body. His lips found hers once more and she kissed back.

"I need you inside me now." She said softly, but in a tone that left no room for argument. Nathan smirked, only to happy to oblige. His cock was rock hard and was throbbing in anticipation. He maneuvered himself over Haley and in one powerful thrust, hoisted himself deep in her.

"AHH!" Haley gasped, as his length tore into her. Nathan grunted to himself, she was so tight, so wet. He loved how her walls grasped onto his cock and more than that, he loved the pleasure he was also giving to her. He was big, he knew that, proud of that, and she knew it as well, asked for it, craved for it. He couldn't believe it was two painfully long weeks since he was last with her but like last time, their bodies automatically re-synced with themselves. He was pounding hard into her, her nails digging into his back, and she her mouth muffled against his shoulder blade in an attempt to control her screams.

"Nathan! Yes!" She cried. "I'm so close… Nathan.. yes.. Nathan!" She cried and her walls squeezed around Nathan's cock. It was too much for him to bear as he started shooting himself deep inside her. His lips fused with hers as they both went over the edge.

. . . . .

"So this is awkward." Brooke shifted on the couch.

"Yeah." Lucas gave a small smile and sat at the other couch, making sure to keep his distance from his former girlfriend.

"So.. umm.. how have you been? I hear the line is doing great."

"Yeah." She smiled, remembering how she poured herself into her work after she and Lucas didn't work out. It was the only good thing to come from their break up. "It's been hard work but the store in LA is doing great. We're opening up one here soon. I'm hoping to spend more time on the East Coast now. LA is great and all but NY is still the fashion capitol of the world."

Lucas nodded his head. "That's so great. I'm happy for you. I always knew you could do it." He said sincerely.

"Hey Luke, I'm sorry about the last time you were here.. I .. I got busy..."

"It's okay.. I understand."

Brooke was about to say how she did show up, how she found him with another girl and she couldn't take that, but the words died on her.

"So the book." Brooke needed to change topics. "It must be going great."

"Yeah, actually it has. My editor Lindsey has been a pain in my side but she's great. Pretty soon, the book will be ready to print."

"Well look at you.. Mr. Pulitzer."

"I think that's for journalism." Lucas squinted his eyes.

"Close enough." Brooke shrugged and Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, look at you Miss big time designer."

"Big time? Nah.. well at least not yet. Can you imagine? Two kids from Tree Hill doing all this.. you know one of these day's, my clothes will be in like the cover of Vogue and you'll be on Oprah's book list."

"That would be something." Lucas chuckled. "Actually.." Lucas got up and reached inside his bag. He went over to Brooke and handed her a manuscript.

"So this is it huh?" Brooke accepted it from him

"Still a little rough around the edges but most of it is there."

Brooke smiled as she leafed through the pages. "You know the store here in midtown is almost done, my mom has me scouting for a new office building, one that'll also have a design workshop for me."

"Brooke, that's great."

"It is.. but you know, sometimes I feel like things are going so fast." She turned her attention from the book to Lucas and smiled. "I know moving on is a good thing. I guess I'm just scared. High school is safe, Tree Hill was safe, opening one store in LA was one thing but here in New York, I'm not sure if I'm ready for the real world." Brooke quietly admitted. "For all you know, everyone will hate my designs." Brooke laughed nervously.

Lucas stared at her for a moment and Brooke's stomach was doing flips by the intensity of his blue eyes. _This must've been how Haley felt with Nathan_, she thought to herself.

Lucas got up and sat next to her, her heart beating faster as she could feel him and smell his scent. He reached over and flipped a couple of pages. He pointed to a particular paragraph. She looked down and started to read.

"She was fiercely independent, Brooke Davis, brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years she'd grown more than anyone I've ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world some day and I'm not sure she even knows it." Brooke nearly choked the last words.

"You're going to do great Brooke, the world doesn't stand a chance."

Brooke nodded, unable to speak at the moment. She needed a moment to think and she couldn't hold back any longer. "I was there." Brooke said softly.

"Huh?"

"The last time you were here, I showed up at the restaurant."

Lucas turned to her curiously. "You were?"

"But I saw you with her… and I thought she was your new girlfriend."

"She was my ed..

"Editor." Brooke cut him off. "I know.. well I know now. I'm.. I'm sorry."

"Brooke." Lucas grabbed her hand. "I know it looked like I put Haley and Jamie before you.. I didn't meant to but.."

"Lucas, you don't have to explain.."

"Yes, I do."

"I get it Luke, you were doing right by your brother and best friend.. I.. I was being selfish."

"Mamma!! Mamma!!"

Lucas whipped his head around at the sound of his nephew's voice. He must've woken up from his nap. He turned back around and saw Brooke wipe away a tear.

"Go.." She encouraged him.

"But.."

"Go.. get the little rug rat out here." She gave a small smile. Lucas nodded as Jamie continued to call out for his momma.

A minute later, Jamie was in his uncle's arms, still a bit sleepy. He carried Jamie to the living room and Jamie shrunk back a little seeing that they had a guest.

"Jamie.. there's someone very important I want you to meet… Jamie, this is your Aunt Brooke… Brooke, this is Jamie."

"Hi Jamie." Brooke waved her hand.

"Hi." Jamie mumbled, feeling a little shy and then buried his head against Lucas. He was so cute and seeing Lucas being so caring and nice to his nephew was not helping Brooke's growing feelings for him. Brooke reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of candy.

"I have a snack." Brooke waved the chocolate candy bar in front of him.

Jamie's face instantly lit up as he looked on to his Uncle. Lucas laughed and nodded his head in approval and set Jamie down, who eagerly ran over to grab the candy. Jamie turned back around to Lucas, "Where's mamma?" The little boy asked.

"Good, question buddy." Lucas ruffled his hair then turned back to Brooke, "I wonder where she went."

. . . .

After yet another amazing round, Nathan and Haley were lying on their sides, a content smile on both of their faces as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I can't believe you're here." Nathan said softly, as if she was going to disappear any second.

"I know." She caressed his cheek. But she got so caught up, she needed to tell him why she was here and more importantly who she was with. "Nathan.. there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" He sat up. Haley took a deep breath and started to tell him why she was here and who she came here with.

"They're here?!" Nathan's voice boomed as he got up from bed, not caring if he was still naked as the day he was born.

"Yes.." Haley said softly.

"Hales, how could you.. I mean.." Nathan scratched his head and started pacing back and forth. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Not only was Haley here but the two of the most important guys in his life, his son and his brother. Seeing his brother the last time was hard enough, he wanted to go talk to him so badly. Lucas was the older one, always looking out for him and he missed that, he needed that. Then there was his son, who he'd only seen in pictures and only got to hold him once.

"Nathan, I'm sorry.. but I couldn't come up here with out bringing Jamie along."

"Dammit Hales.. why?" He cried, wanting nothing more than to see his son, to hold him and kiss him and tell him how much his daddy loved him.

"I'm sorry for telling you." Haley felt guilty. "I should've never told you."

"Yeah, you should've." Nathan agreed and turned away from Haley. "I saw him." He said quietly. "Lucas." He turned back to face Haley.

"You.. you did?"

"He was here in NY a few months ago. I later found out from my dad that he was here cuz he's publishing a book."

Haley nodded, she couldn't believe he saw him.

"He didn't see me, obviously. But just knowing how close he was to me..and now Jamie." He walked over to the other closet in his room and opened the door.

Haley gasped as the door swung open. Taped on the door were various pictures of Jamie.

"H..how?" Haley muttered.

"My dad gave me some pictures." Nathan said softly as the reality of his son being so close to him was setting in. "Haley you shouldn't have brought him.. I .. I don't know if I can stay away from my son." He turned back to her with tears in his eyes.

To Be continued .. . .


	33. Part II Chapter XIII

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter XIII

Thank you for the reviews last chapter and I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Between Holidays, traveling, work, I really was strapped for time. Not to mention this bitter cold and the fact that I might be getting sick again. I hope to have some more free time soon. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, please review !

. . . . . .

"Haley you shouldn't have brought him.. I .. I don't know if I can stay away from my son." He turned back to her with tears in his eyes.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity. Haley could feel her own tears forming at the site of Nathan looking so distraught. This was all her fault, she thought. _Everything_ was her fault. She remembered how she left Nathan for the tour, how Nathan pushed her away. It was her fault that she got mixed up with Daunte after the school shooting and it was because of her, Nathan took the blame. Nathan faked his death _for her.._ for her and _their son_, a son she's neglected up until recently. The weight of it all was coming down on her and she couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Hales, please don't cry." Nathan said softy as he wiped away his own tears. He reached for her cheeks to wipe away a stray tear but she turned away from him and took a step back and sat back on the bed, wrapping a sheet around her nude form.

"Don't Nathan.. you're right." Haley admitted. "I shouldn't have came, I shouldn't have brought Jamie and now Lucas is here too." Haley shook her head and wiped away her tears.

The sight of Haley crying brought Nathan back and he wished she would stop crying. He hates it when she cries and what's worse was that it was because of him.

"Hales, look it's okay." Nathan grabbed his boxers and took a seat next to her.

"NO!" Haley shook her head and clutched her stomach. "It's not okay. I'm not okay." Haley turned back to him, her heart pounding in her chest to let him know everything, but she still didn't know if she had it in her to tell him. He deserved to know but didn't know if this was the right time. Who the hell was Haley kidding, so long as Nathan was in hiding, there would never be a right time.

"Hales, look I didn't mean it. Of course I want you here, do you have any idea how much I've missed you." Nathan tried to soothe her. He was grateful that when he ran his hand down her back that she didn't flinch.

"No, you were right, I shouldn't have came, I should've never brought Jamie. Of course you'd want to see him. I just.. I wanted to see you so much and I couldn't just leave Jamie in Tree Hill alone again. It's my fault! I'm the one that's selfish."

"Selfish? Hales.."

"I had to go on that stupid tour and I'm the one that had to get mixed up with Daunte. This is all my fault Nathan! You had to give up everything to protect me!"

"And I'd do it again in a heart beat." Nathan was quick to reply. "Hales look at me." He said in a calm but authoritative voice. He cupped her chin and forced her to look at me. "Yes, you got involved with Daunte and yes I did this for you.. but I did it for James as well. I did it for both of you, if something were to happen to the two of you.. I don't.. I don't even want to think about it." Nathan shook his head. "This is not your fault Hales, I choose to do this, it was because of me you were at that school early. Do you remember?"

Haley snuffled and nodded her head.

"You came to cook me breakfast and I pushed you away.. again."

"But.." Haley was quick to protest.

"Yes, you hurt me Hales but I was being stubborn and I was trying to punish you when I already knew you were hurting. I pushed you away and it was because of that you got shot and got mixed up with Daunte. So don't do this to yourself, Hales. Blame me, hate me, just please don't blame yourself."

Haley's heart swelled in her chest and she reached out and caressed Nathan's cheeks. "I could never hate you." Haley whispered. Nathan grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I still shouldn't have brought Jamie though." Haley said softly.

Nathan didn't try to protest but simply nodded his head.

"I really wish he could meet his daddy." Haley looked down and stared at their entwined hands. "When I found out I was pregnant, I knew you would make a great a dad, I never doubted that and I hate how much you already missed."

Nathan squeezed her hand.

"And I hate how I wasn't strong enough for Jamie when he needed me." Haley slowly lifted her head to look at Nathan.

"What're you talking about Hales?" Nathan looked at her curiously. A sense of dread was coming over him. He told Haley he didn't want to know about things going on back home.

"I wasn't a good mother to our son." Haley choked out.

"What? No. I don't believe that."

Haley snorted. "You might want to double check with Lucas." Haley muttered. Haley took a deep breath.

"It was too much sometimes, raising Jamie all by myself. Your parents and Luke, and even Karen all helped out, sometimes too much. I should've been there for him more but I'd jump at the chance to hand him off to your mom or Lucas."

"Why?" Nathan asked with no emotion in his voice.

Her lips were trembling and she was almost afraid to speak. But she owed this much to Nathan. She already kept so many things hidden from him.

"You." She said softly, looking down in shame. "When Jamie would look up at me and I'd see his deep blue eyes, all I saw was you and the pain and sadness was too much to bear sometimes and so I pushed Jamie away. I wasn't there as much as I could've been because I was too scared and I missed you too much to even care for your son. I know this isn't what you wanted to hear and I understand if you don't think I'm a good moth.."

"Hales, stop!" Nathan ordered, interrupting her rambling. "Stop it. I'm not here to judge. You were making the best out of a tough situation."

"No." Haley shook her head. "I was weak, but you have to believe me that I've been trying with Jamie. That's why I came to New York in the first place, to start a new life for us but then..."

"You found me."

Haley nodded. "I'm.. I'm so sorry Nathan."

Nathan squeezed her hand and then hugged her. "You, Haley James Scott, have no need to be sorry for anything, okay?"

"But."

"No buts." Nathan was quick to cut her off. He pulled back and looked at her. "You got married at 16 and by the time you were 18, you were a widowed single mother. God Hales, it's a miracle you've done so well. Look how hard it was for Karen to raise Lucas."

"But she did and look, Lucas turned out fine."

"Yes but she didn't do it on her own Hales. Keith was right there to help her. Shoot, even my grandfather helped her out." Nathan remembered when he and Haley first started dating and Haley met his grandparents for the first time. It was Haley who saw Royal at the café looking for Karen and it was later revealed that although Royal Scott did not have any direct contact with Lucas, he did on occasion send Karen money. Some of the money he gave to her, she used to help start the café.

"You see Hales, Karen had help too, just like how she helped you, how Lucas helped you. Just like I'm sure my parents and all our friends have helped you. So don't blame yourself for nothing you had no control over. God Hales, I can't even begin to imagine how hard it's been for you, shoot, if it were me, I'd need all the help I can get."

"But I just passed him off.."

"Hales." Nathan chuckled. "Look how worked up you are right now, even a blind man can see how much you love our son. Sure, you weren't there as much as you wanted to be but like you said, you're trying to make up for it. And you weren't passing our son off, you were giving him to people who love him and care for him, who love you too, people who needed to step in to help you out because I couldn't be there for you. So don't you dare blame yourself for this."

Haley looked into his deep blue eyes and couldn't believe that she was literally falling in love with him all over again.

"God I love you." She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion and love she can offer.

"But I don't blame you." She whispered after their bodies needed air. "We can play the blame game all we want but at the end of the day, it still doesn't bring you home."

"I know baby," Nathan soothed her back. "Like I said, my dad's on it and I hope he can make things happen."

"Me too." Haley sighed. "Me too."

. . . . . .

"Mamma!" Jamie squealed. Haley smiled as she bent down and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late." Haley waltzed into the restaurant and took a seat next to Brooke, with Jamie in his high chair seated right in front of her.

"What took you so long?" Luke asked.

"I got lost. This city is just so massive."

Brooke chuckled. "Haley, we're in midtown, all the streets here are numbers and letters."

"Man, I remember when Hales got her license, she was lost." Lucas added.

"Luke." Haley glared at him.

Lucas laughed and then turned back to Brooke. "She was lost in Tree Hill."

Brooke nearly choked on her water, she was laughing so hard.

"You guys suck." Haley got back up. "With that, I'm going to go into the ladies room."

"But Haley, the waiter's going to come back soon to take our orders." Brooke spoke up.

Haley gave a pointed look to Lucas.

"Macaroni and cheese it is." Lucas nodded back to Haley. Haley smiled and went down the other end of the restaurant.

Once Haley was gone, Brooke turned back to Lucas.

"I am really happy that you two are back to normal again."

"I wouldn't say normal but we're getting there." Luke took a sip of his water. After the initial awkwardness earlier in the afternoon and of course with Jamie as a great go to for a distraction, things were going well with Brooke.

"Hey is it me or.."

"Something seems off with Haley?" Brooke finished his sentence.

"Yeah, I thought it was just me, but something seems.. I don't know .. _off_." Lucas spoke carefully.

A minute later, the waiter came by and took their orders and Haley returned to the bathroom. Brooke told Lucas that she'd try to talk to Haley and see what was up with her but in the mean time the three friends settled into pleasant conversation and enjoyed their meal.

Haley looked at Jamie and figured it was time. "Luke." Haley pointed to Jamie.

Luke turned to Jamie and lifted him up in his arms. "Come on little man, time to use the little men's bathroom."

"Thanks Luke." Haley was glad that Lucas was there so that he could at least take Jamie to the men's bathroom.

Lucas and Jamie left the table and Brooke turned to Haley.

"So spill James hyphen Scott?"

"What're you talking about Brooke?"

"Where were you all afternoon?"

"Just toured the city a little bit, some shopping." Haley said vaguely.

"Hmm.. I don't know something seems, different."

"Okay?" Haley took a sip of her water.

"Well, it's just that when you came in you looked.. I don't know a little flustered. I mean either you had great sex or found an awesome sale at Bloomies but seeing as though there's no bags with you."

Haley nearly choked on her drink. "Brooke!"

"What? It was just an observation."

Haley shook her head, Brooke was always blunt and to the point.

"Brooke, I was lost getting here and was rushing and believe me, there's a ton of things I'd actually wanted to buy but the prices in this city is outrageous."

"Oh Hales, you just don't know the right spots."

_That's it Haley change topics. _Haley thought to herself. "Well, next time you just have to show me."

"Deal."

"So, I hope you aren't mad at me.. to just dump Luke on you like that." Haley needed to take the spotlight off her.

"I could kill you for that by the way, but it was okay, as you can tell."

Brooke started to talk about her time with Lucas and Jamie before the two guys came back.

"Stop it Luke, the waiter will be here with our check." Brooke was getting annoyed with Lucas looking around.

"Nothing I just have the weirdest feeling that someone was looking at us."

"Of course, they're watching the paranoid blond guy." Haley deadpanned.

Lucas rolled his eyes and luckily the waiter coming with their checks distracted them. Shortly thereafter, the four of them made it out of the restaurant and on their way out, Haley quickly glanced back at the man hiding in a dark corner, a man who was watching them through out dinner, the man who was also the father of her son.

. . . . .

"Aww, he's so adorable." Brooke cooed as they made their way back to the hotel room.

"Well, wait until he wakes up." Haley rolled her eyes playfully. "Thanks for dinner Brooke." Brooke insisted that she paid for dinner, citing that they were the guests and she was the hostess.

"Any time, I'm just glad I got to spend some time with this little one." Brooke ruffled Jamie's hair but the boy was knocked out cold in his mom's arms.

"Okay bye Brooke, thanks again. I'm going to put this guy to bed." The two hugged and Haley made her way into her room with Jamie to give Brooke and Lucas privacy.

"Come on, I'll walk you out." Lucas opened the door for her. A few minutes later, they were in front of the hotel, waiting for a taxi to pull up.

"So, today was .. good." Luke commented.

"Yes." Brooke smiled.

"Lucas."

"Brooke."

They both spoke at the same time and chuckled.

"Look." Lucas spoke up. "I thought today would be weird and yeah it was a little but not as weird as I thought it would be.. if that makes sense."

Brooke smiled. "I know exactly what you mean. We should do it again?"

"Again?"

"Yeah, maybe just the two of us." Brooke said off handily.

"I'd like that."

Just then a cab pulled and the door man opened it up.

"Good night Brooke Davis." Lucas reached out and the two shared a hug.

"Wait, I almost forgot to tell you."

"What?" Lucas asked.

"It's about Haley."

"What about her?"

Brooke looked down trying to find the words. "It's just.. umm.. How do I say this, do you know if she's seeing anyone?"

Lucas' eyes went wide. "Wait, what?!"

. . . . .

It had been a week since they returned back to Tree Hill from New York. Lucas paced the hallways back and forth, trying to tell himself that this couldn't be, that he was wrong. But ever since he talked to Brooke last week, he'd noticed. He wondered if the signs were there before but never realized it or was his mind playing tricks on him. At first he thought, the idea was crazy but now he wasn't so sure. Yet, after what he heard over the past two mornings, he had to see it for himself. He walked down to Jamie's room and made sure he was still asleep and then he walked down to Haley's room.

He paused at the door and leaned in and could faintly hear her inside. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He swiped the house keys from Deb and unlocked the room and barged inside. He stepped inside and could hear Haley in the bathroom. The door was ajar and when he opened it, his suspicions were confirmed.

Leaning over the toilet, Haley had just emptied everything in her stomach and flushed the toilet. She looked up in surprise to see Lucas there. The look on his face said it all, he didn't look surprised at all and she distinctly remembered locking her room. She glanced down at his hand and saw a set a keys and knew she wasn't as sneaky as she thought she was. She could already feel her insides ready to spill out again.

Haley remained fixed on the floor, her heart beating wildly in her chest. There was no way out of this and by the look on Lucas' face, it seemed he had everything figured out.

"So it's true.. you're.." Lucas' voice trembled, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." Haley whispered.

To Be Continued . . . .


	34. Part II Chapter XIV

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter XIV

Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad I was able to surprise some of you. Having Haley pregnant again was something I always planned on very early into writing this Part II of this story. How everything came about will be explained in this chapter and yeah, this chapter will be chocked full of drama. The timeline here will shift sometimes between where Lucas talks to Brooke and when Luke finds about the pregnancy. I hope you enjoy, please review !!

. . . . .

"_Do you know if she's seeing anyone?"_

Brooke's words continued to ring inside Lucas' head. At first he was shocked but then he erupted in laughter. The idea of it all seemed so incredible, so out of this world. He thought it was a joke but the look on Brooke's face told him otherwise.

"_Wait, are you serious?"_

_Brooke sighed. "Yes, Luke. I am. I know this might not be something you want to hear."_

"_You're right, it isn't and most of all it isn't true."_

"_I'm not saying it's true, I'm just saying it's a possibility, remember what we talked about when Haley showed up for dinner."_

"_Yeah and what?" Lucas squinted his eyes. "Now, you're telling me she ditched us this afternoon to spend time with some guy."_

"_Maybe."_

"_Brooke.."_

"_Look, I get it, the idea is crazy. Believe me, but I wouldn't say something if I didn't think it was a possibility."_

_Lucas took a deep breath and motioned for her to continue. He'd at least entertain her, but he was convinced it wasn't true. There was no way. She loved Nathan, still loved him. She was only beginning to move on with her life, he'd doubt that she'd already be okay with dating again. _

"_So, she's seeing someone, how do you know?" Luke questioned._

"_It's a feeling.. I don't know how to explain it."_

"_Well, you know what I'm feeling."_

"_Luke, please. I know these things. It's just Haley was so flustered when she walked inside the restaurant."_

"_It's Hales, she got lost in the city, no surprise, and she rushed to make it for dinner, who wouldn't be flustered?"_

"_No Luke, she was.. I don't know.. glowing."_

"_Glowing? So she's an angel too?"_

"_You know like, after-glow." Brooke had trouble explaining herself. "… and her hair was a little disheveled and I could've sworn I saw a hickey on her shoulder blade.. it's a feeling Luke, trust me, I may not live in Tree Hill anymore but I know Haley, if she's not seeing someone, then she's hiding something else."_

"_Brooke, I'm going to act like you didn't accuse our friend of sneaking around with some guy."_

"_Fine, Luke, you don't have to believe me but pay attention .. she's hiding something."_

He wished Brooke had never said anything to him. He hated how the seed of doubt was planted in his mind. He tried to dismiss it at first but he knew Brooke was right about one thing, Haley was hiding something.

It was easy to dismiss it as being nervous or looking out for Jamie. Shoot, or even that far off look she would have when he knew she was thinking of Nathan. He'd known her for years and more than words were spoken between the two of them. Haley was hiding something and so after returning Tree Hill, he paid more attention to her, watching her, studying her.

He first noticed how late Haley got up. Haley was alwaysan early riser and he remembered how Nathan would complain about that. There was tutoring early in the morning when they first met and after they got married, his attendance record improved. Haley would wake up early on the weekends and Nathan's beauty sleep, as he deemed it, would be interrupted because Haley wasn't next to him. He called his brother whipped but Nathan didn't deny it and was quite proud of the fact he needed Haley so much.

Even after his death, she still woke up early but he noticed her waking up later than usual and she would walk into the kitchen looking tired and exhausted. He thought she was sick and one morning passed by her room and heard her ruffling inside. Her room was locked, which was also weird. The next morning, he checked up on her and could faintly hear her throwing up. She was sick, he thought but when she showed for breakfast, all she looked was tired. He couldn't put a finger on it but something was definitely up with her and Brooke's words once again played over in his ear.

So finally, he'd had enough. It was driving him insane. He needed to satisfy his curiosity or go mad. Lucas paced the hallways back and forth, trying to tell himself that this couldn't be, that he was wrong. Brooke was wrong but he wondered if the signs were there before but never realized it or was his mind playing tricks on him. He walked down to Jamie's room and made sure he was still asleep and then he walked down to Haley's room.

He paused at the door and leaned in and could faintly hear her inside. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He swiped the house keys from Deb and unlocked the room and barged inside. He stepped inside and could hear Haley in the bathroom. The door was ajar and when he opened it, his suspicions were confirmed.

Leaning over the toilet, Haley had just emptied everything in her stomach and flushed the toilet. She looked up in surprise to see Lucas there. The look on his face said it all, he didn't look surprised at all and she distinctly remembered locking her room. She glanced down at his hand and saw a set a keys and knew she wasn't as sneaky as she thought she was. She could already feel her insides ready to spill out again.

Haley remained fixed on the floor, her heart beating wildly in her chest. There was no way out of this and by the look on Lucas' face, it seemed he had everything figured out.

"So it's true.. you're.." Lucas' voice trembled, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." Haley whispered.

. . . . .

"Bitch!"

"Whore! It's about time you called me back." Brooke laughed over the phone.

"Sorry Brooke, but I've been real busy, I started a new job and stuff so I haven't had much free time, Clay has also been wondering where I've been."

"Aww, Rach, it's okay. How are you guys by the way?"

"We're good, like I said, we've both been busy. I'm actually waiting for him now before he takes off. He's seeing a client up in Boston."

"And how's the new job? I don't even know what you're doing?"

"Hmm.." Rachel paused to think. "I guess you can call me an assistant."

"Another term for secretary?"

Rachel laughed. "Not quite."

"Yeah, sure." Brooke laughed again. "Who do you work for?"

"Government."

"Wow."

"Yeah, the hours suck but the pay is good, so I can't complain, especially in this city."

"I hear you, well I'm glad you called. It was a shame, Lucas and Haley were actually in town."

"They were?" Rachel's eyes perked up.

"Yeah, that's why I was calling you. I was hoping you could meet up. Lucas had to meet with his editor but Haley tagged along and she brought Jamie." Brooke squealed the last part out. "He is so cute."

"Aww, I'm sorry I missed out, but wait so you hung out with Lucas?"

"Yep." Brooke nodded her head and the two chatted for a little bit. Rachel tried to get as much information from Brooke as she could. They spoke until Brooke had to go, which was okay because Clayton texted her that he was almost home.

"Hey!" Rachel opened the door and leaned in and gave Clayton a kiss and a hug.

"I felt like I haven't seen you in a while." Clayton stepped inside Ra

"I know, I'm sorry." Rachel pouted her lips.

"How long do I have you for?" Clay asked as he put his things away. He hated how both of them had to travel for their jobs, though he still wasn't exactly sure what she did.

"Not long unfortunately."

Clay sighed and Rachel didn't blame him, she didn't want to go either.

"It's okay." Clay smiled. "I have to head up to Boston tonight, I'm taking the high speed train so I should be there by dinner time."

"Is this that shooting guard you were telling me about?"

"Yep, the kid's a senior at BU and he's good. The agency is sending me there to close the deal and make sure he signs with us. I really need this." Clay fidgeted with his hands.

"I know, but you'll do great, I just know it!" Rachel smiled and gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheeks. She knew all about the sabbatical his job forced him to take after the death of his wife. After grieving and getting his life back in order, he had to work extra hard to prove himself in the eyes of his bosses. She really admired him for his strength after everything he's been through and after her chat with Brooke, she needed to make sure to call to check up on another person she knew, who knew a thing or two about loss.

"Well, I'll let you pack. I got to make a call anyways." Rachel got up and Clayton headed into the bathroom to shower and then pack for his trip.

Rachel stepped out onto their small French balcony, closing the door and making sure no one could hear her.

"Hey Rachel." Nathan's voice rang from the other end.

"Hey Nathan."

"What's up?"

"Just calling to say hi, I know I've been super busy. How are things with you?"

Nathan gave a small laugh. "It's okay Rachel, but everything's the same." Nathan said cautiously. "You know, school's been keeping me busy, how about you, how's the new place and boyfriend?"

"Place is great, although we had a little fight about closet space."

"You do have a lot of things."

"Shut up! You're one to talk but other than that, we're both doing great. Like I told you, he's a sports agent so it sucks sometimes that he has to travel out of time."

"True, I wish I could meet him."

"Yeah me too."

"But sports agent huh? Does he represent anyone I know??"

"Not yet but hey keep up your game up and I might get him to represent you." Rachel joked.

"I.. I don't play." Nathan said softly. Shooting around by yourself hardly qualifies.

"Oh, Nathan, I'm sorry. Don't worry, one day you'll be back home, I know you will."

Nathan sighed. "I hope so."

. . . . . .

Haley got out of bed and headed into Jamie's room. She checked up on her son to make sure he was still asleep before going back to her room. She could already feel her stomach turning and she made sure to lock the door before racing into the bathroom. She couldn't believe she was pregnant again. She had her period after sleeping with Nathan the first time. After that she was back on birth control and was relieved when she had her period. But after seeing Nathan in Washington DC, she started to feel different and her suspicions were confirmed when she went to see the doctor. She was surprised to find out that she was already a couple of weeks pregnant. The doctor informed her that it was not uncommon for women to still have their periods after conception.

She was almost seven weeks pregnant now and the morning sickness seemed to be getting worst. She went to New York last week with Lucas with every intention of telling Nathan. Aside from desperately missing him, she wanted to tell him the truth but couldn't, not after the look in his eyes when he found out Jamie was also with them. She didn't want to bring him but she couldn't just leave him behind without raising suspicions. She had no clue what to do and was glad that she wasn't showing yet. But time wasn't on her side and she needed to come up with a solution fast. She'd lost sleep over this and she knew that the stress couldn't be good for the baby.

She just finished throwing up and then flushed the toilet. She grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her mouth but when she looked up, she was shocked to see Lucas there.

Haley remained fixed on the floor, her heart beating wildly in her chest. There was no way out of this and by the look on Lucas' face, it seemed he had everything figured out.

"So it's true.. you're.." Lucas' voice trembled, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." Haley whispered.

"But.. but how?" Lucas shook his head and started to pace back and forth.

"Lucas." Haley slowly got up.

"Who have you been fucking?!" Lucas shot daggers at her.

Haley stood still, not sure what to do or what to say.

"Well?!" Lucas practically shouted. "Who the hell is he?" He demanded.

"I..I.." Haley turned her head away from him, not able to answer.

"It was that guy you were seeing in New York huh?"

"Wait? How did.."

"I knew it!" Lucas threw his hands up. "I can't believe Brooke was right. This whole time, you've been seeing some guy!"

"Wait, Brooke?" Haley was confused.

"Brooke may not be the sharpest tool in the shed Haley but she's pretty damn observant and she knew something was up with you last week.. God! I can't believe this!"

"Luke, please.."

"Who the fuck is he Haley?!"

The tone and anger in his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Luke, keep it down, Jamie is still sleeping."

"Jamie." Lucas muttered. "You've been fucking some guy and only now when it's convenient for you, you decide to care about Jamie?!" Lucas tried to keep his voice down but the tone in his voice left no argument for how hurt and angry he was at the moment.

"God, Haley, do you have any idea what you've done!?" Lucas couldn't believe this. "Who the hell is he Haley, or I swear to God."

"I .. I can't tell you." It was the best Haley could think of.

"Can't tell me, or don't know." Lucas replied smugly.

"Is that what you think of me?" Haley was shocked.

"At this point, I don't know what to think. I can't, I can't believe you did this."

"Luke, it wasn't planned."

"I would hope not! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I.. I wasn't thinking." Haley muttered truthfully, tears forming in her eyes.

"You got that right! If you had half a brain, you'd realize that you're already a mom, I can't believe you would do this to Jamie.. to Deb and Dan! Nathan would be rolling in his grave right…"

::SMACK::

Haley's palm collided with Lucas' cheek. She surprised even herself but the words spewing from Lucas' mouth were just too much. All the stuff he was accusing her of, everything she'd been through, she let her anger and frustration get the best of her. She wanted to yell from the top of her lungs that it was Nathan's baby, that he was alive and well but she couldn't and to have Lucas raining down on her was too much. She was fuming as much as Lucas at this point.

"Don't you dare!" Haley warned. "All this time, you've been wanting me to move on from Nathan and the first time I do something."

"The first time you move on, you decide to get knocked up by the first guy you see!" Lucas interjected.

"Don't make me the bad guy in all this!"

"You can't even tell me his name, do you even know his name?"

Haley bit her tongue. After her outburst, she calmed down for a second and realized that she needed to get a grip or risk blowing Nathan's cover. It pained her but she could only see one choice right now, which was to let Lucas think what he wants.

"…"

"I knew it." Lucas shook his head.

"Momma! Uncle Lucas!" Little James Lucas Scott entered the room, his hair a mess, rubbing his sleepy blue eyes.

"Jamie." Haley tried to put a smile on, as did Lucas.

"Hey buddy." Lucas bent down and ruffled his little nephew's hair. "Hey, guess what? We're going to grab breakfast at Grandma Karen's, how does that sound?"

Jamie nodded his head excitedly, loving his Grandma Karen's cooking.

"Thought you'd like it, why don't you go back to your room to change and we'll head out. You think you can do that for me buddy?"

Jamie nodded again and raced out the room and back into his.

"Luke." Haley stepped forward but Lucas stepped back.

"Don't!" Lucas warned. "When you get your head out of your ass, then you can come see me and my nephew."

Lucas turned to leave the room, "Lucas wait!"

Lucas kept his anger in check. Jamie was already awake and he didn't want Jamie to be exposed to them fighting. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Luke, look I'm sorry but .. but please don't tell anyone." Haley still needed to buy sometime and figure things out.

Lucas laughed in mockery. "Oh believe me, I won't say a thing. I'm not letting you have the easy way out here. You're the one that has to own up to your mistakes and tell Dan, Deb.. Jamie." Lucas paused. "You know, the last time I saw Nathan, he told me to watch out for Jamie. I promised him I would.. even if it's from you." His eyes getting misty.

Haley wanted to speak but no words could come out, only tears.

. . . . .

Haley took a deep breath before entering the imposing building. After her confrontation with Lucas earlier, she knew this was her only choice. Lucas took Jamie to Karen's and she cried on her bed for nearly an hour before getting up. This was it, she told herself. Time was of the essence on her side and now that Lucas knows, it would be a matter of time before everyone else did as well.

Strolling through the corridors, she didn't bother to stop. A few heads turned around to see her but she walked too fast for them to say hi to her.

"Wait, Ms. Scott, the mayor's in a meeting." The secretary called out but Haley kept walking and opened the door to Mayor Dan Scott's office.

"The budget report looks… Haley?" Dan looked up from his desk and two gentlemen across from him also turned their heads.

"Look, I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to talk." Haley stated.

Dan nodded and motioned the other guys to leave the room. Once alone, Dan motioned Haley to take a seat.

"Is everything okay Haley? Where's Jamie?" Dan was concerned, he never seen Haley so flustered.

"No, Jamie's fine, he's with Lucas."

"What is it Haley? You're starting to worry me."

"Look, I'll just come out and say it." Haley took a deep breath and ran her sweaty palms against jeans. "I know."

"Know what?" Dan sat up.

"Nathan." Haley stated.

"Umm, what about.." Dan began to speak coolly but Haley cut him off.

"I know he's alive." She said in as clam of a voice as she can muster.

Haley watched as Dan's face dropped and the pencil he was holding in his hands snapped in half. He was about to refute her claims when she added.

"And you need to get him home because I'm pregnant with his child."

To Be Continued . . . .


	35. Part II Chapter XV

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter XV

Thank you all for the reviews! One Tree Hill is finally back tomorrow, yay! As excited as I am, I'm also very nervous because I haven't been too thrilled about the direction of the show after the whole Renee scandal thing blew over. The forced drama between Brooke and Julian is frustrating. Seriously, why would he still be hanging around Alex after she tried to kill herself. I'm most worried about is Naley taking t he back seat. Regardless of my feelings towards the new characters, I hope Naley aren't pushed aside to prop up these new far less interesting characters. It really should be the other way around.

But anyways, this is another big chapter. I hope you enjoy this and please review!!

. . . . . .

"Whoa." Clayton said breathlessly as he started to lift up the small garment.

"What're you doing?"

_Busted, _he thought to himself as he turned around with the object in hand, looking like a 5 year old boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I.. I was looking for socks."

"Right!" She glared at him as she snatched the lacy garment from his hand and promptly put in back in the drawer and shut it close. "Your socks are in the other dresser." She informed him, turning around and blocking his access to the dresser.

Clay had an amused smile while Rachel looked on in annoyance.

"Well?" Clay prodded.

"Well, what? Shouldn't you be packing?"

"Oh no, first you have to explain that little outfit I found."

"…"

"I'd love to see it on." He wiggled his eyes. She promptly smacked him in the stomach.

"Well, you'll never get a chance. It's for my other boyfriend."

"Haha, oh come on, you know I was just joking … sort of."

Thinking on her feet. "It was supposed to be surprised."

"Well, I'm definitely surprised." Clay stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hmm.." Rachel moaned lightly as Clay pinned her against the dresser and raked his lips over hers. "Wear it for me." He whispered into her ear.

Trying to get through the fog in her mind, she managed to find the strength to push him off of her.

"I'd love to babe, but if we get started now, there'll be no way you can catch your train." Rachel pointed out.

Clay sighed and unwillingly took a step back, knowing she was right.

"Fine." He pouted and went to the other dresser to grab his socks and then stepped inside the bathroom to get his toiletries. Rachel also had her luggage out and she reached inside and grabbed the same lacy outfit she just put away and stuffed it into her bag.

"You all packed?" Clay asked as he gathered the rest of his things.

"Almost."

"Well, I'm off. Good luck on your on your trip." Clay gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You too."

After Clay left, Rachel picked up her ringing phone.

"Hey, it's me, you set to go?"

Rachel sighed. "Yes.. yes I am."

. . . . .

:: KNOCK KNOCK::

Haley got up from the bed and headed to the door, she looked through the peep hole to make sure who it was and then quickly opened the door.

Nathan rushed inside, quickly closing the door behind him and crashing his lips onto Haley's. He held her close to him and she brought her arms around his neck to kiss him deeper. They kissed long and hard before breaking apart to finally catch their breaths. He locked his forehead against hers and looked at her with worried eyes. The feel of his beard and mustache still tingled her soft skin.

It had been two long days since Lucas found out and she confronted Dan. Lucas stayed true to his word and never mentioned Haley's pregnancy, but that didn't mean that Deb and Karen hadn't notice Lucas' cold demeanor towards Haley. She was silent of course as she tried to think of what to do but Dan's plan was wearing her down.

"_Look, I'll just come out and say it." Haley took a deep breath and ran her sweaty palms against jeans. "I know."_

"_Know what?" Dan sat up._

"_Nathan." Haley stated._

"_Umm, what about.." Dan began to speak coolly but Haley cut him off._

"_I know he's alive." She said in as clam of a voice as she can muster._

_Haley watched as Dan's face dropped and the pencil he was holding in his hands snapped in half. He was about to refute her claims when she added._

"_And you need to get him home because I'm pregnant with his child." _

_Dan sat there with shocked. It wasn't everyday that one can do that to Dan Scott but he'd been silent for a minute now and Haley didn't know how to take that._

"_Mr. Scott." She started to speak softly. _

"_How long?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_How long has it been since you got knocked up?" Dan asked in calm cold voice._

_Haley was a bit taken back, she didn't think he could be so crude, considering this was his grandchild after all._

"_A couple of weeks."_

"_When you went to New York the first time?"_

_Haley nodded. Dan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, his mind going in over drive, trying to figure out what to do._

"_And you've been seeing him since?"_

"_Yes." She said softly. "But.. but Nathan doesn't know about the pregnancy.. but.. but Lucas does."_

"_Wait, what?"_

_Haley took a deep breath and told him all about what happened that morning and her fight with Lucas as well as how she found out Nathan was alive. Dan couldn't believe it, in a city of millions, they still managed to find each other. _

"_You need to keep your mouth shut about this." Dan stated._

"_Don't worry, I wasn't planning on telling."_

"_If I know Lucas, he won't either. It buys us some time but not much."_

"_Mr. Scott, when can Nathan go home?"_

"_I wish I knew."_

_Haley sighed, "You have to bring him home, he can't miss this." Haley rubbed her belly. _

"_Don't you think I know that!" He snapped. He shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry. I've been trying to figure out what to do for over two years now."_

"_Well figure something out, cuz this baby is coming out and I'd like to have his or her father there this time!" She snapped too._

"_I can't talk to you about an ongoing investigation."_

"_Fine, but you need to do something, I'm going to start showing and I think your wife and Karen will take notice."_

"_You.. you have to lie."_

"_Lie?"_

"_I can hire someone from the bureau.."_

"_Hire someone?"_

"_Nathan's cover can't be blown."_

"_So I'm supposed to pretend that I'm having another man's baby?!"_

"_In a word, yes."_

"_But.."_

"_There's no quick fix to this Haley. I worked far too hard to protect Nathan's cover and his family."_

"_There are no buts Haley. We've trying to bring Nathan back, I can't go into details but we're just not there yet. Nathan knew the risks, he knew that this could take years."_

"_Years.."_

"_Look, Haley, I've been working hard to bring him back and with you pregnant, it doesn't change things. I'm still going to try to bring Nathan home as soon as possible."_

"_How?"_

"_I wish I can tell you but you already know more than you should. I'm sorry Haley but for now you have to keep quiet and pray Lucas doesn't say anything."_

"_But what if Lucas does?"_

"_Then you have to lie. No matter what, Nathan's cover can't be blown." Dan stated firmly._

_. . . . _

"Hales, what's wrong?" Nathan asked. He'd gotten a desperate call from Haley to come see her. He immediately took off and caught a train down to Richmond and then rented a car and drove over an hour to get to this lonely motel just off interstate I-95. He was by the North Carolina border and a short two hour drive back to his beloved Tree Hill.

Haley led him to the bed and took a seat. "I'm so sorry Nathan."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Now he was really worried as her eyes began to water.

"I shouldn't have came to see you. I shouldn't have found out you were alive."

"Haley, it's okay. I know it sucks but I'm happy you found me. I was so lost without you and now that you know, you've given me something to look forward to. God I know its been a little over a week but I've missed you so much." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Haley pulled back. "No, Nathan. We can't."

"Can't what?"

"Meet up anymore."

"What? Why?" Nathan started to panic. "I can come down here, the ride wasn't too bad. I know it must be hard getting away from everyone."

"No.. Nathan. It's not that. Well, yes of course it is, but there's something else. There's something I need to tell you."

"Haley, you're scaring me. Is it James? Is he okay?" Nathan started to panic.

"No, Jamie's fine." Haley quickly reassured him. There was no going back now. She had to tell him, he deserved it. "I'm, I'm pregnant again Nathan."

Nathan's jaw dropped and he sat there stunned.

. . . . . .

Lucas opened the door with Jamie in his arms. They'd spent the morning together at the park and Jamie loved running around in the play pen. He went inside the living room and saw his mom and Deb chatting.

"Grandma!" Jamie wiggled out of Lucas' arms and ran to Deb.

"How many times have I told you Jamie, I am far too young to be a grandmother." Deb mused.

"Nanny Deb!"

"There you go. Now why don't you go to your room and play. I'll be up in a little bit to get you some food."

Jamie nodded and ran up to his room to play.

"Hey mom, Deb." Lucas took a seat across from them.

Deb and Karen looked at each other and then back to Lucas.

"Lucas, where's Haley?" Karen asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. He could care less. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant with another man's baby. The concept was so alien to him, his mind was still trying to grasp onto it.

"Honey, what's been going on with you and Haley?"

"Yeah, Luke." Deb added. "We know you guys have had falling outs in the past but this seems different. We don't even know where Haley is."

Lucas shook his head, he had a pretty good idea where she was but he kept his mouth shut. Like he told Haley, it was her responsibility to tell Nathan's parents that she was knocked up.

"I don't either." Lucas added.

. . . . .

"You're.. you're pregnant?" Nathan finally spoke, his voice shakey.

"Yes." She sniffled, her tears ready to spill. "I'm.. we're pregnant." She grabbed his hand and intertwined it with his.

"NO!" He immediately pulled back and stood up. "You can't be.. not.. not with everything that's going on."

"Nathan I know."

"You said you were fine. You were on birth control! You had your period!"

"I know but I wasn't on it when we first saw each other again and I did have my period but I still conceived. I'm so sorry Nathan."

"I can't believe this." Nathan was ready to pull out his hairs. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

"I wanted to tell you the last time I saw you.. but I .. I didn't have it in me."

"But.. but you're okay right?" He knelt down in front of her.

"Yes, me and the baby are fine."

Nathan sighed and rested his head on her lap. She ran her hand through his dark hair and tried to sooth him. She could only imagine what he was going through right now.

"Is this real?"

"As real as it gets." Haley said softly as she placed his hand over her still flat belly.

Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Am I going to miss out on this one's life too?" He asked.

"I hope not." Her voice cracked.

"I.. I have to go home. I can't be apart from you guys. Not now, not after this!" He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Her heart broke for him all over again.

"I love you Nathan Scott!" She held his face in her palms, "but you and I both know you can't come home."

"Fuck it! I don't care anymore. I need to be home!" Nathan got up.

"I know you do but you're cover will be blown and then what?"

"…."

"I know it's a fucked up situation.. it's been a fucked up situation but we have to make the best of it and you can't go home and ruin everything."

"But.."

"No but's Nathan. You're father was right, you can't come home yet."

"My father?"

"I told him Nathan. After I found out, I.. I had to."

"I need to see my dad!"

"Nathan, don't! He doesn't even know I'm here. He told me not to tell you."

"What, how could he?"

"Nathan, he had his reasons, you know that. But I couldn't go through with it but he's right, you can't come home and risk everything with me and Jamie and now that I'm pregnant, I can be a bigger target now."

"But shit Hales, you're going to start showing, then what?!"

"I lie."

"Lie?"

"I am going to start showing and I can't hide it anymore after that. But at the same time, I can't let your cover be blown. I'm going to say it's someone else's."

"What?"

"Your father agreed to find someone to pose as the father."

"That's insane!" Nathan immediately threw back.

"It is and believe me, I felt the same way. As much as I hate this, Dan ha a point."

"So now everyone will think you've moved on and building a life with some douche!" Nathan could barely breathe, he was so mad, frustrated and felt completely powerless.

"And to everyone, I will truly be dead." Nathan declared, a tear running down his face.

. . . . . .

Dan sat at his desk, exhausted beyond all measure. Ever since Haley dropped the bomb on him, he hadn't been able to sleep. His mind was in over drive trying to figure something out. He was on the phone with the bureau and his contacts trying his best to accelerate his plans.

He picked up his phone and started to dial.

"Hey, it's me, you set to go?" He asked.

"Yes.. yes I am." The voice said over the phone.

"Then this is it." Dan sighed. "Good luck Miss Gatina."

To Be Continued . . .


	36. Part II Chapter XVI

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter XVI

Thanks for the reviews, I hope the wait for this was worth it. Thanks again to kelly for beta'ing.

Enjoy and please review!

. . . .

"Where's Jamie?" Karen asked Deb as her and Lucas chatted in the kitchen. All of them just had lunch and Deb had just put Jamie down for his afternoon nap.

"Out cold." Deb mused as she took a seat.

"Enjoy it now, just wait till he wakes up." Lucas joked as he finished the rest of his sandwich.

Now that Jamie was asleep, Deb turned worriedly to Karen. She hated it when Lucas and Haley fought, it was also not good for Jamie.

"Lucas." Karen prodded. "We know that something is going on between you and Haley."

"Yeah, Luke. I've tried to get in touch with Haley but she isn't picking up her phone."

_No surprise_, Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Well, don't look at me, I don't know where she is."

"Did you say something to her?" Karen asked.

"I haven't spoken a word to her." Lucas replied

"Why?" Karen asked as Deb looked on eagerly. She and Lucas had grown closer over the years but she didn't want to over step her boundaries, luckily Karen was more than happy to help her out. Haley was like the daughter Karen never had.

"It doesn't matter." Lucas replied carefully. He definitely didn't want to spill the beans about Haley's pregnancy. That was her dirty job not his. "Look, we had a disagreement about something."

"About what?"

"Mom, I love you for caring but please don't ask."

"Luke, we're just worried." Deb chimed in. "Is it about Jamie?"

Lucas laughed. "No, not about Jamie, at least not really."

"Luke, your talking in circles, what's going on with you and Haley?" Karen asked.

"Why don't you ask Haley?" Lucas smirked as he heard her car pull up.

Deb got up from her seat and peered through the window and saw Haley getting out of her car. She stepped inside the kitchen a moment later and found Karen and Deb looking curiously at her, with Lucas avoiding eye contact with her.

"Hey." Haley plastered a smile on her face but it was clear from the two older women that they weren't buying her act.

"Hey Haley."

"Hi Haley."

"Where's Jamie?" Haley asked as she went to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Taking his nap, did you eat? I can make you something?" Deb offered.

"No, thanks. I think I'm just going to see Jamie."

"Where'd you go?" Deb asked.

_To see your son,_ Haley thought. "No where." She replied.

"Haley, you're not fooling anyone." Karen got up and blocked Haley's exit.

"Look Haley, we're sorry to but in, but this thing between you and Lucas, you guys need to settle it." Karen spoke.

"There's nothing to settle." Haley answered quickly. "Look, I just want to check up on Jamie."

"Haley, why haven't you taken off your sun glasses."

"…"

Deb went over to Haley and removed her sun glasses for her, showing her tear stricken eyes.

"Oh Haley, are you okay?" Karen asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Haley muttered, trying to dodge the two women.

"Haley, would you just give it up." Lucas spoke up now.

The two locked eyes at each other, Lucas' resolve was firm. She knew what he was asking of her and there was no point in trying to delay in the inevitable. Whether she did it now, or she waited, Karen and Deb's suspicions would only grow.

Deb looked back between the two, "Can some please tell me what's going on with you two?"

"Yeah." Karen added.

"Not about me, right Hales?" Lucas smirked. Haley sent him a cold glare, she recognized that Scott smirk anywhere.

Haley took a step back and rested her palms against the counter.

"There's no easy way for me to say this." Haley spoke up. "But I'm.. I'm pregnant."

An audible gasped could be heard as both Karen and Deb were stunned silent. Haley turned away, not able to look at her mother in law and the women she considered a second mother.

"B..but how?" Deb finally muttered.

"Do you want me to draw you a picture?" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Lucas Scott!" Karen admonished and then turned back to Haley.

"Haley, what's going on? What do you mean you're pregnant?"

Haley let out a shakey breath. "It means just that Karen, I'm.. I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God, I can't believe this." Deb rubbed her forehead.

"What's going on here?" Dan stepped inside the kitchen. He had some free time and figured stopped by the house to grab lunch. He parked in front of the house and entered through the front.

Dan looked on, Lucas's face was neutral, Karen and Deb looked shocked and Haley had tears in her eyes. It didn't take long to realize what was going on. He'd hope he had more time.

"Haley just announced that she's knocked up." Lucas answered. Dan glared at Lucas for a second. He loved his son and knew his anger and bitterness was out of the fierce love and loyalty he still had for his supposed dead brother.

"Lucas is right." Deb spoke up. "Haley just told us she's pregnant again." She couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I know." Dan replied and everyone turned to him.

"Haley came to see me and told me all about it, isn't that right Haley?" Dan spoke up and walked closer to Haley.

"Umm.. yeah."

"Dan, what's going on?" Deb asked. "Who's the father?"

Dan spoke before anyone can answer. "I don't know who he is but he's coming to Tree Hill next week for the doctor's appointment."

Haley looked at Dan shocked. He was seriously going through this ridiculous plan to have some imposter play the part of the father.

"What?" Karen's mouth dropped. "Who is he?"

"Someone from New York." Dan replied as the gears in Deb's mind turned. No wonder she took off on so many trips.

"Look guys, Haley's had a hard time and coming to me was very difficult for her but I'm sure she's tired and needs her rest. All this stress can't be good for the baby." Dan spoke again and Haley silently cursed and thanked him. She couldn't be in this room for another second.

"I'm going to check up on Jamie." She said quickly and left the room.

All eyes turned to Dan.

"Dan, how can you be okay with this?!" Deb asked.

"Who says, I am but what choice do we have."

"Choice? She's pregnant another man's baby!" Deb replied.

"She's a young woman Deb, did you really expect that she would be single all this time."

"No, of course not but .. but she hasn't seen anyone, let alone went on a date and now she's suddenly pregnant!"

"Deb, stop over reacting."

"Don't tell me how to act!" Deb threw back, tears in her eyes. Dan wanted to comfort her but he knew he couldn't. For Deb, Haley and Jamie meant a piece of Nathan was always with her but losing Haley to some other guy, felt like she lost another part of Nathan. Dan's heart broke for her too but protecting Nathan's cover would always come first.

"I … I can't believe this. She doesn't belong in this house! She can go shack up with her new baby daddy for all I care." Deb threw out.

"Deb, I know your upset but relax, you can't kick Haley out, remember this is her house, second, she's still Jamie's mother."

"Oh my God Jamie." Deb shook her head. "So what, this new guy comes in and is going to be a father to Jamie!" Deb cried out.

Dan held Deb in place. "Don't be silly, Nathan has and always will be that little boy's father and Haley being pregnant doesn't change that." He said truthfully.

. . . . .

"Hey, I'm sorry to wake you."

"Don't worry I wasn't sleeping." Nathan turned to his side and turned on the lamp on his nightstand. "Are you okay, where are you?"

"I'm at our spot." Haley replied.

"You're at the docks?" Nathan replied. "Hales, it's 3 in the morning."

"I'm fine." She quickly replied. "We're fine." She added a second later, a thousand miles away and he was still in protective mode. "It's Tree Hill remember."

"Still, I don't like the idea of you wandering the streets this late." Nathan sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. "What's going on?" He was almost too nervous to ask.

"They know." She said softly.

"…"

"Deb and Karen cornered me with Lucas earlier and .. and I couldn't .. I couldn't hide it anymore."

"Oh Hales." Nathan's heart broke for her.

She sniffled, remembering the look of shock and disappointment on Karen and Deb's face. After she stormed out of the kitchen, she couldn't bare to talk to any of them. She had successfully avoided the rest of them all day. Or were they also avoiding her? She didn't know but she was grateful for it.

"Nathan's its okay. I knew what would happen."

"Did they ask about the father?"

"Your dad came home and stepped in for me." Haley swallowed the lump in her throat. "He already found someone to play the father, Nathan." She said softly. "Your dad says he's coming next week."

Nathan sighed, the idea of some imposter coming into _his_ family's life, taking his role, was making him sick. He'd been pushed over the past few years, pushed harder than he ever thought possible. If there was a breaking point, he was reaching it. Not only did he have to give up his life, his wife, his son, but with another child on the way, he didn't know if he would have it in him to go on anymore. He doubted he could make it back to Tree Hill for the birth. Like with Jamie, he wouldn't be there for the first words, the first crawl, the first walk. He would miss it again and he couldn't, he couldn't do it anymore.

"That's it Hales, I'm coming home." Nathan decided.

"Nathan, no."

"Hales, I know what you're going to say."

"Damn right Nathan, you.. we didn't come this far."

"But things are different Hales.. you're pregnant for godsakes."

"Which makes me a prime target."

"Not if you leave Tree Hill."

"What're you talking about?"

"You and Jamie pack your things and we can go somewhere, anywhere."

"But.."

"Hales, I know okay but I can't.. I can't do this anymore. I'm tired, I can't eat I can't sleep, I need to be with my family.. I can't do this anymore Hales, I need you." His voice cracked.

"I don't.. I don't know what to say." Haley mumbled.

"Say yes! Say you'll run away with me."

"But Jamie, he's getting older, he'll need to start school eventually.."

"Luckily I know the best tutor in the world, Hales.. we can do this.. I've been thinking a lot about this." Nathan pressed the phone closer to his ear. "I've been pretty good at hiding these past few years, we can do it together."

"But Bear."

"Doesn't know I'm alive." He quickly replied. "And you're not on his radar. We can hide out until my Dad gives us the clear, I know it's asking a lot but please Hales, I .. I can't do this anymore.. not without you and James. " He pleaded.

Haley sat there silent for a moment and with a shaky breath, she replied. "No."

"No?"

"Nathan, I can't live without you but at the same time, I can't.. I won't let you give everything up.. not now."

"But that was before we found out you're pregnant." Nathan begged.

"And that's why, we can't just run away. I'll be vulnerable for the next couple of months and then Jamie, he's still a little boy. I know it's hard Nathan and I hate this but Dan has a point, your cover can't be blown."

"…"

"With your father knowing, it can be easier to see each other."

"I've seen you more in these past couple of weeks than I have my dad in these past two years, Hales I don't know how much more I can live like this."

Haley wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know baby, me too."

. . . . . .

A few days had passed and Nathan was restless. Haley had a point he thought, they couldn't go through with just taking off together. But Nathan was tired of everything, the hiding, the lies. It was already bad enough he was missing his out on Haley and Jamie's life but now his unborn child. He couldn't go through that again. Nathan took out two suitcases and placed them on his bed. He didn't know how he was going to do this but he'll figure something out. He'll march straight into Tree Hill and get his wife and son. Nathan had some money stashed away courtesy of the government's witness protection program and he knew Haley must've inherited a small fortune after Nathan "died." That should be able to support them for a while. They would tell Dan of their plans at the last possible moment, forcing him to go along with it and to hopefully keep everyone at home at bay. It wasn't perfect, nothing about this was but it was something.

He started to put some clothes into his suitcase but stopped. Haley's voice kept ringing in his ears and as much as he just wanted to go back home, he knew that she was right, but that didn't mean he was wrong either. _Damn if I do, damned if I don't_, Nathan hunched over to the floor, leaning against his bed trying to figure something out. He wanted to keep packing, wanted to head back home and see his wife and son but he couldn't. He couldn't be that selfish, it wouldn't be fair for Haley and their children. Out of frustration, he got up and threw the suitcase across the room, hitting the wall violently. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself when all of a sudden he heard a knock.

_Who's that?_ He thought to himself. He never got visitors except Rachel and he knew for a fact that she was out of town. The knock on the door continued and he carefully made his way to the front door and peered through the peep hole. His heart sank and his palms went cold at the person he saw at the other end.

_No, _he told himself. _It can't be him._ Nathan took a step back, unsure of what to do. But then the knob on the door started to jiggle and the next thing he knew, he heard some rustling of keys and before he knew it the front door opened before he could do anything.

"What.. what're you doing here?" Nathan took another step back, his hands trembling.

. . . . . .

"Hey Rach."

"Yeah?" Rachel turned around from the vanity.

"You're regular is here."

"Thanks, I'll be right out."

"At $200 a show, you better make it fast."

Rachel narrowed her eyes and offered a half smile before returning to the vanity and touching up her lipstick. She stood up and put on her rob and then rolled up her black stockings which matched her lacy lingerie.

She stepped onto the hallway and made her way into the back entrance at one of the private booths, reserved for very _special_ clients with deep pockets. She stuck her long legs out before leaning in against the entrance way, letting her body sway softly to the music as she slowly started to make her way through the stage. She removed her silk robe and gently threw it to the man in front her.

Reaching for the pole, she wrapped her legs around it and did a 360 twirl. Then crawling on her knees, she carefully made her way over to the man in front of her.

"Like what you see?" Rachel smiled seductively.

"Was looking for you the other night." The man responded.

"You miss me?" She straddled his lap.

He nodded as she gripped his shoulder and then rubbed her hand over his torso, carefully unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt and letting her hands wander over his hairy chest.

"I love a rugged man." She purred into his ear as she continued to grind into him and giving the hairs on his chest a little tug.

"That's why they call me Bear." He replied back with a shaky voice. "Why don't we get out of here, somewhere private?"

She gave a small laugh and continued to grind against him. "My shift isn't over."

"I'll make it your while." He replied back.

She stopped her ministrations and took a look at him. "I'll meet you out back in five minutes." She answered, sliding off of him and making her way back to the dressing room.

About twenty minutes later, her and Bear reached a private mansion, complete with enclosed gate and Roman columns. Rachel followed her inside to the den. He reached for a bottle of scotch and poured him and Rachel a glass.

"No thanks, I don't drink on the job." She smiled grabbing a bottle of water. She took a sip and licked her lips. She grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him down on the leather couch. She placed her 6 inch high stilettos between his legs, "It's gonna be a grand."

"Here's two." Bear reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash and tossed it over to her. "And wear that." He pointed to the shopping bag on top of the bar. Rachel went to the bar and peeked inside to see a small black leather corset and a small whip.

Rachel stepped into a nearby bathroom, changing into the outfit Bear provided. Before stepping back in, she adjusted her earpiece. "You got that?" She said softly.

"Got it, just hang tight. We'll be there in two minutes, restrain the target. Base station out." A voice called out to her.

She stepped back into the den, whip in handas she playfully smacked it against her palm.

"You've been a bad boy." She smirked.

"A very bad boy." Bear replied.

She took out a pair of handcuffs he provided in the bag and wrapped one end to his wrist, the other on a black railing behind the couch.

"You got that right." She purred into his ear.

A second later, men with guns started crashing in through the windows and through the doors.

. . . . .

The knock on the door continued and he carefully made his way to the front door and peered through the peep hole. His heart sank and his palms went cold at the person he saw at the other end.

_No, _he told himself. _It can't be him._ Nathan took a step back, unsure of what to do. But then the knob on the door started to jiggle and the next thing he knew, he heard some rustling of keys and before he knew it the front door opened before he could do anything.

"What.. what're you doing here?" Nathan took another step back, his hands trembling. He must've found out about his plans with Haley, why else would he here.

"It's over, son."

"Wha.. what?"

"It's over Nathan." Dan replied, tears in his eyes. "I'm here to take you home."

To Be Continued . . . .


	37. Part II Chapter XVII

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter XVII

Thank you for the reviews last chapter! It's so good to know that people are reading and enjoying the story. I've been waiting for two years to get to this moment and I can't believe it is finally here. I didn't realize it would take so long to write this story but I guess that's how things go. I just want to say that I initially wrote this story all the way back in December 2007 because of a great personal tragedy that happened to this guy I know. At one point, I was close to this person but not anymore (that in itself is another story). Anyways, in one night, he lost his entire family in a terrible fire and at the same time my grandfather had a severe stroke, so my sadness and angst got transferred into this story. I didn't put my own personal situations into this story but I did put my emotions into it, hence the very angsty feel. This story is about love, loss, family and I hope I was able to convey that. Like I said, I've been waiting for a while to write this chapter and had this in my head for almost two years. I'm so happy to finally be able to share this with you. Thank you again for sticking by this story, despite my long delays in updating, I hope the journey was worth. Thanks again to Kelly for your help.

Enjoy and please share your thoughts!

. . . . . .

Deb sat on her bed and reached over to the nightstand and opened up a small drawer. Inside, she pulled out a small photo frame with a picture of a young Nathan Scott on it, his dark hair, blue eyes, and white turtle neck that Nathan would later question her choice of clothing for him. Like so many times over the past two years, she would take this photo out and stare at it, gently tracing the features of his face against the glass. The loss of not having him in her life was more than she could have ever thought possible, but the birth of her grandson and the support of her family helped her through the dark times. She didn't know where she got her strength but she knew she couldn't fall or falter. In her mind, she failed as a mother to her only son and she vowed she would be better for her grandson.

A tear rolled down her eye. She couldn't believe it, was it true? Nathan was really alive. Dan had just explained to her everything that happened, how Nathan faked his death, how he'd been in the witness protection program, and Haley finally spoke up revealing how she recently knew all this and her pregnancy was a product of her finding Nathan again. Her world was suddenly flipped upside down again. She didn't know which way was up and down. This was too much to take in, too good to be true. How was it that in a span of a couple of minutes, she'd be a mother again, a grandmother again.

"Deb." Dan knocked softly at the doorway and entered their bedroom carefully. After coming clean with everything, she promptly smacked him across the face for lying to her all these years and stormed up to her room. He knew this must come as a shock and he knew one day he would have to pay the price for lying to his family. Carefully, he made his way onto the bed and sat next to her. He looked at the picture and her tear stricken face.

"Deb, talk to me."

"How can I? I don't even know you."

"Deb, it's me.. you do know me."

"Do I?" She turned to face him. "Over two years Dan." She choked out. "Two years you let me believe Nathan was dead, thought we finally found each other again but it was all a lie wasn't it."

"Nathan's death, yes but not us Deb."

"You have this whole other life that I don't even know about. It's so easy for you to hide things from me."

"Believe me Deb, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. For Nathan's sake and the sake of Haley and Jamie I couldn't, please believe me. I didn't want to lie to you, to Lucas, to anyone else."

A swirl of emotions were raging inside of her, happy, sad, angry. She looked down at the picture again and stared at the beautiful little boy in front of her, God Jamie looked so much like him, except for the sandy blond hair. Her boy was alive, he was alive, she told herself. She turned to face Dan again, a fresh batch of tears in her eyes.

"Bring my son home Dan. Bring him home." She choked out and Dan put his arm around her and held her close as she cried her eyes out.

. . . . . .

Lucas leaned against the car and checked his watch again. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited by the runway.

"They should be here any minute now Luke, just relax." Luke's Uncle Keith stated.

Lucas took a deep breath and rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans. "Easier said than done." Luke muttered, he felt like he could lose it at any moment. It had been that way ever since his father told him that Nathan was indeed alive and that he was in fact the father of Haley's unborn child. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He felt as if someone knocked the wind right out of him. His mind was still reeling and looking back, he wondered why he never figured it out. He remembered the last time he saw Nathan at the hospital over two years ago, the weird feeling he got when Nathan told him to look out for Haley and his unborn child. He should've known and more importantly, he should've had more faith in his best friend.

When he found out that Haley was pregnant again, he nearly lost it. He knew that Haley would eventually move on with her life but to be pregnant so soon, it was like a smack to his brother's memory. In death, his love for his brother only grew and the need to fulfill his last wishes as well. He was hard on Haley, he knew that. He wanted to be there for Jamie just as much Keith was for him. He never saw two people more in love than Haley and him and it was because of that, he was so shocked to see Haley move on. He should've trusted in that love, that as soon as he found out Haley was pregnant, that he should've known it was Nathan's. With a love like theirs, there was no way it could be replaced.

_"Haley." Luke turned to Haley. Dan had just told them the truth about Nathan. He couldn't believe it, he didn't know what to feel, shock, happy, guilt._

"_Luke, it's okay, you don't need to say anything."_

"_Yes, I do." Luke scratched his head. " I didn't know Haley, I'm so sorry for how I've treated you.. I didn't mean what I said."_

"_Yes you did Luke." _

"_Hales.."_

"_Luke, I can stand here and be mad at you, which I am by the way, but you didn't know." Haley sighed. "Look, do you remember when me and Nathan started dating?"_

"_I hated his guts."_

"_And the feeling was mutual but I knew that if you two could get passed your differences that you two can find something special in each other, so I get it Luke. It doesn't make it right but I get it, you thought you were protecting your brother.. I can't.. I can't fault you for that, especially now that he's coming home."_

"_Hales, I'm sorry, I don't care what I have to do but I'll make it up to you."_

"_Luke, just keep doing what you've been doing, a good brother to Nathan.. a great Uncle to Jamie.."_

"_And us?"_

"_Give it time." Haley gave him a small smile and just as quickly, her smile fell and she started to tear. _

"_Hales, what's wrong?" Lucas rushed to her side._

"_I'm going to need help in explaining to Jamie that his daddy's coming." She cried out, everything hitting her. "He's coming home.. oh my God Luke, he's finally coming home." The tears of joy pouring down from her face. _

"There's a plane." Keith said interrupting Lucas' thoughts.

Lucas looked up against the bright blue sky. Holding his hand up, he squinted towards the sky and saw a small aircraft heading their way.

. . . . . .

"Fasten up son, we're almost home." Dan smiled at Nathan and took a seat across from him on the small charter plane. Nathan tightened his seat belt and looked out the window. Already, he can make out some of the landmarks in Tree Hill and in the surrounding area. When his father showed up, he couldn't believe it. In fact, it was still all surreal that this was happening. He couldn't believe that Rachel was working with Dan all this time and that for the past couple of months she's been working under cover to bring down Bear. He wasn't exactly sure what happened, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was gone and no longer a threat to him or his family.

He still couldn't believe he was back in North Carolina, he'd been in a haze every since his dad showed up. He was almost too afraid to say it aloud, he'd dreamt of this moment for so long that he feared that he would wake up and be back in that lonely New York apartment.

The pilot went on the intercom and soon they started to make their descent.

"There they are!" Keith said excitedly and Lucas' heart was beating wildly in his chest. It took a few minutes but the landing door finally flew open and a stewardess walked down first. Behind her, Dan made his way down. He smiled at his brother and son before looking up and then Nathan suddenly reappeared.

Seeing his brother for the first time in over two years, Lucas' mouth dropped. He looked the same, he looked different, he couldn't believe that he was actually here. Their eyes locked and they both gave each other a small smile. Nathan carefully made his way down the short flight of stairs. He was so nervous, anxious, that he thought his knees could give way. He reached the landing and first greeted Keith.

"Uncle Keith." Nathan smiled and the two shared a hug.

"Nathan, God it's good to have you back." Keith snuffled. Keith was never an overly emotional guy, but his voice cracked and his eyes were watery. After Nathan's death, he regretted not getting to know his other nephew and now he had his second chance. Pulling away from Keith, Nathan turned to face his brother.

Emotions were on high alert as the two brothers stared each other down. Seeing Keith's reaction only made Lucas more anxious, elated. He couldn't help it as his eyes started to water, but knowing his brother, he'd be teased for years so he tried his best to suppress it.

"Don't start the water works on me now." Nathan choked out, his eyes too getting watery.

Luke gave a small laugh and grabbed his outstretched arm and pulled Nathan into him, embracing his brother tightly. "Get over here."

The other set of brothers, Dan and Keith, behind them were also touched at the scene before them, both older brothers giving each other a smiling nod.

Nathan laughed right back and padded his brother's back. Lucas pulled back and got a good look at his brother. "It's good to have you back home, little brother." Lucas playfully smacked his brother's cleanly shaven cheek.

. . . . .

Deb sat nervously in the living room, Karen right next to her. She could kill Dan for lying to her but at the moment that was the farthest thing from her mind. Her only son was coming home and she could hardly contain herself. Deb. She was starting to regret her decision not go to the airport. Legally, she couldn't go with Dan to New York and they didn't want to overwhelm Nathan at the airport, which was why only Keith and Lucas went.

Just then, they heard the sound of Keith's truck and both women looked anxiously at each other. Deb stood up but she couldn't move from her spot.

"Haley, they're here!" Karen called out.

A second later, the door swung open and Dan, Keith and Lucas entered, carrying some of Nathan's bags. Keith put the luggage on the floor and motioned with his hands to take it easy to the two very nervous and anxious women in front of him. These types of situations were also tricky and as happy as this occasion was, they didn't want to overwhelm Nathan.

Then as if appearing out of nowhere, Nathan stepped into the house he grew up, everything becoming so surreal to him. He looked into the living room and noticed the tears already pouring down Deb's face. Carefully, they walked over to each other.

"Oh Nathan." Deb choked out as she wrapped her arms around her son, not believing that he was actually here. "Oh God, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you so much too mom." Nathan pulled away, sniffling a bit. "I'm sorry.."

"Stop." Deb shook her head. "Look, there'll be plenty for that later but right now, I just.. I just want to welcome you home."

"And it's good to be home." Nathan hugged his mom and the two stood there in each other's embrace, basking in the moment before finally pulling away. It was then that he noticed Karen, her face also tear struck and they shared a tender hug as well.

"Where's.. where's Haley? And James?" Nathan asked, looking around the room and noticing they weren't there. As much as he wanted to catch up with everyone, the only two people in mind were his wife and son.

"Right here."

Nathan whipped his head around and found Haley standing on the other side of the living room. Immediately, he went over to her, kissing her deeply and passionately. It was only a short time ago that they were together but to them even a day apart was too long. It wasn't until they heard clearing of throats that they finally pulled apart. Haley blushed turning into a shade of red while Nathan looked on smirking.

"How are you?" He asked, rubbing his hand against her side.

"Better." She smiled back. "Both of us." Haley looked down at her still flat stomach.

"You sure?" Nathan asked with concern, placing his hand over her belly.

"Yes." Haley nodded and caressed his cleanly shaven cheeks. She had gotten used to seeing him with a mustache but seeing him fully shaven was like stepping back in time. He looked handsome, he always did but even more so now.

Haley sniffled then took Nathan's hand in her own. Like everyone else, she couldn't believe that Nathan was here. When Dan told her what happened, she almost didn't believe it. It was too good to be true but now that he was standing here in front of her, in front of their family, her heart filled with joy and happiness.

"Come on, there's someone here that wants to meet you." Haley led them off to the den next door. She was nervous, she didn't know how Jamie would react. Through pictures, they made sure to Jamie knew his father but he was so young, they didn't know how his little mind would react.

Entering the den, Nathan noticed his dad's trophies and memorabilia mixed in with Jamie's toys. Apparently, this space was no longer a retreat for Dan but for Jamie. He gripped Haley's hand tighter as he saw the little boy playing with some toys on the floor. The last time he saw Jamie, he was so small and now he was so much bigger, so full of life and beautiful.

Haley let go of Nathan's hand and kneeled down against Jamie, stroking his hair.

"Jamie, honey, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Haley opened her arms and scooped Jamie up. Gently, rocking him, she walked over to Nathan.

"Jamie, look." Haley pointed to Nathan.

It was then that father and son locked eyes. There was a momentary flash of confusion spread across Jamie's face and Nathan winced at the fact that he was a stranger meeting his son for the first time. A sharp pain coursed through him as he realized how much he'd missed but he just as quickly put that pain aside. There was nothing that was going to keep him from his family any more. But then his little mouth hung open as he gasped and smiled back at his mom. He wiggled his body, indicating that he wanted to be put down. He ran over to one of the lower shelves on the bookcase and grabbed a picture frame and then brought it to his mom.

"Dadda!" Jamie laughed as he held up Nathan's high school graduation picture. Nathan felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. His son knew him, maybe not personally, but he was so thankful to Haley and the rest of his family who kept his memory alive.

"Good job buddy." Haley took the picture from Jamie. "It's daddy, say hi to your daddy."

Jamie kept laughing as he quickly darted towards Nathan. Nathan was a little shocked as he scooped his son for the first time in over two years. Haley smiled, her son was always such a ball of energy and liked garnering the attention of anyone he meets.

"Hi Daddy!" Jamie wrapped his little arms around Nathan's neck and hugged his daddy tight.

"Hey buddy." Nathan choked out as he kissed the top of Jamie's head. A tear spilled from his eye and he looked at Haley who had a hand over her heart, her eyes wet with tears of joy. They gave each other a comforting smile before he hugged Jamie tighter. For the past two years, there was an emptiness he always felt. But now he finally felt whole again, the pain of being away forced away from his family was being washed away by his return back to them, to him. He held him tight, not wanting to let him go, not quite believing that the last time he held him was on the day of his birth.

Jamie pulled back and his little hands started to wander over his dad's face. Apparently, the little boy was also surprised to see the man he so often seen in pictures but never in real life. His smile faded as he pouted. He'd mistaken his father's sullen expression and tears. "Daddy sad?" The little boy asked.

Nathan laughed nervously and shook his head, taking a good look at the handsome young boy in front of him.

"No, son. Daddy's very very happy." Nathan smiled back and running his hand over the little boy's blond hair.

Not quite believing him, Jamie wiggled his way back down and ran over to the toy cars he was just playing with.

"Lookie, cars!" Jamie handed one to Nathan.

"I see that." Nathan gave him a quizzical look. Then Jamie went on the floor and started to drag one of the cars across the carpet. "VROOOM!!" His little voice bellowed and then taking another car, he smashed the two together and then laughed out loud again.

"Your turn daddy!" Jamie said excitedly and Nathan kneeled down next to Jamie and started to imitate what Jamie just done. Nathan felt a little awkward at first, not quite sure what to do in front of a 2 and a half year old but Jamie continued to laugh and make car noises, which eased Nathan's nerves. It didn't take long to get into the spirit of things and pretty soon he was also making car and crash noises along with his son. Hearing Jamie laugh was one of the sweetest sounds he'd ever heard. He was glad his son was happy and healthy and he vowed to himself in that moment that he'll always try his best to make sure that his son stayed that way.

Haley looked on, leaning against the door way, overwhelmed with joy to see father and son playing together for the first time. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned around to find Lucas there, his eyes glossy, giving her a warm smile. She looked around and smiled warmly at everyone. Lucas wasn't the only one choking up with tears at the moment. No words needed to be said as everyone's hearts filled with joy at the sight of father and son. They didn't want to intrude and interrupt them though. They left the left Haley, Jamie and Nathan alone in the den so that they could be together, and for the first time, to truly be a _family_.

To Be Continued . . . .

please review :)


	38. Part II Chapter XVIII

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter XVIII

Thank you all for the reviews!! Like I said, last chapter was a long time coming. Ever since I introduced Daunte into this story, I had last chapter in my mind, well the part where Nathan holds his child for the first time and kisses his forehead, that was taken from American Dreams, a show cancelled on NBC a few years ago. For those who remember, JJ came back from Vietnam in one of the most emotional scenes I ever saw on TV and he met his baby son for the first time, he just held him and gave him a kiss on the forehead, a tear falling down his eyes. And for those who had tears, close to tearing, that was my intent. I've been building Part II of that story for that moment when Nathan finally goes home and I think it was totally worth it and I hope you do as well. Anyways, we're nearing the end of this story but there's still some storylines left to finish and wrap up, so the story is not quite done yet. This chapter is actually much longer than expected and I cut it in half. I threw a lot in here as well as a lot of references from the show.

Also thank you to those who reviewed "Life is a Highway," I might do a follow to that one shot.

I just have to say that I totally loved this 80's episode of OTH. Even though there wasn't that many Naley scenes, the ones we got were great and I can't resist Nathan declaring his love for Haley to the world. There was so many funny lines that I just had to include one in here.

Enjoy and please review!

** Update: Opps uploaded the wrong chapter lol, the ending is different. I had two different versions and I accidently uploaded the wrong one ***

. . . . .

_Nathan couldn't believe that this was his life now, he was finally back home in Tree Hill, with his wife, his son and the rest of his family. Meeting Jamie was so great, the kid instantly took a shine to him and for that he was grateful. If Jamie was still a baby, it would've been a little easier but Jamie could walk and talk and he had no clue how to interact with a toddler but Jamie made it easy._

_They started out by playing cars and then Jamie took out his action figures, which Nathan quite enjoyed. He noticed a few GI Joe action figures he also used to play with when he was a little kid. The day went by so fast and through it all Haley sat on the sidelines just enjoying her two favorite guys bonding._

_Later on, it was finally time for Jamie to go to bed. He watched as Haley made sure he changed into his jammies and she helped him brush his teeth. Then Haley lied next to him on his small twin bed. He was curled up next to her, a book open to him. She read to him animatedly and it was clear Jamie enjoyed a good bed time story. Nathan sat by next to them trying to feel as though he wasn't a stranger looking in, though technically he still was. He tried to push those feelings aside as he watched mother and son interact. Sure Haley wasn't a perfect mother, she had told him herself but it was clear that she loved their son and he loved her back. She was an amazing mother and nothing Haley could say would make him think of her anything but.._

_Finally, Jamie fell asleep and Haley practically pounced on him when he closed the door to their room. He didn't even have time to look at his surroundings while Haley worked furiously to get his clothes off. He didn't mind, he had plenty of time for that later._

_"I need you." She kissed his neck and he led her to the bed as they both discarded the rest of their clothes. She could watch Nathan and Jamie all day but she couldn't help but feel a little excited now that Jamie was asleep. She wanted him so bad it hurt. He was on top of her but was careful to not press his weight down on her._

_"Are you okay?" Haley broke off her kisses when she felt Nathan stiffen and not in the way she hoped._

_"Yeah.. I just.. I don't want to crush you.. both of you."_

_"Oh." Haley smiled. "Maybe I should be on top."_

_Nathan's mouth went dry. "If.. if that's what you want." He said hoarsely._

_"I want you." She leaned forward and kissed him, flipping them both over so now she was on top of him. Her hormones were all over the place and one of her cravings, only her sexy husband can satify. He placed his hand on her hips and let her go at the pace she was comfortable with, the last thing he wanted was to do anything to the baby. She leaned forward, rubbing her hands over his chest and nipples before leaning down completely and placing her lips on his. She rocked her body against him but it wasn't enough, she wanted.. needed more._

_"Nathan!" She begged into his ear. He bit down on the soft spot of her neck and grabbed onto her tight, pounding into her with such speed that she had to place her lips back onto his to stifle her cries._

_Hours later, their bodies spent, Nathan was still awake._

_You should be sleeping?"_

_"How do you know I was awake?" Nathan asked._

_"You think I need to have my eyes open to see you." She smirked. "What's going on?" She could practically hear the gears in his mind turn._

_"I'm tired as hell but I .. I don't want to sleep."_

_Haley frowned. "Why, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm afraid that if I go to sleep, I'll wake up and find myself alone back in New York …without you and Jamie."_

_"Nathan." Haley gently caressed his cheek. "This is real Nathan, you're home now and we're not going anywhere."_

_"I've just wanted this for so long, I feel like any minute now, the other shoe will drop."_

_"Baby, I know you've been through a lot, we all have but it's over now." It was then that Haley wrapped her arm around Nathan and pulled him close to her. She gently caressed the top of his head, lulling him to sleep._

_"I.. I don't ever want to lose you again." Nathan said softly as his body wore out and gave into slumber._

_"You won't." Haley whispered as she kissed the top of his head._

_The sunlight hit Nathan's face and he blinked a few times and sat up and stretched. He reached over to his side and found the bed empty and cold. He looked around in a panic. He looked around and found himself back in New York. Everything was a dream, he wasn't home, never was home. He wondered if he would ever be home._

_"NO! NO!" He started to panic._

Nathan shot up from bed and found his heart leaping from his chest. He looked around and found himself back in his room in Tree Hill, Jamie sitting on the foot of the bed pre-occupied with a cartoon on the television. Nathan sighed in relief and laid back down on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to slow his rapid heart beat.

He'd had that nightmare a few times over the course of the past couple of months. Even though he was home, there was still a small part of him wondering if any of it was real. But it was he told himself and although he sometimes felt overwhelmed when he came back home, he was getting better.

It was enough dealing with his friends and family who thought he was dead. Then there was bonding with Jamie and securing his place in Jamie's mind and heart as his daddy. On top of all that, there was the media hoopla that surrounded his sudden resurrection. Luckily, his father was mayor and was able to shield his family from the attention and played down the press. For someone who was always used to be in the spotlight, he found himself dreading it. For once in his life, he wanted to be just like everyone else.

The cartoon Jamie was watching was over and now went to commercial. Jamie turned around and found his dad still sleeping with his eyes clothes. Jamie huffed as he moved over his daddy in an attempt to wake him up. Today was a big day and Jamie hoped his dad remembered it. Jamie grew annoyed when shaking his dad's legs through the blankets wasn't working. He started climbing on top of him and ended up sitting on his chest.

Nathan tried his best to keep a straight face and feign sleep. He knew his boy was waiting for him to wake up but Nathan couldn't help but torture his son for a little bit longer. When Jamie finally settled on his chest, Nathan knew the jig was up. He was glad he put his boxers back on after making love to Haley last night. Haley had warned Nathan that Jamie sometimes liked to crawl into bed with her in the mornings but he never really listened to her. He remembered the first time he woke up and found Jamie in their bed. He was naked as the day he was born and Haley was loving every minute of it. He tried to give Haley the hint to take Jamie away real quick while he put some shorts on or something but Haley wouldn't have any of it. She was having too much fun teasing Nathan and had that whole, _I told you so look_.

Nathan blinked a few times, pretending to just come out of sleep. He looked up and saw Jamie's blue eyes staring back at him, a mirrored color to his own. His son looked annoyed at waiting for so long to have his daddy wake up. Like Nathan, Jamie sometimes showed little patience.

Jamie was looking down with his arms cross and a small pout on his face. Nathan tried to hold back his smile, his son was too cute. He couldn't imagine what life would be without him.

"Hmm.. somebody looks older." Nathan remarked with the straightest face he could muster.

"I DO!" Jamie said eagerly.

"You?" Nathan asked skeptically. "And why would that be?"

"It's my birthday Daddy!" Jamie declared.

Nathan sat up so now Jamie was sitting on his lap. "It is your birthday!"

"I'm Tweee!" Jamie nodded his little head.

"Is that so huh? So what do you want for your birthday Jimmy Jam?" Nathan's new nickname for his son which Jamie had absolutely loved. When he moved back home, he was surprised to find that he already had so many nicknames. Lucas' favorite of course was J-Luke, which Nathan tended to not use.

"I want tweeee things!" Jamie held out to fingers for emphasis. "I want a Wii." Nathan nodded his head. And then Jamie leaned into his dad and whispered into his ear. Jamie pulled back laughing as well as Nathan.

"I don't know about that one buddy, but what the last thing you want?"

"I want my birthday kisses from mamma!"

"Hmm.. where is your mom?" Nathan wondered. Knowing Haley, she woke up early to get things ready for Jamie's birthday party later. Nathan mentally rolled his eyes, at six months pregnant, she should be the one sleeping in and relaxing.

"But how about one from your old man." Nathan grabbed a hold of his son, laying him down next to him giving him four sloppy kisses on Jamie's cheeks.

"Now that's three and one for good luck." Nathan smiled as Jamie continued to laugh.

"Can I get next?" Haley smirked as she entered the bedroom.

"Mamma!" Jamie wiggled his way out of his dad's grasp and jumped on the bed.

"Someone looking for their birthday kisses?" Haley mused as she attacked Jamie's cheeks, the boy laughing emphatically.

"So are you ready for your big birthday party?"

Jamie nodded his head excitedly.

"Okay, but first you need to get some breakfast, your grandma Deb is already downstairs making your favorite."

"Chocolate chip Pancakes!" Jamie's eyes went wide open and he jumped off the bed and raced downstairs.

"Hey don't run!" Haley yelled out and Jamie slowed down his pace.

"Where's my kiss?" Nathan smirked as he got up. Haley ran her hands through his chest and leaned up and kissed him. She hugged him and leaned into his chest.

"I can't believe he's three."

"I know."

Nathan got up and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I .. I had another nightmare." Nathan said softly.

Haley frowned and looked at him with worried eyes. "Nathan.."

"Don't worry about me Hales, those are left over worries, everything is fine now, I know that and everything will stay fine.. I'll .. I'll never stop worrying about you guys.. all three of you." Nathan placed a hand on her prominent belly.

Haley smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Today's a good day Nathan, I just know it."

. . . .

_Today sucks!_ Haley thought to herself as she busied herself in the kitchen, little monsters running around her. She opened the cupboard to get a serving dish. Being too short to grab it, she stood up on a nearby footstool and strained her arms to get it.

She felt a pair of strong hands pull her down.

"Hey, come on!"

"Oh.. I'm getting that." Haley looked on annoyed.

"You shouldn't be straining yourself." Nathan reached over and grabbed the serving dish and placed it on the counter. "You can't risk falling and stuff."

"Relax, I'm pregnant, not elderly." Haley said annoyed.

"Haley." Nathan warned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Haley sighed, knowing it was pointless when Nathan would get all protective over her and their unborn baby. To be honest, she thought it was actually very sweet and oh so sexy.

"Fine." She pouted. "Besides, it's hard to stay mad at you when you have no shirt on, you know what it does to me?" She smirked as her hands landed down to squeeze his ass cheeks. Nathan was currently wearing his swimming trunks since Jamie was having a pool party, everyone was mostly outside.

Nathan smirked. "Oh I know." Nathan looked down at her protruding belly. "And we have another one running around here somewhere."

Haley laughed and pulled away from Nathan.

"Haley, you told me you were going to take it easy. My mom or Karen can bring the food out."

"I know I know, I was just making sure they had everything. But your mister need to put on a shirt, some of the moms here are vultures, I tell you." As much as Haley loved seeing her husband parade half naked, so did the rest of the world.

Nathan chuckled, "Hales, it's a pool party."

"Yeah.. yeah." Haley rolled her eyes.

. . . . .

Nathan was by the pool and looked on as a dozen or so little kids were swimming about. Two of the other parents were also in the pool making sure the kids were safe. Nathan looked around, wondering where his son was.

"Daddy!" Jamie started running towards his dad.

"Ready to go in Jimmy Jam?" Jamie nodded his head. Nathan was about to lift him up when Lucas called out to them.

"Jamie." Lucas warned, "you forgot your waterwings fish face." Lucas held the little floaty device in his hands.

_Fish face?_ Nathan scoffed to himself. _Lucas sounds like some phyco nanny,_ Nathan huffed in annoyance. "The boy will be fine Lucas, he'll be with me."

"That might be so but you know how Haley is anal about these things." Lucas bent down so that Jamie can put on his swimmies.

"Yeah daddy!" Jamie agreed with his uncle and happy that his uncle saved the day before he got in trouble with his mom. She warned him numerous times not to go into the pool without it.

"Haley or you?" Nathan pointed out. He loved his brother but he couldn't help but feel jealous over the bond and his son shared.

Lucas looked up and squinted his eyes towards Nathan.

"What's anal Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked.

How your dad's acting, Lucas told himself. "Nothing you need to be worried about little man, now why don't you show me your biggest cannon ball?"

Jamie nodded and ran in the pool, curling his body inward and making a big splash. Lucas hopped in the pool and started playing with his nephew.

Haley saw the whole thing happen and put a hand on Nathan's tense shoulders.

"You okay Nathan?"

"Well I would be if Lucas would watch his mouth in front of my son. Did you hear what Jamie just asked him?"

"Yes, I did but look come here." Haley pulled on his arm and took a few steps away from the pool to have a little bit more privacy. "What's up with you and why are you biting Lucas' head off?" Haley asked even though she was pretty sure she knew the reason.

Nathan just shook his head. "It's nothing." Nathan mumbled and started to make his way back to the pool.

"Nathan." Haley stopped him. "Lucas was supposed to watch Jamie the other day and you had Jamie call him to tell him that _we're going a different direction_."

Nathan snorted, imagining Lucas' face when he heard that.

Haley rolled her eyes, "That was a little cold Nathan. And you don't have be worried of Lucas, he knows he's Jamie's uncle not his father."

"Who says I'm worried?" Nathan bit back but as soon as the words went out of his mouth, he already regretted it. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you.. It's just.."

"I know baby." Haley caressed his cheeks. "Look, Jamie and Lucas are close, while you were gone, Lucas made sure to be there for Jamie, like how Keith was for him."

"So I'm Dan now?" Nathan rolled his eyes, he knew he was being petty. He loved his dad but growing up Dan was such an ass. He was glad his father had changed.

"Nathan, that's not what I meant and you know that."

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just .. today is another reminder of all I've missed out on. It should be me putting on those stupid floaty things on our son, not Lucas." Nathan took another deep breath. "I'll apologize to Lucas, it's not him I'm mad at."

"And don't be mad at yourself either. What's done is done and now we move on, remember?" Haley stared down her husband.

"Daddy Daddy! Look!" Jamie's voice called out.

Nathan tore his eyes away and looked at Jamie, a smile forming on his face.

"Go." Haley caressed his arm. "Our boy needs you."

Nathan looked back at her and nodded. "Thank you." He took her hand and kissed it. "I love you, you know that?" He smirked.

"You better." Haley laughed as she watched Nathan jump in the pool to join his son and brother.

. . . . .

"Coming!" Haley waddled over to the front door to open the door.

"Hi Haley." Rachel smiled but Haley looked and freaked out, slamming the door in front of her face.

Did I miss something? Rachel thought to herself as she looked at Clay beside her. He was equally confused. Rachel knocked again and this time Haley opened it with a calmer look.

"Sorry." Haley muttered. "I freaked out when I saw the bag."

Rachel looked down at the circus inspired gift bag she had.

"Sorry, I hate clowns." Haley stepped aside to let them inside. "Rachel, it's so good to finally see you."

"You too Haley." The two hugged.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, Oh Haley, this is my boyfriend, Clayton Evans. Clayton, this is Haley."

The two shook hands, "Nice to meet you."

"Everyone's out back." Haley pointed towards the back yard.

"Hey Rachel." Haley called out. Rachel motioned Clay to go on ahead. This was the first time Haley and Rachel saw each other since Nathan came home.

. . . . .

Nathan got out of the pool and grabbed a towel and made his way to Clay, who he just saw walk in.

"Hey man." Nathan stuck out his hand and the two shook hands.

"Nathan, nice to see you again." Clay replied. He met Nathan briefly before Nathan left for New York and Rachel introduced them.

"Did you just get in? Where's Rachel?"

"She's inside with Haley."

"K cool, let me say hi to her. There's beer over there and plenty of food. Help yourself, I'll be right back."

Clay went for the cooler and grabbed a bottle of beer. Twisting off the cap, he took a swig.

"Clayton, right?"

"Mr. Scott, nice to see you again." The two men shook hands. He still couldn't believe that technically he was Rachel's boss for the past few months. When Rachel finally came clean to him about everything, he was shock but once that wore off, he laughed it off. There was never a dull moment with Rachel Gatina.

"So you're a sports agent, right?" Dan asked.

"Yep."

"Any new talent?"

"Well, there's this point guard at Duke, I'm going to check out."

"I thought you did football?"

"Yeah I do but I really do a little bit of everything, I actually have more baseball and basketball players on my roster."

"Basketball, huh?" Dan raised his eyebrow.

. . . . .

"Look, I never got a chance to personally thank you for everything you've done for us." Haley smiled. This was the first time Rachel had been back in Tree Hill and they only talked briefly over the phone after Nathan arrived.

"It's no problem, Haley, I was just glad I can help." Rachel smiled and Haley nodded. Rachel was about to walk away when she turned back around and faced Haley. "Look, there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Jimmy Edwards, it was my fault."

"Huh?"

"I was the one that released the time capsule video back in high school and it was because of me, Jimmy went crazy and then you and Nathan got into this whole big mess with Daunte and Bear. It was my fault Haley, all of it. I'm so sorry." Rachel rambled, tired of carrying her guilt.

"Wait.. I .. I can't believe this."

"So you can thank me all you want but the truth is, I was being a coward. I got involved to ease my own guilt over what happened, so please don't thank me. I don't deserve it."

Haley looked at Rachel for a moment and then reached over and hugged her.

"Thank you." Haley whispered before pulling back.

Now it was Rachel's turn to look at her confused. She wasn't expecting this.

"Nathan and I played this blame game and the truth is, it's not fault. I mean Nathan blames himself, I blame myself. If Nathan hadn't been an ass to me that morning, I would've never have been in school so early. Or if I never got involved with Daunte then Nathan wouldn't have to have gone into hiding. It's over Rachel, all of it. We can't change the past but me and my son will be grateful that you helped bring Nathan back to us. We can only focus on the present and the future." Haley smiled as she rubbed her belly.

Rachel looked on and smiled, feeling like a weight have been lifted. "Thanks, Haley. It's so good to finally get that off my chest and you're right, it's time to move forward. Nathan is back home and you guys are expecting again. I'm moving on and I've found a great guy in Clay, who's still with me despite me lying to him."

"I'm so happy for you. He seems like a great guy and totally cute, but don't tell Nathan I told you." Haley warned.

"Oh believe me, I won't." Haley laughed.

"Now come on, everyone's out back. And Brooke and Peyton should be here aahhh!" Haley cried as she grabbed her stomach.

"Oh my God Haley are you okay?!" Rachel panicked. "Is it the baby?!"

Nathan stepped inside only to find his wife clutching her stomach in pain_._ "Haley!" Nathan came rushing forward, not caring if he was wetting the floors.

"Hales, talk to me, is it the baby?" Fear swept through him He knew things were too good to be true.

"Yeah." Haley muttered, cradling her stomach.

"Rachel, call 911!!" Nathan ordered, feeling as if his world was crashing down on him.

"NO!" Haley cried out. "I'm okay it's just.. here." Haley took Nathan's hand and placed it over her stomach.

"Wait.. what's.. what's going on?"

"That Nathan is our child kicking." Haley smiled. "I knew I felt the baby moving inside before but this is the first time the baby's actually kicking. It just caught me by surprise."

Nathan smiled, relief washing over his face. "Wow, look at 'em go." Nathan was in awe

Nathan smiled, relief washing over his face. "Wow, look at 'em go." Nathan was in awe in the life he and Haley created, but just as quickly, concern was written all over his face.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Haley smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Yes, I am.

"NO!" Haley cried out. "I'm okay it's just.. here." Haley took Nathan's hand and placed it over her stomach.

"Wait.. what's.. what's going on?"

"That Nathan is our child kicking." Haley smiled. "I knew I felt the baby moving inside before but this is the first time the baby's actually kicking. It just caught me by surprise."

Nathan smiled, relief washing over his face. "Wow, look at 'em go." Nathan was in awe in the life he and Haley created, but just as quickly, concern was written all over his face.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Haley smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Yes, I am. And stop worrying Nathan.. everything's going to be okay, you hear me?"

Nathan gave a small smile, "I'm trying."

To Be Continued . . . .


	39. Part II Chapter XIX

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter XIX

Oh my gosh, the end of this long road is nearly here. Thank you guys for the love and support. There are only a few things left to wrap up. The good news in all this is that it'll give me sometime to focus writing a new story. I have two in mind, one is the sequel for Thicker than Blood and I have another new story. Both of which are still in their infancy and you'll probably not see me post another story for a while. I might do an occasional one shot here and there but this'll be my swan song for now.

On a side note, I really loved last weeks 80's episode so I was quite shocked to see that OTH may not be a definite for a season 8. I know season 7 isn't the best, believe me but despite that I do feel like OTH can one more go around and hopefully it'll be enough to have Chad and Hilarie come back for at least the last episode. So if you are OTH, I urge you to continue to support this great show. I'm not ready to say bye just yet.

Enjoy and please review.

. . . . . .

Haley laid back on the lounge chair with her oversized sunglasses and a virgin daiquiri on one hand. The baby starting kicking earlier and she felt bad for freaking Nathan out. She didn't mean to cause quite a stir but she knew how hard it was for Nathan adjusting being back to his old life. So she took it in stride and knew it was all out of love and his never ending need to look out for her and protect her. So he promptly set her down on the lounge chair and told her to relax. She would be annoyed getting bossed around but he looked too hot to say no to plus she knew she needed to get some rest. She was on her feet for most of the day already.

When he faked his death, she was only a couple of weeks pregnant with Jamie and he never experienced what it was like to go through the whole pregnancy. She remembered how nervous he was when he accompanied her for the first time to get a sonogram. She could never forget the look of wonder and astonishment when the baby appeared on the sonogram. It made her fall in love with him all over again to see the love and devotion in his eyes. All the pain of the past few years were finally beginning to melt away.

Right now the baby was the top priority, they still weren't sure what they were going to do after the baby was born. Haley was planning on going to school but with Nathan back, she could care less where she went to school. Nathan went to NYU and only had 3 semesters left before he could graduate with a Bachelor's in business. Would they go back to NY? They were still so many questions left to ask. It also didn't escape her that Dan was talking up a storm to Clay. Coach Whitey Durham came by not too long ago and the three men have been chatting non stop about sports. She knew Clay was a sports agent and she could already see the gears in Dan's mind working. Dan sure has come a long way but Nathan and basketball were never too far from Dan's mind.

"Tutormom!!" Brooke's overly exuberant voice echoed through the back yard.

Haley put her drink down and tilted her sunglasses down to see two of her best friends walking towards her. Peyton and Brooke arrived together and went through the front door and chatted with Rachel before making their way outside. They put their gifts for Jamie on the gift table and headed out to find Haley.

"Brooke! Peyton!" Haley stood up and hugged each one of them.

"Oh my God! Look how big you are!" Peyton commented all three sat down.

"Yeah." Brooke added. "So do we know if it's a baby he or baby she?"

"No, we don't. Nathan and I want to keep it a surprise."

"Really?" Peyton replied. "I don't know how you could do it cuz Jake and I would.." Peyton stopped herself before she could finish her sentence. Both of her friends looking at her curiously.

"You're not.." Brooke eyed her friend curiously.

"Oh my God you are!" Haley exclaimed.

"SHHH!!" Peyton told them to lower down their voices. "If you must know then yes, it's true. Jake and I are pregnant but please please don't tell anyone yet. Jenny's sick and Jake's waiting for his parents to watch her so he won't be in Tree Hill until tomorrow and we were going to tell you guys then. Plus we didn't want to upstage Jamie." Peyton finally took a breath.

Both Brooke and Haley had their mouths over their hands, ready to give Peyton a big old hug but Peyton shot daggers at them to not even try it. It was already bad enough that she couldn't drink and she didn't want to raise anyone's suspicions. Peyton informed them that she was 6 weeks along and her and Jake couldn't be happier. The girls dropped the topic with Peyton promising to fill them in on all the details later when they would have more privacy.

. . . . .

Nathan searched the house looking for his son. He didn't care if he was wetting the floors because he was pretty sure where Jamie was. A few minutes ago, he and Jamie were in the pool but then Nathan stepped out real quick to help Karen bring some food inside while Lucas looked after Jamie. When he got back, he could find no sign of his brother and son. One of the parents told them that they headed inside because Jamie got a cut.

"There you are." Nathan replied when he saw Lucas and Jamie getting out of the bathroom.

"Daddy!" Jamie ran up to Nathan. Nathan kneeled down in front of his son, wiping away Jamie's wet hair.

"Look daddy! Batman!" Jamie proclaimed showing his Batman themed band aid that was on his elbow. Nathan had learned to live with the small cuts and occasional bruises a rambunctious three year old would get. At first, it scared the shit out of him, now he wasn't so anal about it. Jamie was a boy, not some porcelain doll. Nathan remembered the various cuts and scrapes he had when growing up.

"Uncle Lucas put it on!" Jamie said proudly.

"He sure did." Nathan mumbled as he glared at Lucas. "Come on Jamie." He flashed Jamie a smile as he lifted him back up. "Let's go back to the pool."

Lucas stepped in and grabbed Jamie from Nathan and handed him off to Deb who was down the hall.

"Lucas, what're.."

Lucas ignored him. "Hey Deb, can you watch Jamie, Nathan has to help me out with something real quick."

"Yeah, sure." Deb took Jamie's hand and made their way back to the back yard.

"Hurry up Daddy!" Jamie called out.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan turned to Lucas as soon as Jamie was out of ear shot.

"What the hell is up with you?" Lucas replied back.

Nathan was about to say something he knew he'd probably regret but Haley's voice filled his head. He promised he'd be nicer to Lucas and it wasn't his fault that Lucas was trying to be a good uncle.

"You're like running hot and cold on me, what the hell man?" Lucas asked and Nathan started to feel guilty.

Nathan sighed. "Look.. I'm .. I'm sorry. I'm just.. you know what, forget it."

"Nathan, wait. What's going on?" Lucas asked with concern in his voice and Nathan felt even worse about making his brother worry about him.

"Look, it's stupid. I'm sorry for biting your head off earlier."

"It doesn't seem stupid, come on Nate, you can talk to me."

"Fine, I'm jealous. You happy?!" Nathan spit out.

"Jealous?" Lucas looked on confused and then it dawned on him. He should've known. "Oh Nate, about Jamie…"

"No, Luke, you don't need to say anything. I mean it's my fault I missed out on most of his life. And I'll never thank you enough for being there for Haley and Jamie while I was gone but it's just.." Nathan sighed trying to come up with the right words. "I just wonder if I'll ever have what you have with Jamie." Nathan mumbled, looking away from his brother.

Lucas paused for a second and with the straightest face he could muster, "You're an idiot." Lucas crossed his arm.

"Excuse me?" Nathan looked back annoyed and ticked off. Lucas just laughed.

"Follow me." Lucas started to head up the stairs and despite his better judgment, Nathan followed.

"What're we doing at Jamie's room?" Nathan replied, the annoyance evident in his voice.

"You honestly have never seen it?"

"Seen what?"

"I guess Haley does all the cleaning." Lucas mumbled as he went for the closet.

"Lucas, what the hell are we doing here?"

Lucas opened the doors to Jamie's closet and moved some clothes aside and motioned Nathan to come look.

"What is it.." The words died on Nathan's lips as he stepped inside peeked inside. There were some of his old tropies, he wondered where those went. Taped to the walls were photos of him and Haley, some were just of him. Next to the pictures were some drawings Jamie made. They were a little crude from a recently turned 3 year old but he could distinctly make out a drawing of him and Jamie, as well as Jamie with his mom. Then there was a picture of the three of them together, which Nathan figured, was drawn recently since it featured Haley pregnant. Nathan was speechless.

"That little boy loves you." Lucas put a comforting hand on Nathan's shoulder. "You may have only been back home for a couple of months but Jamie's always known who his daddy is." Lucas stated. "You're his hero." Lucas added.

Nathan took a deep breath, taking it all in. He traced his fingers through some of the drawings. He turned back to Lucas. "Thank you." He said softly.

"Don't sweat it." Lucas replied.

"Look man, I'm sorry.."

"Nate don't worry about it."

"No, Luke, I'm sorry for being an ass to you. You don't deserve it and I don't know what I did to deserve to have a brother like you. Jamie's middle name is Lucas for a reason, I can't thank you enough."

Lucas just smiled back at him, feeling a little emotional at the moment. He remembered when Jamie was born and Haley announced his name. He thought that the name was thanks to Haley but was pleasantly surprised to find out that it was Nathan's decision. It was in that moment that he realized just how much of an impact his brother had in his life and he vowed to be there for Nathan's family when he thought that Nathan was dead.

"You know Jamie's excited to be a big brother." Nathan said softly. "And I know he's going to be great.. and it's cuz of you Lucas."

"Cuz of us little brother." Lucas smiled.

"Another Scott on the way." Nathan sighed. "We'll do it together."

"Always." The two bumped fist and Nathan pulled him in for a quick hug.

"Hmmm… mmm… two half naked gorgeous Scott's coming out of a closet." Brooke replied cheekily from the door. "You know I know a lot of people who'd pay for that, me included."

Nathan rolled his eyes and made his way over to Brooke.

"Hey Nathan." Brooke smiled and the two hugged. He remembered when Brooke flew to Tree Hill to see him a couple of months back. She could hardly get a word in she in so much tears, both her and Peyton. He smiled at the memory, it was great to finally be back with his friends. Nathan was also looking forward to Jamie's birthday because he knew that his friends would all be together again. The two shared quick pleasantries before Nathan took off, wanting to say hi to Peyton.

"So.. you don't write.. you don't call." Brooke turned to Lucas after Nathan left.

"Brooke I talked to you two days ago." Lucas pointed out.

"Well you haven't written." Brooke teased. Ever since Lucas saw Brooke in New York, the two have been in touch with each other. Haley teased them both that they'll eventually get back together and to just "stop the inevitable." But behind the jokes, both of them weren't quite sure what they wanted from the other but both knew they couldn't be without the other.

"That's cuz you said the mail takes too long." Lucas stepped up to her and the two hugged. Brooke left a lingering touch against Lucas' taunt back. She really had to thank Haley later for having a pool party. She knew she'd join Haley downstairs and sit back and enjoy the eye candy.

. . . . .

"Hey Hotshot!"

"I told you never to call me that." Nathan smiled as he hugged Peyton.

"Well it beats Brooke's _boytoy_."

"Oh God." Nathan rolled his eyes. "Is Jake here?" Nathan asked, changing topics.

"Jenny got sick but he'll be here tomorrow. I already told Haley that we're all having dinner tomorrow night at Karen's."

"Sounds good."

"So how are things going?"

"Couldn't be better and you?"

"I could say the same thing." The two walked back out to the pool. He smiled as he watched Haley telling Jamie to be careful from the sidelines and Jamie was in the pool playing with his friends.

"You know I didn't say thank you." Peyton spoke up.

"Thank me?" Nathan eyed her curiously.

"After you _died_, you made me realized how short life was and that we shouldn't waste it not being with the ones we love. So after graduation, I packed my things and headed to Savannah to be with Jake and I couldn't have been happier."

"Well, I'm glad that in my absence, someone wasn't miserable." Nathan tried to joke. He knew how hard things were for Haley and he felt bad about what happened with Lucas and Brooke.

Peyton narrowed her eyes. "You know that's not what I meant."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah yeah I know. But I'm really happy for you Peyton. But I wanted to ask you something, about Jenny?"

"What about her?"

"When you and Jake started seeing each other again, how was it, you know dealing with Jenny especially since you know.. you're not.."

"Her mom?" Peyton finished the sentence for him. Nathan nodded. "Well I wasn't trying to be her mom, just be there for her you know and I'd .. I'd like to think she sees me as her mom." Peyton replied. "Are you still having a hard time adjusting with Jamie?"

"Honestly, yeah but I think, it's just in my head." Nathan thought back to what he just saw in Jamie's closet. "Actually, I know it's in my head. I'm his father and I love him and more importantly Jamie knows that too."

"You're such a great Dad, you know that Nate?" Peyton commented. She was so proud of the man Nathan had become. There was a time back in high school when she feared the worst for him but Haley had changed all that.

"No but hearing you say that helps." Nathan joked.

"And speaking of Jamie, I think he misses you." Peyton pointed out to Jamie in the pool.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jamie waved to his dad, wanting him to join him in the pool.

"Go on." Peyton urged him and picked up a camera from a nearby table. "I promised your mom, I'd take pictures of the party."

. . . . . .

A few months later . . . . .

"Nathan Scott, get that camera off of me!" Haley ordered, pulling on his shirt and bringing him close to her.

"Sorry.." Nathan choked off as he handed the camera off to his brother behind him. The two shared a quick look and Haley knew it was pointless. Lucas was just going to be taking over the roll of camera man. At least Lucas was taking the one taking photos and videos. At the moment, all she really wanted was for Nathan to hold her, to just be there with her.

"Mrs. Scott, just lay back and take deep breaths." The paramedic ordered.

Haley's water broke not too long ago and everyone scurried around. The baby was almost two weeks over due and everyone was anxious to meet the latest Scott. Mayor Dan Scott made sure to have emergency crews on standby nearby for when Haley does go into labor. Sure enough, Haley figured she was the first expecting mom in Tree Hill to be hauled to the hospital with not one but two police escorts.

"You're doing so great baby." Nathan leaned over took his wife's hand as they made their way through the hallway and into the delivery room.

"Sorry, only one guest is permitted." Dr. Stanpole came out in front of the OR. Lucas nodded at the young couple, remembering not too long ago that it was he who took Nathan's place. This time though, he was very happy to just be playing the doting uncle.

"Good luck guys!" Lucas smiled. "And don't worry Nate, I know a nurse who could take a footage!" He winked at his brother.

Haley mentally rolled her eyes, her husband was all about making sure to capture every moment. Pretty soon, they in the delivery room and Nathan went to the next room to change into scrubs. He came out a minute later and Haley anxiously took his hand.

"Come on Haley just breath." Dr. Stanpole said calmly.

"You're doing good baby.. you're doing so good." Nathan continued to soothe his wife. "I'm right here."

"AHH!!" Haley cried out in pain.

"Okay Haley, we're close now. You need to push. Can you push for me?"

"AHH!" Haley cried out. "No I can't do this.. I don't know how I did it the first time, just put me under!"

"I think it's too late for the meds Hales."

Nathan chuckled and pressed his lips against his wife's forehead. "You can do this Hales.. I'm right here.. and I'm not going anywhere." Nathan's deep blue eyes focused on her. "Jamie wants to meet his little brother or sister."

Haley grabbed onto Nathan's hand and squeezed it tightly. She saw everything in his eyes, the love, hope, fear, excitement. Last time she found her strength and Nathan and this time wasn't any different. Summoning all her strength, she started to push.

"AHHH!!" Haley screamed out.

"That's it Haley, you're doing good!" Dr. Stanpole announced.

"AHHH!!" Haley gave one last cry before settling back down on the bed. There was a moment of silence before the cries of a newborn baby filled the room. The next thing they knew, Dr. Stanpole showed them their brand new baby.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!!" Dr. Stanpole announced.

Both parents looked on amazed and Haley couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time.

"Oh baby, you did so good. You did so good." Nathan kissed her hand and forehead.

Haley looked at Nathan, he never looked so happy and her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. "You're dad." Haley smiled back and leaned in towards Nathan.

"I love you so much." Nathan squeezed her hand. "Oh my God, we have another son." Nathan beamed. "We have a son." He whispered.

"I want to see him." Haley called out.

The doctor wrapped the child in a blanket and handed him off to the proud new parents.

Haley teared up. "Hello baby.. oh look who's that..that's daddy." Haley cooed. "Yes that's daddy."

Tears streamed down Nathan's face as he gently ran his hand through the baby's head. "He's so beautiful." He said breathlessly. This was it, this was the moment he waited for so long. The darkness of the past few years faded away more and more with each passing day. Nathan was home with his family, nothing could be better.

One of the nurses took some snapshots of the new parents before the door opened and Dr. Stanpole let another Scott inside.

"I think someone feels left out." Dr. Stanpole announced as Jamie came running in, swimming in his oversized gown.

Nathan immediately scooped him up and settled him on his lap.

"Look Jamie, you're a brother."

"WOW!" The little boy announced.

"Look son, you got your birthday wish.. you got a baby brother." Nathan whispered into his son's ear. A few months back at Jamie's birthday, Jamie let his dad know that he secretly wanted a baby brother.

"COOL!" Jamie exclaimed, in awe of seeing his little brother for the first time. "What's his name?" Jamie asked his parents.

Haley's eyes locked with Nathan's. They'd come up with names if it was a boy or a girl. But they hadn't finalized their choices until now. Nathan nodded to Haley, agreeing with the name she picked out a few weeks ago.

"Welcome to the world Edward Daniel Scott."

To be Concluded.


	40. Part II Chapter XX: Epilogue

The Mourning After

Part II Chapter XX: Epilogue

Here it is the very very final chapter. I really enjoyed writing this story and I can't believe it took over two years to finish. Once again thank you all for the love and support you guys gave in this story and giving me the words of encouragement I needed to finish. This story was filled with so much drama and angst that I loved writing the happier moments in these past few chapters. I've been tying back the end of the story with the beginning. Remember that this whole story started out in the school shooting with Jimmy Edwards and Part I of this story was set mostly in season 3 and 4. Now this was the ending we were supposed to get in Part I but I decided to continue the story. For those who followed my stories, you'll notice a scene from the show which I also used in the ending to one of my other stories. I just wanted to say that it wasn't for a lack of creativity but that I just really liked that scene and it fits with this story so I'm using it lol. Also, I find it funny how some of season 7 worked nicely in this story, in particular Clay's background story and look, I had Rachel and Dan working together in this story and that idea was conceived way before season 7.

As you can see, I've tried to wrap things up nicely in these past few chapters so I don't plan on doing a sequel (I think I put Naley plus family through enough) but I won't close the door on maybe a one shot or something. But essentially this is the end and I wasn't planning on making a Part III. I know many were hoping or expecting a girl and I was initially going to go that route but I thought I'd change it up a bit, plus I think it'd be nice to bring in Jimmy Edwards back in the story. But I left a little something at the end of this story regarding that.

On a side note, thank you to everyone who read my one shot, With Arms Outstretched, I really enjoyed writing it and playing off the powerful emotions we got in the last episode. So please check that story out.

I just got all four of my wisdom teeth taken out and my cheeks are swollen, in pain, etc. Luckily I wrote the majority of this chapter before my surgery so I apologize for any mistakes in the chapter. I wanted to upload it today as a Valentine's Day gift to you all.

So again, please review and thanks for reading and leave a message to make me feel better!

"Sit still.. you want to be the second best looking guy in this church, don't cha?" Lucas asked as he continued to adjust his young nephew's bow tie.

"Second best?" Nathan scoffed as he entered the room.

"Daddy!!" Young James Lucas Scott shouted eagerly and practically bolted from his chair to run into the awaiting arms of his father.

"Hey!" Nathan smiled widely as he eagerly scooped up his young son from the ground and easily carried him with one arm.

"Jamie's gonna be the man.. I'm going to be the second best.."

"Don't forget about Edward and Grandpa Dan!" Jamie exclaimed.

Nathan chuckled. "Yeah, Luke you'll be lucky to make the top ten." Nathan teased.

"Thanks.." Lucas rolled his eyes. Lucas was used to the ribbing Nathan always gave him, a trait he seemed to have past on to his son.

Nathan turned his attention back to his young son. "Come here." Nathan hugged his son. "I love you boy .. how much you grown this past week? A foot?" He felt like he'd been gone for days without his family, in between all the wedding planning, bachelor parties, etc.

Jamie just shrugged. "I don't know .. Aunt Karen didn't even know me". Nathan inwardly laughed, seeing as though Karen was only gone for two weeks on a vacation to Italy.

"Oh and daddy .. did you see mama.. she looked pretty?"

Nathan smiled even wider. "I'll bet, but you know the rules, I can't see mommy."

"Why not?" Jamie asked.

"Because it's tradition. I won't see your mom until the wedding starts."

"But you and mommy are already married?" Jamie was confused.

"Yes you knucklehead." Nathan chuckled. "But we're getting married again."

"Oh." Jamie shrugged. He was still confused. "Why?"

"Because your parents are silly like that." Lucas teased. "So Jamie, you know the drill right.. you're going to walk down the isle and when you get to me, you're going to give me these two rings." Lucas kneeled next to Jamie and pulled out a small velvet box and showed two wedding bands.

"Whoaa.. treasure!!" Jamie's eyes went wide.

"Nice huh and worth all the money in the world, so when I give it to you, don't lose 'em .. cuz your Daddy hasn't signed his basketball contract yet and he's poor."

"I'm sorry your poor Daddy." Jamie said apologetically.

Nathan tried to keep his smile. "Don't worry kiddo, your mom's loaded." He joked.

He couldn't believe how much time had passed. Thanks to Clayton's help, Nathan was able to fulfill his dream and played for the Blue Devils for two seasons. Most of Nathan's credits from NYU transferred over to Duke and he and Haley both attended there. Nathan just graduated but Haley still had another year left to go. Haley's AP credits from high school and coupled with a few summer classes meant that Haley wasn't that far behind from Nathan.

Things at Duke were busy but great, Nathan and Haley lived on campus and had left the kids with daycare while they attended classes. Lucas was also not too far away at UNC to help out as well. Plus both sets of grandparents were always eager to offer a helping hand, especially during away games or exams. But with Haley having one more year of classes, Nathan wasn't signing any contracts yet. The Sonics offered him a deal but he was secretly holding out for Charlotte so he could be close to Haley and family. He hoped Clay could give him good news.

"Someone felt left out." Dan came walking in, holding young Edward Scott in his hands.

"My jersey!!" Jamie gasped and Edward just laughed.

On Jamie's fourth birthday, Nathan gave Jamie the very first Jersey he ever owned, a gift from his own dad that he wanted to pass down to his son. Jamie wore it constantly and Edward, looking up to his big brother, also wanted to wear it as well.

Nathan took his other son from his dad and put him on the ground. Edward was definitely entering the terrible two's. "Edward, you know not to take your brother's stuff and besides this orange jersey doesn't match your tux." Nathan joked as he took the jersey off his pouting son.

"Now James." Nathan stated Jamie's real name to let him know he was serious. "You make sure that when you walk down the isle, you keep Edward here with you, okay?"

"Got it dad!" Jamie exclaimed as he grabbed his jersey back. The elder Scott men watched amused as the Edward started chasing Jamie around the room to grab the jersey back.

Nathan glanced over to Lucas and the two shared a small smile. They wondered if they grew up together if they would've acted like those two. Dan saw the look shared between both of his sons and his grandsons and a feeling of regret swept through him. Dan knew what his sons were thinking and he could only imagine what it would've been like to have a little Nathan Scott and Lucas Scott running around chasing each other. Still, he put on a smile and pushed those thoughts out. He wasn't a perfect by any means but he'd work hard to be the husband his wife can rely on and the father and grandfather that his sons and grandsons deserved.

"Haley are you okay? You're not going to cry again right cuz I'm about to do your eye make up." Brooke stated.

"Well not anymore." Haley turned back to her friend.

"Brooke, relax, it's Haley's big day. She can cry if she wants to." Peyton spoke up.

"Yeah, I remember your wedding." Brooke mumbled. "You cried a river, but luckily this time I using water proof mascara."

"Good call." Peyton replied.

"I just can't believe this day is finally here." Haley stated.

"I know, it's been almost 5 years in the making." Peyton replied.

"Between school and Jamie and Edward, we just kept pushing the date back and back, and then it was always such a pain to find a time where my whole family could come." Shortly after Edward was born, the young family were thrown into college life, they'd talked about fulfilling that second wedding they never had back in high school. Since then, they must've set four dates before finally settling on this one. Aside from the scheduling problems, Haley was also worried. She remembered that her and Nathan's dream wedding a few years ago turned out to be Nathan's so called funeral.

While Bear was in jail, she was still worried. She could never forget what happened a year ago when Dan and Rachel informed them that Bear was killed in prison. It seemed that he screwed with a lot of people and he finally got his. Haley was relieved and even though it was wrong to think that way, she was happy he was gone and out of their lives forever.

There was a knock on the door and Haley whipped her head to find her beaming parents there.

"You ready to go Hun?" Jimmy James asked his youngest daughter.

Haley got up and hugged her mom and then looped her arms with her father. "I've been ready for nearly 5 years now."

"K that's our cue guys." Dan clapped his hands and motioned his grandsons out the door. Dan led the two youngest Scott's out and to their spots. Lucas padded Nathan on the back and two made their way to their spot.

Nathan stood up and looked over the crowd made up of their friends and family gathered at the church's outdoor garden. It was where Haley's parents had gotten married and she couldn't imagine any other place to have their wedding. Nathan couldn't believe how long it took for them to get here but that didn't matter now. All the pain and heart ache they've gone through had only made him and Haley that much stronger. He didn't know why he felt a little nervous. It wasn't like Haley was going to change her mind. They were already married with two small children.

The music started and he watched as Peyton walk down the isle. He smiled as she gave a quick wave to Jake, Jenny and their baby boy named Julian. Julian was a couple of months younger than Edward and he often played with Jamie and Edward when he was in town. Next, Brooke walked down and Nathan couldn't help but notice the wink Brooke gave to Lucas. He turned to his brother with a curious look, wondering when it would be his turn to walk the isle. He often joked to Lucas that it wasn't already his second time.

Haley's nieces came walking down next throwing soft flower petals on the ground and then followed by his two boys. He smiled as Edward carried the small velvet pillow while Jamie took his little brother's hand and guided them down the isle. He was thrilled to see that they were behaved enough to make it down the whole isle before settling in between both their grandmothers.

The music cued up once again and everyone stood up as Haley appeared like an angel. Everything after that was in slow motion as he watched Haley escorted by her father walk down the isle. He and Jimmy James shared a typical man hug before reaching taking Haley's hand in his.

The priest started speaking but all Nathan could do was focus on his wife.

"Friends and loved ones, we are gathered here today to witness the renewal of a commitment." The priest spoke up and Nathan squeezed Haley's hand tighter.

"A commitment between Nathan and Haley, to love one another unconditionally and endlessly. Nathan and Haley, there are many things I could say to the two of you today, but instead I choose to listen to the words you have for each other. Haley?"

Haley took a deep breath, not wanting to let the flood gates out now.

"Nathan, it's been said that there is one word to free us from the weight and pain of life, and that word is love. And I believe that. It doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard, or that it won't be. It just means that I found a stillness and a bravery in myself with you. You make me brave and I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today."

Everyone's eyes started to tear as all eyes were on Nathan now.

"Nathan," The priest turned to him.

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but stopped and pulled his hand away from Haley's. Haley was confused and was about to protest.

"Wait, I can't do this alone." Nathan smiled as he walked down the steps and grabbed his sons. He lifted both boys up easily and marched back up to the alter. Edward automatically scrambled out of his dad's arms and into his mom's. Haley turned to Brooke to hand Brooke her bouquet, she couldn't believe what Nathan was doing.

"I remember a couple of years ago we stood on a beach and I told you how much I loved you and how I would always, always protect you. And that day, nobody believed that this would work. But I don't think anybody understood the love that I had for you, because if they did, they wouldn't have ever doubted us. So I wanted to marry you all over again, in front of most of our world and our sons." Nathan's eyes shifted from Haley's and onto their sons before looking back to Haley, who's eyes were filled with tears. "Because today, when I look into your eyes, my love for you only grows. It's even stronger now and our love will never waver, and this I vow to you today and always and forever."

And in true Scott form, Nathan never ceased to amaze on the court and off, as there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

Haley held onto Edward's hand tightly as she anxiously awaited the return of her husband.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Edward exclaimed as he pointed to his approaching father.

The ATV came to a stop in front of Haley and Edward. Nathan took off his helmet and helped Jamie down.

"Mommy, mommy! We scared the cows!" Jamie exclaimed excitedly and Nathan just laughed.

Edward wiggled out of his mom's grasp and came running to Nathan. "I want cows!" He ran into his father's arms.

"Okay, buddy, you're next." Nathan smiled.

"Oh Nathan, be careful." Haley warned. "And don't go too fast!"

"Hales, he'll be fine." Nathan replied to his over worried wife. "Why don't you grab the other ATV?"

"I'm not getting back on that!" Haley shook her head. She tried to ride it earlier but she found it noisy and frightening. She felt like she could break her neck on that thing and even though Haley knew that Nathan wouldn't ever put their boys in danger, she was still scared for them.

Nathan chuckled and gave his wife a quick peck on the lips before loading Edward on the ATV. The wedding was over a week ago and it turned out even better than they could've imagined. It was nice to see all of their family and friends together. They left the kids with Nathan's parents and Haley's parents also stayed behind in Tree Hill to help watch their grandchildren.

Nathan and Haley spent a week in London, a place Haley always dreamed of going. They both had a blast touring the city and seeing all the sights and sounds. They often went to bed early, making love until the early hours of the morning. With little kids running around, their moments of intimacy was often fleeting back home. This time, it was nice for them to just be together and not worry about interruptions. On the flips side, they both missed their boys terribly and knew that they couldn't spend their whole time away without bringing the boys along with them.

So as soon as they made it back to Tree Hill, they packed the boys up and headed for the woods. The cabin they were staying at held very dear memories for both Nathan and Haley. This was the place where he and Haley finally reconnected after the whole school shooting involving Jimmy Edwards. Nathan and Haley's marriage finally reached a breaking point but in this cabin, away from the world, they were able to reconnect and rediscover their love. This was the perfect place for them to spend the second half of their honeymoon and somewhere they wanted to bring the kids.

Nathan came back a short time later and all Jamie and Edward wanted to do was ride the ATV but Nathan gave into Haley's wishes and they opted for something else. They got on one of the fishing boats and went fishing. The serene waters were a nice change from the noisy and bumpy ATV's. The boys already with fishing with their dad, grandpa Dan and Lucas not too long ago, so Nathan knew they would enjoy being out on the water.

"They're finally asleep." Haley remarked as she stood by the vanity applying some night cream. Nathan just stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. He smelled like worms and dirt and couldn't wait for a shower. He only wished that his wife was there with him.

"As soon as their heads hit the pillows, they knocked out." Haley mused.

"They had fun today." Nathan commented as he stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. He made a mental note to check up on them later. Haley nodded in agreement, taking a look at their reflection in the mirror. It still amazed her how far along they come.

"Oh, look, I know that we're supposed to be on vacation but I got a message from Clay while you were in the shower." Haley turned around to face him.

"What happened?"

"He's meeting some reps from the Bobcats tomorrow, their going to iron out the details of your contract." Haley could barely keep her excitement.

Nathan's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Haley nodded. His face lit up and he hugged his wife and spun her around.

"This calls for a celebration." Nathan smirked.

Haley ran her hands on Nathan's waist, then finally ripping the towel off of him.

"Oh yeah." Haley said breathlessly as her lips crashed onto his.

Haley stirred in her sleep and reached for Nathan but found nothing but cold empty space. She immediately shot up and noticed that she was alone in the room. Growing suspicious, she put a robe on and went to the boys' room and found that they too were missing. She knew she had nothing to be worried about, they were probably with Nathan. When she reached the living room, she found them curled up on the sofa watching one of Jamie's and Edward's favorite cartoon movies.

She took a moment to enjoy the site before making her appearance known. Nathan was such a great father, she never doubted he would be anything less but seeing him interact with their sons made her fall in love with him all over again. Her boys love him and they loved him back.

She put her hands on her hips and eyed her husband curiously. Edward was sitting on Nathan's lap while Jamie was curled up next to Nathan. They all looked at her, their jaw slightly opened, _busted._

She eyed her husband curiously, she could expect as much from her boys but Nathan was supposed to be the adult. Sometimes, she felt like she was watching three kids. All three of them gave them that puppy eye look, knowing she couldn't resist all three of them. She chuckled to herself as three sets of blue eyes were on hers. Jamie's hair though was a shady blond, Edward was a dark brown while Nathan was raven black but she could see the similarities between all three of them, the boys had the same shade of blue eyes as their father.

Not wanting to be the party pooper, Haley grabbed Jamie and settled on the couch, cozying up next to Nathan while Jamie sat on her lap.

"Nathan, it's 3 am."

"The boys woke me up." Nathan whispered over to her while the boys were currently engrossed with the film.

"Right." Haley playfully rolled her eyes. Nathan just laughed and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

The movie was about to end but that didn't matter as everyone except Nathan fell asleep. Edward was curled up against Nathan's left arm, Nathan's other arm was around Haley, her head resting on his shoulder and then there was Jamie who was sprawled out on his and Haley's lap.

Nathan smiled at the sight of his sleeping family. He knew should wake Haley up and put the boys back to their beds but Nathan decided to wait a bit. They were few times when it was the four of them and it would be quiet and peaceful like this. Sure Nathan's past with Bear and Daunte was behind them but there was still the unknown of the future. As much as Nathan wanted to play for the Bobcats, he knew that would mean away games and less time at home. There was still so much for him and Haley to decide, especially since Haley was still in school for another year.

"You're thinking too loud." Haley muttered as her eyes fluttered open. She looked down and smiled as she saw the sight of her two boys sleeping.

"What's on your mind?" Haley asked softly. Nathan turned to face her.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you and the boys and.. and what's going to happen if I do play for the Bobcats, the practices.. the away games."

"I know, but we'll get through it like we always have.. we've been through worst." Haley pointed out.

Nathan chuckled, she was certainly right about that.

"Let's put these guys back to bed."

"Not, yet." Nathan replied. "I love this.. just you, me and the boys, although I promised your mom a granddaughter."

Haley laughed and kissed Nathan on the cheeks. "She'll hold you to that." Haley laughed.

Nathan could never get tired of that laugh. Nathan pressed his lips against her forehead and held her and his sons closer. The future was still unknown but Haley was right. After everything they've been through, Nathan knew it would all work out okay. But right now, he didn't have to worry about that. Nathan Scott can enjoy this peaceful moment with his wife and his sons. For Nathan and Haley, there was no where else they'd rather be than with their family, at the end of the day, that's all that mattered. For them, this was heaven.

The End.


End file.
